One Shot s Naruto - Ino
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: Es como una máquina de one shot porque solo seran de mi pareja favorita de Naruto - Ino... espero les guste este nuevo proyecto... serán historias independientes
1. Persona Ideal

**N/A**

**Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto donde solo hare one shot de Naruto - Ino.**

**Cabe destacar que seran historias independientes.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Naruto ya sería de Ino.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Miro a Sasuke de la mano de Hinata le dolía demasiado ver al chico de sus sueños con alguien más pero quiza ese rubio quien es Hokage en este momento fuera su persona especial solo le hacía falta un pequeño empujoncito. 

* * *

**Persona Especial**

Odiaba las reuniones en las que los nueve novatos tenían que reunirse además del grupo de Lee-san pero bueno no podía hacer nada contra ello era una tradición desde que la guerra había terminado así que no le quedaba de otra más que de aceptar esa invitación hecha por Sakura según ella porque tenía una noticia que dar al igual que Hinata y hablando de ella ahí residía el problema bueno no era un problema pero justo por ella no deseaba asistir a esa reunión sin embargo tenía que ir porque después de todo el Hokage quien era Naruto asistiría y bueno hace mucho que no lo veía porque siempre estaba ocupado y porque ella ya casi no tenía misiones la verdad es que no entendía porque no tenía misiones pero bueno al menos así tenía más tiempo para estar en la florería y eso le gustaba, de alguna manera le agradecía a Naruto por ella y viendolo bien vería a esa persona especial que era Sasuke quien había regresado a la aldea después de la guerra sin embargo él no estaba soltero porque era novio de Hinata y si tenía que admitirlo le dolía demasiado.

Se miro al espejo de nueva cuenta era hora de asistir a esa reunión así que se miro de nueva cuenta la verdad es que no tenía nada de especial su atuendo bueno de hecho si porque era nuevo ya que Sakura le había dicho que tenían que ir de gala porque era una ocasión especial, miro su vestido que cualquiera que la viera diría que no era una ninja y es que la verdad ese vestido no era de una ninja bueno si pero no se veía muy a menudo en Konoha pero si en la aldea de la Niebla que era de ahí ese vestido por que en esa aldea las mujeres eran más femeninas que aquí en Konoha, su vestido era Corte A/Princesa Hombros caídos hasta el suelo gasa tul vestido de noche con volantes cuentas además su cabello iba atado en un moño dejando varios mechones caer de verdad que se veía como una princesa, salio de su habitación para caminar a la puerta.

- Regresa temprano Ino - su madre la miro entenecida porque su hija se veía hermosa en verdad que si además parecía una princesa en toda la extensión de la palabra.

- Si - contesto para cerrar la puerta tras de si y de inmediato se apresuro hacía su destino aunque muchas miradas se posaban en ella por lo que prácticamente comenzo a correr al establecimiento dicho por su Sakura.

Doblo en la esquina cuando choco con alguien cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero solo sintió una mano alrededor de su cintura y aspiro la colonia de alguien además de que en su pecho se sentia cómoda - Lo siento - abrio los ojos al reconocer la voz de Naruto cerca de su rostro.

- N-No fue culpa mía - se apresuro a contestar pero entonces se quedo muda y sonrojada al observar que este vestia un traje negro de un botón con Camisa cuello paloma o cuello ópera la verdad es que ese traje le encantaba no era normal que en un mundo de ninjas se vieran ese tipo de trajes pero al parecer todos se habían esmerado en su atuendo esa noche - ¿Ino? - asintió para escuchar la suave risa del rubio que la solto así comenzaron a andar rumbo al lugar de la cena.

Observo a todo mundo que de verdad se veía deslumbrante entonces observo a su persona especial quien estaba de la mano de Hinata que se veía hermosa, de inmediato varios meseros trajeron la comida y algunas bebidas ella la verdad que no quería beber para nada así que aparto un poco su copa mientras veía que el Uchiha besaba a su novia como si la vida se le fuera en ello y no evito sentir la punzada en su pecho al observarlos.

Su amiga Sakura se levanto con la copa en mano se veía algo pasada de copas - Hinata quiere darnos una noticia - la Hyuuga nego con la cabeza entonces su novio se levanto y fue cuando observo que ambos tenían un anillo donde correspondía el matrimonio se mordio ligeramente el labio no deseaba para nada escuchar lo que venía.

- Hinata y yo nos casamos en un mes le propuse matrimonio hace dos días y queríamos compartirlo con ustedes - miro fuera del local mientras todo mundo felicitaba a la pareja, no quizo cenar nada aún seguía con la mirada hacía la calle donde transitaban varias personas pues ya era algo noche.

- ¿Ino? - miro a Shikamaru quien estaba de la mano de Temari que denotaba un embarazo - No pasa nada Shika solo estoy un poco cansada así que es hora de irme - anuncio cuando escucho la leve risa de Tenten quien estaba al lado del Hokage además de que practicamente estaba entre las piernas de este lo que en verdad la hizo casi vomitar en verdad que su amiga era una ofrecida.

- Te vas porque Sasuke-kun se casa - todo mundo la miro y solo nego con la cabeza, en ese momento estaba odiando a su amiga.

- Estas pasada de copas Tenten es todo - trato de levantarse pero en ese momento una mesera pasaba por ahí tropezando con ella por lo que termino con el contenido de sake y comida en el vestido mientras escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros se mordio el labio fuertemente para retener las lágrimas que querían salir.

- Yamanaka parece un buffet ¿qué quieren sake o costillas asadas? - era la voz de Sasuke lo que en verdad le dolio, tan solo se coloco sus zapatos rapidamente para salir del lugar mientras sentía las lágrimas por sus mejillas estaba destrozada por esa razón no deseaba ir a esa estúpida reunión, no quería llegar a su casa por lo que camino rumbo al bosque por donde pasaba el lago ahí estaría bien, corrio como nunca lo había hecho hasta detenerse en un árbol solo entonces se permitio abrazarse a sus rodillas y dejar caer el llanto, se sentía emocionalmente apaleada por las burlas de sus compañeros pero sobre todo por la burla de Sasuke de su persona especial.

- ¿Ino? - no alzo la vista al reconocer la voz de Naruto, estaba mostrando su peor faceta pero es que de verdad le dolía - ¿Ino? - volvio a escuchar su nombre entonces escucho la risa de su Hokage.

- En verdad que si parecías un buffet - de inmediato se levanto para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho con el puño cerrado.

- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Vete, dejame sola, vete! ¡Seguro que Tenten te esta esperando, anda que ella sabe ser una mujer con todos! ¡Dejame sola! - el rubio la abrazo dejando que el llanto de la rubia corriera libremente, la verdad es que la rubia le gustaba desde hace tiempo es por eso que no le había dado misiones porque no quería que nada malo le pasara, ella lloro como jamás lo había hecho porque le dolía que su persona especial estuviera con alguien más, le dolía demasiado ver a Sasuke con otra persona, le dolía tanto el fingir que era feliz por su amiga.

* * *

Se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Naruto la verdad es que era demasiado cómodo estar entre sus brazos se separo de poco a poco para observar que el rubio la veía enternecida.

- Me gustaría que algún día lloraras así por mi - abrio los ojos sorprendida por esas palabras pues la verdad es que no esperaba que el Hokage estuviera enamorado de ella porque eso es lo que había insinuado entonces sin querer se sonrojo demasiado más de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho con Sasuke.

- N-Naruto - lo siguiente que sintió fue un beso de este quien se deleito con el sabor a mango de los labios de la chica, era una sensación tan maravillosa el estar explorando su boca y aún más el estar jugando con su lengua. Había besado a muchas chicas pero Ino definitivamente era la ideal.

Se separon por falta de aire y el la abrazo transmitiendole lo que sentía - D-Dame tiempo - asintió porque sabía que en verdad la rubia quería a su amigo y además tenía que agradecerle a Tenten por provocarla de esa manera logro estar a solas con ella y además se le había declarado de alguna manera... Sakura tenía razón solo necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito, tenía que agradecerles a los chicos en definitiva.

Tal vez Naruto no era Sasuke, no era su persona especial pero podía convertirse en ella con el paso del tiempo de eso Ino si estaba segura.

* * *

**Espero les guste el primer one shot de muchos de mi pareja favorita de Naruto.  
**

** Gracias por leer.**


	2. Exámen Ninja

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega, espero les guste.**

**Quise que Ino tuviera el elemento lava porque a mi me parece que debería ser más fuerte que Sakura además porque me la imagino como alguien a la par de su pareja que sería Naruto.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Ino sería novia indiscutible de Naruto.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Bueno aquí se encontraba en su exámen ninja el cual tenía que hacerse en parejas y le había tocado con el Hokage de Konoha, Dioses estaba muriendo de miedo al lado de este porque simple y sencillamente estaba enamorada de este... si definitivamente el ser jounin tendría un mejor sabor a boca.

* * *

**Exámen Ninja**

Tomo aire por doceava vez estaba demasiado nerviosa tanto que le dolía la cabeza, sentía unas tremendas ansias de llegar a casa y descansar porque en verdad no podía con esta situación pero ¿en qué momento al nuevo Hokage se le ocurrio este exámen ninja? bueno no es que ella no quisiera mejorar pero la verdad es que sabía lo necesario como ninja médico porque ese era su deber, Dioses le dolía demasiado la cabeza en todos los extremos no era justo que Naruto estuviera haciendo esto ahora que era Hokage la verdad es que si estaba haciendo un buen trabajo pero ya tenía demasiado con los horarios del hospital y tan solo tenía 19 años no quería imaginarse como sería su vida más adelante.

- Ino ¿te sientes bien? - miro a su amiga Sakura que parecía preocupada por ella - Si - contesto para callarse al observar que delante de todos los que presentarían el exámen ninja para ser un jounin se detenía el Hokage acompañado de varios anbu los cuales eran Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, Sai y Naara Shikamaru, trago duro al observar que eran practicamente todos los chicos de los nueve novatos bueno exceptuando a las mujeres que estaban al lado de ella, miro a Sakura que parecía estar como si nada en cambio ella estaba más que nerviosa.

- Deberan pasar arduas pruebas en niveles de ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu en equipos de dos, solo los que lleguen en una hora a este punto y sean recibidos por Shizune seran jounins los demás intentelo después - asintieron ante la orden de Shikamaru que observaba a las personas que harían el exámen ninja, de pronto su amigo de equipo observo al Hokage que asintió la verdad es que Naruto ya era alguien maduro ya no era aquel chico dobe del que todo mundo se reía ahora era alguien reconocido por toda la aldea, era el Hokage de Konoha.

- Las parejas son Uchiha con Hyuuga Hinata, Sai con Sakura, Hyuuga Neji con Tenten, Aburame con Lee, Inuzuka con Chouji y el Hokage ira con Ino - casi se desmaya al escuchar eso pero tan solo asintió sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, practicamente corrio a los baños de la mansión Hokage porque tenían que cambiarse de ropa, se coloco el pantalón que le llegaba arriba de los tobillos este era de azul marino, se coloco las sandalias ninja para atarlas, además de la camisa de manga larga de azul marino y encima de esta el chaleco ninja, tomo su banda para atarla en la cintura y atarse el cabello en una coleta alta.

* * *

Estaba al lado del Hokage quien parecía como si nada ante la situación es más parecía como si no quisiera estar con ella y eso la lastimaba porque tenía que admitirlo amaba a Naruto desde hace tres años, desde que había salvado a la aldea, miro a sus amigas que estaban cómodas con sus parejas bueno de Hinata lo entendía porque Sasuke era su novio pero no era momento de pensar en eso, tan solo tomo aire y salio a toda prisa al escuchar la alarma de salida.

Saltaba de árbol en árbol tratando de permanecer alejada del Hokage, su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, estaba demasiado acelerada porque quería alejarse de este cuanto antes - Debes aprender a tranquilizarte en situaciones como estas de lo contrario cuando llegue la prueba estaras cansada, eres una ninja no lo olvides - se sobresalto al escuchar al Hokage quien estaba a su lado totalmente tranquilo, sin embargo, no piso bien y resbalo con la rama de un árbol, cerro los ojos esperando lo peor no sabía como caería entonces sintio que alguien posaba sus manos en su cintura para saltar agilmente por las ramas de nuevo.

- G-Gracias - le dijo al Hokage que la deposito de nueva cuenta sobre una rama para seguir con su camino, se sentía avergonzada por su débil comportamiento, menuda ninja era si se espantaba de esa manera, se mordio el labio para apretar el paso entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruto había crecido, pero no solo en cuanto altura había crecido en todos los aspectos no parecía un niño bueno el que una vez fue ahora era maduro, no se escapaba de sus deberes al contrario siempre asistía puntualmente a las reuniones de los Kages, ya no era aquel niño extrovertido era más bien introvertido.

Recordaba a Uchiha diciendo que Naruto ya no era el dobe de antes sino que era alguien maduro además de que no respondía a sus ataques tan solo se concentraba en sus deberes como Kage, se detuvieron cuando enfrente de ellos distinguieron a cuatro ninjas más experimentados pero estos tenían cubierto el rostro así que no sabían quienes eran - Tú los dos de la izquierda, yo los dos de la derecha - asintió para observar que este ya no se encontraba a su lado así que corrio para golpear al primero pero este esquivo su golpe apenas se alcanzo a cubrir con el antebrazo de prisa hizo los signos de su técnica - Shinrashin no jutsu (Técnica de confusión mental) - de inmediato su oponente comenzo a atacar a su compañero pues la técnica consistía en que el oponente no distiguía quien era su enemigo o aliado.

Naruto hizo varios sellos aprisa - Fūton: Rasen Shuriken - sus oponentes habían pensado que haría una técnica normal pero de atrás de este salieron varios clones con la técnica para impactarse de lleno en el suelo y mandar a volar a los ninjas que se encontraban en su camino - Buen trabajo - le dijo el Hokage para seguir con su camino entoces lo siguio, volvieron a detenerse cuando observaron el abismo no había puente lo más seguro era que tendrían que crear una cadena de clones.

Frente a ellos aparecieron dos ninjas más era momento de ponerse serios porque estos se lanzaron con todo lo que tenían, Naruto de imediato comenzo con el ataque porque vaya que su oponente no se estaba conteniendo - Shōsen Jutsu (Palmada Mística) - murmuro Ino concentrando chakra en la mano para dañar los músculos de su enemigo, sin embargo, este recibio el primero pero en el segundo se protegio - Hyouton Gyakutai Medatsu (Elemento de Hielo: Técnica de la Prisión de Estacas) - de inmediato se vio rodeada por un triángulo hecho de estacas, se le enfrio hasta la médula, su oponente hizo varios sellos - Hyouton Rouga Nadare no Jutsu (Técnica del Lobo de Hielo) - se creo un gran lobo de hielo, tuvo miedo por su vida.

- Wakusei Rasengan (Rasengan Planetario) - Naruto lanzo con todo el ataque al lobo que se evaporo en instantes - Yōton: Yōgan Gaizā (Elemento de lava: Geiser de lava) - Ino hizo aprisa varios sellos para colocar las manos en el suelo por una fisura que se había hecho en la tierra con las estacas que habían salido del suelo, el objetivo de su técnica era que salieran fragmentos de lava hasta alcanzar a su oponente, los dos ninjas trataron de huir pero no iban a poder de pronto quedaron rodeados hasta que se hizo una gran explosión causada por el jutsu de la rubia que cayo al suelo visiblemente cansada.

- Me preocupaste Ino - abrio los ojos sorprendida por el abrazo del Hokage, se sentía tan cómoda en los brazos de este - ¿P-Por qué? - pregunto sonrojada para escuchar la risa del rubio que la despeino un poco - Porque eres mi novia - se mordio ligeramente el labio porque esas palabras se escucharon tan bien en la boca del rubio - N-No he dicho que sea tu novia - volteo la cara tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón - Pues lo eres - iba volver a reclamar cuando fue besada por este, el rubio la recosto en el suelo para besarla sin ningun problema, mordio ligeramente el labio de la rubia quien gimio dejando el acceso para que la lengua del primero se colara, si definitivamente era la novia del Hokage y pobre de aquella que lo mirara.

* * *

Llegaron exactamente a la hora visiblemente cansados al parecer ellos dos habían tenido más peligros que los demás porque Sasuke y Hinata se veían normales al igual que los demás - Parece demasiado cansado Hokage-sama - la rubia miro a Kakashi que en verdad se veía preocupado por el bienestar del rubio - Por eso le insisti en que no fuera apenas regreso de una misión de rango S donde salio herido y quizo ir con los chunin - miro a Shikamaru que estaba realmente furioso con el Hokage - Dije que estoy bien Shikamaru - contesto el rubio molesto para tomarla de la mano y llevarsela a rastras de ahí bajo las miradas de los demás - Al parecer en verdad estaba preocupado por Ino por eso quizo ir con ella - opino Kakashi mientras se encargaba de nombrar a los nuevo jounins.

- ¡¿En qué estabas pensado Naruto? ¡Si estabas lastimado debiste quedarte aquí, puedo defenderme sola! - le grito furiosa dentro de la oficina - Estaba preocupado por ti - se sincero este mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa de su oficina aún estaba lastimado pero no quería que le pasara algo a la rubia - Soy fuerte tú mismo lo has visto por eso me diste el año en la aldea de la Niebla para aprender el elemento de lava - dijo esta mientras este reía suavemente - Sé que eres fuerte pero eres mi novia y como tal mi deber es protegerte, además te convertiras en la esposa del Hokage debo protegerte - en un movimiento rápido la jalo para que ella quedara debajo de este.

- Te quiero Ino - disfruto de su sonrojo y más del sabor de sus labios, era un deleite besar a la rubia porque en verdad la amaba, ella era ahora una jounin pero él se encargaría de dejarla en la aldea porque sería su esposa mientras que Ino disfrutaba del beso que la estaba volviendo loca, Dioses Naruto era su verdadero amor... si definitivamente el ser una jounin tenía un mejor sabor a boca de eso no había ninguna duda.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one shot que cruzo por mi mente cuando estaba en el hospital haciendome unos pequeños exámenes.**


	3. Dulce De Leche

**N/A**

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta serie.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Ino sería novia indiscutible de Naruto.

* * *

**Resumen: **

Miro a la rubia que caminaba delante de él con un semblante cansado, la vio extraer un dulce y para colmo era de sus favoritos ¡era un dulce de leche! ¡amaba esos dulces!, se le ocurrio la idea de hacer despertar a Ino y de paso saciaba su antojo... si definitivamente a partir de hoy solo probaría dulces de leche de los labios de Ino

* * *

**Dulce De Leche**

Miro por doceava vez a Sasuke frente a él - ¿Estás bromeando? - pregunto pero su compañero que ahora era un anbu lo miro con un semblante serio lo que quería decir que no estaba bromeando para nada, el Hokage estaba cansado en extremo e incluso había tenido varios desmayos pero breves y la razón es que había salido en cuatro misiones de rango S en tan solo una semana por lo que se había visto en la necesidad de usar ténicas que usaban demasiado chakra por lo que su chakra no se había recuperado del todo en la última semana - Cancelamos todos sus compromisos y su cita en el hospital es en diez minutos Hokage-sama - Naruto ya no era aquel chico dobe ahora era alguien maduro - Esta bien - se levanto para salir aprisa de su oficina pues esos compromisos eran en verdad urgentes.

La gente le sonreía y hacía reverencias al pasar pero este tan solo apretaba más el paso - ¿Cómo esta Hinata? - pregunto a su compañero pues era bien sabido que Uchiha y Hyuuga estaban formando un matrimonio - Bien, él medico ha dicho que es necesario su reposo - solto un leve suspiro porque le dolía demasiado la cabeza, Dioses su chakra estaba descontrolado y si sabía que era necesario ir al hospital pero no deseaba encontrarse con el motivo principal de sus desvelos que era nada más y nada menos que Yamanaka Ino es que esa rubia estaba ocupando todos sus pensamientos y como Hokage no podía permitirse ese lujo.

Sintio un leve estremecimiento y la vista se le nublo por unos segudos, tan solo tenía 19 años y era el Hokage no podía permitirse estar en mal estado con peligros allá afuera, sintió de nuevo el mareo y no vio nada... todo mundo estaba con la boca abierta ante la escena porque simple y sencillamente el Hokage estaba desmayado encima de Ino quien estaba debajo de este obviamente pero es que la cosa no terminaba allí el rubio estaba entre los pechos de la rubia que por más que quisiera matarlo no podía porque era su Hokage, con un sonrojo monumental trato de apartarlo de si pero en verdad que este parecía cansado.

- Sera mejor que te ayude - Sasuke se acerco para sujetar al rubio y ayudar a la rubia a levantarse - ¡Todos a sus cosas! - grito furiosa para que de inmediato dejaran de verla, comenzo a subir las escaleras con el Uchiha detrás - Puedes dejarlo sobre la cama de lo demás me encargo yo - el pelinegro asintió dejandolo en la cama para retirarse con una reverencia, la rubia se acerco poco a poco hasta donde se encontraba el rubio que estaba dormido, sonrió tiernamente al verlo así la verdad es que lo amaba desde hace tres años pero jamás se lo había dicho porque suponía que seguía enamorado de Sakura.

Paso sus manos con el chakra verde por el abdomen del rubio que respiraba tranquilamente, no se sorprendio al ver que sus defensas estaban bajas no era en si el chakra era que no estaba descansando bien ni alimentandose bien, escribio a prisa para salir de la habitación tenía que asegurarse de recetarle algo para que mejorara - ¿Puedo irme? - se sobresalto al escuchar al rubio detrás de si bastante despierto, Dioses ni siquiera había escuchado el abrir de la puerta - No puedes y regresa a la habitación, necesitas descansar - dijo secamente para comenzar a andar pero el rubio iba detrás de ella - Tengo asuntos pendientes Ino, dejame ir ya - exigio este pero ella nego con la cabeza - He dicho no y más te vale que regreses a la habitación - señalo la puerta pero este de nuevo nego con la cabeza.

- No pienso regresar, necesito que me des de alta - exigio de nueva cuenta cruzado de brazos - Necesitas descansar, tus defensas estan bajas ire a hacerte una dieta y te administrare medicina, regresa a tu habitación - él rubio nego con la cabeza para comenzar a caminar pero la rubia lo detuvo con la mano forzando que este se detuviera de nueva cuenta - Ino - ella nego con la cabeza para comenzar a andar aunque sintio que este hacía lo mismo, Dioses en verdad que era un necio aunque más bien le parecía que quería terminar con sus responsabilidades.

Ino trato de no golpearlo porque era el Hokage, el rubio miro a la rubia que caminaba frente a él con un semblante cansado vio que se llevo la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme y extrajo un dulce, se acerco un poco más para mirar que dulce era y se sorprendio al ver que era un dulce de leche ¡un dulce de leche! ¡su dulce favorito! hace mucho que no lo probaba porque su personal anbu lo mantenía con comida digna por Dios ni que fuera un niño pequeño pero no podía quejarse de eso si estaba seguro porque el deber de los mismos era cuidarlo a como de lugar, era su trabajo en si pero de verdad deseaba ese dulce de leche y vaya que lo tendría.

- Te dije que n... - miro a Naruto que la veía con firmeza, este se acerco y ella retrocedio un poco pero este la sujeto de la mano para acercarse más y entonces... entonces la beso, ella abrio los ojos asombrada por el beso mientras que este colo de inmediato su lengua para hacer una pequeña jugarreta y atraer el dulce hacía delante entonces lo tomo y jugo un poco con la lengua de Ino para después dejar de besarla, ella estaba sonrojada en extremo mientras que él degustaba el aroma a fresa pero en combinación con el dulce de leche supuso que el aroma a fresa era de los labios de ella y le gusto demasiado.

- Delicioso - dijo este cuando sintio de nueva cuenta un mareo, su vista se nublo y en cuestión de segundos todo se volvio negro. La rubia miro al Hokage que descansaba en la cama, su respiración era lenta, se veía tan tierno así - ¿Ya te vas Ino? - miro a Sakura pero nego con la cabeza quería quedarse un poco más con este - En ese caso nos vemos mañana - asintió para voltear la vista al frente y entonces miro a Naruto frente a ella que sonreía ladinamente - Piensas quedarte a cuidarme Ino - no era una pregunta era una afirmación a lo que tan solo asintió para ser tomada de la mano y sentir la cama debajo de ella.

- N-Naruto - este aspiro el aroma de los cabellos de esta, la miro y sonrió porque Ino era la chica perfecta para él, la amaba de eso no dudaba y sabía que ella lo amaba, se recosto en el hueco del cuello de ella para dormir porque en verdad que estaba cansado - Come más dulces de leche deseo besarte de nuevo - ella asintió bastante sonrojada para segundos después escuchar la respiración calmada del rubio que ya se había dormido... si definitivamente apartir de hoy solo probaría dulces de leche de los labios de Ino... además se alimentaría mejor porque la futura esposa del Hokage tenía que cuidar de él.

- Por cierto apartir de hoy eres mía - la rubia volvio a asentir para abrazar al chico que ahora si se había quedado completamente dormido, era tan cálido, le daba una sensación de calma y no solo eso parecía que era un niño pequeño porque se apretaba más a ella como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla - Te amo - murmuro para escuchar que este reía suavemente - También te amo - ella rió suavemente para escuchar la respiración calmada, al parecer ahora si se había quedado dormido.

* * *

**N/A**

**La verdad es que mi mamá siempre me compra de estos dulces y hoy que no me compro ni uno se me ocurrio este pequeño one shot aunque como Naruto llego mi ángel salvador (mi hermano Jesús) con un bote lleno de ellos.**

**Espero les guste esta nueva entrega.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. Valor

**N/A**

**Ayer tuve un pequeño acceso respiratorio por lo que me quede hospitalizada... eran como las dos de la mañana y no podía dormir por lo que me levante de la cama para dar una vuelta obviamente cuidando el no ser vista por nadie... detuve mis pasos cuando vi al doctor que me atiende quien tiene 28 años frente a una paciente que esta en fase terminal del cáncer, ella... ella se le declaro al doctor, le dijo que lo amaba y después, después cayo de rodillas llorando, aprete los puños cuando dijo que quería vivir, que deseaba vivir, que quería amar, que quería hacer muchas cosas, mi doctor la abrazo dejando que su llanto corriera.**

**Al regresar a mi habitación no pude dormir para nada y entonces me pregunte ¿cuántas veces no tuve el valor de decir lo que pensaba? porque en muchas ocasiones me quede callada, entonces se me ocurrio este pequeño one shot. Se que hay gente que dira que lo que acabo de contar es como de novela o es imposible pero yo que en muchas ocasiones me he quedado internada como en esta ocasión y vi esto solo puedo decirles que es verdad, que por muy loco que sea o que suene a telenovela es verdad.**

**Es por eso que les digo ¡no se queden callados! ¡griten todo lo que sienten! hagan todo lo que quieran hacer hoy y no lo dejen para mañana, alguien que puede morir en poco tiempo se los dice.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Era imposible que su amiga Sakura le diera el si, no podía ser cierto, ella no lo amaba en cambio ella... ella lo amaba más que a su vida, las lágrimas seguían saliendo... él se casaba, se casaba con alguien que no era ella... pero antes de que fuera de otra se armaría de valor para decirle lo que sentía, no importaba si no le correspondía al menos podría decir que ella había tenido el valor, el valor de decirle que lo amaba más que a su propia vida

* * *

**Valor**

- ¿C-Cómo? - miro a su amiga Sakura quien le mostro el anillo de compromiso con una sonrisa deslumbrante - ¡Le he dado el sí a Naruto! ¡Seremos marido y mujer! - esta la abrazo y entonces... entonces sonrió aunque por dentro las lágrimas estaban cayendo porque Ino amaba a Naruto desde hace tres años, desde que había salvado la aldea, lo amo más que nunca cuando se volvio Hokage hace tan solo un año al ser reconocido por la aldea, lo amaba más que a su vida y ahora, ahora él se casaba otra, con alguien que no era ella y dolía - Me alegro por ti Sakura ¡serás la novia más hermosa! - grito emocionada por su amiga, sabía que ella no lo amaba que solo le tenía cariño pero también sabía que ella podría amarlo como él hacía con ella.

- Nos casaremos en una semana ¡él desea que sea pronto! - su amiga en verdad que se veía entusiasmada y no sería ella quien le diría que lo amaba, así las cosas eran mejor algo se lo decía - Bueno debo volver al trabajo, nos vemos Ino - nuevamente la abrazo y salio de la azotea donde ambas estaban, solo entonces se permitio el dejarse y caer y llorar, lloro porque dolía que su amiga tuviera ese anillo que ella deseaba, dolía porque ella lo amaba en verdad, dolía porque ella quería su felicidad pero aún así el dolor era horrible, se abrazo a sus rodillas dejando que el llanto corriera libremente, estaba mal, no deseaba que él se casara, no deseaba verlo con otra, no deseaba que Sakura fuera su esposa.

- Yamanaka - alzo la vista para encontrarse con Sasuke quien era paciente desde hace dos semanas por que había salido algo lastimado de su última misión rango S pues este era un anbu desde que había regresado de Konoha - U-Uchiha, lo siento ¿deseas algo? - no alzo la vista tan solo le pregunto mirando al piso - Si tanto te molesta que Sakura se case con el dobe creo que debes de decirle que lo amas - en ese momento si alzo la vista para ver que este no la miraba estaba mirando el hermoso cielo azul que el día les regalaba - N-No es tu asunto - se levanto con cuidado para ver que este tan solo se encongía de hombros fue cuando observo que se había quitado el suero que esa mañana le había colocado.

- ¡Serás idiota, ahora mismo vamos a tu habitación! - lo tomo de la mano para comenzar a andar visiblemente molesta, Dioses en verdad que su paciente era un necio y no solo eso ahora entendía porque ninguna de las enfermeras deseaba cuidarlo, porque simple y sencillamente era alguien difícil de tratar - Sueltame - dijo este tratando de que lo soltara pero no lo haría porque tenía miedo a que las piernas le fallaran, miedo a caer y a no poder levantarse más, miedo a volver a llorar, miedo a tantas cosas, por eso no quería soltarlo porque si lo hacía caería y era lo que menos deseaba.

* * *

El día de la boda había llegado miro a Sakura que estaba hermosa y feliz, le había costado tanto aceptar en ayudar con los preparativos pero al final había aceptado porque Naruto se lo había implorado y termino sucumbiendo pero bueno no haría nada era mejor así - Te ves preciosa - opino Temari que estaba invitada a la fiesta al igual que el Kazekage - Ino ¿podrías ir a traer a Naruto? aún no sale de su despacho en la mansión Hokage - miro a Shikamaru que salía corriendo y entonces, entonces si quizo matar a su compañero de equipo por pedirle eso pero tan solo suspiro para salir de la estancia de donde se encontraba la novia y camino... camino hasta la mansión Hokage tratando de controlar los latidos de su corazón.

Detuvo sus pasos al verse frente a la puerta del despacho, dejo su mano en la perilla pero la puerta se abrio, se abrio y miro a Naruto con el traje de novio, Dioses era un ángel caído del cielo - ¿Ino? - no quizo alzar la vista porque si lo hacía lloraría, gritaría y no deseaba darle problemas a este - S-Shikamaru me mando a buscarlo Hokage-sama - dijo esta con una reverencia observando que este reía y comenzaba a caminar - Vamos - alzo al vista y observo su gran espalda había crecido, era más maduro que antes, en cambio ella a su lado parecía tan pequeña en todos los sentidos, tenía miedo y dudaba que él los tuviera, dudaba que él no tuviera el valor de decir que lo pensaba, entonces... entonces se detuvo y alzo la vista con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

Tendría el valor de esa manera no se reclamaría nada en el futuro - Naruto - llamo al rubio que se detuvo para ladear la cabeza y observarla esperando a que continuara - Te amo - él semblante del rubio fue de una total sorpresa por la confesión hecha de la rubia quien pareto más los puños - Te he amado desde hace tres años, te he amado con todas mis fuerzas y quiero decirtelo antes de que te cases porque no quiero arrepentirme en el futuro de esto, te he amado tanto que me estoy muriendo de tan solo pensar que la desposaras a ella, quiero tu felicidad solo eso, quiero que seas feliz al lado de ella de verdad que es lo único que quiero - el rubio estaba totalmente de frente a ella con la sorpresa en la cara.

- Ino yo... - lo detuvo con la mano antes de que continuara, antes de que el valor que había reunido se esfurama, no había terminado aún y deseaba decirle todo, deseaba sacar todo lo que tenía - S-Solo quería decirtelo, no deseo que no te cases con ella porque se que la amas, deseo que seas feliz Naruto - las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas - Ino - le sonrió cerrando los ojos para caminar hasta donde él y besarlo suavemente, solo un beso y podría irse, solo un beso y sería feliz, solo un beso y sería capaz de despertarse mañana, solo un beso solo uno pedía.

* * *

No había asistido a esa boda, se encontraba en el lago sentada en una roca que estaba allí, tan solo observando el correr del lago, la luna se reflejaba en este, era un espectáculo digno de ver, no sabía si habían casado, no sabía nada, se abrazo a sus rodillas, el llanto no había dejado de llorar desde que se había ido después del beso, tenía demasiado frío pero no quería volver a casa, suspiro de nuevo y miro de nuevo el cielo - Ino - el corazón se le acelero pero no era capaz de voltear porque si lo hacía él no estaría allí, él no estaría, no quería voltear, tenía miedo, demasiado miedo, porque todo el valor que tenía se había ido con su declaración.

- Ino - el rubio volvio a insitir para que ella lo mirara, sus ojos estaban rojos al parecer no había dejado de llorar desde que la vio marcharse corriendo de la mansión Hokage, no se había casado, no podía después de que la rubia se le hubiera declaradao, claro que entro a la iglesia pero solo a decirle a Sakura que lamentaba el dejarla sola en la iglesia porque no la amaba, su amiga de toda la vida tan solo le sonrió para entregarle el anillo y una sonrisa hermosa, amaba a Ino no dudaba de ello pero se casaría con Sakura porque el consejo le había dicho que era hora de sentar cabeza y viendo que la rubia no sentía nada por él había tomado la decisión.

- No me case Ino, no me case porque te amo, no me case porque solo pienso en ti por eso estoy aquí y te pido que me des una oportunidad, te pido que me dejes amarte, te pido que me dejes ser tu esposo, te pido que me dejes ser tu compañero de vida, te pido que me dejes ser tu sueño, te pido que me dejes ser todo para ti Ino - entonces... entonces ella corrio a sus brazos para lanzarse a estos y llorar, pero esta vez lloraba de felicidad - Idiota - rió suavemente para abrazarla.

Jamás la dejaría ir, era suya y solo suya, ella había tenido el valor que él no había tenido y eso la hacía una gran mujer, ella tenía todo el valor para decir lo que sentía cuando no él por eso es que no logro casarse porque la amaba, de ahora en adelante solo la amaría a ella.

Ino estaba tan feliz porque el que hubiera tenido el valor le había dado esta oportunidad, de ahora en adelante sería solo de Naruto, se disculparía con Sakura pero nadie, nadie sería capaz de quitarle su felicidad.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les guste este nuevo one shot de nuestra pareja favorita.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Nombramiento

**N/a**

**Aqui un nuevo one shot a esta continuación.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece y tendre que vivir con ello.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Era el día más importante por fin le darían el nombramiento que más deseaba desde que era un niño... por fin sería Hokage y le agradaba que la persona más importante para él estuviera a su lado tomando su mano, dandole apoyo, dandole amor, Sakura había quedado atrás en cambio Ino era su futuro y con ella deseaba formar una familia... si definitivamente esa rubia sería la esposa del ahora Hokage 

* * *

**Nombramiento**

- ¡Felicidades! - grito su rubia mientras lo abrazaba y él la cargaba para darle vueltas, ambos estaban felices, por fin había cumplido su sueño, por fin recibiría el nombramiento que más deseaba, por fin sería el Hokage - ¡Sere Hokage! - grito este mientras ella reía, al dejarla sobre el suelo Ino se acerco para besarlo, no le importaba si todo mundo los veía, no le importaba si Sakura lloraba ella ya había tenido su oportunidad pero no quizo tomarla prácticamente ella había tomado la decisión de alejarse de Naruto apenas Sasuke regreso a la aldea después de quedarse dos años en la aldea de la Niebla.

Sakura se había apartado de Naruto que era su novio para seguir intentandolo con el azabache pero al final este se había decidido por Hyuuga Hinata así que ella había labrado su propio destino - Estyo tan feliz por ti - dijo esta robandole un beso más para que este la tomara de la mano - Tengo 19 años y sere Hokage como un día fue mi padre, Ino he cumplido mi sueño y quiero que estes mañana conmigo, a mi lado como mi mujer - la rubia rió suavemente para abrazarlo de nueva cuenta, estaba feliz porque Naruto sería Hokage y sería el mejor de todos.

- ¿Mañana te nombraran? - pregunto ella y el asintió para besarla castamente, jamás se cansaba del sabor de los labios de la rubia que había estado allí cuando Sakura lo dejo, el día que la pelirrosa lo había dejado penso que no viviría más pero la tuvo a ella a su lado y logro sobreponerse a la decisión de su entonces novia, Sakura era pasado e Ino era su futuro de eso no dudaba para nada - Quiero que estes a mi lado - Ino asintió para levantarse, tenía aún turno en el hospital por lo que no podía quedarse más tiempo con él y este lo entendio por lo que la beso para bajar a su vientre y besarlo acomodandose de rodillas en el piso... si tendrían un hijo.

- N-Naruto - dijo esta sonrojada por el gesto aunque ya todo mundo lo sabía no le gustaba que su novio hiciera eso porque le daba demasiada vergüenza - Tu papá sera Hokage - hablo este besando de nueva cuenta el vientre de esta para levantarse y besarla - Vendré por ti a la salida - ella asintió mientras lo veía partir por los tejados de las casas, su novio ya no era aquel niño imperactivo ahora era alguien maduro personalmente amaba ambas facetas, sin embargo, le gustaba más la madura porque lo hacía ver como alguien grande, alguien diferente aunque en algunas ocasiones tenía su faceta de niño y esta también le encantaba demasiado.

- Felicitalo de mi parte - miro a su compañera de trabajo que estaba sentada sobre una banca - Lo hare - fue todo lo que dijo para darse media vuelta, no deseaba ver el dolor de una amiga que a su tiempo fue su confidente pero ahora eran tan solo compañeras de trabajo no más, sabía que Sakura sufría por la decisión que había tomado pero ella no haría nada porque ella solita había decidido, no le importo que su rubio se hundiera en una depresión, no le importo el bienestar de Naruto, no le importo como quedaba él porque solo lucho por su felicidad, fue una egoísta completamente.

* * *

Miro a su paciente frente a ella y rió suavemente - No es de risa Yamanaka - miro a Sasuke con varios arañazos en el rostro además de que tenía el labio hinchado - Eso te pasa por no decirle al padre de Hinata que es tu novia, intentaste entrar a la mansión Hyuuga y lo que recibiste fue el ataque de los gatos - el azabache volteo la vista haciendo un leve puchero - Para tu información su padre ya lo sabe - sonrió tiernamente para acercarse a donde estaba el chico y sonreirle amistosamente - Me alegro - empezo a curarlo ahí mismo pues su condición no era de gravedad.

- Oí que el dobe sera Hokage - lo siguiente que recibio fue un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la rubia que le dolio hasta el alma ¡tenía una fuerza descomunal! - ¡Respeta al padre de mi hijo! - tan solo asintió para que esta continuara con su labor lo menos que deseaba es que el rubio le hiciera a ir a muchas misiones solo por hacer enfadar a su mujer porque sabía que Ino sería la futura esposa y era mejor llevar la fiesta en paz desde este momento - Puedes irte - el azabache asintió mientras se levantaba para salir del hospital deseaba ver a Hinata cuanto antes.

- Ino - miro a Sakura que estaba temblando se controlo para no ir a abrazarla, no podía abrazarla porque fue ella quien lastimo tanto a la persona que amaba, lastimo sin ningun miramiento a Naruto, eso jamás se lo podía perdonar - Debes aprender a vivir con las decisiones que tomaste Sakura, solo te pido que dejes a Naruto aún lado, Sasuke es feliz con Hinata, creo que es hora de que busqes tu felicidad Sakura y para eso necesitas empezar de cero - diciendo esto avanzo pasando de ella, su amiga estaría bien, era una nueva sannin, ella era fuerte y podría con todo lo que venía solo esperaba que Sakura fuera feliz y que encontrara su destino.

* * *

Tal y como había dicho su novio estaba presente a la hora de la salida, solo pudo abrazarlo y quedarse quieta en su pecho, amaba a Naruto más que a su vida, lo amaba tanto que no le había importado que su madre la corriera de su casa, no quería lujos solo lo quería a él, solo quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, solo quería que Naruto nunca se apartara de su lado ese... ese era su deseo más grande - Vamos a casa - asintió para caminar al lado de él mientras lo tomaba de la mano y avanzaban con dirección al pequeño apartamento del rubio donde ambos desde hace dos años vivían.

Ambos despertaron en la misma cama porque hoy era el gran día... hoy le darían el nombramiento deseado... desayunaron como pareja y ambos se preparon para salir, él vestía con su traje habitual de jounin mientras que ella vestía un vestido de tirantes delgados que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas color blanco con flores amarillas su cabello estaba suelto pero traía una diadema blanca... eran una pareja de ensueño al menos eso pensaba la gente mientras los veía pasar, eran tal para cual, él necesitaba de ella como del aire y ella necesitaba de él para poder levantarse cada mañana.

* * *

La aldea entera estaba presente, era respetado por todos, miro a Tsunade caminar, admiraba a la abuela pero era el turno de ceder la estafeta a la nueva generación - ¡El día de hoy les quiero presentar al nuevo Hokage de Konoha! ¡Es el héroe de Konoha de eso no hay duda! ¡Él los guiara a nuevos tiempos y no tengo ninguna duda de que sera el mejor Hokage que haya existido! ¡Uzumaky Naruto el nuevo Hokage! - la gente irrumpio en aplausos mientras él avanzaba con el sombrero de Kage y la capa de Hokage que un día uso su padre la portaba con orgullo además estaba de la mano de la rubia que estaba feliz porque su novio hubiera cumplido su sueño.

Naruto miro a todos los de la aldea y sonrió mientras apretaba más la mano de Ino, amaba a esa rubia y agradecía por estar en este momento tan importante con él, por haberlo elegido le agradecía... si definitivamente esa rubia sería la esposa del ahora Hokage, no dudaba de ello.

Había recibido el nombramiento que deseo desde niño y lo estaba compartiendo con la mujer de su vida, agradecía a sus padres por esta oportunidad y agradecía a la aldea por reconocerlo... era hora de hacerse cargo de Konoha.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado este nuevo one shot.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	6. Casa

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva continuación de esta serie que se me ocurrio mientras veía la foto de mi casa con toda la familia mirando a la cámara, aunque yo este hospitalizada esa casa siempre sera mi casa.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera el primer amor de Naruto sería Ino.

* * *

**Resumen: **

Miro a su novia acomodando muebles, alistando cosas, preparando las habitaciones... y es que el Hokage no podía quedarse todo el tiempo en su lugar de trabajo así que por esa razón su novia estaba acomodando la casa donde ahora los dos vivirían... si definitivamente Ino sabía lo que le gustaba y por eso la amaba

* * *

**Casa**

Miro a la rubia por doceava vez ella parecía estar entretenida con toda la situación es más jujaría que sabía perfectamente donde estaría todo y eso hizo que sonriera, porque sabía que ella eran en verdad toda una ama de casa, pero no solo eso, ella era la indicada para ser la esposa del Hokage por eso estaba observando como corría por todos lados dandole instrucciones a los clones de él que le había pedido de favor que hiciera para facilitar las tareas del hogar.

- ¡Eso no va allí! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! - miro a uno de sus clones sudando frío por la indicación de su rubia y no evito sonreir, él jamás había tenido una casa tan solo un pequeño apartamento con lo necesario pero comprendía a Ino cuando dijo que el Hokage no podía dormir en su lugar de trabajo por esa sencilla razón no le había quedado de otra que conseguir una casa, la verdad era una hermosa casa además estaba cerca del Distrito Uchiha.

Le gustaba donde se encontraba porque de esa manera siempre estaría con Sasuke, su mejor amigo, porque claro que tendrían que recuperar el tiempo perdido por eso le agradecio a Ino que hubiera conseguido una hermosa casa cerca de donde el Uchiha - Deja te ayudo - se levanto para tomar el armario que su clon no podía colocar bien, agradecía a Kurama por prestarle un poco de su fuerza porque él solo no podría colocar ese armario donde Ino le indicaba, miro a su novia que estaba ocupada con las cortinas de la ventana.

- ¿Esta bien aquí? - pregunto a la rubia que caía en el sillón después de colocar bien las cortinas - Gracias - dijo esta con las mejillas sonrosadas, Ino no se acostumbraba del todo a vivir con él y la comprendía porque muchas chicas pensaban que había utilizado artimañas para conquistarla pero eso no era cierto, la miro agitada subir las escaleras al parecer tenía que hacer algo más, Ino era su chica ideal no iba a negar que en un tiempo fue Sakura pero la verdad es que Ino era su primer amor.

Ino no estaba acostumbrada a vivir con él y sabía que tenía miedo porque no habían tenido intimidad, sin embargo, esta no era necesaria, a él personalmente solo le bastaba con tenerla cerca era así de sencillo, escucho que algo arriba cayo por lo que corrio pasando de algunos clones que tuvieron que maniobrar para no caer con algunas fotos, jarrones y demás cosas de porcelana, abrio de prisa la puerta y la vio en el suelo con una mano en la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto alarmado y esta tan solo concentro chakra para curar su herida - No tuve cuidado y termine cayendo - contesto como si nada para tratar de levantarse pero cayo de nuevo al suelo, al parecer el golpe había sido duro - Descansa unos momentos, no es necesario que la casa este lista para hoy - aseguro el rubio pero ella nego con la cabeza, ella deseaba que ambos se instalaran por completo en la casa y él lo entendio así que suspirando la ayudo a levantarse.

- Con cuidado - dijo este ayudandola a sentarse en la cama para que uno de sus clones entrara con hielo - No es necesario, soy doctora sé que la herida esta bien solo me mareé un poco - aseguro ella apartando el hielo así que al rubio no le quedo de otra que devolverselo a su clon que se retiro para seguir ayudando a los demás - Ino he dicho que no es necesario que la casa este lista hoy - arremetio este pero ella tan solo se levanto de la cama para caminar a la ventana y colocar sus manos en el marco de esta.

- Quiero que este lista... para que tu no duermas en la oficina - contesto esta y él noto que le escondía algo - No eso solo eso ¿verdad? - pregunto observando que ella se mordía ligeramente el labio - Sakura ha dicho que no me veo como una buena novia si no puedo con esto - apreto los puños por unos momentos a veces su amiga en verdad soltaba veneno por la boca pero ya se las cobraría - No me interesa si no eres una buena novia así te quiero - aseguro él abrazandola por detrás para acomodar su mentón el hueco de su cuello.

- Lo sé... solo quiero ser de tu ayuda - él rió suavemente para besarla en la mejilla - Ino con solo respirar me eres de ayuda - la rubia se sonrojo escondiendose en su pecho para segundos después golpearlo suavemente en el hombro - N-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas - dicho esto salio como un huracán de la habitación para seguir con las cosas de la casa, Ino no cambiaría y él agradecía por eso, porque así le gustaba, así la amaba, así sería su esposa.

* * *

Regresaba a casa después del trabajo pues había tenido que leer varios informes de misiones además de tener una junta con el consejo de la Hoja, entonces vio a Sakura y la detuvo alzando la mano - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto esta inocentemente entonces le sonrió un poco para después tomarla de la mano y jalarla hasta hacerla chocar con la pared - Vuelves a decirle algo a Ino que la lastime y yo mismo me asegurare de que termines muerta en una misión de rango S - dicho esto la dejo allí reanundando su marcha.

Sakura había cambiado, todos habían cambiado gracias a la guerra, él se hizo más inteligente, más fuerte, más sabio, más maduro pero es que la pelirrosa de un momento para otro empezo a coquetearle descaradamente y eso no le gustaba, ella solo quería ser la esposa del Hokage pero él ya había elegido, ese título solo le pertenecía a Yamanaka Ino, gustara a quien gustara.

Abrio la puerta de la casa encontrandose con que todo estaba perfectamente en orden y no solo eso olía delicioso, era un aroma de hogar pero provenía de la cocina, seguramente su rubia estaba cocinando algo para él, le entusiasmo la idea por lo que de inmediato se dirigio a esta pero detuvo sus pasos al observar la decoración de la sala y sonrió, sintio que lloraría, ahora más que nunca amaba a Ino por detalles como estos.

La sala tenía toques azul marino con naranjas, en la mesa estaba el una foto de sus padres, donde reposaban las llaves un cuadro de ambos, en las paredes de la misma habían fotos de sus padres de sus años en la academia al igual que de él, era hermosa la decoración, camino hasta la cocina y la descubrio tarareando una canción mientras se movía por toda la cocina, Ino era hermosa en todos los sentidos pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era que siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa hermosa.

- Naruto - ella camino hasta donde él para besarlo suavemente en los labios, Ino había amueblado una hermosa casa, la casa que apartir de ahora iban a compartir, la casa donde vivirían los Namikaze, la casa donde vivirían sus hijos, la casa donde ella estaría con él para siempre, coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella y aumento la intensidad del beso... si definitivamente Ino sabía lo que le gustaba y por eso la amaba, además tenía que probar la cama de la habitación donde ambos dormirían.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña continuación.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. Chocolate

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva continuación.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Naruto sería de Ino.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Estaba odiando a Hinata y a Sasuke por dejarla sola con el Hokage de Konoha, con el chico que le gusta desde hace tres años, y el que él estara sentado a su lado en este día de invierno no ayudaba demasiado... si definitivamente le encantaba tomar chocolate con su ahora novio

* * *

**Chocolate**

Estaba fuera de la mansión Hokage esperando a que sus amigos llegaran para la salida grupal, suspiro de nuevo es que de verdad no entendía como a su amiga Hinata se le ocurrían este tipo de cosas, Dioses si ella sabía que le gustaba Naruto y que con tan solo verlo se sonrojaba en extremo además de que siempre terminaba haciendo el rídiculo, como la vez en que se cayo al río solo por verlo sonreir o aquella en la que se fracturo la nariz por chocar con un poste gracias a ir viendolo como una fan de él.

Miro su atuendo se había esmerado bueno al menos eso pensaba, porque su cabello iba peinado en un moño con varios mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro, traía el pantalón ninja de color azul marino además de las sandalias ninja, sin embargo, en evz de traer el chaleco de jounin traía una chamarra blanca además de una bufanda color lila y no era para menos pues era época de invierno en la aldea y vaya que hacía demasiado frío al menos para ella que no se llevaba muy bien con esta época del año.

Alzo la vista al escuchar un halcón rondado por donde ella se encontraba de inmediato lo identifico como el halcón de Sasuke así que alzo la mano para que este se posara en su antebrazo y descubrio una nota amarrada a su patita que quito con cuidado _"Lo siento Ino-san no podremos ir con ustedes a beber chocolate porque Sasuke-kun se ha resfriado, espero nos perdones, suerte con Naruto-kun" _casi se le va el aliento al cielo cuando leyo eso, era imposible, se iba a desmayar, no, no, definitvamente no era posible.

- ¿Ino? - se estremecio al escuchar hablar al Hokage de Konoha detrás de ella, lo mejor era irse a su casa, si eso era lo mejor - H-Hinata dice que no podrán venir con nosotros así que considero que lo dejemos para otro día, lo siento Hokage-sama - hizo una reverencia para caminar pero sintió que una mano la detenía, se estremecio por el contacto de la piel del rubio, Dioses se sonrojo demasiado con ese simple gesto.

- Ya estamos aquí así que es mejor que vayamos - asintió para que este la soltara y caminara así que no le quedo de otra más que hacerlo igualmente, admiro su espalda, Naruto había crecido pero no solo eso se veía más maduro en toda la extensión de la palabra, parecía alguien nuevo pero aún tenía ese aire de niño que a ella le encantaba, iba jugando con sus manos no deseaba estar con él porque seguramente haría el rídiculo y no deseaba hacerlo.

* * *

Se encontraban sentados en el pequeño local esperando el chocolate caliente con un pan de fresa que ambos habían pedido - ¡Hokage-sama! - miro como a unas treinta chicas corriendo al local para abalanzarse sobre el rubio que se sorprendio de ello, la empujaron hacía atrás por lo que termino cayendose de la silla y derribando a la mesera que traía los pedidos por ende las dos tazas de chocolate terminaron sobre ella mejor dicho sobre su cabello, apreto los puños para levantarse mientras veía al rubio.

Este se encontraba riendo con algunas chicas y contestando sus preguntas, las lágrimas querían salir si tan solo le sonriera de esa manera sería la mujer más feliz del mundo pero eso era un sueño, se levanto con cuidado para salir corriendo de allí, tenía esa opresión en el pecho que dolía demasiado, tenía que contener las lágrimas cuanto antes, no deseaba llorar, no deseaba llorar, no deseaba que las lágrimas salieran pero no lo consiguio.

* * *

Se encontraba en su cama abrazada a sus rodillas, se había dado una ducha para quitarse todo el chocolate que las fans de su rubio le habían derramado sobre este, sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados y no era para menos después de todo estuvo llorando prácticamente desde que arribo a su casa, Hinata había mentido para que ambos se quedaran solos pero al parecer el plan no había funcionado por eso estaba demasiado triste, era muy injusto.

Suspiro de nueva cuenta para colocarse mejor la manta que había tomado de su armario, lo bueno es que ahora vivía sola así su madre no le preguntaría cosas que no deseaba contestar, tenía 19 años al igual que el Hokage, amaba demasiado a Naruto pero este al parecer no sentía lo mismo por ella y era normal después de todo tenía las mismas fans que Sasuke o quiza más, varias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas de nueva cuenta así que las limpio con cuidado.

Él no había ido a buscarla, quiza ni siquiera quizo tomarse la molestia, su corazón se oprimio por este pensamiento, miro la luz de la luna entrar por su ventana, suspiro para bajarse de la cama al menos debería de probar bocado pues no había probado nada desde que salio corriendo, iba a abrir la puerta cuando la ventana de su balcón se abrio tomo aire para colocarse en posición de batalla pero se tenso cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella, ese tipo tenía demasiada velocidad.

* * *

Naruto había tratado de buscar a la rubia pero le había sido imposible porque sus anbus tenía demasiadas tareas para él por lo que le había sido imposible, la mesera le había dicho que el chocolate se le había caído cuando sus fans la derribaron de la silla pero es que le era imposible apartar a sus fans, era el Hokage tenía que ser bueno con ellas quisiera o no.

Entro con cuidado a la habitación de ella y se coloco detrás de la rubia que se tenso por hacer eso - Ino - la sintio temblar y le gusto demasiado, esa rubia era suya aunque ella no lo supiera por eso se había encargado de quedar solos pero sus fans habían hechado todo a perder, además había exigido a Sasuke y a Hinata que ese día los dejaron solos por lo que tuvo que decirles lo que sentía por la rubia y tuvo que aguantar las burlas de su querido amigo.

- N-Naruto - su nombre de los labios de ella le supo a gloria, Dioses lo estaba volviendo loco - Ino - la abrazo colocando su mentón en el hueco de su cuello para aspirar el perfume de sus cabellos - ¿Q-Qué haces? - pregunto esta pero él tan solo beso su cuello sintiendo el temblor de ella - Quedate así - pidio besando de nueva cuenta su cuello para después lamer la curvatura del mismo, la volteo para quedar frente a frente - Lamento no haber venido a buscarte pero tenía cosas en la mansión Hokage - se disculpo este.

- N-No hay problema, si es t-todo n-nos v-vemos después - él nego con la cabeza mientras colocaba una sonrisa ladina para acercarse más a ella - Ino eres mía - ella abrio los ojos sorprendida por esa declaración para después besarla, degusto el sabor a melón de los labios de ella, Ino lo volvía loco, Ino era suya así de fácil, adentro su lengua y jugo con ella por un tiempo para después abrazarla de nueva cuenta.

- N-Naruto - se separo un poco de ella para tomarla de la mano y conducirla a la cama, la recosto con cuidado y se coloco encima de ella para dejar caer poco a poco su peso y se quedo allí escuchando los latidos del corazón de ella - Te amo - dijo este y ella rió suavemente - También te amo - contesto ella, entonces si que lo volvio loco.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban entre las sábanas de la cama de la rubia que se encontraba abrazada al rubio quien tenía una taza de chocolate entre las manos - Esta delicioso - aseguro este para que ella bebiera un poco, habían hecho el amor y no querían salir de la cama por lo que un clon de ella había preparado el chocolate para que ambos lo bebieran - G-Gracias - dijo esta escondiendo el rostro entre el pecho del rubio que rió un poco - Eres mi novia Ino - se mordio un poco el labio por esas palabras.

- A partir de mañana te mudaras a nuestra casa y deseo que todo lo que resta del invierno prepares chocolate para mi - ella asintió para apretarse más con el rubio que la acuno entre sus brazos... si definitivamente le encantaba tomar chocolate con su ahora novio y lo haría por el resto de su vida de eso no había ninguna duda.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Esta continuación va dedicada a Nikko Uchiha por animarme a continuar la serie cuanto antes. Gracias.**


	8. Misión

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva entrega.**

**Por cierto en la entrega anterior no era **_Nikko Uchiha_ **era Nikko Hyuga pido disculpas por ese error.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera los bijuus no hubieran sufrido con sus jinchurikis.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Tenía que ir a la aldea de la Arena por una misión y al parecer los anbu en verdad que se tomaban en serio su protección pero le veía el lado bueno porque Ino estaba personalmente a su cuidado... si definitivamente le encantaba salir de misión sobre todo si la rubia se quedaba a su lado además quedaba la posibilidad de que un heredero viniera en camino

* * *

**Misión**

Miro el pergamino donde su amigo Gaara supuestamente lo necesitaba al parecer algunos ninjas estaban tratando de hacer un ataque a la aldea de la Arena por lo que necesitaban toda la yuda posible además de que eran aliados así que era su deber como Hokage, salio de su despacho de inmediato era hora de partir - Hokage-sama - miro a Shikamaru que venía detrás de él casi corriendo porque caminaba a prisa pués tenían que llegar cuanto antes, tenía la misión de ayudar a la aldea de Gaara.

- ¿Qué? - pregunto a su anbu que tan solo suspiro - Descansaremos la mitad del camino por lo que planeo que el capitán Yamato construya cuatro casa usted sera la principal que se encontrara al centro su seguridad se repartira en las demás - asintió para detene sus pasos al observar a varios anbu y algunos jounin al parecer en verdad que se habían tomado en serio su protección, suspiro un poco para observar a todos los que lo acompañarían en esta misión.

- Vamos - dicho esto todos salieron a prisa de la aldea de Konoha, lideraba la misión por lo que se encontraba delante de todos, saltaba con gran agilidad las ramas de los árboles al igual que sus acompañantes - Hokage-sama - miro a Neji que iba detrás de él - ¿Qué? - pregunto observando que este tan solo suspiraba un poco - No es necesario ir a este paso - miro al Hyuuga como si hubiera dicho lo más tonto del mundo para aumentar más la velocidad.

* * *

Ino iba detrás del Hokage y estaba nerviosa porque al parecer ella sería la encargada de protegerlo, claro que podía pero no sería tan fácil porque el rubio le quitaba el sueño así que dudaba estar concentrada en su protección - Ino - miro a Shikamaru que se colocaba a su lado con su habitual rostro de cansancio - ¿Si? - salto una rama con cuidado al igual que este - Mantente concentrada en la misión - pidio este y ella asintió cuando escucharon un grito por lo que se detuvo.

Sakura había tropezado con una rama pero afortunadamente Sai la había rescatado, noto el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga al parecer si gustaba de la copia de Uchiha y hablando de él lo miro cerca de Hinata que saltaba ágilmente por todos lados al parecer su amiga se había vuelto más fuerte gracias al entrenamiento de Sasuke aunque más bien le parecía que este le transmitía la fortaleza que poseía, se alegraba de que ambos fueran pareja en verdad que si.

Miro a Naruto quien al verla volteo la vista para comenzar a andar así que se reanudo de nuevo la marcha, miro a Inuzuka que iba como ninja rastreador - Ninguna anomalía Shikamaru - aviso este y miro a su amigo que tan solo se concentraba en su Hokage - Shika - lo llamo y este se concentro por completo en ella - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto este colocandose a su lado pero su vista estaba completamente con Naruto - ¿En qué consta la misión? - la verdad es que no le habían explicado muy bien tan solo los llamaron.

- Al llegar debemos de capturar a varios ninjas por eso se formo este equipo - contesto este pero ella seguía sin entender y él lo entendio - Neji y Hinata vienen porque necesito que localizen a los enemigos, Sakura y Sai vienen porque pueden capturar a varios ninjas que tiene invocaciones voladoras ya sabes Sai por sus dibujos y Sakura por su fuerza, Uchiha viene porque es fuerte además es capaz de hacer que sus enemigos revelen sus planes, Inuzuka para encontrar a los enemigos y yo soy el cerebro - contesto este.

Salto con cuidado la rama para observar a su amigo - ¿Y yo? - pregunto escuchando la suave risa de su amiga - Tú porque cuidas al Hokage - hizo un leve mohín para continuar con su camino, miro la espalda de su rubio había crecido bueno después de todo contaba con 20 años así que era lo normal, era más maduro y le gustaba así aunque también le encantana la faceta de niño que en algunas ocasiones volvía a su personalidad.

* * *

Se detuvieron a medio camino como Shikamaru pidio - Mokuton: Renchūka no Jutsu (Elemento Madera: Serie De Casas De Cuatro Pilares) - de inmediato se construyeron varias casas de acuerdo a las especificaciones de Shikamaru que dio varias instrucciones más al resto del equipo que de inmediato se despejo - Hokage-sama - su amigo se acerco a donde el rubio quien estaba recargado en un árbol, intercambiaron varias palabras y después la rubia y él quedaron completamente solos.

- Vamos - dijo el rubio para abrir la puerta cediendo el paso a la rubia que entro aprisa para observar los decorados de la propiedad en verdad que Yamato se hacía cada vez más experto en construcción de casas - M-Me quedare aquí para la guardia Hokage-sama - dijo esta mirando por la ventana aunque esta se encontraba con madera al parecer su amigo si que se había tomado en serio la protección del Hokage pero eso no le ayudaba a ella.

- Dormiras conmigo - se sonrojo de inmediato y más al sentir que este la tomaba de la mano para comenzar a andar por las escaleras, se sujeto de la escalera para no subir, no deseaba estar a solas con él - Ino - se solto y a regañadientes subio para entrar finalmente a la habitación que se encontraba con un tipo de cama de madera aunque ya se encontraba equipada para la estancia del rubio, no quería estar con él, no quería.

* * *

Se quito la capa de Hokage para dejarla sobre una silla entonces miro a la rubia que lo veía con miedo, Dioses no pensaba hacerle nada bueno si pensaba hacerlo pero solo si ella quería, camino hasta donde ella que retrocedio hasta chocar con la pared - H-Hokage-sama - odiaba que lo llamara así - Na-ru-to - ella bajo la vista avergonzada y le encanto sobremanera la actitud de esta - Naruto - sonrió para acercarse a ella y posar sus labios sobre ella, la amaba demasiado y ya no podía callar.

Se tenso por el beso y le gusto demasiado, jugo un poco con su lengua para cargarla sin romper el beso y caminar hasta la cama donde la recosto suavemente con un movimiento ágil se acomodo sobre ella para romper el beso y besar su cuello, con una de sus manos desaboto el chaleco de jounin para aventarlo, la escucho gemir cuando mordio su cuello y es que todo mundo debía saber de quien era la rubia porque era solamente de él.

Desato el cabello de esta y quedo maravillado por la visión, se quito su chaleco para aventarlo mientras quitaba con cuidado la camisa de ella dejandola tan solo con una camisa de tirantes delgados, se quito igualmente su camisa observando que ella se mordía el labio - Te amo Ino - ella sonrió para acercarse al rubio y robarle un suave beso - También te amo - aseguro esta con una sonrisa en los labios que a él le gusto demasiado.

* * *

Se encontraban ambos desnudos, él rubio tomo aire para adentrarse poco a poco en ella sintiendo que Ino incrustaba las uñas en sus hombros, entendía su dolor por eso no se quejo, se quedo totalmente quieto para morder su hombro es que la sensación era tan maravilosa, suspiro un poco cuando movio las caderas por lo que empezo con las embestidas poco a poco escuchando los gemidos de la rubia al igual que los de él mismo.

Aumento un poco el ritmo para escucharla gritar su nombre, lo bueno es que sus amigos no estaban cerca, agradecía a Shikamaru por eso al menos de alguna manera, el culmen estaba cerca y ambos lo sentían, dieron un grito al unísono para depositar su semilla en ella, deseaba un heredero cuanto antes, deseaba formar una familia con Ino, beso su frente para recostarse sobre ella cuidando el no aplastarla, la beso suavemente mientras la cubría con las mantas.

- Shikamaru me va a matar - aseguro esta cerrando poco a poco los ojos pero él no pensaba dejarla dormir para nada - Ino - la llamo para sonreir un poco y temer un poco por su vida, ¿cómo le diría que la misión no existía?, ¿cómo le diría que en realidad irían a unas termas?, Dioses es que lo único que deseaba era estar con ella por eso había dicho una mentirita piadosa claro que los demás lo sabían excepto ella y lo menos que deseaba era pelear con ella.

- Sé que no vamos a una misión no soy tonta pero solo te perdono porque iremos a unas termas además no vas a salir de esa habitación - aseguro esta colocandose encima de él para sonreir ladinamente, la rubia lo iba a matar en todo sentido... si definitivamente le encantaba salir de _misión_ sobre todo si la rubia se quedaba a su lado además quedaba la posibilidad de que un heredero viniera en camino, la beso porque de nuevo empezarían la danza de ser uno.

Quiza no irían a una misión pero el lado beuno es que ahora eran una pareja, Naruto siempre haría las cosas a su manera y ella siempre estaría ahí para cubrir su espalda además le había encantado que se tomara tanta molestia para estar solo con ella.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. Entrenamiento

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva entrega.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Cabe destacar que los jutsus que verán son de diferentes elementos porque quiero que Ino este al nivel de Naruto pero aún así le falta algo.**

**Gracias Nikko Hyuga por perdonarme por el error y tienes razón somos humanos después de todo. Te envio saludos.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece lamentablemente porque los bijuus de pequeños estaban hermosos.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Tenía que ser más fuerte si quería aspirar a ser una jounin por eso le había pedido al Hokage que la ayudara con su entrenamiento, sin embargo, al lado de Naruto era débil... sus piernas no respondían, no podía más, era imposible que se levantara, era débil y lo estaba siendo frente a la persona que más amaba... si definitivamente su entrenamiento sería más fuerte porque ahora más que nunca tenía que estar al nivel de Naruto

* * *

**Entrenamiento**

Miro al Hokage que estaba observandola detenidamente - ¿Tienes una nueva meta? - pregunto el rubio observando a la chica que seguía con la reverencia - Quiero ser más fuerte - aseguro esta escuchando que este se levantaba de la silla y caminaba pero no hacía ella sino a la ventana - ¿Por qué quieres ser fuerte? - pregunto él mirandola de reojo - Quiero ser fuerte porque deseo ser una mejor ninja y porque deseo proteger a las personas que quiero - aseguro esta observando fijamente al rubio que tan solo sonrió un poco.

- No pienso tener piedad - aseguro este observando que ella se mordía ligeramente el labio - Le agradecere eso Hokage-sama - contesto esta para escuchar el suave suspiro del rubio que miro por la ventana - Mañana a las nueve de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento - ella sonrió feliz por la oportunidad pues en verdad que deseaba que el Hokage le ayudara con su entrenamiento, no se conformaba con ser una ninja médico quería ser una jounin como Sakura.

- Gracias Hokage-sama - agradecio esta retirandose con una reverencia, el rubio sonrió un poco cuando la vio salir parecía entusiasmada en toda la extensión de la palabra - Se ha vuelto todo un seductor Hokage-sama - miro a Sasuke que entro por la ventana quitandose la máscara de anbu observando que su amigo tan solo le sonreía ladinamente - No soy el tipo de chico que a Ino le gusta - aseguro el rubio caminando a su asiento para suspirar un poco.

- A mi me parece que si lo es Hokage-sama - nego de nueva cuenta para hojear unos papeles que su amigo le entrego - Que no y punto - dijo este escuchando la carcajada de su amigo que le provoco que una venita saltara en el ojo derecho - En ese caso considero que usted debería ser el de la iniciativa Hokage-sama - miro furioso a su amigo que tan solo se coloco la máscara de nueva cuenta para recibir los papeles que le extendio una vez ya firmados.

Su amigo si que sabía sacarlo de quicio pero quiza tuviera razón.

* * *

Salio muy feliz de la oficina del Hokage - ¡Ino! - detuvo sus pasos al observar correr hacía ella a su amiga Sakura que se veía un poco cansada al parecer llevaba tiempo corriendo - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto observando que su amiga recuperaba el aliento - Las chicas haran una cena hoy así que debes ir con nosotras - de inmediato nego tenía que descansar muy bien para el entrenamiento de mañana así que no podía salir con sus amigas.

- No puedo Sakura mañana tengo entrenamiento con el Hokage - se excuso la rubia escuchando la carcajada estruendosa de su amiga - ¿Hokage? ¡Pero si es Naruto además es compañero de generación y te gusta! - grito esta provocando su sonrojo por lo que le cubrio la boca para que guardara silencio porque varias personas las observaban y no deseaba llamar la atención - Guarda silencio Sakura - pidio esta soltado a la pelirrosa que tan solo la miro con el ceño fruncido.

- Si no se lo dices pronto su club de fans lo apartara de ti - su amiga tenía razón pero no podía decirle que lo amaba desde hace tres años es que simplemente no deseaba romper la amistad que tenían o lo que fuera que tenían - Lo sé - de pronto su semblante cambio y la pelirrosa sabía que había sido por su comentario, todo mundo pensaba que Ino era por decirlo_ lanzada _pero la guerra la había cambiado y no era solo eso sino que en verdad amaba a Naruto.

- Suerte mañana - asintió para continuar con su camino con dirección a su casa - Sakura-san - volteo para encontrarse con Hinata de la mano de su novio Sasuke - ¡Hinata! - la abrazo efusivamente - Sai-kun me pidio que le diera esto - tomo entre sus manos un pergamino y se quedo blanca... era una pintura de ella desnuda con varias flores alrededor, se sonrojo de inmediato para apretar los puños y sus amigos retrocedieron temiendo por su vida ya que a la pelirrosa la rodeaba un aura negra, sentían pena por Sai.

* * *

Se levanto muy temprano por la mañana para salir de su casa y comenzar a caminar con dirección al campo de entrenamiento tan solo esperaba estar al nivel de Naruto porque después de todo él le ayudaría con su entrenamiento y es que en verdad deseaba ser fuerte, deseaba ser alguien mejor para no quedarse detrás de los demás, no deseaba ser tan solo una ninja médico quería ser una jounin para ayudar cuando se presentaran los problemas.

Detuvo sus pasos al observar al club de fans de Naruto al parecer no estarían solos como ella deseaba pero no podía hacer nada la pregunta era ¿cómo se habían enterado?, Dioses eso la pondría más nerviosa porque el tan solo estar en presencia de Naruto la colocaba nerviosa ahora con tanta gente la verdad es que sentía un poco de miedo, miro a sus amigas que la saludaron deseandole suerte con algunas señas por lo que tan solo sonrió.

- Comenzemos - miro al Hokage que la miraba directamente por lo que de inmediato desvio la mirada no quería verlo a los ojos porque sino haría el rídiculo y ella no lo deseaba, ambos se colocaron en posición de ataque la mirada de él reflejaba determinación y la de ella igual pero también tenía miedo, ambos salieron para atacarse con todo.

Ella preparo una patada pero este esquivo con un gran reflejo para golpearla en el abdomen con demasiada fuerza, ella se mordio el labio para no gritar, preparo su puño concentrando chakra pero este impacto de lleno una patada en su costado derecho - Fuuton: Kaze Mae Geri (Elemento viento: Patada Huracán Frontal) - eso si que le dolio a la rubia por lo que termino vomitando sangre, ese golpe había sido demasiado para ella - ¡Hokage-sama! ¡Hokage-sama! - odiaba a esas tipas.

Se levanto como pudo para mirar al rubio que la miraba con una sonrisa ladina, corrio hacía él preparando su puño para impactarlo pero este lo esquivo - Ranshinshō (Colisión de mente caótica) - el rubio sonrió para que uno de sus clones golpeara en la espalda a la rubia que se trago el grito la tomo del brazo para golpearla en el costado por lo que termino estrellandose en el árbol lo que si le dolio porque termino en el suelo.

Eso no era un entrenamiento era una prueba de muerte, no estaba teniendo piedad tal y como le había dicho - ¿Es todo? - pregunto el rubio y ella lo miro furiosa - N-No debería descuidarse Hokage-sama - aseguro esta mientras un clon de ella lo golpeaba en la mejilla para después golpearlo en el abdomen, la rubia hizo unos sellos aprisa - Yōton: Yōgan Gurōbu (Elemento lava: Globos de lava) - de la boca de la rubia salieron varios globos de lava con dirección al rubio.

El Hokage se encontraba atrapado en un tipo de columna de lava sabía que Ino se había especilizado en ese elemento pero también sabía que se cansaba demasiado y gastaba mucho chakra porque no dominaba el estilo de tierra y no se sorprendio al verla tratando de recuperar el aire - Fuuton: Kazerou no Jutsu (Elemento viento: Técnica de la Prisión de Viento) - la rubia abrio los ojos para ladear la cabeza pero de inmediato se vio rodeada por algo.

Era una esfera de viento no podía ver nada en el exterior, de pronto sintio varios cortes en su piel eran como cuchillos, cayo al suelo como un alfiletero, Dioses dolía demasiado, no sentía su chakra estable y además de todo tenía algunos cortes profundamente en la piel - ¡Ino! - no quería mirar a sus amigas - ¿Sabes para qué es un entrenamiento? - pregunto el Hokage y ella no alzo la vista, ni siquiera tenía fuerza para ello.

- Un entrenamiento no es para aprender taijutsu, ninjutsu o genjutsu es una preparación para situaciones complicadas Ino, no es necesario hacer las técnicas que estas usando, es necesario pensar y después actuar, un entrenamiento es para hacerte fuerte, sin embargo, tú solo estas gastando chakra no estas pensando, me escondere y tienes que encontrarme no me importa como pero mínimo tienes que encerrarme en algo si yo te encierro en una prisión de agua o de lo que sea ganare y el entrenamiento habra acabado - dicho esto desaparecio.

* * *

Llevaba tiempo buscandolo pero no daba con él su chakra estaba más o menos estable, detuvo sus pasos para concentrarse en el chakra del Hokage pero seguía sin dar con él, escucho un ruido, era una águila entonces se le ocurrio algo... lo encontro, salio a toda prisa verificando que nadie estuviera en los alrededores porque haría un jutsu fuerte, esta vez no se iba a contener y no solo eso pensaba ganar, claro que primero pensaría y después actuaría.

Naruto suspiro un poco lo había encontrado así que se puso en pie, la verdadera batalla había comenzado - Yōton: Gomu no Pīku (Elemento lava: Picos de goma) - de la tierra salieron varios picos primero como lava que buscaban destruir al rubio quien salto de inmediato estos se fueron solidificando de inmediato, hizo varios sellos aprisa - Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu (Elemento viento: Técnica del Dragón de Viento) - un dragón salio de la nada para arrasar con todo lo que se encontrara a su paso.

Ino grito por ese ataque pero se mantuvo en pie para formar varios sellos - Katon: No Muchi (Elemento de fuego: Látigo De Fuego) - de la mano de la rubia salio un látigo que dirigio al rubio quien hizo varios sellos aprisa - Fuuton: Kazeken (Elemento viento: Espada de Viento) - en la mano del rubio se fue formando una espada de viento que arraso con el látigo de la rubia quien esquivo apenas el ataque de la espada pero esta se impacto en su espalda traspasandola por completo.

- ¡Inooooooo! - el grito de Sakura se escucho en todo el campo de entrenamiento - ¡Te dije que pensaras! - grito furioso el rubio y es que tenía razón, escupio sangre para impulsarse y comenzar a saltar, no pensaba perder, no pensaba ser débil ante Naruto... le dolía todo el cuerpo, respiraba fuertemente es que él rubio en verdad parecía querer matarla pero cuando grito estaba preocupado por ella, limpio las lágrimas, no tenía que ser débil.

- Suiton: Suiryuuben (Elemento agua: Látigos de la Esfera de Dragón de Agua) - frente a ella estaba Naruto con una esfera de agua a su alrededor de esta salieron varios látigos que la aprisionaron de inmediato y si se movía se apretaban más - Hokage-sama - murmuro esta, el rubio iba a caminar cuando sintió a alguien - Katon: Dai Endan (Elemento fuego: Gran Misil Dirigido) - de la boca de Ino salio un misil de fuego con dirección a él, el rubio lo esquivo cuando sintio que alguien lo tomaba por el pie.

- Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Prisión de agua) - la rubia había hecho una buena estrategia, sin embargo, antes de que se cerrara la prisión el clon del Hokage desaparecio - Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu (Elemento lava: Jutsu de congelamiento de cal) - de la boca del rubio salieron varios proyectiles que se impregnaron en Ino encerrandola por completo en una especie de burbuja, Naruto había ganado, el entrenamiento había finalizado.

* * *

Miro a la rubia que estaba siendo auxiliada por Sakura quien curaba sus heridas con sumo cuidado - ¡Eso duele Sakura! - grito esta apartando la mano de su amiga de su mejilla - Sakura puedes irte - la pelirrosa asintió levantandose para irse dejandolos por completo solos - Has peleado bien - murmuro este caminando a donde ella se encontraba - G-Gracias - dijo esta esquivando su mirada pero de pronto sintió un tirón para chocar con algo calientito.

- ¿H-Hokage-sama? - el rubio nego con la cabeza para abrazarla recargando su mentón en el hueco de su cuello - Te necesito Ino - ellla se sonrojo de golpe pero aún así rió suavemente - Te amo - dijo finalmente esta para verlo apartarse y entonces... entonces la beso, degusto de su sabor a melocotón, Ino lo volvía loco en todo sentido, además en este mismo momento serían uno de esa manera podría curar cada herida de su cuerpo.

- También te amo Ino - dijo este para recostarla suavemente sobre el césped, a él no le importaban sus fans solo la quería a ella, solo quería a esa rubia que le había dado una batalla a iguales, la amaba solo a ella y la necesitaba para el resto de su vida.

Ino estaba soñando pero nego con la cabeza eso no era un sueño era una realidad, Naruto la amaba y eso la hacía muy feliz, estaba cansada pero aún así deseaba ser uno con él... si definitivamente su entrenamiento sería más fuerte porque ahora más que nunca tenía que estar al nivel de Naruto después de todo era la futura esposa del Hokage.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	10. Cita

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de mi pareja favorita.**

**Se me ocurrio cuando mi hermano me dijo "tengo una cita con el destino". Gracias hermanito por la idea.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Ino sería de Naruto.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Había conseguido una cita con el Hokage de Naruto, con la persona que amaba... pero al parecer a él no le importaba la cita porque de lo contrario no hubiera llegado tarde y mucho menos hubiera llegado riendo con su amiga Sakura... ellahabía estado tan emocionada con la cita que no era cita y él tan solo demostraba que no... si definitivamente no había cido una cita normal y mucho menos agradable pero había sido perfecta

* * *

**Cita**

- ¿Algo así como una cita? - pregunto el rubio desde su escritorio observando que la rubia negaba de inmediato con sus manos además de estar nerviosa - ¡N-No por supuesto que no es una cita, tan solo quiero que cenemos juntos p-para que te distraigas! - termino ella con la vista en la ventana mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio - Nos vemos fuera de la mansión Hokage a las ocho - la rubia asintió para salir de ahí rapidamente, le daba demasiada vergüenza admitir que el rubio la volvía loca.

Sin embargo, le había pedido una cita porque deseaba estar un tiempo con él aunque él no sintiera lo mismo que ella porque Ino sentía amor por Naruto desde hace tres años, lo amaba demasiado por eso dolía cuando lo veía con alguna chica de su club de fans, por eso no quería estar tanto tiempo con él a solas porque su sola presencia la dejaba demasiado nerviosa, recordaba que él había sido novio de Sakura hace dos años pero que las cosas no funcionaron por lo que terminaron siendo amigos.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor fue que un día escucho diciendo a Naruto que seguía amando a Sakura y por esa razón quería salir con él, porque deseaba que la olvidara, deseaba que él sintiera el amor que ella sentía por él, detuvo sus pasos una vez se encontraba fuera de la mansión Hokage para llevarse las manos al pecho tratando de recuperar la respiración - ¿Ino? - miro a Sakura que la veía con una leve sonrisa - Lo siento tengo prisa - se disculpo la rubia pero fue detenida por la mano de la pelirrosa que nego con la cabeza.

- No pienso quitarte a Naruto yo estoy con Sai además debes de saber que su club de fans va con todo - aseguro esta con una sonrisa traviesa para irse de allí dejandola completamente sola, odiaba a Sakura por comentarios como esos, porque siempre quedaba descolocada con sus comentarios, Dioses si ya sabía que las chicas su club de fans eran capaz de matarla solo por tener una cita con el Hokage pero no deseaba morir sin haberle dicho a Naruto que sentía amor por él.

Camino con dirección a su casa, necesitaba prepararse para la noche de ese día aunque sabía que quiza el rubio no se esmeraría en su atuendo pero ella quería estar bonita para él, quería estar bonita porque sería su primer cita con Naruto, bueno no era una cita era una salida pero aún así se sentía muy nerviosa por la cita - ¡Que no es una cita! - grito mientras observaba que varias personas la veían y entonces corrio con dirección a su casa.

* * *

Salio de la ducha para observar el vestido que usaría, estaba hermoso, su madre se había esforzado en tenerlo listo para ella, lo tomo entre sus manos para comenzar a vestirse, el vestido consistía en que era de corte imperial siendo de escote corazón, era corto pues llegaba hasta la rodilla en cuanto a longitud, era de organza de color satén con lentejuelas fiesta de antiguos alumnos con volantes cuentas flores, peino su cabello en un moño dejando varios mechones sueltos, se veía simplemente hermosa, se coloco unas zapatillas de charol stilettos solo con correa siendo en si sandalia con strass.

Se miro al espejo se veía simplemente hermosa, abrio la puerta de su habitación saliendo finalmente de su apartamento con dirección a la mansión Hokage, sentía las miradas sobre ella provocando un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas, Dioses odiaba sentirse así en cuanto a los hombres pero solo deseaba que Naruto la viera, solo a ella, se preparo mentalmente para su cita, que no es una cita se repitio de nueva cuenta para detenerse frente a la mansión mientras observaba la luna en el cielo.

Miro el reloj del pueblo eran las nueve y él no aparecía, Dioses se sentía tan dolida porque él no aparecía a la cita, escucho unas risas a su lado derecho y entonces... entonces se le partio el corazón, él rubio venía riendo con Sakura de algo, eso le dolio, retrocedio un poco para adentrarse en la mansión y pasar desapercibida, observo que ellos dos pasaban como si nada aún entre risas, odiaba la primera cita que tendrían y que no tuvieron.

* * *

Caminaba con la vista baja cuando choco con alguien - Lo siento lindura - se sonrojo de inmediato al reconocer la voz de Sai quien la observaba con una sonrisa - No hay problema Sai-kun - dijo esta observando que casi no quedaba gente por las calles de la aldea - Quisiera pintarte algún día así - señalo este provocando un sonrojo más notorio en los pómulos de la rubia que rió suavemente - Hablo en serio lindura quisiera pintarte así - todo fue muy rápido... Sai se encontraba en el piso con la mejilla izquierda roja y el labio levemente sangrando.

- Vamos - alguien la tomo bruscamente de la mano colocando más fuerza para alejarla del chico que tan solo negaba con la cabeza - ¡Sueltame! - no podía ver quien era, el tipo se detuvo y ella termino chocando con la espalda del tipo, aspiro su perfume era ¡Naruto! - Ino - ella bajo la mirada para soltarse del agarre y empezar a retroceder - T-Tengo prisa Hokage-sama - practicamente salio huyendo de allí, no quería hablar con él, dolía demasiado que no asistiera a su cita - ¡Que no es una cita! - volvio a gritar cerrando la puerta de su apartamento con demasiada fuerza.

Le dolía la cabeza, camino hasta su habitación y se desato el cabello, odiaba a Sakura según estaba con Sai y ¡le coqueteaba a Naruto! y ¡Sai le coqueteaba a ella!, menuda relación tenían esos dos, llevo las manos a su vestido para quitarselo bajando por completo el cierre del mismo - Si te lo quitas no prometo no hacerte mía - dio un respingo para retroceder al reconocer esa voz... era Naruto ¿qué hacía allí?, apreto los puños furiosa, odiaba a ese rubio.

- Vete de mi casa - gruño molesta para darse la vuelta, dandole la espalda a este que se encamino hasta donde ella se encontraba - Ino antes de que me avientes algo o no sé, deja que te explique - ella sollozo levemente para voltearse y golpearlo en repetidas ocasiones en el pecho presa de la furia - ¡Todavía la amas, ni siquiera te importo arruinar la cita que planeé durante un mes! ¡Quería una cita contigo porque estoy enamorada de ti pero tú solo tienes ojos para ella! ¡Arruinaste nuestra cita! - fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que el vestido yacía en el piso.

- Tú dijiste que no era una cita - se estaba controlando para no hacerla suya en ese mismo momento - ¡Era una cita estúpido! - grito presa de la furia además de la vergüenza, él sonrió para acercarse a ella que retrocedio hasta chocar con la pared - Te amo Ino y hablo en serio, fui feliz cuando me dijiste que querías salir conmigo pero tú dijiste que no era una cita, siento en verdad no haber llegado temprano pero Sakura me entretuvo, estaba riendo con ella porque me dijo que tú me amabas y yo no lo creí - aseguro este aspirando el perfume de la rubia.

- ¿P-Por qué no le creíste? - pregunto ella sintiendo que este sonreía levemente para aprisionarla por completo - Porque pense que no era tu tipo, lamento haber arruinado nuestra cita pero apartir de hoy tendremos una cada día - iba a reclamar cuando él invadio su boca, la aprisiono por completo para descender sus manos por sus caderas, beso su cuello mordiendolo levemente escuchando el gemido de ella.

Amaba a Ino y tendría que tener cuidado con las citas que tendrían apartir de ahora, la amaba más que a su vida, la necesitaba a su lado por el resto de su vida, Ino estaba enamorada de él y estaba siendo feliz con las caricias que le proporcionaba, el rubio era su perdición, no le importaba que su primer cita hubiera sido un desastre aunque mejor dicho no hubo un cita - Que no es una cita - murmuro sobre los labios de este que rió suavemente - Si es una cita y es la mejor que he tenido - de nuevo empezo con el vaivén para escucharla gritar su nombre.

Ino estaba calientita en todo sentido, Ino era la perfecta para él, Ino era suya y solo suya, se aseguraría de que la cita siguiente y la siguiente fueran perfectas, se aseguraría de que ella fuera feliz pero esta vez para siempre.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	11. Secretaria

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de mi pareja favorita de Naruto.**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Ino sería más fuerte que Sakura.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Miro a su amigo Gaara con cara de pocos amigos, ¿qué se creía?, mira que decir que deseaba que su secretaria se fuera a Suna con él para servirle en todo lo que deseaba, por favor Ino era suya y solo suya, antes muerto que dejarla con el pelirrojo, entonces su amigo pregunto - ¿Sientes algo más por ella? - y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que quiza si sentía algo por Ino... si definitvamente Ino era su secretaria aunque también tendría el título de esposa del Hokage

* * *

**Secretaria**

- Su café Hokage-sama - miro a la rubia que entro por su puerta con esa sonrisa tan típica de ella mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio depositando el café sobre este - Gracias Ino - fue lo único que dijo mientras seguía hojeando los documentos de las siguientes misiones para los equipos, tenía que distribuir bien a los jounin porque eran misiones de rango S y no deseaba que nadie saliera herido como la última vez que Sasuke salio herido porque en su equipo no había un ninja rastreador.

Recordaba al consejo furioso por su decisión hasta él mismo se reprochaba aunque el Uchihale había dicho que todo estaba bien pero lo que si no soporto fue la bofetada de Hinata quien era novia de su mejor amigo, las palabras aún resonaban en su mente _"C-Como Hokage d-debiste tener m-más cuidado, ¡por tu c-culpa S-Sasuke-kun resulto herido!", _ella había tenido el valor de decirle eso y tan solo salio corriendo del hospital.

Hasta llego a pensar que no servía para Hokage - ¿Ya comio Hokage-sama? - miro a la rubia que se encontraba a su lado, demasiado cerca para su gusto - No, tengo que terminar de arreglar esto - contesto este pero ella nego con la cabeza para tomarlo de la mano - Vamos - fue lo único que dijo para comenzar a caminar dejando el trabajo atrás - Ino esp... - no termino cuando se dio cuenta de que había cedido de nueva cuenta ante su secretaria.

* * *

El día comenzaba de nueva cuenta y tenía que terminar con el papeleo - Su desayuno Hokage-sama - los papeles fueron apartados rápidamente para ser sustituidos por una bandeja con cereal, un vaso de leche, miel, varias galletas, café, huevos con tocino, una pequeña ensalada y un vaso de té, miro a la rubia que tan solo le sonreía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- No es necesario Ino, tengo que terminar esto - la rubia nego con la cabeza y justo cuando iba a hablar una cuchara con cereal fue introducida en su boca así que no le quedo de otra más que de comenzar a desayunar. Termino de desayunar y reanudo sus tareas como Hokage, se sentía cansado pero sobre todo le dolía la cabeza.

- Debe descansar Hokage-sama - no podía porque en dos días recibiría la visita de Gaara y tenía que preparar todo para su llegada - Estoy bien tan solo termino esto y descanso un poco - la rubia lo tomo de la mano para alejarlo de los documentos y comenzar a caminar - Ino he dicho que necesito terminar ese asunto - al parecer su secretaria no hizo caso porque sigui jalandolo de la mano.

Se encontraban fuera de la mansión Hokage, ella aún lo tomaba de la mano mientras se dirigían al parque de la aldea, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y seguro ella ya se había dado cuenta por eso estaba haciendo esto, definitivamente Ino era la secretaria perfecta.

Abrio los ojos poco a poco mientras observaba a Ino sonreirle fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado sobre ella mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho de esta, Ino estaba calientita y se sentía tan bien el tenerla debajo suyo - Lo siento debo pesar - se disculpo cerrando los ojos de nuevo pero ella nego con la cabeza, fue en ese momento que noto su sonrojo - D-Descuide Hokage-sama sé que necesita descansar - suspiro escuchando los latidos del corazón de ella para volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Era de noche y se encontraba revisando las calificaciones de los niños de la academia, era estresante decidir como quedarían conformados los equipos pero ese trabajo necesitaba estar listo para hoy - Le traje leche con galletas Hokage-sama - miro a su secretaria entrar para segundos después depositar la bandeja frente a él así que no le quedo de otra que alimentarse, ella miro los documentos y después se dirigio a la ventana para cerrarla, hacía frío.

- Es hora de que vuelvas a casa, tus padres se preocuparan - dijo este dejando la leche al lado para conformar el segundo equipo - S-Sabe que no vivo con mis padres, tengo un departamento Hokage-sama - señalo esta y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se lo había dicho y había escuchado de Sakura que sus padres estaban furiosos porque hubiera abandonado su puesto como doctora para convertirse en su secretaria.

La noche era helada, suponía que era momento de ir a casa, vio a su secretaria guardando algunas cosas, la acompañaría a casa.

* * *

Era el día libre de Ino y él había estado demasiado estresado con el tema de Gaara, llegaría mañana, estaba lloviendo y no recordaba donde había dejado esos papeles, corrio a prisa por los tejados para tocar a la puerta del departamento de Ino, minutos después abrio la rubia y noto su sonrojo al verlo frente a ella.

Su cabello estaba alborotado pero atado en un moño dejando varios mechones caer por su rostro, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas al parecer estaba haciendo algo cansado, vestía un pequeño short azul que dejaba ver sus piernas esbeltas, una camisa de tirantes color blanca ceñida en la parte dle busto y estaba cansada - ¿H-Hokage-sama? - miro hacía otro lado parecía nerviosa lo cual no era raro porque siempre lo estaba cuando estaban juntos.

- Olvide donde deje unos informes más especificos los de la última misión de Sai - ella rió suavemente invitandolo a pasar así que lo hizo observando que estaba limpiando su apartamento - R-Recuerde que me los dio para verificar que no había errores - la vio abrir un cajón y se los extendio - ¿Qué hace ese armario allí? - pregunto señalando el armario que estaba en la cocina - E-Es demasiado pesado por lo que no puedo sola además hay más cosas que necesito cargar pero creo que tardare más - sonrió un poco,

Varios clones aparecieron frente a la rubia así que camino a la ventana - Ellos te ayudaran en todo cuando termines desapareceran - salio por la ventana para dirigirse a su oficina - G-Gracias - murmuro sonrojada la rubia.

* * *

El Kazekage estaba allí frente a él esperando su respuesta - ¿Cómo dices? - pregunto de nuevo porque creyo haber escuchado mal - Quiero que tu secretaria vaya conmigo a Suna - termino su amigo y entonces lo miro furioso, ¿qué se creía para pedirle eso?, estaba bien que fuera el Kazekage pero Ino era suya solo suya, suya, suya, suya.

- Es mi secretaria la necesito - fue todo lo que dijo mientras firmaba unos papeles - Puedo ofrecerle más dinero, la decisión sera de ella - una venita resalto en su ojo derecho, iba a correr sangre si seguía insistiendo con el tema - Se queda porque Ino es mía - la puerta se abrio dejando ver a la manzana en discordia que cargaba una charola - Les taje al para tomar - sirvio el té para darle un platito de galletas a cada uno entonces se dio cuenta de que había una tensión entre ambos Kages.

- Ino ¿quieres venir a Suna conmigo? - pregunto directamente Gaara observando que su amigo rubio lo veía furioso - ¿C-Cómo? - pregunto viendo al rubio que mantenía la vista fija en el pelirrojo - Te ofrezco el triple de salario pero ven conmigo a Suna, necesito una secretaria como tú - la rubia nego con la cabeza de inmediato - E-El H-Hokage me necesita - fue todo lo que dijo para retroceder pero fue sujetada por el pelirrojo quien se acerco peligrosamente a ella.

- Por favor ven conmigo, necesito a alguien como tú - ella nego de nuevo cuando sintió que fue alejada del pelirrojo para sentir el pecho del rubio que la tomo por la cintura - Es mía, hemos terminado nuestros asuntos te pido te retires - el pelirrojo tan solo se encogio de hombros para sonreir levemente pero no se fue tan solo sonrió - ¿Sientes algo más por ella? - pregunto directo observando el sonrojo de ella que sintio que las piernas le fallaban.

El rubio estaba atontado con la pregunta, por supuesto que no sentía nada por Ino al menos eso pensaba, sin embargo, no le gustaba verla con otro chico, no le gustaba ver que sonreía a alguien que no fuera él, ella era suya - Por supuesto que no - fue todo lo que dijo para sentir el temblor de ella, no se arrepintio de su respuesta al menos por el momento.

* * *

Había llegado la noche y no habían cruzado palabra alguna más que unos asentimientos de cabeza, vio llegar a Sai, Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke al parecer esperaban las misiones del día de siguiente - A-Aún el Hokage no ha terminado con la repartición de misiones - les dijo ella revisando algunas cosas de un informe - En ese caso podemos ir a la casa Sakura y quedarnos en la cama - sugirio Sai mordiendo la oreja de la pelirrosa que lo golpeo en el abdomen mandandolo a volar literalmente.

- ¡Idiota no hagas eso! - grito caminando hasta él para tomarlo de la oreja y sacarlo de ahí con un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas - En ese caso volvemos después - Sasuke tomo de la mano a Hinata para salir de ahí, les tenía envidia, ellos a pesar de ser diferentes eran parejas al parecer eran felices así y estaba feliz por ellos pero los envidiaba porque deseaba estar así con Naruto pero él no sentía lo mismo tal y como le había dicho a Gaara.

- Ino - miro al rubio que le entrego una carpeta que tomo de inmediato - ¿P-Pasa algo Hokage-sama? - ella no lo miraba tenía la vista aún en sus cosas, el rubio suspiro un poco para apartar esa carpeta y tomarla del mentón, la miro a los ojos, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, parecía nerviosa, entonces se dio cuenta de que le gustaba, Ino le gustaba y no se había dado cuenta o quiza si se había dado cuenta pero no tenía cabeza para ello.

Amaba a Ino por eso no le gustaba verlo con alguien más solo la quería para él, se acerco y poso sus labios sobre ella, ella se resistio colocando sus manos en el pecho de este, pero él no la iba a soltar porque le mordio ligeramente el labio para colar su lengua, deseaba sentir a Ino... hasta que escucho un carraspeo por lo que se separaron de inmediato - Lamento interrumpir - miro a Gaara con un odio profundo - Gaara - trato de sonar calmado.

- ¡L-Lo s-siento! - la rubia salio corriendo de allí como un huracán, el rubio miro al pelirrojo quien tan solo sonrió aún más.

* * *

Se encontraba en su cama, no podía dormir, ese beso le había robado el aliento, amaba a Naruto desde hace tres años pero él había dicho que no y eso dolía, se removio en las sábanas tratando de cerrar los ojos cuando sintio algo calientito sobre ella, iba a gritar pero de inmediato identifico ese aroma... era Naruto.

- N-Naruto - susurro escuchando la risa de este que tan solo coloco sus manos en las caderas de ella para acomodarse en su pecho - Siento si peso pero no quiero moverme - ella se puso nerviosa para removerse entonces en un movimiento rápido fue posicionada debajo de este que se acomodo en el hueco de su cuello para aspirar el perfume de sus cabellos.

- Quedate así Ino - ella nego con la cabeza, si no gustaba de ella no podían hacer eso - N-No es bueno que hagas esto - murmuro ella pero él tan solo la miro con una ceja levantada - Te amo Ino, no tengo duda de ello y quiero estar así contigo, aunque mejor dicho quiero hacer otra cosa contigo - ella se sonrojo de inmediato para besarla de nueva cuenta, degusto el sabor de los labios de la rubia que lo volvían loco, le gustaba demasiado y no podía negarlo, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Ambos estaban enrededos entre sábanas compartiendo el calor del otro, era una sensación tan maravillosa el tener así a Ino, su interior era cálido y él había sido el primero y él último, Ino era solo suya, Ino era la indicada para él, deposito su semilla en ella y Dioses deseo que esta se convirtiera en su primer heredero.

Se acomodo cuidando el no aplastarla para dormise con los latidos de su corazón, agradecía a Gaara por insitir en llevarsela a Suna porque él no pensaba permitirlo, ella era solo suya... si definitvamente Ino era su secretaria aunque también tendría el título de esposa del Hokage.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	12. Declaración De Guerra

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva continuación de esta serie.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera el primer amor de Naruto sería Ino y tendrían muchos pequeños.

* * *

**Resumen: **

Su amiga le había hecho una declaración de guerra y tan solo sonrió, quiza no fuera la chica para Naruto pero no cedería su lugar porque ese rubio era su vida y si alguien lo apartaba de su lado moriría, Naruto era de ella le gustara a quien le gustara y si Sakura pensaba que no defendería su lugar estaba equivocada porque mientras ella estuviera al lado del rubio más le valía a su amiga buscarse a alguien más porque no pensaba alejarse del Hokage... si definitivamente la declaración de guerra había terminado ahora que tenía ese anillo de matrimonio

* * *

**Declaración De Guerra**

Salio de la oficina de su novio con dirección a casa, deseaba descansar ahora más que nunca porque le dolía demasiado la cabeza y no solo eso estaba furiosa con su amiga Sakura porque le coqueteaba descaradamente a Naruto, al Hokage, a su novio en pocas palabras, ¿qué se creía para hacer eso?, Dioses era su novio, suyo, suyo, suspiro de nueva cuenta para continuar con su camino cuando vio a la pelirrosa frente a ella con una sonrisa ladina.

- Llevo prisa - trato de pasar de ella pero esta la detuvo por la mano deteniendola por completo - No deberías dejarlo solo - una venita resalto en su ojo derecho, iba a correr sangre si no cerraba la boca su amiga - Confío en él - fue todo lo que dijo tratando de pasar de nuevo pero al parecer la pelirrosa no pensaba lo mismo porque la volvio a detener pero esta vez apreto más su muñeca, iba a matarla si seguía haciendole eso.

- Pero ya sabes que Naruto ahora que es Hokage ha salido con cientos de chicas y termina con ellas en dos meses, según mis cuentas a ti te quedan... no espera hoy es tu último día, quiza termine contigo hoy o mejor dicho quiza tan solo te visite hoy y te despose, después sera mío Ino - eso le dolía pero prefirio hacerse la desentendida tan solo sonrió para acercarse a esta - A ti te gusta Naruto ¿verdad? - pregunto sin ningun miramiento observando que su amiga se tensaba, sabía que Sakura gustaba de él pero siempre lo negaba, sin embargo, se notaba aunque ella no quisiera verlo.

- Solo te dire una cosa, rindete con Naruto - la pelirrosa abrio los ojos asombrada por esa declaración - Mientras este con él no pienso dejar que se vaya, es mío mientras yo viva - volvio a decir entonces la pelirrosa tan solo solto una suave risa - Mientras estes tú sera tuyo pero en cuanto termine contigo sere yo y esta vez sera para siempre, ya sabes que el primer amor nunca se olvida y yo soy su primer amor - dicho esto siguio con su camino - Sakura - la detuvo llamandola.

- Es una declaración de guerra - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, siguio con su camino pero esta vez iba rodeada de un aura negra, bien, si guerra quería guerra tenía, porque tal y como había dicho el rubio era suyo mientras ella viviera no pensaba apartarse de él aunque era bien sabido que solo duraba dos meses con sus _novias _aunque nunca les había puesto este título, a ella solo la llamaba por su nombre y así estaba bien al menos eso creía... hasta ahora.

* * *

La noche había llegado, no habían tenido intimidad sexual, ni falta que hacía, sin embargo, las chicas con las que había salido decían que era un Dios en la cama, eso dolía, suspiro para acomodarse en su cama, no vivía con sus padres, la razón era porque ellos no estaban de acuerdo que trabajara en el hospital decían que era mejor ser ninja médico en misiones, pero para ella esos niños y pacientes eran su vida, era así de sencillo.

Se acomodo entre sus edredones cuando sintio el abrir de su ventana... seguido de esto sintio a alguien a su lado - Te extrañe - miro a Naruto que le sonreía levemente para acercarse a sus labios, por supuesto que pensaba responder pero a su mente vinieron las palabras de Sakura por lo que bajo la mirada - T-Tú me desposaras y después no seremos nada ¿verdad? - el rubio tan solo alzo una ceja pensando a que venía eso, amaba a Ino y suponía que ella lo sabía.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - pregunto observando que ella alzaba la mirada asombrada por la pregunta - T-Todo mundo sabe que terminas con tus novias después de dos meses, el último día las desposas - el rubio se cayo de la cama por esa afirmación - ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?! Pienso matarlo con mis propias manos ¡joder! - no se esperaba esa reacción por parte del rubio porque las chicas de su generación que habían sido sus novias decían eso.

- Las chicas con las que has salido lo dicen ¿es mentira? - el rubio miro a Ino mientras el chakra del Kiuuby lo rodeada al parecer quería matar a alguien - ¡Por supuesto que es mentira! - grito presa de la furia, ella tan solo se levanto para caminar hasta donde él y abrazarlo, recargo su mentón en el hueco del cuello de ella tranquilizandose, Ino le daba paz y él la necesitaba en ese momento, el chakra del zorro desaparecio poco a poco para dar paso a la tranquilidad.

- Te quiero solo a ti Ino y pienso desposarte solo a ti, me duele que hayas creído en esas tonterías - ella se separo para besarlo suavemente en los labios y negar con la cabeza - Tuve miedo de que me dejaras hoy por la cosa del plazo de dos meses - el rubio tan solo la beso - El plazo de dos meses es porque no creo que sea bueno estar con chicas que solo buscan fama además no teníamos nada en común y tú eres diferente - ella sonrió levemente para tomarlo de la mano y conducirlo a la cama.

- ¿Diferente? - pregunto y él asintió - Contigo tengo todo en común, eres la persona que me hace ser mejor cada día, eres con quien soy yo y no otra persona, eres mi casa Ino, eres la persona que amo, eres la persona a la que necesito, eres la persona a la que quiero mirar al despertar, eres la persona que me hace inmensamente feliz, eres la persona que deseo tener a mi lado por el resto de mi vida, eres todo para mi Ino - ella lloraba por esa declaración, Naruto la amaba y eso la hacía feliz.

- Te amo - murmuro sobre sus labios para besarlo acomodandose sobre él, amaba a Naruto y lo quería solo para ella por eso no deseaba que alguien más fuera algo de él, Naruto era su vida y deseaba tener una vida a su lado, Naruto era su todo.

No la desposaría en ese momento tan solo la miro a los ojos y sonrió - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - ella asintió mientras gritaba y lo abrazaba, al parecer había dicho que si, coloco el anillo que había sido de su madre, lo había conseguido gracias a Tsunade y le agradecia enormemente pero más le agradecía a la rubia por darle la oportunidad de compartir su vida a su lado, amaba a Ino y sería su esposa, no podía ser más feliz.

Sakura le había hecho una declaración de guerra pero esta había terminado y mañana se encargaría de decirselo, sintio los labios de Naruto sobre los de ella así que correspondio, sintio su lengua y las manos de este descendiendo por sus caderas... si definitivamente la declaración de guerra había terminado ahora que tenía ese anillo de matrimonio.

Sería la mujer más feliz del mundo porque tenía el privilegio de ser la esposa de alguien como Naruto, era feliz y deseaba que nada opacara esa feliz aunque dudaba porque con solo la respiración de Naruto era inmensamente feliz, lo amaba y eso jamás cambiaría.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado esta continuación.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	13. Postres

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega, espero les guste.**

**Se me ocurrio porque cuando estoy en casa preparo muchos postres, soy una especialista en ello de hecho los que veran aqui fueron los ultimos que hice aunque estos no tengan que ver con Japón pero son deliciosos.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Ino sería novia indiscutible de Naruto.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Ino se había esforzado tanto en aprender cocina y solo para él y que él dijera que solo comería postres no ayudaba a calmarla después de un día demasiado ajetreado, miro los postres que su esposa había hecho definitivamente amaba más que nunca a Ino por complacerlo... si definitivamente solo comería postres solo si ella los preparaba

* * *

**Postres  
**

Era hora de volver a casa, miro a sus amigos que tan solo reían, deseaba llegar a casa cuanto antes porque le esperaría una cena cortesía de su amada esposa, muchos habían creído que era muy jóven para contraer matrimonio pero la verdad es que la amaba demasiado que tan solo deseaba casarse con ella, el consejo estuvo de acuerdo y sus amigos estaban felices por él así que con eso se conformo sin contar que Ino era feliz a su lado.

Porque se había casado con Yamanaka Ino, la chica había conquistado por completo su corazón, era su vida entera - ¿Bebera con nosotros Hokage-sama? - pregunto Shikamaru causando la risa de sus demás compañeros - Claro que no Shikamaru ya sabes que el Hokage debe llegar temprano a casa - arremetio Kiba y él tan solo se encogio de hombros era cierto después de todo además no deseaba llegar tarde.

Ya que su esposa le había dicho que las clases de cocina habían dado frutos porque Ino era una experta en cuanto a comida se refería pero en cuanto a postres era horrible y a él le encantaban los postres por eso siempre comía uno a diario claro que Ino no debía darse cuenta porque sino estaría en peligro su vida - Debo irme - se despidio de sus amigos caminando a casa no sin antes detenerse en la pastelería y comprar un postre.

Él amaba los postres pero Ino no sabía prepararlos, por supuesto que no se lo reprochaba pero si le gustaría que ella aprendiera, camino a su casa comiendo el pequeño panecillo acaramelado.

Abrio la puerta de su casa y aspiro el aroma de la comida, camino a la cocina observando a su esposa acomodando la mesa - Llegaste - corrio a abrazarlo besando suavemente sus labios, sonrió por ese gesto ella siempre lograba sorprenderlo de alguna manera - Lamento la tardanza - se disculpo y ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido - ¿Has probado otro panecillo? - él de inmediato nego con la cabeza, no debía saber la verdad al menos no por el momento.

- Ino - ella nego con la cabeza para guiarlo hasta la cocina donde la mesa estaba casi puesta - Esta bien - fue todo lo que dijo, camino hasta la cocina para terminar de acomodar la mesa, tomaron asiento para comenzar a cenar y él noto que el silencio pesaba demasiado, miro el ** Oyakodon** que su esposa había preparado y como siempre tenía pollo además de ternera, ella lo conocía perfectamente por eso la amaba.

Miro el **Sashimi** que ella había preparado, Ino se había lucido y él lo había arruinado - Decidido - miro a esposa que se levanto, la observo subir por las escaleras y tan solo estiro el cuello para ver que hacía, minutos después bajo con una maleta - ¿A dónde vas? - se levanto de inmediato para detenerla por la mano - Aprendere a cocinar postres mientras tanto solo come postres - él la miro con el ceño fruncido, su esposa se había vuelto loca.

- No es necesario Ino dejare de comer postres - aseguro este pero ella nego con la cabeza - Te gustan los postres, los amas, ya he aprendido a cocinar aprendere a hacer postres - la miro con una leve sonrisa, ella siempre pensaba en él antes que en ella por eso la amaba tanto - ¿Cuándo volveras? - pregunto porque no deseaba verla partir, era su esposa la necesitaba en casa - En tres días ya veras que aprendere rápido aunque me deberas los gritos de mi madre - lo beso tiernamente para salir por la puerta.

Amaba a esa mujer más que a su vida, Dioses la hecharía de menos pero después de todo ella no lo estaba haciendo solo por él lo hacía por su matrimonio y eso la hacía alguien maravillosa.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días y ella no aparecia, no podía estar atento en los documentos que su secretaria le traía, Dioses solo pensaba en la rubia, había estado comiendo en puestos de comida por supuesto que no comería postres a diario, estaba bien que los amara pero como Hokage debía de tener un buen balance en cuanto a comida.

La puerta se abrio sorprendiendo a sus compañeros y a él mismo para observar a Ino con un delantal, unas manchitas de algo en el rostro que la hacían lucir tierna y una enorme charola en sus manos - Fuera - de inmediato sus compañeros salieron nadie deseaba contradecir a la esposa del Hokage, ellos si valoraban su vida, la rubia camino hasta donde él y deposito la bandeja sobre la mesa no le importaron obviamente en los papeles.

- Este es un manjar de chocolate - señalo una copa siendo el contenido chocolate aunque incluía en la mezcla algunos malvaviscos miniatura, lo probo un poco y saboreo la vainilla en la mezcla además de probar un malvavisco que estaba saturado de chocolate, ella quito la copa y coloco otro postre delante de él - Crema de naranjas - miro el pequeño vaso de vidrio degustando el jugo de naranja y el jugo de limón en el contenido, sabía deliciosa además de que estaba fría.

- Mousse de fresas - coloco una copa de cóctel, observo la fresa que estaba congelada, degusto la nata y el merengue, el postre estaba delicioso parecía un tipo de helado pero no lo era - Mousse de té blanco con fresas - coloco un platito y observo el postre, se veía increíble, deslumbraba ante sus ojos, tomo la pequeña cuchara y corto un pedazo de este.

Era el cielo ese postre, degusto al momento el anís dulce, el brandy, la nata, y el té blanco, además las fresas arriba del contenido que estaban deliciosas, era un postre exquisito, había más pero tan solo se levanto para besarla ella probo de sus labios el postre, Dioses Ino había aprendido a cocinar de prisa al parecer ella tambien deseaba estar con él y eso le gustaba demasiado.

Poso sus manos en las caderas de ella para besarla más intensamente, deseaba sentir a Ino ya, no le importaba si alguien llegaba, quería sentir a su mujer - Gracias - dijo este sobre los labios de ella para colar las manos sobre la camisa de ella, amaba más a Ino por satisfacer su pequeña necesidad, le agradecía inmensamente feliz el cumplir su deseo de que aprendiera a cocinar postres solo por él... si definitivamente solo comería postres solo si ella los preparaba.

Además con los postres podía hacer muchas cosas sobre todo si se trataba de Ino, sin contar de que su mujer era exquisita y debería de agregarle un poco de canela o de anís, degustaría un gran majar en su oficina.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega.**


	14. Aguas Termales

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva entrega.**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Naruto no habría sufrido tanto.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Al parecer sus amigos les habían jugado una pequeña broma pero es que de broma no tenía, porque él estaba en las mismas aguas termales que Ino, si por supuesto que la chica le robaba el sueño pero de ahí a estar encerrados sin poder salir porque no tenían como ya que su chakra no funcionaba no ayudaba demasiado a calmarse, sin embargo, observando bien a Ino le fascino de inmediato el estar con ella... si definitivamente vendrían a las aguas termales pero ahora como pareja

* * *

**Aguas Termales**

Se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de las aguas termales viendo a sus amigos reir - ¡Por fin podre descansar un poco! - grito Kiba feliz por el breve descanso y es que en verdad podrían descansar al menos él lo haría porque su trabajo como Hokage era demasiado pesado, le gustaban estas aguas termales porque estaban al aire libre además de que contaban con un pequeño hotel por lo que ambos estaban en el mismo apartado, agradecía a sus amigos por hacer esta reservación.

- Esto es una pesadez - miro a Shikamaru que parecía ir obligado cosa que no le sorprendio mucho - He olvidado una cosa ahora vuelvo - aseguro Kiba comenzando a alejarse - ¡Tú me trajiste así que te acompaño, odio quedarme solo! - grito Shikamaru dandole alcance, eso le sorprendio porque su amigo no gritaba y no odiaba quedarse solo después de todo estaba Chouji y él pero no le dio importancia - Shikamaru espera... esp... - Chouji camino hasta donde ellos.

- Ire a ver algo, vuelvo rápido - se excuso Sasuke mientras tomaba una toalla para salir de ahí - ¿No quieres qué te acompañe Sasuke-kun? - pregunto Sai con esa típica sonrisa - No te me acerques - contesto este aunque su _copia _lo siguio por lo que se quedo solo, no le dio importancia al menos él tendría más tiempo para relajarse todo lo contrario a ellos, se coloco la toalla alrededor de la cintura para adentrarse en las termas, Dioses el agua estaba perfecta.

* * *

Las chicas habían llegado antes que los chicos a las aguas termales aunque claro estaba había gato encerrado solo que nuestros dos rubios no sabían aún nada, el agua estaba deliciosa además las aguas termales al aire libre eran refrescantes en todo sentido.

- H-He olvidado m-mi p-pulsera, vuelvo en un m-momento - se disculpo Hinata saliendo del agua - Te acompaño porque conociendote te perderas - opino Sakura igualmente saliendo del agua - Ahora que lo recuerdo he olvidado algo - Tenten se disculpo saliendo del agua para salir junto sus amigos.

No hacía demasiado viento todo estaba perfecto, podría descansar después de los turnos tan largos en el hospital - ¿Hinata tiene una pulsera? - no recordaba que la tuviera pero no le dio demasiada importancia al menos no ahora, tan solo se sumergio un poco más el agua estaba deliciosa.

* * *

El agua se removio un poco por lo que salio de la roca en la que se recargaba y fue su turno de quedarse blanca - ¿Ino? - pregunto Naruto observando a la rubia - ¡Aaaaaa! - grito esta escondiendose de nuevo mientras se cubria los pechos aunque la toalla hacía su trabajo - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Naruto tratando de caminar a donde ella pero se detuvo, era mejor quedarse donde estaba - L-Las chicas fueron por unas cosas, la pregunta es ¿qué hace aquí Hokage-sama? - la chica se encontraba nerviosa.

- Da la casualidad que mis amigos también fueron a buscar algo, cuando salga de aquí voy a matarlos, me retiro - salio del agua para tratar de abrir la puerta cuando sintio los sellos, esta solo podía ser abierta por fuera, habían pensado en todo, concentro chakra para abrir los sellos pero no podía moldear chakra, eso era imposible, volvio a intentarlo y el resultado fue el mismo, gruño molesto para tratar de hablar con Kurama.

- No puedes moldear chakra Naruto - eso ya lo sabía pero quería saber el porque - Hay una barrera alrededor de estas aguas termales tal como indican los sellos solo se abriran por fuera - estaba molesto - Ino prometo que no vere nada solo sal de ahí tenemos un problema - la llamo para que le diera su opinión, ella salio y la observo, la toalla cubría su cuerpo pero se adhería a ella dejando ver sus curvas, sus pechos y sus piernas además su cabello estaba peinado en un moño, se veía hermosa.

Ahora más que nunca entendía porque le robaba el sueño desde hace dos años - No podemos salir - dijo mientras miraba hacía otro lado - ¿C-Cómo? - pregunto entre asustada y cohibida la rubia - Hay una barrera, no podemos moldear chakra por lo que no podemos salir - la rubia casi grita pero tan solo miro hacía otro lado - Venimos a divertinos entonces hay que hacerlo - opino este para tomarla de la mano y alejarla de las rocas.

- ¿Q-Qué hace Hokage-sama? - pregunto esta pero él parecio no escucharla por que le avento agua al rostro mientras reía - ¡Serás...! - grito ella igualmente hechandole agua al rostro, así comenzo una guerra entre ambos.

* * *

- Apuesto a que Naruto grita en menos de dos minutos - opino Kiba mientras se llevaba a la boca algo - Yo más bien pienso que el Hokage nos va a matar - opino Shikamaru bebiendo algo - Todo mundo sabe que muere por Ino le hemos ayudado - opino Tenten riendo con las chicas que asentían con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto los dos rubios reían al parecer en verdad si se divertían al menos ellos dos solos - ¡Cuidado! - Ino iba a chocar con una piedra por lo que la sujeto de la mano atrayendola hacía su pecho, se sentía tan bien el tenerla así, amaba a Ino era verdad y no lo iba a negar pero era imposible que ella sintiera lo mismo que él por la simple y sencilla razón de que recordaba que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Sasuke, su mejor amigo.

- ¿N-Naruto? - no quería soltarla, no deseaba que se apartara, era una sensación maravillosa el tenerla así deseaba que durara para siempre, Ino tenía que ser de él - Quedate así un poco más - pidio colocando su mentón en el hueco del cuello de ella para colocar sus manos en la cintura de esta que temblo ligeramente - B-Bien - por minutos no se separaron, quiza la rubia si sintiera lo mismo que él y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

La separo un poco y la beso, degusto el sabor de ella, le fascinaba Ino más que nada en el mundo, la quería solo para él, ella respondio al beso así que aumento la intensidad empujandola hasta una de las piedras para invadir su cuello escuchando su gemido, pero no era momento de hacer esto primero tenían que salir, se separo mientras ella le reprochaba con la mirada - Prometo que lo terminaremos pero en otro lado, no es bueno que estemos aquí - ella comprendio y beso sus labios de nueva cuenta.

La tomo entre sus brazos para que ella enrollara sus manos en su cuello, se detuvo frente a la pared y coloco su mano de inmediato la puerta salio volando por los aires - ¿Qué no se suponía que no podía abrirse? - pregunto la rubia confundida - Concentre el chakra suficiente pero me tarde más por ti - la beso para escuchar su risa una vez se separo de sus labios, comenzaron a caminar así rumbo a donde los demás se encontraban.

* * *

Todos se encontraban riendo calculando cuando vendría el grito de Naruto - No debe tardar, ¿te imaginas gritando al Hokage? - opino Kiba riendo estruendosamente, en ese momento se abrio la puerta y todo mundo quedo blanco además de que temieron por su vida - Por suerte soy el Hokage de Konoha, el ninja más poderoso no pensaba gritar si no hacer gritar a Ino - la rubia escondio el rostro en su pecho pues estaba demasiado sonrojada por esas palabras.

- H-Hokage-sama - tartamudearon todos al mismo tiempo mientras el rubio les sonreía - Durante dos semanas haran misiones en la aldea, ayudaran a los aldeanos y después si quiero comenzaran con las misiones de rango S por ahora seran como genins, no me interesaran sus quejas merecido se lo tienen - dio media vuelta con la rubia que se aferro más a él porque era una sensación maravillosa el estar así con Naruto.

Era su Hokage y no podían hacerle este tipo de cosas, ellos lo sabían muy bien aunque le habían ayudado con Ino pero eso no cambiaba las cosas para nada - Vamos a ir a la cabaña que rente especialmente para mi pero después volveremos a las aguas termales quiero probar algo - mordio un poco su oreja sintiendo su temblor, Dioses amaba a Ino... si definitivamente vendrían a las aguas termales pero ahora como pareja de eso no había ninguna duda.

Además quería ver cuanto aguantaba la cama y quería ver si el calor que ambos tendrían podría con el calor de las aguas termales porque no pensaba irse de aquí en tres días, tan solo deseaba estar con Ino porque después de todo ella era la elegida.

Ino estaba feliz, su sueño se había cumplido, sentía un poco de pena por sus amigos pero era decisión de Naruto y ella las respestaría de eso se trataba ser una pareja porque aunque no hubiera una declaración sabía que eran pareha y una muy hermosa por cierto.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado esta continuación.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	15. Tanabata

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva continuación.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Naruto sería de Ino.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Estaba odiando a Sasuke por obligarlo a ir al Tanabata, sabía que su amigo quería ir con Hinata ya la había invitado pero Ino iría así que prácticamente tenía que apartarla de ellos, sería fácil ¡si no estuviera enamorado de ella!, sin embargo, al parecer Sasuke no entendía eso... si definitivamente vendrían cada Tanabata pero ahora como pareja

* * *

**Tanabata**

Suspiro por doceava vez él no usaría una yukata antes muerto, después del dichoso Tanabata tenía que regresar a sus labores de Hokage es más no tenía tiempo para esto pero su amigo no entendía para nada - Lo vas a usar y punto - dijo Sasuke y nego con la cabeza - Conformate con que asista, ahora vete tengo cosas que terminar - su amigo salio dando un sonoro portazo pero no le dio importancia, estaba harto con la situación.

Él no deseaba ir al festival Tanabata solo para que su mejor amigo pudiera estar a solas con Hinata, entendía que gustara de ella pero de ahí a hacer que Ino no molestara no habría ningun problema ¡si no estuviera enamorado de ella!, porque le gustaba Ino y se le hacía demasiado difícil estar cerca de ella pero al parecer Sasuke no pensaba lo mismo por eso lo estaba obligando a ir, claro que iría porque no deseaba que Sasuke estuviera furioso pero definitivamente no usaría yukata y estaba decidido.

Por la puerta entro su amiga Sakura al lado de Sai, eran pareja suponía que ambos irían al festival Tanabata al menos ellos irían por voluntad propia en cambio él - Nuestro informe - tomo entre sus manos los papeles que la pelirrosa le extendía - ¿Ira al festival Tanabata Hokage-sama? - pregunto Sai así que alzo la vista y asintió con la cabeza - ¿Quién es la afortunada? - pregunto Sakura y tan solo siguio leyendo, no pensaba contestar.

- Mejor dicho ¿quién es el afortunado? - Sai sabía hacerlo enojar pero no tenía cabeza para contestar por lo que ignoro su pregunta - Nos retiramos - Sakura tomo de la oreja a su novio para salir de ahí - ¡Te he dicho que no molestes al Hokage! - lo reprendio la chica así que tan solo sonrió, merecido se lo tenía Sai por preguntar eso y antes no lo golpeo por su osadía, miro la tarde que caí y escucho el alboroto de los aldeanos, al parecer ese festival les gustaba demasiado.

* * *

La noche había caído era hora de ir al dichoso festival así que se levanto y se coloco la capa de Hokage, la capa que había sido de su padre, su secretaria ya se había ido así que suponía que el festival estaba por comenzar, debía darse prisa de lo contrario su amigo lo regañaría y la verdad es que no deseaba escuchar sus regaños además no podía después de todo era Hokage aunque siendo Sasuke como era eso no le importaba en lo mínimo.

Detuvo sus pasos frente a la entrada del festival, la decoración era hermosa, había todo tipo de grullas de papel lo que significaba seguridad familiar, salud y larga vida, los aldeanos habían hecho un trabajo maravilloso - Dobe - no iba a molestarse en reclamar, no tenía demasiados animos para ello - N-Naruto-kun g-gracias por v-venir - le sonrió levemente a Hinata y miro su kimono este consistía en lo tradicional en cuanto a adornos, era de color rosa con flores entrelazadas del mismo color, las mangas tenían una división de color rosa pero más fuerte, el moño era de color rosa fuerte y se veía hermoso, su cabello estaba peinado en un moño con dos rosas rojas de adorno saliendo de estas un abanico.

- I-Ino-san no tarda - ambos asintieron para disponerse a esperar a Ino, estaba nervioso, sin embargo, agradecia por saber controlar sus nervios - Lamento la tardanza - todos voltearon y abrieron los ojos, su kimono consistían en lo tradicional, en cuanto adornos para empezar el color era negro pero tenía varias divisiones por ejemplo en las mangas había una, en la parte inferior igual, dentro del color negro que era el resto habían flores entrelazas de color rosa, blanco, rojo y amarillo.

El moño que pasaba por la cintura era de color rosa amarrandose en la espalda como el de Hinata, su peinado era un moño dejando varios mechones caer por su rostro este tenía una flor enorme sujetada, se veía hermosa, parecía un ángel su rubia, si porque era suya y pobre de aquel que la mirara.

Comenzaron a caminar por el camino adornado de luces que flotaban en el aire, los ninjas se habían lucido - Ire a ver algo - Sasuke tomo de la mano a Hinata y la aparto de ellos - Hinata esp... - no termino porque al parecer iban apresurados - Vamos - miro al rubio que tenía prisa de pronto sintio un nudo en la garganta, odiaba que el Hokage quisiera irse de prisa por eso no camino - Puedo ir yo sola, si tanta prisa tiene Hokage-sama es mejor que no me acompañe - parecía molesta y tenía razón.

- Siento mi tono de voz, vamos - asintió más conforme para caminar al lado del rubio que era más alto que ella, Naruto había crecido pero seguía teniendo ese aire de niño que tanto le encantaba, había demasiados puestos de comida así que ella se detuvo en uno para probar la fruta, era temporada de cereza y le gustaba demasiado, Naruto no tenía apetito por lo que no pidio nada tan solo la esperaba para continuar - Abra la boca Hokage-sama - el rubio miro a Ino que deseaba que probara la cereza.

- No tengo apetito - se disculpo cuando sintio que la rubia lo pisaba con fuerza por lo que grito cuando sintio la cuchara en su boca, eso había sido un beso indirecto pero era mejor no decir nada - Vamos - Ino comenzo a caminar y él degusto la cereza tenía el sabor normal pero un toque de fresa suponía que era el aroma de la rubia.

Se detuvieron en el puesto de juegos que ella quizo, se trataba de sujetar una bola que tenía atada una cuerda en la abertura del globo mientras que el anzuelo era de papel de arroz bien enrrollado pero cada que se metía al agua terminaba mojandose más, la rubia no podía y él se divertía con sus gestos - Permiteme - aparto a la rubia y de un rápido movimiento cogio dos bolas para darselas a Ino, eran de color blanco y lila, ella sonrio agradecida.

Continuaron con su camino deteniendose en más juegos por ejemplo en el tiro al blanco de nueva cuenta ella no había logrado atinar por lo que la ayudo de nueva cuenta - Su premio Hokage-sama - tomo entre sus manos el panda y se lo extendio a ella que lo abrazo de inmediato - ¡Gracias Naruto! - parecía una niña pequeña con su peluche además el sonrojo en sus mejillas era una gran recompensa al menos por el momento.

* * *

Detuvieron sus pasos al observar el río adornado con ramas de bamú flotando en el agua, era un espectáculo digno de ver - La función esta por comenzar - la rubia lo tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar a donde se daría la función sobre aquella historia de dos amantes, él no deseaba ir pero ella si así que no le quedo de otra, tomaron asiento en las filas de atrás para observar abrirse el telón.

Orihime (la Princesa Tejedora) era la hija de Tentei (el Rey Celestial). Orihime tejía telas espléndidas a orillas del río Amanogawa (la Vía Láctea). A su padre le encantaban sus telas, y ella trabajaba duramente día tras día para tenerlas listas, pero a causa de su trabajo la princesa no podía conocer a alguien de quien enamorarse, lo cual entristecía enormemente a la princesa. Preocupado por su hija, su padre concertó un encuentro entre ella y Hikoboshi (también conocido como Kengyuu), un pastor que vivía al otro lado del río Amanogawa.

Cuando los dos se conocieron se enamoraron al instante y, poco después se casaron. Sin embargo, una vez casados Orihime, comenzó a descuidar sus tareas y dejó de tejer para su padre, al tiempo que Hikoboshi prestaba cada vez menos atención a su ganado, el cual terminó desperdigandose por el Cielo. Furioso, el Rey Celestial separó a los amantes, uno a cada lado del Amanogawa, prohibiendo que se vieran.

Orihime, desesperada por la pérdida de su marido, pidió a su padre el poder verse una vez más. Su padre, conmovido por sus lágrimas, accedió a que los amantes se vieran el séptimo día del séptimo mes, a condición de que Orihime hubiera terminado su trabajo. Sin embargo, la primera vez que intentaron verse se dieron cuenta de que no podían cruzar el río, dado que no había puente alguno.

Orihime lloró tanto que una bandada de urracas vino en su ayuda y le prometieron que harían un puente con sus alas para que pudieran cruzar el río. Ambos amantes se reunieron finalmente y las urracas prometieron venir todos los años siempre y cuando no lloviera. Cuando se diera esa circunstancia, los amantes tendrían que esperar para reunirse hasta el año siguiente.

Varios niños habían hecho a los personajes no era un trabajo bello pero eran hermosos, el río había sido hecho por los nijas de agua con una de sus técnicas dando la ilusión de estar flotando en el aire, las urracas eran invocaciones pero en pequeño, el beso de los amantes fue aplaudido por todos los espectadores, miro a Ino que estaba feliz con la función.

* * *

Salieron de allí con dirección al rió donde todos colgarían sus deseos en las ramas de bambú, ellos fueron los ultimos, Ino se inclino poco a poco pero no se sujeto bien y casi cae al agua pero él la sostuvo por la cintura aprisionandola en sus brazos, aspiro su aroma era de fresas además estaba calientita, era una sensación maravillosa el tenerla así, la amaba demasiado en todo sentido.

- Ten cuidado no soportaría que algo te sucediese - ella asintió para tratar de separarse pero se dio cuenta de que él la tenía bien sujeta - No te apartes de mi Ino - susurro este antes de besarla suavemente, ella correspondio cuidando el mantener el equilibrio de lo contrario caerían al río, sin embargo, Naruto estaba tan concentrando en el beso que dejo de moldear chakra y ambos cayeron al río.

Rieron por el accidente mientras se mantenían abrazados, varios aldeanos los estaban viendo y sonriendo, hacían una pareja encantadora - Quedate conmigo por siempre - la beso de nuevo, jamás la dejaría ir, ella era suya y así sería hasta que murieran... si definitivamente vendrían cada Tanabata pero ahora como pareja, definitivamente amaba el Tanabata.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado. El Tanabata es mi festival favorito y deseaba hacer un one shot con ese tema.**

**Grcias por leer.**


	16. Columpio

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva continuación de esta serie.  
**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera el primer amor de Naruto sería Ino y tendrían muchos niñitos.

* * *

**Resumen: **

Ese columpio le recordaba muchas cosas por eso había mandado a que lo trasladaran a su casa y colocaran otro en su lugar, deseaba jugar en el con sus dos pequeños hijos, con sus dos adoraciones... si definitivamente le encantaba ese columpio

* * *

**Columpio  
**

Observo desde su ventana la colocación de ese columpio, la verdad si él lo hubiera colocado sería un completo desastre por eso el ser el Hokage tenía sus ventajas - Debe de gustarte mucho ese columpio - escucho detrás de él así que volteo para encontrarse con su amada esposa, con Ino, la mujer de sus sueños - Sabes muy bien porque me gusta - ella rió un poco para acercarse hasta él y besarlo suavemente en los labios.

- Cuando todos se graduaron de la academia yo no lo hice y desde ese columpio los observe - ella sonrió enternecida para acomodar su capa, la capa del Hokage, había logrado su más anhelado sueño y estaba feliz por su esposo, Naruto era el Hokage y era uno excelente de eso no había duda alguna - Sin embargo no te diste por vencido, luchaste y ahora eres el Hokage, por cierto uno muy sexy - dijo su rubia con una sonrisa ladina.

- No me provoques Ino mira que la cocina me da muchas ideas - se acerco para besarla mientras ella reía - ¡Que asco! - se separaron para observar a sus dos hijos que los veían con cara de asco aunque con unas leves sonrisas - ¿Cómo qué que asco? - pregunto su madre caminando hasta donde ellos con las manos en las caderas - No hagan eso cuando estamos nosotros - arremetio Minato su hijo de siete años.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto su madre y él tan solo miro a otro lado, Minato era su adoración, era rubio y de ojos azules como él pero su tez era más de porcelana como la de su madre - Minato ha besado a Ayumi - se quedo en blanco cuando Kushina dijo eso entonces miro a su hijo que salio corriendo mientras su madre tan solo lo veía irse, Ino tenía diferentes maneras de acercarse a ellos al igual que él.

- Cuando veas a Minato te disculparas con él - su hija pelirroja asintió con la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus manitas, ella tenía seis años, era pelirroja como su abuela y sus ojos eran los de él - Lo siento - se disculpo con ambos entonces su esposa se coloco a su altura y le dio una paleta a lo que la niña la abrazo - ¡Gracias mamá! - grito saliendo de la cocina, camino hasta donde su esposa que denotaba un embarazo de seis meses.

- Me sorprende que Minato haya dado su primer beso - comento la rubia para caminar hasta donde se encontraba la ventana observando que su hijo se columpiaba con una cara de enfado aunque le parecio tierno el niño - Seguramente no dijo nada porque le da vergüenza - contesto este caminando a donde su esposa observaba a su hijo - ¡Soy su madre debio habermelo dicho! - la rubia hizo un leve mohín que lo hizo sonreir.

- Hablare con él - ella asintió para disponerse a preparar la comida mientras su esposo caminaba con dirección al jardín, Naruto era su adoración al igual que sus dos pequeños retoños y él que venía en camino lo sería igual, se alegraba de haber olvidado a Sasuke y de enamorarse de su rubio, lo amaba demasiado.

* * *

Detuvo sus pasos frente a su hijo que en verdad parecía molesto, Minato era igual a cuando era niño - ¿Por qué te molesto que Kushina nos dijera lo de tu primer beso? - pregunto deteniendo al pequeño que tan solo miro a otro lado, ese niño era alguien orgulloso pero siempre hablaba con él, la razón pues decía que porque era su héroe, su hijo era su adoración pero en ocasiones le molestaba que tuviera miedo de expresarse.

- Ayumi no me quiere, le gusta Itachi, se ha enojado porque le robe su primer beso - suspiro un poco para revolverle el cabello haciendolo sonreir, eso ya era una ganancia, Itachi era el hijo de Sasuke y Hinata mientras que Ayumi era hija de Sai y Sakura, la pequeña tenía la loca admiración por el Uchiha como cuando la pelirrosa era pequeña - Habra más niñas - el pequeño rubio aisntió para mirar al cielo.

- Lo sé - contesto mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa - ¿Hay algo más? - pregunto el rubio colocandose detrás de su hijo para empujarlo levemente y que este riera - Hay una chica que se me declaro y le he dicho que no, la he hecho llorar, ella siempre esta conmigo y yo le he gritado - recordaba a esa pequeña su nombre era Natsuki, una niña un año menor que Minato pero con un gran potencial shinobi.

Natsuki tenía el cabello castaño pero rizado este le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos eran los del clan Hyuuga después de todo era hija de Neji y de Tenten pero solo tenía los jutsus de su madre y gracias al cielo no su carácter - Debes disculparte con Natsuki ella te quiere mucho - su hijo asintió para impulsarse más en el columpio - ¡Yo quiero jugar! - lo bueno es que había colocado dos columpios por lo que hizo un clon para que este jugara con su pequeña pelirroja.

Ino salio de la casa con un vaso de jugo para cada uno y de inmediato los pequeños corrieron a donde ella cuidando el no lastimar a su hermanito porque sería un niño - ¡Gracias mamá! - a la rubia le alegro ver que su pequeño Minato estuviera más feliz - Siento haber dicho lo de Ayumi - se disculpo Kushina mirando hacía otro lado, esa niña era una monado, el pequeño rubio despeino su cabello para comenzar a correr con ella detrás.

Naruto observo su columpio o bueno sus dos columpios, aunque solo uno fue el que lo impulso a superarse - Me alegra que hayas colocado ese columpio - beso a su esposa con dulzura para observar a los niños corriendo por el amplio jardín, eran adorables y eran su vida al igual que Ino y el pequeño que venía en camino... si definitivamente le encantaba ese columpio.

* * *

Habían pasado trece años desde esa plática y miro a su pequeño niño con Natsuki de la mano, eran novios desde hace diez años, su hijo había dicho que en cuanto cumpliera los diez tendría novia y había elegido a la mejor de eso no había duda alguna, esa niña era un sol, era la mujer perfecta para su hijo.

Admiro el amplio jardín con sus dos nietos porque apesar de no haberse casado Minato le había regalado un pequeño nieto de nombre Kakashi como su abuelito según él, en cambio la otra pequeña corría por el jardín detrás de Kakashi, si su hija Kushina le había regalado una nieta, no se molesto cuando le dieron la noticia, lo tomo con calma lo que sorprendio a todos incluyendo a su esposa, el nombre de la niña era Mikoto como la abuela de su esposo.

Kushina se había casado con Uchiha Shisui de la misma edad que ella, ese niño tenía el carácter de su padre pero era alguien bueno con su hija y eso le bastaba a él como padre de sus dos soles, miro a su hijo Yahiko jugando con los dos pequeños, él no se había casado bueno al menos por el momento pero tenía novia y esta era la hija de Gaara y de Hanabi, el nombre de su novia era Karura como la madre del Kazekage.

Se alegraba de que sus tres hijos fueran felices, miro a las mujeres preparando la comida entre risas, toda la familia se había reunido porque por fin sus dos hijos les pedirían matrimonio y no solo eso el nombraría a Minato como el nuevo Hokage, aunque después lo haría frente a toda la aldea, la verdad es que tenía sus dudas pero su hijo era el mejor shinobi de la aldea incluso había vencido a los Uchiha demostrando su fuerza.

Era hora de que la nueva generación se hiciera cargo tal y como él lo había hecho en su momento - Abuelito juga conmigo en el columpio - miro a su nieta Mikoto y asintió para tomarla de la mano, complacería a la niña, amaba ese columpio por muchas razones, había jugado en el con sus tres hijos era hora de hacerlo con sus nietos.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	17. Héroes

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de mi pareja favorita.**

**Quize hacer otra entrega familiar.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Ino sería de Naruto.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Minato sentía vergüenza de sus padres, no le agradaba la actitud de estos él deseaba que fueran más como los Uchiha pero ahora que los ve se ha dado cuenta de algo, son sus héroes... si definitivamente ama más que nunca a sus padres

* * *

**Héroes**

Salía del distrito Uchiha, había sido todo muy divertido, al verdad es que no deseaba llegar a su casa porque se acabaría la magia y no deseaba eso, Minato contaba con siete años y su mejor amigo era Itachi, eran muy unidos, su casa siempre estaba llena de paz en cambio la de él, habían demasiados gritos, odiaba la torpeza de su padre en ocasiones y le molestaba que su madre fuera bipolar.

Había hablado de ello con Itachi y su amigo de había molestado demasiado, incluso lo había golpeado, Itachi le había dicho que no era bueno sentir vergüenza de sus padres pero él la sentía, no le gustaba que sus padres se comportaran como lo hacía, no entendía porque se comportaban así.

Varios niños pasaron jugando cerca de él - ¡Yo quiero ser como el Hokage Naruto! - grito uno con una gran sonrisa - ¡No sere yo porque sere como Ino-san! - los niños amaban a sus padres pero él no podía con ello, no entendía como querían a sus padres sino los conocían, no convivían con ellos como él lo hacía, incluso su hermana Kushina era como ellos teniendo diez años, eso le molestaba demasiado, suspiro para observar su casa.

Abrio la puerta y observo a su hermana en la sala leyendo varios pergaminos, era una excelente niña - ¡Minato has llegado! ¡He preparado tu comida favorita! - grito su madre cerca de él, si podía escucharla no eran necesarios sus gritos - Hinata-san ha hecho mi comida favorita, he comido con ellos, estare en mi habitación - dejo a su madre con la cuchara en la mano para comenzar a subir las escaleras, no deseaba comer con ellos.

* * *

Ino tan solo suspiro para escuchar que su hijo subía las escaleras - No le hagas caso mamá, ya sabes como es el enano - asintió para adentrarse en la cocina, su hija Kushina estaba preocupada por ella por esa razón la siguio - Estoy bien Kushina, lavate las manos que tu padre no tarda - la pelirroja no se movio del marco de la puerta - Pienso que deberías por una vez hablar con él, no lo mimes demasiado - dicho esto se dirigio al sanitario.

Ino lo mimaba demasiado porque en el parto ella había sufrido demasiado, había estado a punto de perder a su hijo, fueron las horas más horribles del mundo, incluso Naruto tuvo que darle chakra para resistir el parto, ambos habían sufrido demasiado pero no le habían dicho nada porque no querían que esa sonrisa se fuera de su rostro.

Esucho que su esposo había llegado así que coloco su típica sonrisa - La comida casi esta lista amor - el rubio la miro con el ceño fruncido, su rubia estaba mal - Minato ha vuelto a comer con Sasuke y Hinata - no era una pregunta, era más bien una afirmación, Ino tan solo asintió y él suspiro para ayudar a colocar la mesa, deseaba comer porque tenía más cosas en el despacho que atender.

* * *

Se escuchaban las risas desde el comedor, odiaba que rieran, la comida era un momento de paz no de reir pero ellos no eran como los Uchiha y eso le molestaba demasiado, sus padres eran adultos deberían de comportarse como tal, pero en vez de eso eran niños y odiaba eso.

Suspiro de nueva cuenta para salir de su habitación y bajar con cuidado las escaleras, observo a su madre riendo mientras Kushina hacía lo mismo - ¡Se los juro Gaara hizo eso! - las risas fueron mayores después de eso, en casa de los Uchiha siempre reinaba el silencio y él deseaba que así fuer también.

* * *

Visitaría la mansión Hokage pero por suerte no el despacho de su padre sino la azotea desde donde se observaban las cabezas de los antiguos Hokages, tomo asiento junto a Itachi que observaba a Ayumi la hija de Sakura-san y Sai-san, su amigo se estaba cuidando de que ella no se encimara sobre él, eso era inevitable y ambos lo sabían.

Su maestro comenzo a hablar sobre los antiguos Kages - ¿Quién es él séptimo Hokage? - pregunto una niña castaña, eso no había decidio aún, su padre era él sexto - Eso no se ha decidido aún pero si esfuerzas mucho quiza sea uno de ustedes - muchos niños exclamaron al parecer varios de sus compañeros tenían el sueño de ser Hokage.

- Yo he escuchado que ser Konohamaru-san - opino un niño, su tío era un excelente ninja pero siempre estaba ocupado con misiones largas, quiza no sería el Hokage - O puede ser su profesor - los niños estallaron en risas ante esa declaración - Me encanta que hagas bromas Lee - todos voltearon al escuchar al Hokage, que venía con su capa, se sintio nervioso, no deseaba pasar vergüenzas cortesía de su padre.

- N-Naruto-kun lo siento no volvere a bromear - su padre tan solo sonrió un poco para mirar a su clase - Aún falta mucho para que se decida al próximo Hokage, no se precipiten con esas cosas, primero deben de disfrutar su niñez, su adolescencia, luego podrán pensar en estas cosas - los niños sonrieron aún más - ¡Pues yo deseo ser el décimo Hokage! - opino un niño levantandose y colocando la señal de la victoria.

- Y puedes serlo - todos incluido él miraron a su padre - ¿P-Puedo serlo? - pregunto el pequeño niño y su padre asintió - Cuando era pequeño deseaba serlo, me la pasaba diciendo que sería Hokage y que todos me reconocerían, antes de eso sufri demasiado, tuve que madurar, ser un mejor ninja, lo logre gracias a mi esfuerzo pero antes de eso aprendi que tengo que proteger a esa persona especial - abrio los ojos, jamás había escuchado hablar así a su padre.

- ¿Persona especial? - pregunto Ayumi mirando a Itachi que sintio escalofríos tanto que sujeto el brazo de Minato, por acciones como esas las personas pensaban que ahí había algo entre ellos - Esa persona ala que deseas proteger de todo, por la que te harías más fuerte ¿tú tienes alguien así? - pregunto su padre mirando a la niña que asintió - A Itachi - todos miraron al pelinegro que sujeto su mano y se escondio en su pecho, su amigo era alguien raro.

- ¡Yo tengo a mi mamá! - grito un niño - ¡Yo a mis amigos! - grito uno de sus compañeros colgandose del cuello de dos chicos más - ¿Usted tiene a alguien así Hokage-sama? - pregunto una niña rubia, miro a su padre que sonrió un poco más - Mi esposa Ino, por ella me hice más fuerte, mi hija Kushina por ella me esfuerzo cada día, mi hijo Minato, él es mi sol y por supuesto todos en esta aldea ¡todos son mi persona especial! - sus compañeros tenían una mirada de admiración hacía su padre.

Entonces entendio que su padre era un excelente Hokage, cuando estaba en casa era él porque cuando tenía la capa de Hokage era el Hokage.

- ¡Ino-san! - volteo a donde los niños corrían y observo a su madre con una canasta, había hecho postres para sus compañeros - ¡Gracias Ino-san! - gritaron varios niños mientras comían - Para ti Lee - su profesor se hecho a llorar de felicidad al observar lo que parecía su postre favorito, la vio caminar hasta donde esta con Itachi.

- Tu favorito Itachi-kun - su amigo lo tomo para observarlo y sonrió - Muchas gracias Ino-san - su madre sonrió para extenderle un pequeño pastel en forma de hoja de chocolate blanco - G-Gracias - sentía un nudo en la garganta por haberse avergonzado de sus padres, se sentía horrible por eso, apreto más la mano de Itachi cuando alguien le revolvio el cabello en un gesto cariñoso.

- ¡Ese si es mi hijo! - era la voz de su padre y entonces se solto a llorar en el pecho de su amigo que tan solo sonrió, bien, estaba dando motivos para que los demás pensaran cosas pero no importaba, sus padres eran excelentes, su madre era una gran cocinera de postres y se sabía los gustos de sus compañeros de clase, lo amaba y él a ella, apartir de hoy siempre comería en casa para verla sonreir.

Su padre era un niño pero era un excelente Hokage y se sentía orgulloso de ser su hijo, amaba a sus padres, eran los héroes de Konoha por muchas razones y ya las había entendido.. si definitivamente amaba más que nunca a sus padres. Ambos eran personas excelentes, jamás sentiría vergüenza de ellos, nunca más.

Sus padres eran sus héroes y se esforzaría por ser como ellos.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado esta continuación.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	18. Boda

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva entrega.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece lamentablemente porque los bijuus de pequeños estaban hermosos.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Bueno era el día de su boda, estaba demasiado nervioso, le faltaba el aire además no podía creer que tuviera miedo cuando siendo Hokage se enfrentaba a cosas mucho peores, pero es que las ideas que sus amigos le estaban metiendo en la cabeza no ayudaban demasiado, estaba en el altar, ella llegaría pronto... si definitivamente el día de su boda había sido perfecto

* * *

**Boda**

Todo estaba preparado para ese día, se encontraba en su despacho después de todo la boda sería durante la noche así que quería adelantar algunas cosas porque se iría de luna de miel con Ino y no tendría cabeza para otra cosa durante dos semanas aunque uno de sus clones se quedaría por la cuestión de ataques y esas cosas, aunque bien sabía que nadie atacaría a Konoha por el tratado de paz, sin embargo, si había demasiados mercenarios.

Su puerta se abrio dejando ver a sus amigos que venían con cara de fastidio, no era para menos, sus esposas estaban como locas en cuanto a los preparativos de su boda y no las culpaba al contrario les agradecía - ¡Es tu culpa! - gritaron sus amigos y él tan solo se encogio de hombros, no deseaba pelear con ellos, era el día más importante de su corta vida y no deseaba estar de mal humor con nadie.

- ¿Seguro qué quieres casarte? - pregunto Shikamaru llevandose una mano a la boca para cubrir su bostezo - Por supuesto - contesto mientras firmaba un pergamino de la aldea de la Niebla - Conociendo a Ino no creo que sea bueno que te cases con ella, es un poco bipolar - opino Chouji y solto una suave risa provocando que sus amigos lo vieran como a un loco e interpretando que seguro era por miedo pero era todo lo contrario.

Por supuesto que sabía que Ino era bipolar, recordaba la vez en que llego tarde a la casa siendo la hora de la comida y entonces recibio un golpe con un sartén en todo el rostro, momentos después de eso recibio un beso y un llamado de atención, pero a él no le importaba eso, amaba a Ino más que a su vida con eso tenía bastante, no le importaba si era bipolar o si estaba en esos días así la quería, así la amaba y punto.

- No estamos en contra de que contraigas matrimonio pero ¿estás seguro? - pregunto Neji y lo miro furioso por lo que el ojilavanda tan solo miro a otro lado - Tengo que terminar esto les pido se retiren - sus amigos comprendieron al instante que estaba furioso así que salieron de inmediato de la oficina.

* * *

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a Sasuke, él no había estado con los demás por el hecho de que su relación no era la mejor pero al Uchiha no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo - El informe - lo tomo para colocarlo a un lado - Sasuke - lo llamo antes de que este saliera por la puerta, su amigo era esposo de Hinata y la verdad deseaba preguntarle algo - No les hagas caso, tienen novia pero le tienen miedo al compromiso, tú la amas y ella a ti, punto - dicho esto se retiro.

Su amigo no era de muchas palabras pero siempre tenía las necesarias, estaba feliz de que hubiera encontrado a su alma gemela, él ya la había encontrado era Ino, no dudaba de ello, miro el atardecer, el tiempo si que pasaba demasiado rápido, tomo su capa de Hokage y salio de la oficina, tenía que arreglarse para su boda.

* * *

Se escuchaban gritos por toda la casa del Hokage, las personas tenían miedo por los gritos - ¡Si no me ayudas te mato! - esa era la voz de la novia que estaba estresada porque su vestido no entraba - ¡Pues si no comieras tanto, cerda! - grito Sakura empujando para que entrara - ¡Mira quien lo dice frente de marquesina, Sai y tú estan más gordos, pronto se pareceran a Chouji! - contesto la rubia aventando una secadora de cabello que se estrello contra la pared provocando un hoyo.

- L-La modista se ha equivocado con la entrega, e-este e-es su v-vestido I-Ino-san - ambas miraron a Hinata con un aura negra - ¡La voy a matar! - grito la rubia caminando hasta la puerta pero fue detenida por Temari que se cruzo en su camino - Falta poco así que mejor se dan prisa - la pelirrosa tomo de la mano a la rubia para sentarla y empezar a peinarla, Ino tenía que estar perfecta porque se convertiría en la esposa del Hokage.

- ¡No jales mi cabello! - la pelirrosa se controlo para no matarla pero comprendía que su amiga quisiera estar perfecta pero es que ya la estaba estresando.

Después de varios gritos y de deshacer el peinado la pelirrosa miro su obra de arte, el peinado consistía en que dejo las partes frontales lisas y en la parte de atrás el cabello estaba recogido en lo alto con risos en espiral, estaba preciosa la rubia - ¡Necesito ayuda con el vestido! - grito Tenten así que la pelirrosa dejo todo lo que había utilizado en la mesa - Tú colocate el vestido si necesitas ayuda me gritas - la rubia vio salir a su amiga bastante apresurada.

* * *

En la casa de Shikamaru reinaba la paz, los padrinos de la boda y los demás chicos se estaban colocando los trajes para asistir a la boda de Naruto que se estaba cambiando en la parte superior de la casa de su amigo.

Naruto se miro en el espejo de la habitación donde se encontraba, su traje era en si un esmoquin con corbatón y detalle en las solapas, el color obviamente era negro, su cabello estaba un poco peinado se veía bastante bien, quería ver como se veía la novia, su novia por supuesto, salio de la habitación para que sus amigos lo vieran - Ino se caera al piso cuando te vea - sonrió ante el comentario de Sai para irse a la iglesia, la hora casi llegaba.

* * *

Las amigas de la novia se estaban colocando sus vestidos - Esta precioso tu vestido Sakura - opino Tenten observando el vestido de dama de honor de su amiga pelirrosa, este consistía en ser de corte imperial y de hombros caídos, llegaba hasta el suelo siendo de gasa y su color era de uva, inculía volantes en la parte inferior de este - Gracias Tenten tu también te ves hermosa - y era verdad, la castaña sonrió para colocarse un poco de maquillaje.

El vestido de Tenten consistía en ser de Corte A/Princesa de hombros caídos al igual que siendo un vestido de gasa Charmeuse con volantes cuentas, su color era de marina obscuro, se veía perfecta la castaña - Listo - observaron a Temari que lucía un vestido corte sirena siendo un escote en V con cola de corte gasa además de tener algunas cuentas lentejuelas debajo del busto, su color era igual al de Tenten.

- E-Estoy lista - miraron a Hinata que lucía un despampanante vestido tubo trayendo un escote en V hasta el suelo de chifón siendo de color tul con volantes bordoneados en apliques, parecía un ángel por esos sus amigas le sonrieron, solo faltaba la novia que aún no salía de la habitación.

* * *

Ino se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero, se veía hermosa tenía que admitirlo su vestido era de corte de baile en escote corazón con cola catedral de satén además de tener bordados volantes en la parte inferior del vestido, en la parte inferior se podían observar algunas flores bordadas con destellos dorados pero en si el vestido era de color marfil, se veía preciosa, no tenía mucho maquillaje y ni falta le hacía.

Tomo aire para salir de allí y en cuanto sus amigas la observaron se sonrojaron, Ino era una deidad, era una Diosa, Naruto moriría en cuanto la viera - Te ves hermosa - era hora de ir a la iglesia así que se dieron prisa en salir de la casa.

* * *

Los invitados ya se encontraban sentados en la iglesia, el novio había llegado ya y solo faltaba la novia, la música comenzo así que todos se colocaron en pie para observar a la novia que se veía como un ángel, Naruto la observo y sonrió, estaba hermosa su rubia ahora más que nunca no tuvo duda alguna del porque le había pedido matrimonio, la amaba con cada milímetro de su cuerpo y sería muy afortunado de tenerla a su lado para siempre.

La ceremonia dio inicio, ella estaba sonrojada y él estaba inmensamente feliz - Yamanaka Ino, ¿aceptas por esposo a Namikaze Naruto para amarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, prometes serle fiel hasta la muerte y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? - ella tomo aire y sonrió - Acepto - era el turno del Hokage - Namikaze Naruto, ¿aceptas por esposa a Yamanaka Ino para amarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, prometes serle fiel hasta la muerte y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe? - el rubio sonrió - Acepto - lo más difícil había pasado.

- Entonces por el poder que me confiere los declaro marido y mujer, lo que ha unido Dios que el hombre no lo separe, puede besar a la novia - se miraron y se encontraron en los ojos del otro, se acerco con cuidado para besarla suavemente escuchando las campanas de boda y los aplausos de sus amigos, Ino era su esposa.

Salieron de la iglesia felices, lucían dos anillos exactamente iguales siendo de oro blanco de 18k con aguamarinas en forma de pera y un diamante de corte brillante redondo, se veían como un matrimonio perfecto.

* * *

Era hora de la recepción, el novio y la novia tomaron el cuchillo, su pastel era de tres pisos siendo decorado con flores en tonos blancos con rosas decoradas y hechas a mano pétalo por pétalo que se encontraban desde la parte superior bordeando la lateral izquierda hata el borde inferior, del lado derecho había un camino de perlas igualmente hechas a mano, estaba perfecto en todo sentido.

Cortaron el patel bajo los aplausos de los invitados. Tomaron asiento un poco cansados - Te ves hermosa - se sonrojo mientras él la tomaba del mentón y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios - Tu también te ves bien - Naruto rió un poco para besarla de nueva cuenta - Te amo - murmuraron los dos para besarse, deseaban que todo terminara para disfrutar su luna de miel.

Él no tenía ninguna duda, la amaba, y no se arrepentía de haber contraído matrimonio con ella, no importaba lo que dijeran sus amigos exceptuando a Sasuke no se arrepentía de nada, empezaría una nueva etapa al lado de la rubia y deseaba ser inmensamente feliz, sabía que lo serían no tenía ninguna duda de ello... si definitivamente el día de su boda había sido perfecto y el resto de su vida lo sería igualmente.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	19. Día De Campo

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de mi pareja favorita de Naruto.**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Era el día de campo de las parejas de su generación y lo peor es que él no tenía una pareja pero si gustaba de Ino aunque no sabía si ella gustaba de él, aunque viendo que ella había preparado comida para ambos le daba una idea de como agradecerle... si definitivamente vendría de día de campo con sus compañeros cuando se diera la oportunidad

* * *

**Día De Campo**

Suspiro de nueva cuenta, por supuesto que no iría, no tenía pareja y el día de campo era de parejas pero Sakura no entendía eso y se estaba molestando - Vamos Naruto - nego con la cabeza por décima vez mientras leía un pergamino - He dicho que no, el día de campo es de parejas, ¿me ves qué tenga novia? - pregunto con una ceja levantada causando la risa de la pelirrosa - Tienes un club de fans entero - argumento su amiga.

- Esas chicas no me quieren y tú lo sabes - su amiga miro a la ventana por donde aparecio Sasuke que regresaba de una misión - Sasuke-kun ira - el aludido tan solo le entrego unas hojas que tomo entre sus manos - Sasuke tiene novia yo no, fin de la historia - tomo entre sus manos unos documentos dando por terminada la conversación, escucho un leve gruñido por parte de su amiga lo mejor que podía hacer era rendirse en tratar de convencerlo y listo.

- Ino preparara tu comida - eso si que llamo su atención por lo que coloco su mirada sobre la pelirrosa que estaba cruzada de brazos - ¿En serio? - trato de sonar lo más calmado que podía pero es que la sola mención de la rubia siempre lo colocaba nervioso y quiza sus amigos ya se habían dado cuenta de ello - Lo prometo - no se lo penso dos veces tan solo asintió mientras su amigo azabache negaba con la cabeza.

- ¡En ese caso nos vemos mañana al mediodía! - la pelirrosa salio corriendo del despacho entonces si se permitio soltar un suspiro - Has caído de nueva cuenta con los caprichos de Sakura - nego con la cabeza para firmar varios pergaminos - Antes de que digas algo porque se que lo estas pensando no voy porque Ino preparara mi comida - su amigo solto una leve risilla - Bueno si no te gusta... entonces no te dire algo - su amigo caminaba hasta la puerta para colocar su mano en la perilla.

- No me gusta pero te exijo como Hokage que me digas - su amigo ladeo la cabeza y coloco esa sonrisa típica de sarcasmo, estaba odiando ser tan obvio en estos momentos - He escuchado que Sai coqueteara con ella para darle celos a Sakura porque ella gusta de mi copia barata - apreto los puños porque no permitiría que alguien tocara a Ino, ella era suya, suya y de nadie más.

- Sin embargo no te gusta - señalo la puerta y su amigo salio por esta con una mirada de superioridad, solto un leve suspiro para darse prisa con los asuntos de la oficina, mañana sería un día bastante ajetreado porque no pensaba permitir que alguien tocara a su rubia de eso si estaba seguro.

* * *

Salio de su oficina a las diez de la mañana, era hora de ir al famoso día de campo pero antes tenía que pasar por Ino porque al parecer había hecho demasiada comida para ellos dos, es decir, si comía dmasiado pero no creía que tanto, bueno al parecer la rubia si lo pensaba, solto una leve risilla para seguir caminando con dirección al departamento de Ino.

Detuvo sus pasos frente al departamento de esta y toco el timbre, se escuchaba demasiado ajetreo en este, la puerta se abrio y se quedo de a diez al verla frente a él, era un ángel, mucho más que un ángel, era una Diosa, era su Diosa, Ino se veía hermosa, mucho más que hermosa y ella era suya.

Ino vestía un short de color azul marino que dejaba ver sus piernas las cuales estaban torneadas, vestía una blusa sin tirantes de color blanca ceñida en el busto que la hacía resaltar sus pechos, su cabello estaba en una coleta alta dejando varios mechones caer por su rostro, tenía unos tenis blancos al parecer si que iba preparada para el día de campo.

- El cesto esta en la cocina - asintió para entrar a su casa por lo que ella se hizo a un lado y aspiro su perfume, eran rosas, camino hasta la cocina para observar el cesto que era mediano se acerco y lo tomo cuando sintio el peso ¡pesaba demasiado! - ¿Q-Qué hay aquí? - pregunto concentrando chakra en su mano para no lastimarse más, ella lo miro con una sonrisa para tomarlo de la mano y salir de su departamento.

* * *

Caminaban aún tomados de la mano, no le molestaba al contrario se sentía demasiado bien, las chicas que los miraban veían asesinamente a Ino que parecía como si nada - Ino - ella lo miro y entonces lo solto - ¡Lo siento! Seguro te molesta que te haya tomado de la mano - él nego con la cabeza para tomarla de la mano de nueva cuenta y continuar con su camino.

El día estaba precioso, llegaron y observaron a los demás que estaban sentados cada quien con su pareja, ayudo a sentarse a Ino para colocar la canas frente a ellos - Buen día preciosura - miro a Sai con cara de pocos amigos pero este tan solo lo ignoro - Buen día Sai-kun - lo saludo ella para tomar la canasta - ¡Cocinaste para mi! - grito este y ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido - Es para Naruto - sonrió ante esa respuesta.

- Pero seguro no tienes problema en darme algo de tu comida ¿no Ino-chan? - la rubia se hizo un poco más hacía él y tan solo suspiro - He dicho es para Naruto, Sakura ha cocinado para ti - el pelinegro se acerco un poco más a ella y entonces si que se molesto - Basta Sai - su amigo lo miro con el ceño fruncido - No lo he molestado Hokage-sama - apreto un poco los puños y justo cuando iba a decir algo aparecieron Sasuke y Hinata tomados de la mano.

- ¡Bueno es hora de almorzar! - grito Sakura así que cada quien empezo a extraer la comida por lo que él solo espero a que la rubia le sirviera un poco - Toma primero come bolitas de queso con jamón - tomo el plato entre sus manos para observar las bolitas que efectivamente se veían rellenas de algo, las probo y sabían deliciosas, Ino tenía buena mano en la cocina.

Miro a Sai que estaba mirando a Ino - Hay que jugar a algo - miraron a Sai que se levanto mirando a los varones que se miraron entre si para levantarse así que no le quedo de otra y se levanto.

* * *

El juego consistía en que tenían que conseguir quitarle un balón de futbol a quien lo trajera antes de llegar a la meta se podía utilizar de todo, el primer turno lo tenía él, al parecer alguien quería matarlo y odiaba eso mejor dicho odiaba esa sensación.

Salio cuando se lo indicaron protegiendo el mendigo balón cuando sintio un golpe en el abdomen cortesía de Sai ¡el maldito planeaba matarlo!, esquivo la patada de Sasuke y al mismo tiempo el puño de Kiba cuando sintio tremendo golpe en el abdomen de nuevo cortesía de Sai pero en esta ocasión si salio volando literalmente - ¡Naruto! - era la voz de Ino, le dolía demasiado el pecho, no podía respirar bien, su vista se nublo y en cuestión de segundos se volvio todo negro.

* * *

Abrio poco a poco los ojos y se encontro con la sonrisa de Ino - Me has preocupado - trato de levantarse pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer, se sentía mal, le dolían todos los huesos, iba a matar a Sai por hacerle esto - ¿Cuánto he dormido? - pregunto mirando a la rubia que miro a sus compañeros jugar y a las chicas platicar, ellos estaban debajo de un árbol que daba demasiado sombra, era demasiado cómodo.

- Dos horas - contesto esta tomando algo, suspiro un poco para mirar a los demás que hacían sus cosas - Estoy arruinando tu día de campo - la rubia lo miro con el ceño fruncido para negar con la cabeza - Mi día de campo es perfecto porque estoy contigo - iba a decir algo cuando sintio los labios de Ino sobre los suyos, ella lo estaba besando cuando él deseaba hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Invirtio las posiciones para quedarse sobre ella y aumentar la intensidad del beso, deseaba hacerla suya pero no era el momento indicado por lo que se separo de ella para acomodarse en el hueco de su cuello cuidando el no aplastarla, se quedo así sobre ella porque vaya que aún seguía lastimado.

* * *

Sintio que alguien se removía debajo suyo por lo que abrio los ojos de nueva cuenta - Lo siento - se disculpo pero la rubia nego con la cabeza, el atardecer estaba en su punto, era un día muy hermoso - Los chicos siguen jugando es hora del postre - asintió para ayudarla a levantarse al igual que a él mismo.

- Nuestro Hokage ha dormido muy bien con Ino-chan - lo siguiente que sintio Sai fue tremendo golpe en la mejilla cortesía de él - La próxima vez que llames preciosura a mi novia te mandare al hospital y la próxima vez que golpeés a tu Hokage me encargare de que te vayas a Suna - el azabache tan solo asintió mientras se llevaba a la boca algo.

Tomo la mano de Ino para acercarse y besarla suavemente, ella era su novia y punto, tomo entre sus manos una geltina para llevarse a la boca un pedazo de la misma y observo que todos lo estaban mirando - Nos debes las gracias - alzo una ceja no entendiendo porque pero entonces repaso en su cabeza todo lo que había pasado y miro furiosamente a Sakura que temblo levemente por su mirada.

- Lo que les voy a dar son misiones de genins por lastimar a su Hokage ¿quieren qué les de las gracias? - de inmediato todos negaron aunque quiza si les daba las gracias internamente porque Ino lo había besado, porque había besado a Ino, porque eran novios, porque ella era suya y porque quiza estaba empezando a amar el día de campo de hoy... si definitivamente vendría de día de campo con sus compañeros cuando se diera la oportunidad.

Porque deseaba probar la comida de Ino aunque la probaría porque ella viviría con él apartir de hoy, porque deseaba pasar más tiempo con sus amigos ya que siempre estaba ocupado con asuntos en la oficina y por sobre todas las cosas porque quería estar con su novia y pobre fan suya que le hiciera daño porque él mismo se encargaría de matarla lentamente y cuando se trataba de Ino nunca bromeaba.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	20. Mío

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega, espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Nikko Hyuga. Espero y te guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque de verdad que me encanta el rubio no más que Sasuke pero aún así me encanta.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Ino estaba mal, Naruto había sido pareja de sus tres amigas y no le gustaba que de nueva cuenta ellas lo buscaran, no eran pareja pero estaban saliendo quiza no oficialmente pero se estaba hartando de que sus amigas coquetearan con él... si definitivamente había demostrado que era fuerte y que Naruto era suyo, solo suyo

* * *

**Mío**

Miro al rubio que estaba platicando bastante entretenido con Sakura, su ex-novia, por desgracia - Jajajaja eres tan gracioso - ella coloco sus manos sobre el brazo del rubio que tan solo siguio riendo - Muchas gracias Sakura - contesto este besando su mejilla, apreto un poco los puños, se suponía que era su cita, su cita, pero al parecer el rubio no entendía esa parte de su, sin embargo, no haría nada, que él solito se diera cuenta.

- ¡Hokage-sama! - por la puerta entro Tenten que corrio a colgarse del cuello dle rubio quien tan solo coloco sus manos sobre las de la castaña, miro por la ventana, no vería eso, no vería nada, fin de la historia - Tenten - saludo este depositando un beso en la mejilla de esta, desde que se había convertido en Hokage se le veía más coqueto, siempre fue seguro de si mismo pero ahora parecía que quería a cualquier chica como pareja.

Porque Tenten también había sido su novia - ¡N-Naruto-kun! - lo que faltaba, por la puerta entro Hinata ¡que tambien había sido su novia! para abrazarlo por la espalda enterrando su rostro en esta, suspiro de nueva cuenta para observar que por las calles pasaban muy pocas personas, bueno ya era algo tarde, miro al rubio que estaba entretenido con ellas, cuando se suponía que ellos dos estaban saliendo.

Ni siquiera recordaba como había sido pero estaban saliendo desde hace dos meses, sin embargo, a sus compañeras eso no les importaba por eso le estaban coqueteando - Me voy a casa - se levanto pidiendo la cuenta para pagar porque de alguna manera sabía que él no tendría aunque siempre pagaba pero ahora parecía estar muy ocupado - Ino - Naruto se solto de las tres para ir donde ella, pero le dolía la cabeza y no deseaba discutir.

- Quedate con ellas, me duele la cabeza - paso de él pero la detuvo suavemente por la cintura - Vamos Ino, estabamos bien - lo miro furiosa para soltarse rápidamente - ¿Bien? Estas coqueteando con ellas cuando se supone que estas conmigo - gruño molesta pero él tan solo suspiro un poco - Te acompaño a casa - asintió cuando alguien detuvo al rubio por la mano, era Sakura, la fulmino con la mirada por hacer eso pero ella tan solo la ignoro.

- ¡Hokage-sama no se vaya! - grito Tenten caminando hasta donde ambos se encontraban - Por favor Naruto quedate - rogo la pelirrosa sujetandolo de la mano, se estaba desesperando, no eran pareja eso lo tenía muy en claro, solo salían por salir más no por ser pareja aunque ella si estaba enamorada de él desde hace tres años y era suyo pero al parecer él no lo consideraba así porque estaba aceptando los coqueteos y estaba molesta.

- Tú te puedes ir Ino además Naruto esta bien con nosotras - le dijo Sakura mordiendo la oreja del rubio quien tan solo sonrió, bien ya era demasiado, se solto para salir del local, estaba harta, él no le daba su lugar bueno es que no tenía ni un lugar pero aún así estaba molesta, demasiado molesta.

* * *

Abrio la puerta de su departamento para caminar hasta su habitación tan solo quería descansar un poco, estaba harta de que él se comportara como niño pequeño en sus citas, si tenía que reconocerlo le gustaba esa faceta pero estaba harta de que no le hiciera caso.

Se dejo caer sobre su cama con el cabello mojado para dormir un poco, ni siquiera la había buscado, ni siquiera había hecho el intento y eso dolía demasiado, le dolía demasiado y lo admitía, apreto los puños para gritar sobre la almohada, sus amigas o lo que fueran de ella eran unas desagraciadas por hacerle esto aunque mejor dicho al parecer no les importaba lo que estaban haciendo tan solo querían irse de nueva cuenta a la cama con Naruto.

Porque tenía que admitirlo durante sus relaciones habían tenido relaciones sexuales, así era esto y por eso le molestaba, no porque ella fuera virgen sino porque él había estado intimamente con ellas y a ella parecía no querer tocarla, no es que le molestara bueno de hecho si le molestaba pero era bonita, tenía buen cuerpo, entonces no entendía que le faltaba y vaya que se había quebrado la cabeza buscando la razón pero no la encontraba.

* * *

Desperto muy temprano para alistarse, necesitaba distraerse cuanto antes por eso entrenaría, se coloco su pantalón ninja azul marino que le llegaba un poco arriba de los tobillos además de colocarse las sandalias ninja, se coloco una camisa de manga larga de color blanca y encima de esta el chaleco ninja, ato su cabello en una coleta alta para salir de su casa.

Salto aprisa por los tejados, era un día tranquilo pero ella necesitaba distraerse un poco como fuera, detuvo sus pasos en el campo de entrenamiento ninja y extrajo varios kunais además de algunos pergaminos para colocarlos en el piso.

- Aunque te hagas más fuerte nunca vas a estar al nivel de Naruto - esa voz era de Sakura siempre la reconocería donde fuera, ladeo un poco la cabeza para observarla - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto con fastidio escuchando la risa de Tenten que estaba sobre la rama de un árbol - Queremos decidir quien lo merece - eso si que sonaba rídiculo hasta ellas deberían de saberlo - N-Naruto-kun es m-mío - miro a Hinata no podía creer que ella tambien quisiera hacer esto.

- No pienso jugar esto - tomo sus cosas rápidamente para irse de allí - Ayer cuando te fuiste nos llevo a la cama a las tres y vaya que nos hizo ver el cielo - bien con eso tenía suficiente, no más - Sōshōryu no jutsu (Técnica de dragones gemelos) - Tenten extrajo dos pergaminos para que de estos salieran dos dragones pero no eran como cuando pequeños eran gigantescos, sonrió, ella ganaría.

- Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō (Red de chakra) - Hinata se fue con todo contra Sakura que tenía una sonrisa ladina en el rostro - Kenso Muri (Escudo de chakra) - la pelirrosa se protegio de los ataques para golpear a la ojilavanda - ¡Estas peleando conmigo! - volteo al frente donde venía Tenten con sus dos dragones al lado - Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu (Elemento lava: Aparición de fusión) - sintio que la lava crecía en su sistima digestivo.

De su boca salieron varios disparos que fueron tras Tenten, no fallaba nunca, jamás, escucho el grito de la castaña al sentir las quemaduras, había dado en el blanco como siempre - ¡Hija de...! - no la dejo terminar cuando hizo varios sellos a prisa - Yōton: Gomudama (Elemento lava: Bola de goma) - de inmediato salieron varias burbujas que sujetaron a Tenten encerrandola de inmediato - La basura cae primero - sonrió para encerrarla por completo.

Ella no iba a morir, había oxígeno adentro así que no había problema con ello - Hakke Yokutibo Yonshuo (64 golpes) - Sakura los esquivo aprisa - Nōhi no jutsu (Anestesia de chakra) - fue un golpe certero al abdomen, piernas y manos de Hinata que quedo inmóvil de inmediato - Una menos, solo quedamos tú y yo, cerda - sonrió levemente para asentir y caminar hasta donde la pelirrosa que se preparo para una batalla.

* * *

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta pero estaban peleando en la aldea, con todo, ninguna de las dos quería perder - ¡Es mío! - grito la rubia estrellando su puño en la calle escuchando la suave risa de la pelirrosa - ¡Pues ayer me hizo mujer! - grito esta esquivando el puño para golpearla en el abdomen con el chakra verde, de inmediato salto por los tejados - ¡Mentirosa! - grito la rubia deteniendose para empezar a hacer unos sellos rápidamente.

- Suiton: Mizu Yaiba Rou (Elemento agua: Creación de Agua) - de su boca salio una cantidad enorme que se rego sobre el piso la pelirrosa se detuvo para verla, Ino jamás había mostrado esas tecnicas - Suiton: Sen Suikan no Kega (Elemento agua: Mil Proyectiles Acuáticos) - coloco sus manos sobre el reciente charco de agua para que de este salieran diez proyectiles que de inmediato fueron tras la pelirrosa, sin embargo, no logro esquivar ninguno.

- ¡Naruto es mío! ¡Esta saliendo conmigo, es mío! - grito estrellando su puño sobre la pelirrosa que lo esquivo como pudo porque se encontraba mal ya que su anterior ataque si que la había debilitado - Ni siquiera son pareja - aseguro esta colocandose en pie para estrellar su puño sobre la rubia pero esta lo esquivo a prisa - Suiton Mizu Rentogen (Elemento agua: Rayo de Agua) - de su boca salieron varios rayos de agua que impactaron sobre la pelirrosa.

- ¡Es mío, es mío, es mío! ¡Es mío, es mío, es mío! ¡Es mío, es mío, es mío! ¡Naruto es mío, me pertenece, es mío, es mío, es mío! - grito como loca cuando sintio un golpe en la nuca que le dolio demasiado, su vista se nublo, en cuestión de segundos todo fue negro.

* * *

Abrio poco a poco los ojos, se sentía cansada, le dolía la cabeza a horrores, se levanto poco a poco y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su casa, no tenía ni idea de como había llegado pero tampoco deseaba saberlo al menos no por el momento de eso si estaba segura - Por fin despiertas - miro a la derecha y se encontro con Naruto, sintio miedo, no peor que eso estaba avergonzada por el caos que había causado y no solo por eso si no por haber gritado que era suyo y de nadie más.

Quizo que la tierra se la tragara pero eso era imposible y hasta ella lo sabía - Lo siento - se disculpo mirando hacía otro lado, no deseaba verlo a la cara - Me has puesto un título de propiedad, has destruido media aldea, casi matas a Sakura, además de que Tenten esta en el hospital y Hinata igual y ¿lo sientes? - se mordio ligeramente el labio, estaba dolida de que le reclamara porque eso era un reclamo, sonaba como a uno y ambos lo sabían.

- No pienso disculparme con ellas porque fueron ellas las que empezaron - era la verdad, no estaba mintiendo - Me sorprende que hayas participado en ese juego sobre saber de quien soy - sonrió un poco y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que solo estaba en ropa interior además de solo tener la capa de Hokage sobre ella, se sonrojo de inmediato - Ha quedado claro que no eres mío - comento tratando de levantarse pero le dolía el cuerpo, el ataque de Tenten si había surtido efecto a pesar de que no se había impactado sobre ella.

Además de que había gastado demasiado chakra con esas ténicas - Estoy saliendo contigo ¿no es suficiente? - pregunto el rubio caminando hasta donde ella - ¿Conmigo? Coqueteas con ellas cuando estamos juntos, no me tocas, solo me besas pero con ellas tuviste intimidad sexual el primer día ¿tan fea te parezco? - pregunto cubriendose con el flequillo de su cabello, no deseaba que la viera llorar ya era demasiado como para agregarle lástima, ya había tenido suficiente.

- Con ellas dure dos semanas ¡contigo llevo dos meses! ¡¿eso no te dice algo?! - grito el rubio tomandola de las manos para levantarla y que la viera al rostro - ¡No me dice nada porque por tu culpa me he vuelto insegura, idiota! - el rubio abrio los ojos ante esa declaración - No te he llevado a la cama porque no eres como las otras, tú eres la elegida, tú eres la especial, tú eres la correcta ¡maldita sea, tú eres mía! - esta vez fue el turno de ser ella la soprendida por esa declaración, sabía que no era romántico, sin embargo, le habían gustado esas palabras.

- ¿Q-Qué? - su garganta se sentía pesada, se sentía feliz - Eres mía Yamanaka Ino desde que naciste eres mía, desde antes de conocerte en este mundo eras mía, desde antes de que nuestros caminos se cruzaran en este mundo eras mía, eres mía y solo mía - él la beso y sintio su calor, Ino era la elegida y vaya que ella lo quería porque le había puesto un título de propiedad y la verdad es que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, la amaba de eso no había duda alguna.

- Eres mío - murmuro ella sobre sus labios para colocar sus manos en el cuello de él provocando que ambos cayeran sobre la cama - Tu eres mía - contesto este besando sus labios de nueva cuenta, ella estaba feliz porque había demostrado ser fuerte ante las demás, nadie le quitaría a Naruto, se encargaría de asegurarse de que las demás entendieran de una vez por todas que él era suyo, solo suyo.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer y de verdad siento que nuestras tres chicas no hayan tenido un final feliz pero prometo que el siguiente no sera así. De verdad lo siento.**


	21. Miedos

**N/a**

**Aqui un nuevo one shot a esta continuación.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece y tendre que vivir con ello.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Se había vuelto demasiado insegura, él no parecía estar comodo con ella y eso la estaba matando, utlimamente parecía no querer verla, sus inseguridades, sus miedos habían vuelto, cuando se suponía que no los había tenido desde lo de Sai pero de nueva cuenta estaban presentes... si definitivamente ya no tendría más miedos, no después de esto

* * *

**Miedos**

Lo miro, parecía bastante apresurado, como si no quisiera estar con ella y eso dolía demasiado, dolía demasiado - ¿Tienes prisa? - pregunto con una leve sonrisa mientras jugaba con la comida en el plato - Para nada - contesto el rubio con una leve sonrisa - Entiendo si tienes prisa, eres el Hokage después de todo - señalo la rubia jugando con los palillos - No tengo prisa Ino de lo contrario no vendría - asintió para continuar con la comida, estaba insegura de los sentimientos de Naruto.

Llevaban saliendo medio año y todo estaba bien pero los ultimos dos meses estaban mal las cosas, siempre parecía apresurado, casi no sonreía como cuando se carcajeaba de algo, parecía diferente con ella - Hokage-sama - miro al anbu que se arrodillo al lado del rubio para decirle algo y desaparecer de inmediato - Lo siento - se disculpo él colocandose en pie para caminar hasta donde ella - N-No hay problema - él la beso en la frente para salir por la ventana, ella deseaba que la besara porque desde hace dos semanas no lo hacía y ella necesitaba de su sabor.

Suspiro un poco para levantarse y tomar los platos entre sus manos, sin embargo, tropezo con la mesa y termino en el suelo con una cortada profunda en el brazo, se mordio el labio para no gritar así que de inmediato concentro chakra verde para vendarse la mano, la herida sanaría rápidamente, empezo a barrer el estropicio que había causado, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, desde hace dos semanas le dolía demasiado la cabeza además de que tenía mareos y varios antojos.

De alguna manera presentía que tenía pero no quería saberlo en realidad, tocaron a la puerta así que fue a abrir y se encontro con Shikamaru - ¿Qué te sucedio en la mano? - pregunto de inmediato y ella tan solo hizo un gesto con su muñeca - Me tropeze - contesto como si nada haciendose a un lado para que él pasara - Vine a dejarte esto - señalo una pequeña canasta - Temari ha hecho varios postres y me ha dicho que seguro que te gustan - sonrió levemente para colocar la canasta en la mesa de la cocina.

- Dale las gracias - su amigo la miraba intensamente - ¿Ha pasado algo? - pregunto él y ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido - ¿Cómo qué? - pregunto tomando entre sus manos la basura de la mesa - Te ves como con Sai, Naruto te ha hecho algo porque si es así yo... - no termino cuando se dio cuenta de que Ino estaba temblando levemente, el recuerdo de Sai aún estaba fresco por mucho que se esforzara en decir que no y sabía que lo había regado - S-Sai es pasado y Naruto no ha hecho nada - aseguro caminando hasta el bote de basura.

- Chouji y yo estamos para lo que quieras - aseguro el Naara caminando hasta donde ella - No soy una niña Shika - aseguro la rubia un poco molesta - Quiero la verdad Ino - sabía que él no se iría hasta que se la dijera por lo que señalo una silla para que tomara asiento frente a ella - Naruto esta raro, no me toca, no me besa, se ve más feliz con Sakura, con Hinata, con Tenten, con todas menos conmigo y... y... mis miedos han vuelto Shika - su amigo se levanto para caminar hasta donde ella y la abrazo, le transmitio paz porque ella la necesitaba.

- ¿Más fuertes o normales? - Ino no quedo bien desde lo de Sai y su amigo lo sabía - Más fuertes - aseguro ella - Siempre estaremos para ti - asintió con una sonrisa mientras él se encaminaba hasta la puerta - Si pasa algo solo dime - ella asintió de nueva cuenta para despedirse con la mano, una vez la puerta se cerro se dejo caer sobre el piso, estaba temblando, sentía miedo, sus miedos habían vuelto y Naruto no estaba para ella.

* * *

_Ino había sido pareja de Sai en cuanto había terminado la guerra, no supo muy bien como pero se hicieron pareja, quiza fue el miedo de morir o quiza fue la necesidad de sentir ese apoyo, esa ayuda incondicional y Sai se las había dado._

_Sin embargo, no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas, ella era feliz pero él era posesivo, todo estaba bien hasta que él la abofeteo por primera vez, se disculpo de inmediato y ella acepto sus disculpas, lo siguiente fueron las peleas pero siempre terminaba bien, sin embargo, ella había desarrollado una especie de inseguridad que se reflejaba en miedo, en pavor de que él se fuera y la dejara sola._

_Cuando se separaron por un tiempo ella no quedo bien por esa razón siempre tenía cortadas en los brazos, siempre decía que se tropezaba o algo así, sin embargo, no era así, Ino sentía miedo por eso se lastimaba porque si Sai veía lo que se estaba haciendo volvería pero no fue así, tiempo después él se hizo novio de Sakura y ella no lo soporto, fue al campo de entrenamiento para sacar todo lo que traía adentro pero las cosas se salieron de control._

_Se quedo sin chakra, tenía heridas multiples en el cuerpo, estuvo al borde de la muerte durante tres días, Ino había desarrollado muchos miedos, tenía miedo de quedarse sola, tenía miedo de que nadie la amara, tenía miedo de morir sola, tenía miedo de que su siguiente pareja la engañara, tenía miedo de que Sai la dejara de amar, por esa simple razón Tsunade la había ayudado cada día para volver a ser la que era antes y ella creyo que estaba todo bien, hasta ahora._

_Naruto sabía eso cuando se hicieron pareja pero ahora... ahora parecía como Sai, se estaba alejando de ella, la estaba dejando sola, la estaba dejando de amar, la estaba dejando morir sola, era horrible esa sensación de saber que sus miedos regresaban._

* * *

Se levanto sudada en la cama mientras su respiración se regulaba, sentía un dolor atroz en el estomágo por lo que se levanto como pudo pero las piernas le fallaron, su bebé, tenía miedo por su bebé, se centro en ver como estaba, era doctora después de todo y se tranquilizo cuando se dio cuenta de que todo estaba bien, su bebé estaba bien, se subio a la cama de nueva cuenta para tratar de dormir un poco, sin embargo, no podía, él no había llegado a casa y le dolio el ver su lugar vacío.

Tomo aire y se llevo las manos a los oídos, quería dejar de escuchar las risas de él con alguien más, quería dejar de escuchar las risas de Sai con Sakura, quería dejar de ver a Naruto con otra - ¡Basta! - la habitación se movio para observar un chakra naranja encerrandola en una esfera, se sentía débil, segundos después todo fue obscuridad.

* * *

Abrio poco a poco los ojos para observar un techo blanco, estaba en el hospital de Konoha - Me alegra que estes bien - miro a Shikamaru frente a ella cuando deseaba ver a Naruto, sin embargo, al parecer él tenía cosas mejores que hacer - Gracias por estar aquí - su amigo sonrió un poco para ayudarla a sentarse en la cama - ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estabas embarazada, cerda?! - miro a Sakura que parecía estar molesta con ella - Lo siento - se disculpo con una leve sonrisa, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- ¿Ino? - murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras ella se cubría el rostro con las manos, se estaba ahogando, se sentía mal, la actitud de Naruto la estaba matando, la estaba ahogando, la estaba destrozando - ¡Ino! - la puerta se abrio dejando ver a Naruto que parecía haber corrido un maratón, no levanto el rostro, estaba temblando, tenía miedo de que él la dejara, tenía miedo por su bebé - Nosotros los dejamos solos - Shikamaru y la pelirrosa salieron de la habitación.

- ¡¿Estás bien?! - pregunto el rubio tomandola del mentón, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, ella se aferro a su chaleco de jounin con las dos manos como si la vida se le fuera en ello fue cuando se dio cuenta de que los miedos de Ino habían regresado ¡y no se había dado cuenta! - Ino - la abrazo tratando de tranquilizarla, no deseaba verla mal, no deseaba verla sufrir, era la mujer de su vida y nunca le había gustado verla así.

- N-Naruto - la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa - Sé que estas embarazada y te pido disculpas por haberme alejado de ti últimamente pero es que he hablado con el consejo sobre algunas cosas, deseo construir una casa más grande para ti y para mi pero en la mansión Hokage, porque no quiero separarme de ti en ningún momento, eres mi mujer y mi deber es cuidarte, perdoname si te he lastimado - ella abrio los ojos asombrada porque no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Él la beso suavemente para abrazarla - Prometo que tus miedos se iran Ino, porque no pienso dejarte, porque no pienso dejar de amarte, te pido disculpas por mi actitud de las ultimas semanas, quiero casarme contigo, quiero vivir contigo, tus miedos se iran porque te apoyaras en mi, sere tu apoyo Ino, lo prometo - ella asintió para sentir la cama debajo de ella, no deseaba que se alejara, tenía miedos y estaba bien, era normal tener miedos con lo que había pasado, era normal tener miedos porque era humana.

Sin embargo sus miedos se irían poco a poco porque Naruto estaba a su lado, porque venía un niño en camino... si definitivamente ya no tendría más miedos, no después de esto, sabía que era normal sentir miedos y estaba bien el superarlos porque al lado de Naruto los superaría, de eso no dudaba.

De alguna manera sabía que no la tocaba porque sentía que estaba embarazada y no deseaba tentarla, después de todo el chakra del Kiuuby lo sentía pues después de la guerra el zorro se había quedado dentro de Naruto y sabía que Minato porque así se llamaría su hijo lo sentía, sabía que no sonreía porque le preocupaba el ausnto de su casa, sabía que estaba más comodo con otras chicas porque ella también se estaba alejando sin darse cuenta.

Había entendido que sus miedos podían convertirse en fortalezas y con ayuda de Naruto se convertirían, sus miedos se irían poco a poco y estaba feliz porque ahora de verdad que estaba completa.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	22. Primer Beso

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva continuación.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Naruto sería de Ino.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Bueno su primer beso había sido con Sasuke pero técnicamente eso no contaba porque bueno eran hombres para empezar y había leído en los libros de Kakashi que ese no era su primer beso, entonces tenía que dar su primer beso oficial cuanto antes y había encontrado a la indicada... si definitivamente su primer beso siempre sería especial

* * *

**Primer Beso  
**

Suspiro de nueva cuenta, estaba un poco estresado con las preguntas de sus amigos, él no deseaba contestarlas pero al parecer ellos no se irían hasta que lo hiciera y se suponía que era su Hokage entonces no tenían derecho a preguntar cosas como esas, sin embargo, lo harían, lo seguirían haciendo hasta que les dijera la verdad y es que en verdad no deseaba decirles nada porque era vergonzoso, no mucho peor que eso era de dar pena.

- Necesito terminar esto - les enseño unos pergaminos pero al parecer eso a sus amigos no les importaba en lo más mínimo - ¡Vamos si tienes tanta prisa entonces contesta! - grito Kiba y una venita resalto en su ojo derecho, sus amigos eran en verdad unos pesados - ¿Para qué quieren saber? - pregunto con una ceja levantada viendo las sonrisas ladinas de sus amigos - Pues porque Shikamaru dice que has besado a muchas fans y yo opino que tu primer beso ha sido con Sasuke - contesto Kiba con su típica sonrisa.

- Ya lo has contestado Kiba mi primer beso fue con Sasuke - contesto con la vista de nueva cuenta en los pergaminos - Ese no fue tu primer beso, queremos saber ¿con quién fue tu primer beso? - pregunto Sai y entonces si que se desespero - No he dado mi primer beso, fin de la historia ahora fuera de mi oficina - señalo la puerta esperando a que se fueran pero en vez de eso se soltaron a reir como locos.

- ¡¿Eres el Hokage y no has dado tu primer beso?! - grito Kiba señalando, bien quiza toda la aldea ya estuviera enterada de ello gracias a su amigo castaño - Dije fuera - salieron entre risas mientras él apreto tanto la pluma que la rompio para tratar de tranquilizarse aunque sabía que sería muy difícil después de esa pequeña plática con sus queridos amigos - Maldita sea - murmuro bastante frustrado para levantarse y servirse un vaso de agua.

* * *

Las chicas caminaban entre risas por los comentarios de sus amigos, todos reían excepto Yamanaka Ino, la razón, porque ella tampoco había dado su primer beso pero nadie debería de saber eso, absolutamente nadie - No puedo creer que Naruto no haya dado su primer beso - comento Sakura entre risas provocando una carcajada de los demás - Bueno me despido, tengo cosas que hacer - empezo a correr para despedirse de los demás, no deseaba participar más en esa conversación.

Suspiro un poco después de estar lo suficientemente alejada para caminar más lentamente - ¡Hokage-sama! ¡Hokage-sama juega con nosotros! ¡Hokage-sama no te vayas! - detuvo sus pasos al observar a Naruto jugando con varios niños que lo sujetaban de su capa para que no se fuera, él reía y se veía feliz con los niños, era claro que era un excelente líder además de ser muy buena persona con los aldeanos pero sobre todo con los niños.

- Lo siento debo trabajar pero les prometo que mañana jugare más tiempo con ustedes - los niños asintieron felices por esa promesa para despedirse corriendo mientras le sonreían - No cabe duda de que eres un excelente Hokage - el rubio la miro con una leve sonrisa mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca y despeinaba un poco su cabello - Gracias - contesto mientras veía a los niños correr y haciendo varios sellos para supuestamente pelear o parecer ninjas.

- Los niños te adoran - comento la rubia escuchando la suave risa del rubio que miro al cielo mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura - Adoro a los niños, deseo transmitirles la voluntad de fuego, deseo que nunca duden de que como su Hokage los quiero y que siempre estare para ellos, deseo que nunca duden que siempre los voy a proteger por eso convivo con ellos porque quiero que amen al siguiente Kage y que me amen a mi no como su líder sino como Uzumaky Naruto - le contesto este con una sonrisa.

La rubia sintio una brisa que le removio el cabello pero que al mismo tiempo fue cálida, el rubio sonrió para tomarla de la mano y comenzar a caminar, se sentía bien el calor que desprendía además había aprendido que Naruto era un excelente Hokage y que había removido sentimientos que había escondido porque era imposible que él la amara cuando podía tener a quien quisiera, sin embargo, quiza estos siempre habían estado allí.

* * *

Los chicos estaban en el puente de la aldea observando el pequeño río mientras seguían hablando del rubio, Sakura volteo porque le molestaba un poco la luz del sol y se quedo de piedra al ver a Ino caminando de la mano con Naruto, parecían entretenidos - Chicos - todos voltearon a donde ella miraba y se encontraron con esa escena para quedarse asombrados en verdad.

Naruto caminaba con dirección al campo de entrenamiento porque deseaba hacer algo desde hace tiempo y quería hacerlo en este momento - Tu club de fans me va a matar si ven que me tienes tomada de la mano - aseguro la rubia con una sonrisa además de un sonrojo en sus mejillas - Tranquila si te hacen algo las matare - contesto este para detener sus pasos al estar frente al campo de entrenamiento provocando que la rubia hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - pregunto la rubia mientras él abría la reja para caminar hasta donde se encontraba el lago, la solto de la mano y tomo una flor entre sus manos para meterla dentro del río, pocos minutos después salio una burbuja donde dentro se veía la flor le sonrió a Ino para darsela, ella se sonrojo pero la tomo entre sus manos para sonreirle levemente - Me gustas - abrio los ojos asombrada por esas palabras.

- ¿E-Eh? - el rubio se acerco poco a ella para sonreirle de nueva cuenta y tomarla de la nuca con una mano además de colocar la otra en su cintura, sonrió de nueva cuenta para rozar sus labios con los de Ino que sentía que las piernas le fallaban, su corazón latía desmesuradamente tanto que penso que se le saldría, el rubio la mordio ligeramente del labio y gimio para sentir la lengua de él dentro de sus labios.

Naruto sabía a mango y era delicioso su sabor, se sujeto de su chaleco de jounin porque se sentía desfallecer, él se separo y la abrazo - Te he amado tanto desde hace mucho - declaro él y entonces si que ya no logro sostenerse en pie provocando que ambos cayeran - T-También te amo - él rubio sonrió para acercarse de nueva cuenta y besarla nuevamente solo que esta vez se coloco encima de ella para descender por su cuello.

- Y-Yo creo que mejor nos vamos - señalo la pelirrosa a los demás que asintieron para comenzar a caminar a cualquier lugar porque ninguno deseaba morir a manos de su Hokage así que salieron corriendo de allí.

Naruto se dejo caer en el hueco del cuello de la rubia aspirando su aroma y tratando de controlarse porque era capaz de hacerla suya ahí mismo, Ino era demasiado para él - ¿También ha sido el primero? - ella asintió sonrojada mientras se aferraba a su espalda - Entonces sere el último Ino - se acerco para besarla de nuevo, sus labios eran un manjar... si definitivamente su primer beso siempre sería especial.

Porque había besado a Ino, porque había sido el primero y el último y por sobre todas las cosas porque había sido perfecto.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado esta nueva entrega.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	23. Confianza

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva entrega.**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque si me perteneciera Naruto no habría sufrido tanto.

* * *

**Resumen:**

No tenía confianza, el ser la novia de Naruto le había quitado su seguridad, cada chica en la aldea se le insinuaba, el verlo con alguien más le hacía insegura sobre lo que él sentía, por eso decidio terminar con él, no deseaba vivir sin confianza... si definitivamente él le daría la confianza que le faltaba

* * *

**Confianza**

Lo miro de nueva cuenta estaba riendo con Tenten, su amiga lo hacía reir - No puedo creer que Neji haya hecho eso - la castaña estallo en carcajadas de nueva cuenta mientras lo abrazaba levemente, la rubia se enterro las uñas en la palma de la mano, deseaba calmarse, deseaba estar tranquila pero es que el ser la novia de Naruto le había quitado toda su seguridad, le faltaba confianza, antes no era así pero ahora si lo era.

- ¿Ino quieres qué nos vayamos? - pregunto él y ella asintió, le dolía la cabeza, se sentía mareada - S-Si - se levanto con cuidado pero le dolía demasiado la cabeza que se sujeto de la mesa - ¿Estás bien? - pregunto alarmado y asintió para caminar sujetada de la mano de él, su amiga la miro mientras le sonreía a Naruto, noto que en su mirada había una leve insinuación pero era imposible ella estaba casada con Neji.

Tomo aire para apretar el peso, estaba siendo insegura, él la amaba se lo repetía en miles de ocasiones, sin embargo, ella no estaba segura - ¡Hokage-sama le prepare unas galletas! - una chica pelirroja se acerco para colgarse de su cuello y besarlo en la mejilla con un sonrojo en sus mejillas - Gracias - se veía feliz, se mordio ligeramente el labio para soltarse del agarre mientras él platicaba con la chica, quería llegar cuanto antes a casa.

- Vamos - asintió para caminar a su lado mientras él se llevaba a la boca una galleta - Estan deliciosas - apreto ligeramente los puños, a él le gustaban demasiados los postres y ella se los hacía pero es que ultimamente todo estaba mal, se sentía insegura, su confianza se había evaporado en cuanto se hizo novia del Hokage, porque Naruto era el Hokage desde hace un año exactamente el tiempo de su relación.

- Llegamos - le sonrió levemente para extraer la llave de su departamento - Hokage-sama - ambos miraron a Sakura quien era una anbu, esta se encontraba arrodillada observando al rubio - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto mientras tomaba su mano - Debe volver a la oficina, lo esperan Temari-san, Yukata-san y la Mizukage-sama - miro hacía otro lado, no quería que estuviera con otras mujeres, no deseaba verlo con otra chica o chicas en este caso.

- Lo siento Ino tengo que ir - solto su mano para entrar a prisa a su departamento, no dijo más tan solo cerro la puerta y se dejo caer en el piso recargando su espalda en la puerta, se abrazo a sus rodillas, no quería saber que vería con ellas, no deseaba ver que haría con ellas, sintio el nudo en la garganta por lo que tan solo se mordio fuertemente el labio para no llorar, no deseaba llorar porque no quería ver a Naruto mal por su culpa.

* * *

No podía dormir, sentía demasiado frío y se sentía demasiado fría con respecto a su temperatura, se bajo de la cama para colocarse un pequeño suéter era temprano a penas eran las nueve de la noche, salio de su casa para comprar un poco de pan, deseaba beber chocolate con un pan dulce así que camino con dirección a la tienda donde vendían estos, cuando escucho una suave risa entonces se detuvo por completo y miro la banca.

Naruto estaba riendo con Yukata-san, se sintio desfallecer - Naruto-san hablo en serio - su rubio reía con ella - Ino - miro a Shikamaru que venía hacía ella - Shika - lo saludo con la mano cuando este miro a donde se encontraba con la chica - Solo estan platicando - señalo su amigo y ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido - N-No se de que hablas - comento caminando con dirección a la tienda.

- ¿Tu confianza ha disminuido? - miro al Naara para suspirar y asentir con la cabeza - No tengo confianza en mi misma - señalo ella caminando hasta la tienda para pedir algunos panes - Quiza es que si la tienes pero todas tus inseguridades son más fuertes - pago el pan para tomar la bolsa entre sus manos - No la tengo Shika - aseguro saliendo de la tienda con su amigo detrás de ella - Si la tienes Ino solo es cuestión de que te des cuenta - iba a decir algo cuando vio que Yukata-san besaba a Naruto.

Su amigo la sostuvo por la cintura pero de inmediato la solto al sentir algo caliente en el cuerpo de su amiga de inmediato lo indentifico como el chakra del Kiuuby, era imposible que Ino lo tuviera pero de alguna manera le decía que la intimidad que compartía con Naruto le daba el poder para tener ese chakra.

- N-Naruto - él al escucharla de inmediato hizo a un lado a la pelinegra que salio corriendo de allí - Deja que te expli... - no termino cuando el chakra rojo rodeo a Ino por completo mientras salían varios brazitos como cuando él se transformaba con Kurama - ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, por eso besabas a Yukata-san? ¿Acaso no soy bonita? ¿Acaso no me amas? ¿Acaso no me quieres? ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! - grito la rubia mientras los brazos iban hacía donde él se encontraba.

- ¡Ino tienes que calmarte! - grito el rubio esquivando el golpe que venía a su derecha para hacer varios sellos - ¡¿Calmarme?! ¡Estabas besando a otra, a otra, no a mi a otra! - grito mientras el chakra naranja lo sujetaba como una cuerda que lo estaba ahogando - ¡Ino basta! - la rubia de inmediato cayo al suelo para tomar aire a grandes bocanadas, se sentía mareada, demasiado débil - Ino - el rubio se acercaba a ella pero sintio miedo.

- ¡N-No te acerques! - grito presa del pánico - Yo no la bese ella me beso - una parte de ella le creía pero la otra no - ¡No más, no puedo más con esto! ¡Quiero terminar, quiero que me dejes sola! ¡No quiero seguir con esta relación, no puedo más! - ella lloraba, él la estaba haciendo llorar, él la estaba haciendo sufrir - Shikamaru llevala a casa tengo cosas que hacer - con esas palabras apoyo el hecho de que terminaran.

* * *

- No se como estar con ella sin hacerla sufrir Sasuke - detuvo sus pasos al escuchar la voz de Naruto, estaba hablando con Sasuke - Dale tiempo eso es lo que necesita - aconsejo el pelinegro, apreto más los papeles que carcagaba, habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían terminado, ella no estaba bien, no quería comer, no podía dormir, le hacía falta Naruto pero es que le dolio verlo con alguien más, le dolía que cualquier chica se le insinuara.

- ¿Tiempo? No he dormido estas dos semanas Sasuke, no puedo dormir por pensar en como estara, no quiero comer porque me preocupa el chakra de Kurama en su sistema - se acerco un poco más a la puerta para escuchar mejor - ¿Ella tiene el chakra del Kiuuby? - pregunto el Uchiha algo alarmado lo identifico por su tono de voz - Cuando le hacía el amor le daba de ese chakra inconscientemente - aseguro su rubio.

- Kurama me ha explicado que como es mi pareja puedo hacer eso - comento de nuevo el rubio - Has tenido más parejas - señalo el Uchiha y ella apreto los puños - Ino es la elegida eso me lo ha dicho Kurama yo lo siento y él también por eso le da chakra porque ambos deseamos protegerla - abrio la puerta de golpe siendo observada por ambos - Sasuke - el pelinegro desaparecio dejandolos por completo solos.

- N-No me haces sufrir... es solo que no tengo c-confianza en mi misma - el rubio abrio los ojos asombrado ante esa declaración para colocarse en pie y caminar a donde ella - ¿Confianza? Ino eres la persona que más confianza desprende - nego con la cabeza para aferrarse al chaleco de jounin de él solo deseaba transmitirle lo que sentía en ese momento - N-No tengo confianza - él iba a hablar pero lo detuvo con la mano.

- N-No tengo confianza porque cuando te veo con alguien más siento que la quieres a ella y no a mi, cuando te veo riendo con alguien más siento que yo no te hago reir así, cuando estás ocupado y me dejas sola me hago demasiadas ideas y... es doloroso verte con alguien más, me he vuelto insegura desde que somos novios, tengo miedo me falta confianza - aseguro ella enterrando su cara en el pecho de él.

- Ino mirame - pidio y ella lo hizo entonces le sonrió - Tú me das confianza Ino porque siempre estas para mi, me transmites confianza con tus sonrisas pero dices que te falta confianza entonces apoyate en mi que yo te dare la confianza que necesites - sonrió levemente para que él le limpiara las lágrimas y la besara suavemente - Te amo Ino y jamás vuelvas a decir que me quieres lejos de ti o que quieres terminar esto porque juro que morire - la beso de nueva cuenta para abrazarla.

La amaba más que a su vida y la necesitaba a su lado por el resto de su vida, ella se acomodo mejor en su pecho, Naruto siempre tenía la capacidad de hacerla feliz... si definitivamente él le daría la confianza que le faltaba de eso no había duda alguna.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado esta continuación.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	24. Unión

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva entrega.**

**Esta nueva entrega se la dedico a Mishiel-chan Uchihalove pues me ha hecho una petición y pienso cumplirla. Espero te guste.**

******Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece lamentablemente porque Sasuke es mi vida aunque tengo ganas de darle un guajolotazo por andar matando a personas y sobretodo por andar diciendo que lo hace por su hermano pero en fin ya me desvie.

* * *

**Resumen:**

A veces le estresaba un poco que Ino fuera entrometida pero bueno después de todo así era su novia así que no le quedaba de otra más que ayudarla en su loca idea... tenía que ayudar a unir a Hinata con Sasuke así que haría una unión con su futura esposa para hacer la unión de los dos involucrados... si definitivamente la unión frente a ellos era perfecta

* * *

**Unión**

Miro a su futura esposa por doceavez vez aunque en este momento aún era su novia - Si Sasuke se entera nos va a matar - aseguro escuchando la suave risa de su novia que nego con la cabeza de nueva cuenta - Vamos Naru - pidio con una leve sonrisa y se dio cuenta de que ya había caído ante esa petición, era imposible negarle algo a Ino así que tan solo asintió para escucharla festejar, la beso suavemente para verla irse.

- ¿Qué planeas con Sasuke? - miro a Sakura que entraba por la ventana - Yo no planeo nada ella lo hace - señalo la puerta mientras veía a la pelirrosa negar con la cabeza - Si Sasuke se entera a ella no le hara nada pero a ti si - tan solo le sonrió levemente para extender la mano y tomar los papeles entre estas - Termine mi misión - aseguro ella así que comenzo a leer - ¿Cómo estas? - le pregunto a la pelirrosa que se llevo las manos a su vientre.

- Es mi ultima misión además Sai estara conmigo porque no le daras misiones largas eso te lo agradezco - sonrió levemente a su amiga, Sakura sería mamá y esperaba que con eso no fuera tan histérica aunque así la amaba, nadie se esperaba que terminara de novia con Sai pero bueno bien decían que los opuestos se atraen y vaya que así fue en esta ocasión.

- Permiso - su amiga salio corriendo seguramente con dirección al baño, sonrió un poco ella ya no volvería así que tenía tiempo libre para planear como llevaría a Sasuke a las aguas termales donde misteriosamente se quedaría encerrado en el baño con Hinata, Dioses hasta él de alguna manera sabía que su amigo no iba a caer en esto pero Ino parecía tan entusiasmado que no le había quedado de otra así que era mejor hacerlo de una vez.

- ¿Me llamo Hokage-sama? - miro a Sasuke que aparecio frente a él arrodillado con la máscara de anbu, su tono siempre era neutral tanto que le daba miedo - Deseo ir a las aguas termales mañana con Ino y necesito que vayas conmigo - su amigo se quito la máscara para observarlo con una ceja levantada - Si es otra idea para unirme a Hyuuga juro que te matare lentamente dobe - sudo frío pero de inmediato nego con las manos.

- ¡P-Por supuesto que no es así! - el pelinegro tan solo suspiro para asentir con la cabeza - Bien - su amigo iba a desaparecer pero lo detuvo con la mano - Mañana en la puerta de entrada a las diez - su amigo asintió y salio por la puerta, Sasuke había cambiado, quiza no hablaba demasiado como antes pero sabía que en verdad gustaba de Hinata y él tan solo quería ver feliz a su mejor amigo por eso participaría en esto.

* * *

Salio de la oficina de su amigo con cara de pocos amigos llevaba su máscara en la mano derecha mientras miraba al suelo, quiza un Uchiha no haría eso pero él bueno no estaba siendo un Uchiha ultimamente así que le daba igual en estos momentos como se veía, sintio que alguien chocaba con él y cuando iba a lanzarle varias palabras se quedo de piedra al darse cuenta de que sujetaba a Hinata quien estaba sonrojada al máximo.

- L-Lo s-siento U-Uchiha-san - un leve sonrojo se instalo en sus pómulos, esa chica tenía una capacidad enorme de provocarle eso, no dijo nada tan solo la solto para quedarse frente a ella, no deseaba irse, regresaba de una misión de tres días y no la haía visto, quería quedarse así con ella aunque no pudiera decirle lo que sentía, sin embargo, quería estar así con ella.

- ¡E-Esta h-herido! - grito ella sujetando su mano, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía una cortada en el brazo derecho - No es nada - contesto él pasando de ella cuando detuvo sus pasos porque ella lo estaba sujetando, estaba temblando y Dioses de verdad que le encanto su tacto - D-Deje que l-lo c-cure - no espero su respuesta tan solo lo condujo a una pequeña banca para curarlo como ella quería, su mano era demasiado cálida.

Se parecía tanto a su madre, quiza por eso la amaba porque no dudaba en que era amor, sin embargo, sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo así que era mejor no hacerse esperanzas, no deseaba sufrir más, no deseaba hacerlo, ya había sufrido demasiado como para agregarle algo más - Gracias - se levanto una vez su mano estaba vendada y se dio cuenta que estaban en el puente, observo el lago pasando por debajo de este, hace mucho que no veía ese paisaje.

De pronto escucho que algo caía al agua miro abajo y observo una pelota - ¡Hermana ¿podrías pasarme mi pelota?! - miro a Hinata que asintió para saltar hacía el otro lado del puente y sujetarse fuertemente, la miro, no era una experta en ello al parecer pero deseaba devolver la pelota al pequeño niño - Ten cuidado - señalo y ella asintió, sin embargo, su advertencia no tuvo efecto porque no piso bien y se escucho el agua.

- ¡Hinata! - grito presa del pánico, ella al parecer no sabía nadar porque agitaba sus brazos como loca, salto de inmediato, para empezar odiaba hacer eso además de que le molestaba el agua del río porque traía demasiados recuerdos, llego hasta ella sujetandola por la cintura y atrayendola hacía su pecho, hizo varios sellos para que de su mano salieran varios lazos de fuego que se enredaron en el puente, se impulso con ella en brazos y salio del agua.

Estaba temblando así que la abrazo para cargarla entre sus brazos, necesitaba calentarse de inmediato - ¿U-Uchiha-san? - estaba demasiado pálida, concentro chakra de fuego en sus manos para darle calor - Estaras bien - aseguro cuando sintio que ella se acomodaba en su pecho, esa sensación fue demasiado comfortante, le encanto demasiado tenerla así - G-Gracias - sonrió un poco para caminar más lento, se sentía cansado la misión lo había dejado agotado.

Su vista se nublo así que se sostuvo pero no cálculo bien el peso de Hinata y ambos terminaron en el suelo, sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, su calor se mezclaba, sus ojos se encontraron y no fueran necesarias las palabras, se acerco y la beso, ella no lo rechazo y eso lo hacía feliz tenía que admitirlo, mordio ligeramente su labio para adentrar su lengua, Hinata sabía delicioso.

Sonrió porque a partir de hoy ella era suya, solo suya, de inmediato desaparecio con ella en brazos, irían al distrito Uchiha de donde ella no saldría por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Ino se encontraba delante de Naruto pero este la estaba abrazando mientras tenía su mentón en su cabeza - Te dije que funcionaría - dijo ella con una suave sonrisa que le hizo reir - Tengo que admitirlo tienes razón - lo que Sasuke no sabía es que Naruto lo había mandado a esa misión de tres días para cansarlo, Ino había dicho al pequeño que lo compensarían enseñandole el Rasengan de Naruto a cambio de que hiciera eso.

Ino había cito a Hinata a esa hora para que se encontrara con ella aunque primero se encontraría con Sasuke y conociendo a su amiga ella de inmediato le ayudaría con la leve cortada que le había hecho cuando lo saludo al salir de la oficina de su rubio, todo estaba calculado pero solo ellos lo sabían, las aguas termales solo eran una excusa, claro que planeaban ir pero ahora en una cita doble... si definitivamente la unión frente a ellos era perfecta.

Sasuke era obscuridad decían muchos y Hinata era luz también decían, sin embargo, el rubio sabía que Sasuke era luz y Hinata también era luz, Sasuke era valiente ella era tímida, Sasuke era fuerte ella se haría fuerte con su apoyo, Sasuke era seguro ella se haría segura a su lado.

Hinata era dulce puede que él se hiciera más _dulce _a su manera, Hinata era tierna él se volvería tierno con ella, Hinata era benevolente Sasuke se haría más empático con los demás por ella, eran el uno para el otro, de eso no había duda alguna y ambos rubios lo sabían.

- Muy bien Ino es hora de que tú y yo vayamos al distrito Uzumaky - sintio que era cargada en sus brazos para comenzar a caminar, rió levemente para besar suavemente al rubio y acomodarse en su pecho - Estoy embarazada - lo que si supo todo el mundo fue el grito de alegría del Hokage, venía en camino un heredero y eso hacía muy feliz a Naruto, era su primer hijo y sería su luz.

Ambas parejas eran el uno para el otro, quiza había sido destino o casualidad que los rubios los ayudaran y quiza había sido casualidad que Sasuke le hubiera dicho a Ino que un chakra se formaba en su vientre cuando la saludo al salir de la oficina del rubio, después de todo el Sharingan era el jutsu ocular perfecto, como ambas parejas.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	25. Embarazo

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de mi pareja favorita.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Lo bueno del embarazo de Ino es que no tenía tantos antojos, sin embargo, lo estaba sacando de quicio con sus cambios de actitud, ya sabía porque pasaba eso pero aún así era estresante y el que ella quisiera aventarle la sartén no ayudaba demasiado... si definitivamente el embarazo de Ino le había dado demasiadas alegrías incluyendo el nacimiento de su bebé

* * *

**Embarazo**

Miro de nueva cuenta a su esposa a su lado, ella dormitaba, parecía un ángel bueno para él lo era, su vista se desvio un poco a su vientre donde denotaba un embarazo de ocho meses, sería su primer hijo y estaba tan feliz con ello, ella se removio un poco así que supo que era hora de cerrar los ojos pues no deseaba recibir un golpe con el sartén con la ultima vez que no la dejo dormir.

Su pareja era Yamanaka Ino, no sabía como pero se habían hecho muy buenos amigos después de la guerra y después de eso se hicieron novios, sus amigos estaban sorprendidos pues según ellos ni siquiera cruzaban palabra alguna pero siempre hablaban de todo cuando se encontraban, había descubierto a una mujer en Ino cuando hablaban porque antes le parecía demasiado atrevida pero se había equivocado porque Ino era muy tierna y siempre se avergonzaba cuando tenían intimidad.

Quiza es por eso que la había hecho su mujer, porque amaba cada parte de ella, porque amaba a Ino, era su esposa desde hace un año y ambos eran felices, la amaba más que a su vida por eso estaba feliz porque estaba esperando a su primer hijo al cual llamaría como su padre de eso no había duda alguna, acaricio un poco la mejilla de Ino y la beso en la frente para dormir de nueva cuenta.

* * *

Desperto cuidando el no despertarla aunque eso fue imposible pues ella lo miro con una leve sonrisa - ¿Quieres desayunar? - pregunto ella y asintió para besarla suavemente en los labios - Me dare una ducha - ella asintió mientras él se bajaba de la cama y caminaba a la ducha, escucho que ella se levantaba de todas maneras no habría problemas porque varios clones se quedaban en casa a ayudarla en lo que necesitara, no podía dejarla sola.

Salio de la ducha para vestirse cuando escucho gritos y temio por su vida - ¡Te dije que eso no iba allí! ¡Hazte a un lado! - esos eran los gritos de Ino, salio de la habitación con dirección a la cocina y descubrio a sus dos clones asustados mientras su esposa trataba de enderezar lo que parecía ser un adorno - Ino te haras daño - indico pero ella parecía no hacerle caso - ¡Es que tú no me ayudas! - dijo ella mientras caía al suelo llorando.

Lo bueno del embarazo de Ino es que no tenía demasiados antojos pero si demasiados cambios de humor que lo estaban sacando de quicio - Ino le va a hacer daño al bebé - señalo colocandose a su estatura para abrazarla y limpiar sus lágrimas, no le gustaba verla llorar - ¡Preparare el desayuno! - de inmediato se levanto para tararear una canción y empezar a preparar el desayuno - Hokage-sama - miro a Sasuke quien venía vestido de anbu.

- ¡Antes de entrar a mi casa llama a la puerta! - Sasuke esquivo a grandes prisas varios utensilios de cocina mientras él trataba de calmarse, su esposa daba demasiado miedo, su mejor amigo salio por la ventana - ¡Uchiha! - grito su esposa con un aura negra, se levanto de donde estaba para ir donde ella - Ino - ella lo miro con una leve sonrisa - ¡El desayuno esta listo! - grito mientras servía el desayuno así que no le quedo de otra más que comenzar a desayunar.

* * *

Salio de su casa con dirección a la oficina - Siento lo de Ino - su amigo caminaba a su lado con una cara de pocos amigos - Es la primera vez que veo a una mujer con tantos cambios hormonales - rió suavemente para doblar en la esquina - Esta embarazada - señalo a su amigo que tan solo se encogio de hombros - Hinata nunca fue así - una venita resalto en su ojo derecho - Mejor lo dejamos así - el pelinegro tan solo asintió.

Durante la tarde reviso algunos documentos además de repartir lo equipos para las siguientes misiones - Hokage-sama son las 3:15 - se quedo de piedra cuando su secretaria dijo la hora, salio corriendo como un loco de la oficina, iba a morir sin conocer a su hijo, Ino lo iba a matar, Ino lo iba a matar, no quería morir, no deseaba morir, sin embargo, la hora de la comida era a las tres, iba a morir.

Detuvo sus pasos para abrir la puerta con cuidado cuando esquivo apenas la secadora de cabello - ¡Uzumaky Naruto! - grito su esposa así que retrocedio sobre sus pasos - L-Lo siento - tenía miedo de que lo matara - ¡La hora de la comida es a las tres! ¡¿Qué hora crees qué es?! - choco con una cerca mientras ella sujetaba la sartén, no quería morir tan jóven, miro a varios aldeanas que temían por la vida de su Hokage.

- Ino - le hablo para observar la sonrisa de su rubia - ¡Quiero fresas, el bebé tiene antojo! - salio corriendo de allí con dirección a la tienda donde vendían fruta, no deseaba que su esposa se pusiera más histérica así que regreso de prisa con las fresas para encontrarla en la cocina preparando algo - ¿Qué haces? - pregunto y ella lo miro con una sonrisa tierna - Preparo un pastel - sudo frío, esta era la Ino buena en cambio cuando le aventaba algo era la mala.

- ¿Para quién? - pregunto colocando las fresas en la mesa - Para nosotros - sonrió para besarla suavemente y despedirse de ella - Nos vemos en la noche - ella asintió para despedirse mientras seguía con lo del pastel.

* * *

Salio de su oficina con dirección a su casa en compañía de Sasuke - Por cierto ¿cómo esta Hinata? - pregunto al pelinegro que llevaba su máscara de anbu en la mano izquierda - Bien, su embarazo es de tres meses - Hinata y Sasuke se habían casado apenas hace siete meses y ya esperaban su primer hijo, estaba feliz por su amigo la verdad además su esposa era una buena mujer y de alguna manera sabía que en verdad eran el uno para el otro.

Detuvo sus pasos en su casa para mirar a Sasuke - Aquí nadie puede matarme - su amigo tan solo sonrió ladinamente - Solo tu mujer y hablando de ella esta más rellenita - el pelinegro esquivo el golpe de la rubia que estrello su puño en el piso haciendo un gran hoyo - ¡Uchiha! ¡¿A quién crees que le dices rellenita?! - el rubio observo la humareda, casi no se veía nada pero reconocio al instante la voz de su esposa, seguramente había escuchado lo que había dicho Sasuke.

- ¡Ino! - grito cuando escucho el grito de alguien - ¡Yamanaka! - esa era la voz de Sasuke parecía adolorido, la humareda se disipo poco a poco para observar que Ino tenía en el suelo a su amigo con su pie arriba de este - ¡Disculpate! - si lo veía del lado gracioso esa escena daba demasiada risa, no todos los días se veía a Sasuke en el suelo cortesía de una chica - ¡Lo siento! - grito el pelinegro para ser liberado por su esposa.

- ¡Muy bien, te quedaras a comer pastel Sasuke-kun! - lo tomo de la mano para adentrarlo a la casa así que no le quedo de otra más que de ir con ellos, el Uchiha tomo asiento con cara de pocos amigos - Tu esposa da miedo - rió suavemente para indicarle que guardara silencio, su esposa coloco dos platos con una rebanada de pastel además de chocolate - Espero les guste - se veía más tranquila, la verdad es que Ino tenía una buena mano para los postres.

* * *

Estaba platicando de algo con su amigo cuando escucho que algo se caía en la cocina, era el sonido de un plato seguido del grito de su esposa - ¡Ino! - se quedo de piedra al observar que se había roto la fuente, le dio pánico - N-Naru - asintió de inmediato para que varios clones fueran por lo que necesitarían en el hospital mientras él la carcagaba en sus brazos para salir corriendo de allí - Le avisare a Sakura - asintió para ver desaparecer a su amigo.

* * *

Ino llevaba tres horas en sala de parto, estaba desesperado por eso caminaba de un lado a otro - Tranquilizate - miro a Shikamaru con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Quieres un dulce? - miro a Chouji como queriendo matarlo - Tranquilo dobe Sakura es la mejor - asintió, eso no le preocupaba, le preocupaba que el chakra de Kurama le hiciera daño a ella o a su hijo, no de manera intencional pero Minato tendría el poder de Kurama y no sabía si podría con ello.

- ¡Naruto! - miro a Sakura que lo tomo de la mano para entrar a la sala donde se llevaba a cabo el parto - Tienes que darle más chakra a Ino - tuvo pánico porque algo le pasara, no deseaba que le pasara nada, el primer embarazo sería doloroso eso le había dicho Kurama, los demás no pero siempre el primero es que el que más problemas daba.

Hizo varios sellos para sacar el chakra de Kurama y ayudar a su esposa que gritaba de dolor - ¡Bien Ino, así, tranquila, con cuidado! - Sakura se veía cansada pero sabía que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara a su bebé o a su esposa - ¡Vas bien Ino! - no miro si el bebé estaba _saliendo _tan solo se concentro en darle el chakra que necesitaba.

Se escucho un llanto y sonrió, su hijo había nacido, camino para ver a Ino con el cabello suelto y su frente perlada de sudor, Sakura les entrego al bebé que lloraba en brazos de su mamá - Shhhh tranquilo Minato - su esposa se veía demasiado cansada, beso su frente para cargar a su bebé que lo miro con sus ojitos azules, se parecía a ambos después de todo eran rubios de ojos azules.

* * *

Miro a Ino que amamantaba a su hijo mientras caminaban a casa - Te amo - ella sonrió para detenerse y besarlo suavemente - También te amo - el pequeño Minato agito sus manitas así que lo cargo, ese niño era su luz al igual que Ino... si definitivamente el embarazo de Ino le había dado demasiadas alegrías incluyendo el nacimiento de su bebé, aunque claro estaba tendrían más de eso no había ninguna duda.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	26. Primera Palabra

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva continuación de esta serie.  
**

**Espero les guste. Es una entrega familiar.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen: **

Minato no estaba a gusto con su pequeña hermana Kushina, sus padres la querían más que a él y ni siquiera hablaba, no la quería, la odiaba, sin embargo, su primera palabra fue su nombre y supo que esa pelirroja sería su princesa pelirroja a la cual tendría que cuidar por siempre

* * *

**Primera Palabra**

- ¡Minato! - se coloco en posición de ataque para que su hermana pequeña no lo golpeara - Debes mejorar tu defensa - aseguro mientras tocaba su frente para sacarla del genjutsu, su hermana aún estaba aprendiendo - ¡Vamos a jugar! - lo jalo de la manga de su suéter, Minato contaba con ocho años y su hermana con seis años - Primero debe hacer la tarea - ambos miraron a su madre que cargaba a su pequeño hermano de nombre Inoichi.

- La terminare pronto - aseguro revolviendo el cabello de la pequeña pelirroja que llevaba el nombre de su abuela, Kushina, la niña asintió para tomar a su hermanito en brazos - Y pensar que antes no la querías Minato - miro hacía otro lado mientras tomaba su mochila - Eso fue antes mamá - aseguro caminando a las escaleras - ¿Y quién decía que se iría de la casa? - se sonrojo aún más para subir de prisa los escalones mientras Ino reía suavemente.

Su hijo era un sol al igual que sus dos hermanos pequeños - Mami - miro a Kushina que jugaba con sus dedos - ¿Si? - pregunto observando que se sonrojaba de inmediato - Q-Quiero l-leche c-caliente - su hija siempre se avergonzaba al pedir csas como esas aunque no había porque, es por eso que decía siempre que quería ser como su hermano mayor - Estara lista en unos minutos mientras juega con tu hermano pequeño - asintió para ir con el pequeño.

Estaba feliz de la familia que había formado con Naruto, no se arrepentía de haber dejado a su madre porque después de la muerte de su padre a fuerzas la quería cerca de ella, parecía una loca, sin embargo, sabía por lo que estaba pasando pero ella también estaba pasando por lo mismo y su madre no pensaba así, le había costado mucho tomar la decisión pero sabía que había sido la correta.

* * *

Abrio la puerta de su casa para sonreir al ver a su hija corriendo hacía él - ¡Papá! - su niña era su sol más preciado al igual que su esposa Ino - Estoy en casa - su mujer salio de la cocina con su hijo pequeño en brazos - Bienvenido - camino con Kushina en brazos para besar suavemente a Ino - Termine la tarea - aviso Minato así que su hija pequeña se bajo de sus brazos para ir donde su hermano y tomarlo de la mano, al parecer en verdad deseaba jugar con él.

- Tengan cuidado - ambos asintieron ante la petición de su madre para salir de la casa entre risas - Al menos ya se llevan mejor - comento el rubio tomando entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo para jugar un poco con él - Si, ¿quieres comer? - asintió para dirigirse a la cocina mientras el pequeño Inoichi jugaba con su cabello, amaba a sus tres hijos - Gracias - Ino tomo a su hijo en brazos para que su esposo comiera pues sabía que tenía que volver a la oficina, después de todo era el Hokage.

* * *

_- ¡No la quiero! - grito un Minato de cinco años apartando a la pequeña niña de tres años que aún no hablaba cuando él aprendio a hablar a las dos años, esa niña era una tonta - Minato es tu hermana - señalo su madre pero no deseaba jugar con ella - ¡No! - grito subiendo a su habitación para azotar la puerta con demasiada fuerza, no la quería, esa niña tenía toda la atención de sus padres y odiaba eso.  
_

_- Minato tenemos que hablar - esa era la voz de su padre así que se alegro para abrir la puerta, sin embargo, la iba a cerrar cuando observo que tenía en brazos a Kushina - ¡Vete! - grito tratando de cerrar la puerta, sin embargo, su padre no lo dejo y lo tomo de la mano para caminar hasta la cama, era necesario hablar con su hijo de lo contrario no querría a su hermana y eso era un lujo que no podían darse en su familia._

_- Minato es tu hermana pequeña y tu deber es protegerla - nego con la cabeza para salir corriendo de su habitación - ¡La odio, no la quiero! - grito saliendo de casa mientras su madre trataba de alcanzarlo - Ire yo - Naruto le entrego a la pequeña niña en brazos para salir y buscar a su hijo pequeño._

_Minato corría como loco, no la quería, la odiaba, esa niña tenía toda la atención de sus padres, ¡sus padres!, ni siquiera hablaba, era una retrasada, detuvo sus pasos mientras lloraba, no quería volver a casa, no quería verla, no quería vivir más con ella._

* * *

- Hermano - miro a Kushina que caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿Si? - la aparto del camino con cuidado porque venían varios niños jugando - Deseo que me ayudes a mejor mi defensa - miro a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, no entendía porque le pedía eso además no tenía la edad necesaria para practicar jutsus y si sus padres se enteraban ambos tendrían una muerte lenta, sin embargo, algo le decía que había una buena razón.

- ¿Porqué? - pregunto doblando a la derecha, se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento - D-Deseo ser c-como t-tú - detuvo sus pasos para observarla, una brisa removio su cabello, miro los ojos azules de su hermana, había determinación, sin embargo, no entendía porque ella quería ser como él, no era un buen ninja al menos por el momento, hubo una época en la que no la quería y ella lo sabía, por esa simple razón no entendía porque quería ser como él.

- ¿Porqué quieres ser como yo? - pregunto observando que se sonrojaba mientras jugaba con sus dedos - B-Bueno eres un buen ninja, tienes la voluntad de fuego como dice papá, q-quiero ser como tú por eso - sonrió levemente para alborotarle el cabello en un gesto cariñoso, ella lo miro tratando de apartar su mano pero él no la dejo, tan solo la abrazo, no la quería soltar - No necesitas ser fuerte yo siempre te protegere - Kushina abrio los ojos asombrada.

- Vamos - su hermano se separo de ella para continuar con su camino, desde donde ella estaba su hermano se veía enorme, alguien a quien no podría alcanzar, Minato era su ejemplo a seguir, sin embargo, a su lado parecía inferior pero también sabía que podía alcanzarlo solo era cuestión de tiempo para ello.

* * *

_- ¿Porqué no quieres a tu hermana? - miro a su padre quien tomo asiento junto a él - Ustedes la quieren más que yo - miro hacía otro lado mientras escuchaba el suspiro por parte de su padre - Eso es mentira los queremos por igual - no le creía, cuando ella nacio le dedicaron más atención que a él, estaban más al pendiente de ella - Mientes - Naruto le alboroto el cabello suavemente y trato de apartar su mano pero su padre no lo dejo.  
_

_- Kushina es una bebé por eso estamos al pendiente de ella porque necesita cuidados Minato, tu deber como hermano mayor es cuidarla a ella y a tus hermanos si es que nacen más, tu responsabilidad es cuidarla, velar por ella, protegerla de todo y de todos, debes cuidarla siempre, debes amarla siempre, debes estar con ella siempre - abrio los ojos asombrado para negar con la cabeza y levantarse - ¡Me ire de la casa! - grito corriendo mientras apretaba más los puños._

* * *

Detuvieron sus pasos en el campo de entrenamiento - Empezemos - la pelirroja asintió para prepararse, deseaba sobrepasar a su hermano, no deseaba quedarse atrás, Minato era su rival al que vencer y lo haría, sabía que tomaría tiempo pero quería estar al nivel de él, no deseaba quedarse atrás y no lo haría.

Minato esquivo su ataque para golpearla en el costado y escucharla gritar, él había dicho que no necesitaba hacerse fuerte pero sabía que ella se haría fuerte, siempre la protegería, siempre la amaría, siempre estaría para ella, jamás la iba a dejar sola, él se convertiría en Hokage y ella sería una anbu, necesitaba entrenarla para ser fuerte, necesitaba entrenarla para que fuera igual de fuerte que él, necesitaba verlar por ella ahora que eran niños.

* * *

_Abrio la puerta de su casa para observar a la niña durmiendo, se acerco y la observo, estaba dormida, sin embargo, al verlo abrio sus ojitos y agito sus manitas como diciendo que deseaba que la cargara pero nego con la cabeza - No te quiero - susurro escuchando su llanto, tuvo pánico, ¿y si se estaba ahogando?, ¿qué hacía su mamá para callarla?, tomo asiento a su lado y la cargo en sus brazos,  
_

_Fue una sensación agradable, estaba calientita, desprendía ternura, nego con la cabeza, no podía quererla y no lo haría, ella sujeto uno de sus dedos y quizo apartarse pero por una extraña razón no pudo hacerlo - M-Mi...na...to - se quedo de a diez al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Kushina, era imposible, su primera palabra... ¡había sido su nombre!, cuando normalmente era "papá" o "mamá" pero ella había dicho su nombre._

_- ¡Mamá! - grito como loco para escuchar los pasos de su madre bajando las escaleras - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tiene algo tu hermana?! ¡Contesta Minato! - nego con la cabeza ante las cuestiones de su madre, se sentía pálido - H-Ha dicho mi nombre - Ino sonrió para cargar a sus dos hijos, la puerta se abrio y observo a su esposo - ¡Ha dicho el nombre de Minato! - grito la rubia y Naruto corrio a observar a la pequeña pelirroja._

_- ¡¿El nombre de Minato?! - el aludido asintió mientras observaba a la pelirroja que lo miraba con sus ojitos a punto de cerrarse - M-Mi...na...to - lo decía en pausas pero aún así había dicho su nombre, no era como normalmente se decía pero ella había dicho su nombre, su primera palabra había sido su nombre - Minato - miro a Kushina que esta vez si dijo su nombre correctamente mientras cerraba sus pequeños ojitos, se había quedado dormida._

_La miro y sintió mucho cariño por ella, la cuidaría siempre, la amaría siempre, estaría con ella por siempre, era su princesa pelirroja y tenía que cuidarla... si definitivamente amaba a su pequeña hermana._

* * *

Kushina cayo al suelo de rodillas, trataba de recuperar el aire, Minato camino hasta ella y le revolvio el cabello - Tenemos que trabajar más en tu defensa después de clases - la pequeña pelirroja grito mientras sonreía - ¡Gracias! - se lanzo a sus brazos y ambos terminaron en el suelo mientras reían - No sere blando - sentencio mientras la mano de ella se colaba en la suya, amaba a Kushina porque era su pequeña hermana y deseaba cuidarla el resto de su vida.

* * *

Ahora contaban con 18 años y 16 años respectivamente, Minato estaba entrenando en el campo de entrenamiento, sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría ella con una buena noticia, él era un anbu a pesar de su corta edad, había costado demasiado, sin embargo, sus habilidades lo habían facilitado un poco, había que ser honestos.

- ¡Minato! - grito Kushina abrazandolo provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo mientras reían - ¡Soy una jounin! - grito ella abrazandolo más fuerte, Kushina seguía siendo calientita y seguía desprendiendo ternura - Felicidades - le alboroto un poco el cabello mientras sonreía, estaba feliz por ella - ¡Algún día te alcanzare! - sentencio ella haciendolo reir - Primero tienes que vencerme - se levanto de prisa mientras ella tomaba un kunai - Empezemos - ambos salieron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

- Son unos niños - sentencio Inoichi mientras los veía - No puedes quejarte son muy unidos - miro a su amigo Shisui Uchiha que los observaba entrenar a su manera - Aún así parecían críos - su amigo pelinegro rió mientras le revolvía el cabello - ¡No hagas eso! ¡Por eso las personas creen que somos algo más que amigos! - grito sonrojado mientras su amigo reía más fuerte - ¿Quién parece un crío ahora? - el pequeño rubio de catorce años miro hacía otro lado.

- N-No me importa lo que la gente piense pero... no hagas eso - sentencio aún más sonrojado mientras su amigo se acercaba un poco a él, Shisui tenía quince años y por ende era más alto que él - ¿Prefieres qué haga algo como esto? - se acerco un poco a sus labios y entonces si que se comporto como un crío al salir despavorido mientras gritaba - ¡Noooooooo! - sus hermanos lo observaban entre risas mientras el Uchiha iba detrás de él.

- Según ese nosotros somos críos - Kushina rió ante las palabras de su hermano mayor - Son tan para cual - ambos hermanos rieron ante el grito de su hermano que se escucho en toda Konoha - ¡¿Dónde crees qué estas tocando Uchiha Shisui?! - estallaron en carcajadas al imaginarse la escena.

* * *

Naruto rió ante el grito de su hijo Inoichi que seguramente se había escuchado en toda Konoha - Abre la boca - miro a Ino que hace no mucho estaba en su oficina - Pense que irías a ver si tu hijo estaba bien recuerda que esta con un Uchiha - la rubia nego con la cabeza para acercarse a sus labios - Tengo pensando algo mejor - su mirada brillo y de alguna manera supo que el tener otro hijo a sus 36 años no era una loca idea.

Aunque primero tenía que cuidar que el Uchiha no _desviara _a su hijo, sin embargo, ya sabía que Inoichi sentía algo por Shisui y no podría contra ello, además estaba Kushina que era una conquistadora nata aunque su mirada brillaba con Minato como la de Ino con él, suspiro para besar a su esposa, quiza sus dos hijos mayores le darían un hijo porque quiza solo quiza serían una pareja pero de Inoichi no sabía, aun así eran sus hijos y los amaba fueran como fueran.

Bajo el tirante del vestido de su mujer y sonrió, solo esperaba que Inoichi no destruyera la aldea tratando de escapar de Shisui y solo esperaba que Minato no desposara antes del matrimonio a Kushina, aunque quiza no sería tan malo como pensaba.

* * *

**N/A  
**

**La verdad es que no logre resistirme al imaginarme a un hijo de Naru con un hijo de Sasuke, lamento si eso les incomoda pero sinceramente deseaba escribirlo así.**

**Al igual que con Minato y Kushina tampoco logre resistirme y si eso les incomoda en verdad lo siento pero desde un inicio me lo había imaginado así.**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**


	27. Mariposa

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de mi pareja favorita de Naruto.**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

La observo mirando a una mariposa de colores azules y lilas, se veía embelesada con la pequeña criatura que deseo que la tuviera para siempre... si definitivamente le encantaba esa mariposa de colores porque lo había unido a Ino

* * *

**Mariposa  
**

Salio de la oficina de Hokage a pasos lentos, su día había estado demasiado ajetreado pues había hablado durante horas con el consejo porque ellos deseaban que se comprometiera cuanto antes, apenas tenía 19 años pero ya era el Hokage y no solo eso sino que también era el Kage más poderoso por eso deseaban que se comprometiera cuanto antes y nada más y nada menos que con la nueva Mizukage, aunque no la conocía, además le dolía la cabeza.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando observo a Ino sentada sobre el césped del parque observo a una mariposa de colores azules y lilas, se veía embelesada viendo a la pequeña criatura - Ino - ella volteo al escuchar su llamado con una sonrisa - Naruto - susurro bajito así que se inclino para colocarse igual que ella y observar a la mariposa - Es mi preferida viene de la aldea de la Niebla - comento ella mientras ambos observaban que esta levantaba sus alas para volar.

- Se ha ido - dijo la rubia mirandolo así que le sonrió un poco - Te gusta mucho esa mariposa ¿no? - Ino asintió para levantarse con cuidado, él hizo lo mismo y la admiro, se veía más hermosa que nunca además el atardecer detrás de ella ayudaba demasiado, Ino era toda una mujer ahora - Me encanta es mi preferida - señalo ella para observar el recorrido de la mariposa - Te acompaño a casa - la tomo de la mano para acompañarla a casa.

Le encantaba Ino desde hace tiempo pero no se lo había dicho, camino con ella hasta su departamento pues Ino vivía solo desde hace un año, la razón la desconocía.

* * *

La lluvia comenzo a caer así que llegaron empapados al departamento de ella quien abrio la puerta de inmediato - Pasa - de inmediato se adentro en este para ver que ella le daba una toalla que uso para secarse, ella camino hasta lo que parecía ser el baño para tomar una toalla - Puedes cambiarte en el baño, dentro hay toallas - asintió para ir a donde le indico, la observo caminando hasta otra habitación para al parecer cambiarse.

Se quito la capa de Hokage para tomar una toalla y secarse el cabello, dejo su ropa en la secadora del baño para colocarse una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salir así, camino hasta la cocina donde se aspiraba un arma a té y a pan dulce, abrio la puerta para encontrarse con una visión simplemente perfecta, Ino vestía un short blanco, una camisa de tirantes de color naranja, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta y no tenía calcetas.

- Ino - ella dio un respingo al ser llamada y noto su sonrojo, se veía hermosa así, parecía un ángel, su ángel - ¿S-Si? - pregunto ella mientras tomaba dos tazas para llenarlas con té y depositarlas sobre la mesa - Prepare té, ven a tomar conmigo - asintió para caminar hasta donde ella cuando observo que la ventana estaba abierta ella miro a donde él - Es para la mariposa en algunas ocasiones viene a mi casa - en verdad que a la rubia le gustaba esa mariposa de colores extravagantes.

- Me alegro de que tengas compañía, he oído que casi no estas con las chicas - miro a la rubia que bajo la mirada para esconder su mirada con el flequillo - Son cosas de chicas - contesto tomando la taza entre sus manos, algo le ocultaba Ino pero no quería decirselo - No me diras la verdad - no era una pregunta era una afirmación, dio un sorbo a su té para observar que la mariposa entraba por la ventana de Ino y se posaba en su cabello.

La imagen se le hizo maravillosa, angelical - ¿Tengo algo? - rió suavemente ante la pregunta de la rubia - Tu mariposa se ha posado en tu cabello - ella sonrió para extender la mano y de inmediato la mariposa se poso sobre esta - Es Asuma - miro a la rubia al haber dicho eso - ¿Asuma? - estaba incrédulo ante esa declaración - Si, de alguna manera lo siento - ella se levanto con la mariposa en la mano para dejarla en el marco de la ventana.

- Ha estado preocupado por mi pelea con Sakura además todas estan de su lado - quería saber que había pasado, sin embargo, no iba a presionarla - Le dije que me había enamorado de ti y se puso como loca, ella aún te ama, no quedo bien desde su rompimiento, Asuma ha venido diario a ver como me encuentro, me duele que las demás esten con ella - se levanto apretando los puños, iba matar a Sakura por hacerle daño a su ángel.

- Mirame Ino - ella bajo la vista entonces la tomo del mentón para que lo observara, se acerco a rozar sus labios con los de ella, la beso suavemente - Me he enamorado de ti - susurro él sobre sus labios para intensificar el beso, amaba a Ino y le agradecía a Asuma por unirlos.

* * *

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de como llegaron a la cama, él estaba sobre ella devorando su cuello mientras ella gemía, amaba a Ino y ella lo amaba, desato con grandes prisas su sostén, ella con sus manos temblorosas quito la toalla de su cintura y enterro el rostro en su pecho con un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas - Ino, en otros momentos tendremos intimidad - señalo el rubio haciendo que ella lo viera con su sonrojo aún.

- L-Lo sé - señalo ella así que la beso de nueva cuenta para apartar el sostén por completo, miro sus pechos, Ino era una diosa, se acomodo entre sus piernas observando las muecas de ella porque lo menos que deseaba era lastimarla, entro poco a poco disfrutando de su calor, Ino era perfecta para él es como si su destino fuera estar juntos - Te amo - murmuro en su oído empezando con las embestidas poco a poco - También te amo - murmuro ella en medio del climax, definitivamente era la elegida.

Amaba a Ino y no la dejaría ir jamás, ella era suya, solo suya, deposito su semilla en ella y se dejo caer poco a poco cuidando el no lastimarla, miro a la derecha y se encontro con la mariposa posada en el marco de la ventana, afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo... si definitivamente le encantaba esa mariposa de colores porque lo había unido a Ino, sonrió un poco para que con el chakra de viento la atrayera pero esta desaparecio.

Quiza si era Asuma, quiza solo quiza podría ser el padre de Ino, conseguiría esa mariposa para su mujer, además tendría que decirle al consejo que había encontrado a su futura esposa, la escucho suspirar, estaba dormida, se acomodo a su lado atrayendola hacía si para que durmieran juntos, la cubrio con las sábanas y beso su frente, amaba a Ino y no dejaría que se fuera de su lado.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	28. Lazos

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega, espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Jamás había tenido demasiados lazos y menos uno tan importante como el que tenía con Ino en estos momentos, solo lo había tenido una vez con otra persona pero ahora ella era de alguien más... si definitivamente amaba los lazos que lo unían a Ino

* * *

**Lazos**

Miro a Hinata y a Sasuke de la mano mientras salían de su oficina, aún dolía pero se esforzaba en demostrar que no era así, después de todo era el Hokage y el Kage más poderoso, tomo entre sus manos algunos pergaminos para empezar a leerlos cuando la puerta se abrio y observo a Ino caminando hasta él - ¿Vienes a comer conmigo? - de un tiempo para acá ellos dos se habían demasiado amigos, mucho más que con Sakura.

- Tengo que terminar esto - señalo y ella nego con la mano - Vienes y punto - lo tomo de la mano para salir de la oficina - ¿Por qué sera que siempre termino haciendo lo que dices? - pregunto con las manos detrás de la nuca mientras salían de la mansión Hokage, ella rió suavemente - Porque eres mi amigo - señalo ella y él tan solo sonrió mientras miraba el atardecer - Los he visto salir de tu oficina, ¿cómo estás? - pregunto ella colocando las manos en su espalda.

- Bien - contesto como si nada viendo que ella negaba con la cabeza - No mientas - era imposible mentirle a Ino, parecía que lo conocía de memoria, él la conocía muy bien pero no a esos límites - Estoy bien - volvio a decir mientras ambos se detenían en un pequeño local para comer, ella no lo dejaba comer en Ichiraku y entendía sus razones además de que no lo dejaba tomar una gota de alcohol, no es que fuera un hebrio pero un buen tiempo así fue.

- Lo mismo de siempre - la mesera se retiro con esa orden pues era muy común ver a ambos rubios juntos - He visto a Sakura cada vez se le nota más el vientre - quizo cambiar de tema y ella tan solo suspiro, era imposible que Ino se diera por vencida tan rápido pero al menos en esta ocasión sería así - Esta embarazada después de todo - contesto la rubia bebiendo un poco de agua mientras él hacía lo mismo. Miro por la ventana y a su memoria vinieron algunos recuerdos.

* * *

_- Me gustas - contaba con 17 años en ese entonces pues ahora contaba con 20 años, miro a Hinata demasiado sonrojada mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos, él se le había declarado, sabía de los sentimientos de ella hacía él y él los correspondía, sin embargo, había estado tan ocupado con asuntos de la guerra y con el consejo, sin embargo, cierto día al encontrarse con ella en el parque se le declaro, ¿porqué?, la razón la ignoraba.  
_

_- T-También me g-gustas N-Naruto-kun - sonrió ante esa respuesta para tomarla de la mano y besarla suavemente, ella había sido su vida, no mucho más que eso, había sido su alma gemela, su persona especial quiza - Entonces esta claro eres mi novia - ella se sonrojo aún más y sonrió, Hinata no era como las demás ella era única._

* * *

- ¿Naruto? - no se había dado cuenta pero estaba llorando, ese recuerdo aún dolía demasiado, la rubia se levanto para abrazarlo recargando su mentón en su cabeza y apretando más el agarre - Vamos - lo tomo de la mano para salir de allí a grandes prisas, era obvio que no deseaba que nadie viera al gran Uzumaky Naruto llorando, sin embargo, a él no le importaba, le daba lo mismo, la seguía amando, ella había sido su vida durante un año y medio, era injusto que él se quedara con ella.

- Vete - gruño molesto observando que la rubia negaba con la cabeza - ¿Eres idiota? No puedo dejarte solo - contesto ella pero se molesto y la tomo bruscamente del brazo - ¡Solo vete, maldita sea! ¡Tú no entiendes mi sufrimiento, eres incapaz de entenderlo! - grito molesto para recibir una bofetada de parte de la rubia que estaba sonrojada en extremo - ¡Basta, eres el Hokage maldita sea! ¡Si no puedes levantarte después de esto no mereces tener el título de Hokage! - grito la rubia.

La observo caminar hasta su habitación porque ya se encontraban en el departamento de él, la escucho revolver algunas cosas y de pronto ya se encontraba frente a él enseñandole la capa de Hokage - ¡No mereces esto! - lo siguiente que escucho fue el portazo que ella dio al salir de su departamento.

* * *

_- Me gusta Hinata - miro a Sasuke, su mejor amigo, su rival, su hermano y sonrió tristemente - Tú también le gustas a ella - dijo mirando al cielo, era verdad, ella no se lo había dicho pero él lo sabía, sus besos eran fríos, su comportamiento extraño, siempre miraba a Sasuke más no a él, el brillo en sus ojos ya no era para él era para Sasuke, dolía saberlo, sin embargo, prefería terminar con esto antes de que terminara peor.  
_

_- Terminare con ella - le dijo a Sasuke mientras se colocaba en pie - Cuídala - empezo a caminar, necesitaba estar distraído así que terminaría con sus labores en la oficina, la amaba demasiado por eso estaba bien dejarla ir, no deseaba lastimarla, no deseaba verla sufrir por su culpa, la amaba demasiado por eso la dejaría libre, Sasuke la cuidaría, Sasuke era importante para ella, él solo estorbaba, limpio sus lágrimas y coloco su sonrisa de siempre, así estaba mejor._

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que no veía a Ino, bueno si la había visto pero esta solo le había entregado algunos pergaminos de sus misiones y era todo, ella tenía la capa de su padre excepto el número de Hokage, era lo único que las diferenciaba pero era la misma capa, suspiro de nueva cuenta, ya era suficiente, salio de su oficina para ir al departamento de Ino, ya era suficiente con este silencio, la necesitaba porque era la única que podía despejar sus pensamientos.

* * *

Abrio al puerta del departamento de Ino - ¿Qué crees que haces? - miro a su derecha y la observo de brazos cruzados, no vestía la ropa de ninja, vestía como normalmente lo haría en su día libre - Quiero mi capa - paso de ella con dirección a su habitación, sabía que ahí la tendría guardada después de todo conocía perfectamente a Ino, esa era su ventaja - Ni se te ocurra - no detuvo sus pasos, tan solo quería terminar con esto, estaba harto de todo.

- ¿Crees qué la mereces? - pregunto la rubia detrás de él - No sabes nada Ino - contesto para colocar la mano en la perilla pero recibio una patada de la rubia para caer sobre la cama, sintio que era tomado por las manos para ser colocadas por encima de su cabeza, mientras Ino estaba encima de él obviamente con las piernas abiertas, era una posición un tanto comprometedora, trato de zafarse pero Ino se había vuelto más fuerte que antes.

- ¿Qué no se nada? Durante un año y medio vi al chico que amo, al chico que es mi vida con Hinata, soporte que la besaras, soporte las palabras dulces que le pregonabas, soporte todo de ello, soporte tanto que durante días seguidos lloraba, soporte demasiado que por momentos pense en morirme antes de pensar que estabas en una cama con ella, en verdad ¿crees qué no se lo que sientes? - el cabello de ella caía del lado derecho.

La observo, sus ojos estaban a punto de derrarmar lágrimas pero se esforzaba porque no fuera así - Ino - se libero de su agarre para invertir posiciones y dejarse caer en el hueco de su cuello, ella estaba llorando, notaba la humedad pues sus lágrimas mojaban su mejilla - Idiota - murmuro ella abrazandolo mientras se aferraba a su espalda, durante un tiempo había tenido lazos con una persona muy especial, Hinata había sido su vida, su razón de ser.

Sin embargo, con Ino tenía demasiados lazos, amistad, cariño, empatía, demasiadas cosas, eran lazos muy importantes que lo ataban a ella... si definitivamente amaba los lazos que lo unían a Ino, se levanto un poco de ella y rozo sus labios con los de ella, era un beso de cariño pero se convertiría en amor, no había duda de ello, no dudaba de ello, la miro a los ojos y sonrió - Me atan lazos muy fuertes a ti Ino y deseo que siempre sea así - la beso nuevamente.

Hinata sería su pasado, un recuerdo que guardaría en su corazón para siempre, pero Ino sería su presente y su futuro, no sería un recuerdo al contrario sería su vida porque la comportiría con ella.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	29. Deseo

**N/a**

**Aqui un nuevo one shot de esta continuación.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece y tendre que vivir con ello.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Costaba demasiado dejarlo ir, costaba demasiado verlo con ella, sin embargo, estaba bien porque ese rubio de ojos azules se había convertido en su apoyo, en su ayuda incondicional... si definitivamente su deseo se había cumplido

* * *

**Deseo**

- Lo siento - se disculpo Sasuke y ella nego con la cabeza - Te agradezco que me lo digas hoy y no mañana - contesto mirando el cielo que estaba cubierto de estrellas, era un panorama hermosa, sin embargo, su novio durante seis meses estaba terminando con ella, ¿qué si dolía?, por supuesto que si, pero no pensaba tenerlo a su lado sino la amaba, eso sería injusto para ambos - Antes de irte, ¿puedo saber quién es? - pregunto mirando a Sasuke.

- Ino - le sonrió suavemente para tomarlo de la mano - Anda, dime quien es - imploro con una sonrisa aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo - Hinata - contesto el Uchiha mirando hacía otro lado para escuchar la suave risa de la rubia - Ten cuidado con Neji ¿vale? - miro a la rubia, era una gran mujer, sin embargo, no era para él, no era la elegida, era una chica excelente pero no era la correcta, se acerco un poco para regarlarle un beso pero ella lo detuvo con la mano.

- Seran de ella apartir de hoy - lo beso suavemente en la mejilla para levantarse y mirar al cielo - Cuídala - asintió para bajarse de la enorme roca donde ambos se encontraban sentados, la observo, Ino era enorme en muchos sentidos, se alegraba de haberla amado, se alegraba de haber aprendido a conocerla, sonrió para dirigirse a Konoha, ella quería estar sola de alguna manera entendía eso, camino con dirección a donde se le declararía a Hinata en poco tiempo.

* * *

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo, era imposible detenerlas, Sasuke se había ido, no era para ella, miro al cielo con los ojos llorosos y observo una estrella fugaz - Deseo ser amada - pidio con una leve sonrisa para levantarse, no podía permitirse seguir llorando, ella no era así después de todo, era momento de ir a casa, coloco una sonrisa en su rostro para bajar con cuidado de la roca pero no piso bien y termino con una cortada en la muñeca derecha.

Cicatrizo la herida para colocarse una venda, lo bueno es que era ninja médico de lo contrario hubiera tenido que ir al hospital y no le apetecía que la vieran así, camino hasta el río para lavarse la cara y sonrió - ¡Bien! - dio media vuelta cuando observo a Naruto, ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia - ¿Naruto? - parecía cansado, se veía demasiado agitado - Estaba entrenando cuando senti un chakra ahora veo que era el tuyo - le sonrió un poco para observar que traía la capa de Hokage.

- Regresaba a casa - contesto ella observando que él miraba al cielo con una sonrisa - Te acompaño - empezo a caminar así que no le quedo de otra más que seguirlo, observo su espalda se veía enorme, contaban con 19 años pero Naruto se veía enorme, parecía inalcanzable, no mucho más que eso, parecía de otro mundo, tropezo con una piedra y cerro los ojos esperando lo peor pero en vez de eso sintio algo calientito.

- Ten cuidado si algo te pasa Sasuke se muere - se separo de inmediato del rubio - No soy más novia de Sasuke, hemos terminado hace poco - él abrio los ojos asombrado ante esas palabras - ¿E-Estás bien? - sonrió suavemente al escuchar esa pregunta - No tienes que prepcuparte - ella continuo con el camino, él la observo, Ino era su vida pero lamentablemente era la novia de su mejor amigo, al menos hasta ahora, le dio alcanze para colocarse a su lado.

- ¿Qué hacías en el bosque? - pregunto ella mientras entraban al pueblo - Entrenando - lo miro con el ceño fruncido, si ya era fuerte, era el Kage más poderoso - Si quiero proteger a la aldea debo hacerme más fuerte, mucho más fuerte - sonrió un poco - Ya lo eres - él nego con la cabeza - Tengo que serlo más - detuvieron sus pasos frente a su departamento - Bueno, me retiro - él dio media vuelta empezando a caminar pero ella lo detuvo por la manga de la capa.

- Quedate un poco más - pidio pegando su frente a la espalda de él que temblo ante su contacto, Dioses esa rubia lo iba a matar - ¿Qué estás...? - no termino de preguntar cuando sintio los labios de Ino sobre los de él, a tronpicones ella abrio la puerta de su departamento para arrastrarlo hasta el piso mientras lo seguía besando, era hora de poner un alto, ella no lo amaba aún le dolía lo de Sasuke, así no deseaba algo, así no, así no, así no.

- Basta Ino - se separo de ella para observar que estaba llorando, la atrajo hacía si para dejar que llora, ella grito desgarradoramente mientras se aferraba a su pecho, le dolio que diera ese grito, le dolio verla de esa manera.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquello y aún huía del rubio, se sentía avergonzada por haber hecho lo que había hecho, sin embargo, tenía que entrar a su oficina para entregarle el reporte de su misión quisiera o no - Tienes tres para irte - detuvo su mano en la perilla de la puerta al escuchar el tono amenazante del Hokage - ¿Duele qué te diga la verdad? - esa era la voz de Sasuke - Ni siquiera me le he declarado - al parecer hablaban de una mujer.

- Ino me ama a mi, así de fácil, no querra estar contigo porque eres m amigo - abrio los ojos asombrada al escuchar su nombre en esa conversación - ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - pregunto el rubio - Me olvidara pero no querra estar contigo porque eres mi mejor amigo, se sentira rara - abrio la puerta de golpe siendo vista por ambos, no quería hacer eso pero al parecer su cuerpo se había movido solo, quería que la tierra se la tragara.

- ¡M-Mientes! ¡Q-Quiero estar con él! - para empezar no tenía en claro sus sentimientos por Naruto, lo conocía como amigos más no como algo más, sin embargo, sentía algo por el rubio, algo que con Sasuke no sintio en ningun momento, el Uchiha desaparecio entre una nube de humo dejandolos por completo solos - Antes de entrar debes aprender a tocar - señalo el rubio con la vista en los pergaminos, al parecer estaba molesto.

- Naruto yo... - no termino cuando vio la mirada amenazante del rubio - Soy tu Hokage debes llamarme con respeto - abrio los ojos asombrada por el tono afilado del rubio - P-Pero yo... - no volvio a terminar cuando volvio a ver su mirada - Deja tu informe y vete, olvida lo que has escuchado no hay manera de que me gustes, eras la novia de Sasuke fin de la historia - apreto su informe para caminar y depositarlo con fuerza sobre la mesa provocando que esta se partiera a la mitad.

- ¡Idiota! - preparo su puño para estrellarlo sobre el rubio que lo esquivo mientras observaba el hueco de la pared, los aldeanos miraron la mansión del Hokage, al parecer había una pelea - ¡¿A quién crees que llamas idiota?! - grito esquivando un ataque de agua para concentrar chakra - ¡Tienes miedo de herirme, imbécil! ¡Yo te gusto, tú me gustas, fin de la historia! - se coloco detrás de la rubia pero esta esquivo su ataque para golpearlo en el costado, era demasiado rápido.

- ¡No hay manera de que me gustes! - grito el rubio golpeandola en el abdomen provocando que ella cayera en el suelo tocandose esa parte lastimada - ¡¿Entonces porqué me cuidas?! ¡Te he visto en el árbol, no soy imbécil! ¡¿Entonces porqué correspondiste a mi beso?! - se levanto para preparar un golpe cuando él la jalo para abrazarla, había demasiado humo pues habían hecho una gran cantidad de ataques.

- Tengo miedo - murmuro en su oído mientras ambos desaparecían, cayo sobre la cama de su departamento con él encima, estaba calientito - Aunque no has estado conmigo físicamente te has convertido en mi apoyo, te has convertido en mi ayuda incondicional, Sasuke es el pasado tú eres el presente - contesto ella tomandolo del rostro depositando un suave beso en sus labios - Yamanaka Ino me vas a matar - señalo él mientras ella reía suavemente.

- Esta bien - correspondio a su beso para dejar caer poco a poco su peso sobre ella, amaba a Ino, aún cuando era la novia de Sasuke no había evitado sentir lo que sentía, le agradaba estar con ella, le agradaba tenerla a su lado, no sabía como pero lo intentaría, ella olvidaría a Sasuke y entonces solo quedarían los dos, con eso bastaba.

Irían paso a paso en su relación, irían de día en día, no había duda de ello, irían poco a poco para al final saber que habían tomado la decisión correcta, tenía miedo por muchas cosas, tenía miedo de que ella no olvidara a Sasuke pero había quedado muy en claro que lo haría, se arriesgaría con Ino, porque ella lo valía.

Se había cumplido su deseo, Naruto la amaba, era amada por la persona correcta, no lo dejaría ir jamás, no pensaba alejarse de la persona que la amaba, le agradecía a esa estrella por haber cumplido su deseo, era amada y se sentía simplemente hermoso.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	30. Shampoo De Menta

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva continuación.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Jamás había gustado tanto de un shampoo, no le gustaba la menta mucho menos en un shampoo, se le hacía demasiado estrafalarío, sin embargo, el que Ino lo usara lo volvía simplemente loco porque le entraban unas ansias inmensas de aspirar el aroma de sus cabellos y que el Hokage se preocupara más por eso que por la seguridad de su aldea no era algo bueno... si definitivamente le encantaba el shampoo de menta que usaba Ino

* * *

**Shampoo De Menta  
**

Miro por doceava vez a la rubia que estaba sentada a su lado comiendo un cono de helado, era una reunión de amigos, cortesía de Sakura, su querida amiga siempre quería juntar a todos como en aquellos tiempos, por supuesto que no la culpaba pero era un poco estresante porque tenía deberes como Hokage que no había terminado y tenía que terminar cuanto antes porque debían ser entregados durante la noche.

Ino degustaba el helado como si la vida se le fuera en ello, fue en ese momento que una brisa hizo acto de presencia y mecio los cabellos de la rubia, de inmediato aspiro un aroma a menta, miro hacía su derecha donde se encontraba varias chicas pero el aroma no provenía de ellas, miro a la cocina, no tampoco el olor provenía de allí, suspiro tratando de encontrar el aroma que había inundado sus fosas nasales.

- Huele delicioso tu shampoo Ino - miro a las chicas a su lado, Sakura aún no había llegado y había sido de ella la idea - ¿Verdad qué si? Es de menta - le contesto Ino a Tenten, sonrió levemente, el aroma provenía de ella, sin pensar el porque le gusto que así fuera, se levanto llamando la atención de ambas chicas - Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer - hace media hora que Sakura debía de haber llegado pero la parecer no era así.

Además los demás tampoco habían llegado - Si el Hokage se marcha, en ese caso yo también, al parecer los demás nos han dejado plantados - señalo Tenten colocandose de pie - ¡¿E-Eh?! Tenten - su amiga la beso en la mejilla para despedirse mientras caminaba, el rubio miro a la rubia que tan solo suspiro - Mi departamento queda de camino a la mansión Hokage ¿me acompañas? - no sería un caballero si no ayudara a la dama en peligro.

- Claro - le cedio el paso para que ambos comenzaran a caminar con dirección al departamento de la ruabi, se le veía embelesada observando a los niños que jugaban aún en las calles - Tenten tiene razón - ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido, al parecer no entendía nada - Tu shampoo huele delicioso - dicho esto desaparecio en una nube de humo dejando a una sonrojada rubia que sentía las piernas desfallecer.

* * *

- Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama - Sasuke se estaba desesperando al no ser escuchado por su Hokage, este parecía estar en las nubes o en otra parte, el rubio estaba pensando en Ino, de alguna manera quería verla con el cabello suelto, de esa manera podría acariciar las hebras de su cabello y aspirar el aroma a menta que le había encantado desde hace dos días, no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera imaginar a Ino con el cabello suelto.

- ¡Hokage-sama! - miro a Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos - ¿Qué? - pregunto de mal humor por haberlo sacado de su sueño - Le estaba diciendo que hay ninjas del Sonido en el lado oeste de la aldea, planean algo - su cabeza no daba para más, se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba sentado y se coloco la capa de Hokage - Vamos - el pelinegro lo miro con el ceño fruncido hasta que entendio las intenciones de su Hokage.

- ¡Esper...! - no termino de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio había desaparecido, el consejo lo iba a matar por no cuidar al Hokage, su clan sería basura si no cuidaba al rubio, se coloco la máscara de anbu para desaparecer e ir tras el rubio, maldita sea, ni siquiera habían planeado algo y de buenas a primeras el rubio iba a ir con los del Sonido, sabía que había madurado pero al parecer quería terminar con esto cuanto antes.

* * *

Cuando Sasuke arribo al lugar se quedo en blanco, los ninjas del Sonido estaban en el piso, no muertos pero al menos si heridos de gravedad, observa al rubio sujetando por el cuello al que parecer ser el líder de ese pequeño grupo de ninjas - ¿Qué haces en mi aldea? - pregunta apretando más su cuello, el ninja trataba de zafarse pero era imposible, después de todo el Hokage le hacía honor a su nombre, era el Kage más poderoso de todos los tiempos incluso más que el primer Hokage.

- N-Nos ordenaron atacar K-Konoha - respondio el hombre implorando con la mirada, Sasuke observo que el rubio no pensaba darle cinco minutos de ventaja para marcharse, no iba salir vivo de ese lugar - Interrogalo - avento al hombre a sus pies para desaparecer, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, había querido terminar con esto cuanto antes porque su mente estaba ocupada por la rubia, por su cabello, por el olor a menta de su shampoo.

Maldijo por lo bajo para tomar asiento de nueva cuenta en su silla y comenzar con los deberes del día, empezo a leer de prisa cuando la puerta se abrio y se quedo en blanco pero lo disimulo de inmediato - El informe de mi equipo Hokage - tomo entre sus manos los pergaminos que la rubia le extendía para dejarlos en su lado derecho - Puedes irte - señalo la puerta aún con la vista en los pergaminos, no levanto la vista pero ella no hizo ademán de marcharse.

- H-Hokage-sam y-yo... permiso señor - la rubia salio corriendo de su oficina como una loca, no daba tanto miedo al menos eso pensaba, sonrió un poco, sin duda alguna Ino era alguien muy tierna.

* * *

Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, se llevo las manos a su pecho tratando de controlar su respiración, el tan solo verlo le había afectado demasiado, era imposible que Naruto le gustara, bueno de hecho no era imposible, porque era alguien guapo, alguien bondadoso con los niños, era un buen hombre, sin embargo, tenía un club de fans a su alrededor era obvio que no se fijaría en ella.

Comenzo con su camino a casa, necesitaba una ducha después de todo su misión había sido algo cansada y necesitaba relajarse cuanto antes, observo el anochecer, era algo tarde, suspiro de nueva cuenta, estaba demasiado cansada.

* * *

- El ninja del Sonido ha dicho todo, planeo ir con varios anbus a su guarida ¿le parece bien Hokage-sama? - quiza su aldea corría un peligro pero él no era capaz de estar concentrado en otra cosa que no fuera ese shampoo de menta, miro a Sasuke que esperaba su respuesta y sonrió, no le importaba la aldea al menos no hoy, solo hoy se daría el lujo de dejarle esas cosas a su amigo, solo por hoy haría algo que en verdad necesitaba.

- Hazte cargo y ten cuidado - el Uchiha iba a preguntar algo más pero su Hokage había desaparecido de nueva cuenta, suspiro, el rubio parecía estar en otro mundo, salio de la oficina para llevar a cabo su misión porque sabía que su Hokage estaría en una más peligrosa, su nombre Yamanaka Ino, solo esperaba que ella no lo matara de lo contrario él estaría perdido.

* * *

El agua caía por su cuerpo, tomo el shampoo de menta entre sus manos para vaciar un poco en la palma de su mano - Vacia toda la botella - se tenso al escuchar la voz del rubio, de inmediato se cubrio como pudo con una toalla y volteo con un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas - ¿Q-Qué esta...? - no termino de preguntar cuando el rubio se acerco a ella y acaricio su cabello vertiendo poco a poco el shampoo de menta sobre las hebras de su cabello.

El Hokage la estaba _bañando_ por decirlo así, se acerco un poco más a ella para seguir con su labor - Me fascina tu shampoo - dejo por unos momentos su tarea para hablarle al oído, la sintio estremecerse y sonrió, Ino era única, la acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo para oler el aroma a menta, su autocontrol se fue al carajo para besarla con furia mientras se quitaba la capa de Hokage y su ropa.

No saldrían de esa ducha en todo la noche, la beso aspirando el aroma a menta, le encantaba su aroma, iba a juego con Ino, aparto la toalla con la que ella se había cubrido para descender por su cuello, aspiro el aroma de sus hebras... si definitivamente le encantaba el shampoo de menta que usaba Ino.

Sus manos viajaron por su cuerpo trazando un mapa, la necesitaba, la necesitaba tanto, ella se aferro a su cuello mientras el jugaba con sus pechos, Dioses Ino era perfecta para él, entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura y entro en ella poco a poco, no quería lastimarla y fue inmensamente feliz al darse cuenta de que era el primero y sería el último, empezo con las embestidas poco a poco, quería sentir por completo a Ino.

No había duda alguna la amaba, la rubia estaba sin aire, Naruto la estaba haciendo suya y era inmensamente feliz, la sensación era hermosa, eran uno y deseo que jamás fuera de otra manera, deposito su semilla en ella y junto sus frentes - Te amo - le dijo con una suave sonrisa para que ella lo besara suavemente - También te amo - la rubia estaba un poco cansada tenía que admitirlo.

* * *

Abrio poco a poco los ojos encontrandose con una visión hermosa, Ino estaba encima de él, aún dormitaba, se veía hermosa, una suave brisa entro por la ventana y mecio los cabellos de ella... si definitivamente le encantaba el shampoo de menta que usaba Ino, beso su frente para acomodarla mejor, no planeaba asistir al trabajo, al menos solo un día porque planeaba estar con su mujer, no planeaba dejarla salir de la habitación.

Tendría que arreglar asuntos con el consejo para su boda, porque había encontrado a la futura esposa del Hokage.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Por cierto he decidido hacer un Fic de esta pareja que estare subiendo pronto, espero y me apoyen en ese nuevo proyecto. Gracias nuevamente por leer.**


	31. Fiebre

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva continuación de esta serie.  
**

**Espero les guste.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen: **

Estaba cansado, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, tenía demasiada fiebre pero es que de verdad que tenía que terminar con los deberes del día, aunque ese desmayo no estaba en sus planes y mucho menos el caer sobre Ino... si definitivamente le encantaba tener fiebre si Ino estaba a su lado

* * *

**Fiebre  
**

- Hokage-sama - miro a su secretaria frente a él - ¿Si? - pregunto observando que ella le colocaba tres pergaminos más frente a su persona - Necesita leerlos y firmalos - asintió para ver a la rubia que parecía estar analizando su persona - ¿ Pasa algo Ino? - pregunto observando que su secretaria se acercaba para colocar la mano en su frente, eso no estaba bien porque en primera estaba invadiendo su espacio personal y en segunda ella se daría cuenta de que tenía fiebre.

Por supuesto que le dolía demasiado la cabeza pero tenía asuntos urgentes - ¡Hokage-sama esta ardiendo! - grito ella y él tan solo le sonrió - Prometo que en cuanto termine esto iré al médico - ella nego con la cabeza para levantarlo de la mano pero él se aferro a la mesa - ¡Por supuesto que no, mi deber es cuidarlo Hokage-sama! - él no cedio y ella termino suspirando, sabía que había ganado ya después se aguantaría sus regaños pero ahora en verdad deseaba terminar con sus deberes.

La vio salir furiosa y sonrió, se preocupaba demasiado por él y en verdad que se lo agradecía, Ino era su secretaria y la chica que le gustaba aunque ella no estuviera enterada, pero así las cosas estaban mejor, sonrió un poco mientras leía los pergaminos, debía terminar con esto cuanto antes de esa manera descansaría cuanto antes.

* * *

Era media tarde, las letras bailaban frente a sus ojos complicando su labor, se levanto con dificultad cuando ella abrio la puerta - ¿Hokage-sama? - corrio a ver como se encontraba pero la tranquilizo con una sonrisa - Estoy bien - señalo cuando sintio un dolor de cabeza horrible, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, su vista se hizo nublada, sintio unas tremendas ganas de vomitar y en cuestión de segundos termino desmayado.

* * *

Ino no podía creer en la situación que se encontraba, el rubio que la volvía loca desde hace mucho estaba encima de ella, al parecer dormía aunque por breves momentos se tensaba y temblaba, no entendía el porque, seguramente eran pesadillas pero el jamás había tenido pesadillas, es decir, al menos no que ella supiera, acaricio suavemente su cabello para darse cuenta de que estaba sudado, debía ser la fiebre pero había algo más.

Parecía más esbelto, como si no se alimentara bien, tenía normalmente el peso necesario pero ella se había dado cuenta de que al parecer no estaba comiendo bien, la razón la desconocía - N-No... m-mamá... n-no - lo escucho susurrar, se tenso al verlo pedir algo desesperadamente, estaba mal, su Naruto estaba mal - ¡N-No! - su grito la tenso así que lo golpeo en la cabeza para que despertara, él abrio los ojos y la observo.

Quiza no debía de despertarlo así pero es que le dio pavor ver como gritaba - ¿Ino? - su frente estaba perlada de sudor, lo más seguro es que la fiebre ya había subido, suspiro para tomarlo de la mano y extraer un kunai como los que el padre de él poseía en sus tiempos de ninja, lo lanzo al aire para hacer varios sellos y desaparecer con él encima de ella, él grito al verla lanzar el kunai pero jamás lo lastimaría, Dioses si su deber era protegerlo de todo.

* * *

Sintio la cama debajo de ella y noto que él se aferraba a su cintura, parecía un niño pequeño y le gusto demasiado así, parecía indefenso - Vamos, le preparare algo - trato de soltarse pero él se aferro más a ella, tenía miedo, jamás se había imaginado ver así a su Hokage si siempre demostraba valentía - Naruto tienes fiebre, mi deber es cuidarte - como pudo se lo quito de encima y se bajo de la cama para ir donde la cocina.

Preparo algo rápido para llevarlo a su habitación, abrio la puerta y lo vio tal y como lo había dejado, recostado boca abajo, parecía alguien con mucho miedo, camino hasta donde él y lo removio suavemente - Naruto - él enterro más la cara en su almohada, suspiro para dejar la comida en la mesa y subirse a la cama con él - Dime ¿qué tienes?, ¿qué te atormenta? - él la miro con una sonrisa triste que a ella le helo la sangre, jamás lo había visto así.

- ¿Sabes porqué tengo fiebre? - pregunto y ella nego con la cabeza para que él la tomara de la mano - Hace tres días tuve de nuevo pesadillas - ella se mordio el labio - ¿C-Cuáles pesadillas? - sintio un nudo en la garganta - Veo a mi madre muerta y el que la mata soy yo, sin embargo, yo estoy en la forma de Kurama, jamás las había tenido, no puedo comer, siento un nudo en la garganta, no puedo probar bocado, me duele la cabeza seguidamente, incluso en la ducha tengo miedo al agua caliente por eso me he estado bañando con agua fría - dijo este.

Ella le acaricio la mejilla para tomarlo de la mano y levantarlo de la cama, irían al baño - Ino no... - no lo dejo terminar cuando abrio el agua caliente de la ducha y lo metio debajo de esta al igual que a ella misma - Mirame - pidio y él lo hizo - Estoy aquí, esto es agua, solo agua, si la ves como sangre u otra cosa no tengas miedo, es agua y yo estoy aquí, no pienso irme mientras tú me necesites - señalo ella tomandolo de las manos.

- Ino - según él eso había sido una declaración y le había gustado mucho - Gracias - junto su frente a la de ella observando su sonrojo, era muy hermosa, ella abrio el gua fría para mezclarla con caliente - Así se ira más rápido la fiebre - le dijo abrazandolo para que se calmara, él recargo su mentón en el hueco de su cuello para aspirar su aroma, definitivamente la amaba más que a nada en este mundo.

* * *

Él estaba sobre ella durmiendo, ambos desnudos, ella tenía un sonrojo enorme pero bueno no podía hacer nada, no sabía como y tampoco quería averiguarlo pero habían hecho el amor y estaba feliz por ello, inmensamente feliz, Naruto era su vida, si tenía pesadillas estaría allí para él, si tenía fiebre siempre lo cuidaría porque tal y como había dicho no pensaba irse y eso era una promesa.

Por primera vez desde hace meses tenía un sueño hermoso, soñaba con una familia y veía a la esposa que era nada más y nada menos que Ino, su rubia, solo suya, miro a varios niños jugando a su lado y sonrió, definitivamente deseaba eso, la fiebre había bajado gracias a ella... si definitivamente le encantaba tener fiebre si Ino estaba a su lado porque en primera le gustaban sus cuidados y en segunda porque su fiebre los había unido.

La escucho removerse un poco, sabía que pesaba pero no deseaba apartarla de su lado así que invirtio posiciones y ella quedo encima, abrio los ojos y beso su frente - Gracias por cuidarme, gracias por quedarte y de una vez te digo que no pienso dejarte ir - ella sonrió para besarlo suavemente en los labios - Hokage-sama mi deber es cuidarlo aunque más te vale que te hagas cargo de lo que esta naciendo dentro de mi porque ya lo siento - abrio los ojos ante esas palabras.

Ino no mentía sentía algo dentro de ella porque seguramente tenía el chakra de Kurama y estaba bien porque esperaba un hijo de Naruto, de su rubio - Por supuesto que lo hare además tendremos más, gracias por cudiarme de la fiebre - la beso nuevamente para escucharla reir suavemente.

Minutos después ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo, si definitivamente la fiebre los había unido.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	32. Pesadillas

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva entrega.**

******Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece porque el capítulo de hoy me hizo llorar y tenía unas tremendas ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Sasuke por andar diciendo que quería morirse, peor bueno me he desviado del tema.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Tenía pesadillas, demasiadas pesadillas, donde él destruía la aldea de la que era líder, donde él mataba a Ino, donde el chakra de Kurama mataba a su hijo no nacido, eran horribles pesadillas pero lo bueno es que ella siempre estaría para calmarlo cuando estas acudieran a sus sueños... si definitivamente Ino siempre estaría para velar por él

* * *

**Pesadillas  
**

Se removio en la cama provocando que Ino abriera poco a poco los ojos, lo miro, su frente estaba perlada de sudor, la razón la desconocía porque él no deseaba hablar de lo que lo atormentaba durante las noches, no pensaba presionarlo, su deber como esposa era estar ahí para él pero no presionarlo, no deseaba verlo mal por su culpa, lo observo morderse el labio mientras incrustaba las uñas en la almohada.

- B-Basta... ¡basta, Ino, Ino, no! - eso fue suficiente para removerlo suavemente pero él no se despertaba como último recurso cuidando el no lastimarse lo golpeo con la sartén que siempre tenía a la mano para reprenderlo - ¡Uzumaky Naruto! - su esposo abrio los ojos para observar que un chichón crecía en su cabeza, sin embargo, no parecía estar a la vista y agradecio eso - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto este mientras miraba la cama que estaba destendida además de que su almohada estaba rota.

- ¿Qué te atormenta? - él la miro con los ojos abiertos para después bajar la cabeza provocando que su cabello cubriera sus ojos, no deseaba darle dolores de cabeza a Ino, menos con ocho meses de embarazo eso jamás podría perdonarselo - Nada, venga sigamos durmiendo - la jalo de la mano para que cayera a su lado y de inmediato cerro los ojos, escucho el suspiro de su esposa dandole a enteder que no insistiría.

* * *

Se levanto demasiado temprano para darse una ducha, tenía demasiados deberes en la oficina y quería volver temprano a casa, escucho que tocaban la puerta del baño - El desayuno esta listo - era la voz de su esposa desde hace un año, amaba a Ino, era su vida, su alma gemela, por eso la había hecho su esposa y después la había desposado, esperaban a su primer hijo y estaba demasiado feliz por ello - Voy en unos momentos - escucho los pasos de su esposa saliendo de la oficina.

Tomo asiento en la mesa mientras ella servía el desayuno, tenía ese aire maternal que le encantaba, era simplemente perfecta y era solo suya, termino de desayunar y corrio a lavarse los dientes para ir a donde ella y besarla en los labios suavemente - Nos veremos en la comida, te amo - dio media vuelta pero ella lo detuvo, sintio que ella pegaba su frente a su espalda y temblo, estaba preocupada pero la verdad es que no podía explicarle lo que le pasaba por más que lo deseara.

- Soy tu esposa, eres mi esposo, por favor confía en mi - temblo ligeramente ante la petición de su esposa, la amaba y ella lo amaba, sin embargo, no podía explicarle lo que le estaba pasando, ¿cómo decirle que tenía pesadillas?, ¿cómo decirle que en esas pesadillas él la mataba?, ¿cómo decirle que en esas pesadillas el chakra de Kurama mataba a su hijo no nacido?, ¿cómo decirle que en esas pesadillas destruía la aldea de la cual era el líder?, no deseaba verla mal por su culpa.

- ¿Porqué te empeñas en saberlo? - pregunto apretando los puños - Porque te amo y me preocupo por ti - dijo ella mientras se aferraba más a su espalda, con un rápido movimiento se libero de ese agarre y miro a la izquierda cubriendo sus ojos - No puedo decirtelo al menos no por el momento - ella se mordio ligeramente el labio y miro al suelo apretando los puños, la había hecho llorar cuando odiaba hacerle eso.

- Tengo sueño - ella dio media vuelta y la escucho subir los escalones, sintio un nudo en la garganta pero solo salio de la casa, tenía demasiados deberes que hacer y quería regresar temprano.

* * *

No había ido a la comida, miro el reloj eran las nueve de la noche, la hora de la cena era a las ocho, se levanto de la silla y tomo su capa de Hokage, era hora de ir a casa, salio a pasos lentos de la mansión Hokage, tenía que pedirle perdón, tenía que contarle sobre sus pesadillas, tenía que contarle todo, por supuesto que le tenía confianza pero no quería darle dolores de cabeza, menos con su embarazo porque bien sabía que era agotador además de el chakra de ella se mezclaba con el de Kurama.

* * *

Detuvo sus pasos frente a su casa y abrio la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas, camino a la cocina y no había nada, seguramente no se había levantado de la cama, suspiro para comenzar a subir las escaleras, abrio la puerta y dejo su capa en el armario para observar que ella estaba recostada en la cama dandole la espalda, camino hasta donde ella para tomar asiento en su lado de la cama, no sabía como empezar con esto.

- Tengo pesadillas desde hace dos meses, sueño cosas horribles, sueño que te mato, sueño que Kurama mata a nuestro bebé, sueño que destruyo la aldea, no te dije antes porque no deseaba verte mal por mi culpa, no te dije antes porque no quería verte mal por mi culpa, Ino eres mi todo si te pasa algo me muero, si te vas de mi lado me muero, pense que me tendrías miedo - sintio el abrazo de su esposa así que recargo su mentón en el hueco de su cuello.

- Jamás te tendre miedo Naruto, eres mi esposo, mi alma gemela, jamás te tendre miedo porque te amo con todas mis fuerzas, no hay manera de que me aleje de ti, entiendo que tengas pesadillas pero siempre voy a estar aquí, mi deber es cuidarte y simpre lo hare, mi deber como esposa es velar por ti y siempre lo hare - se separo un poco de ella y la beso suavemente en los labios para juntar sus frentes, Ino era una gran mujer.

- Te amo - susurro para besarla suavemente y besar su vientre, deseaba que su hijo naciera ya porque estaría seguro de que amaría a su madre como a nada en el mundo porque Ino era simplemente perfecta.

* * *

La noche ya había caído, estaba abrazado a ella, las pesadillas bueno al menos una ya se estaba haciendo presente en eso sintio el agarre de la mano de Ino y sonrió entre sueños, la pesadilla se disipaba... si definitivamente Ino siempre estaría para velar por él, sintio su respiración y sonrió, la amaba más que a su vida y agradecio a Dios por permitirle estar unido a ella.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	33. Suficiente

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva entrega.**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Ya tenía suficiente con verlo en ese bar, Dioses, es que simplemente no entendía porque se lastimaba de esa manera, debería de superarlo o como mínimo intentarlo y que él tratara de abusar de ella no ayudaba en el asunto, pero ya era suficiente, ya no más, tenía que hacer algo... si definitivamente ese suficiente era verdadero ahora

* * *

**Suficiente  
**

Lo miro de nueva cuenta tratando de analizar porque se hacía daño de esa manera, sin embargo, la verdad no entendía porque lo hacía, era tan horrible ver como se estaba destruyendo de esa manera y todo por culpa de Sakura, ella siempre tenía la culpa, mira que dejarlo cuando más la necesitaba y no solo eso haberlo engañado con Sai, es que verdaderamente su amiga parecía una persona sin corazón, suspiro de nueva cuenta para observar a Sasuke.

- Hokage-sama - el rubio tan solo se llevo la botella de whisky a la boca de nueva cuenta para mirarlos con furia - Estoy bien - dijo este llevandose de nueva cuenta la botella a los labios - Lo llevare a casa Hokage-sama - su amigo se acerco pero de inmediato desaparecio, no quería que nadie le tuviera lastima, la odiaba, odiaba que sus amigos se preocuparan así por él que a pesar de ser el Hokage se sentía una miseria y todo por Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke miro a la rubia que tan solo tenía la vista en la silla donde hace unos momentos se encontraba Naruto - Deberías de volver a casa Yamanaka - señalo el pelinegro llamando su atención, al parecer en verdad estaba preocupada por el dobe de su amigo - Tan solo quiero asegurarme de que no se suicide o algo así - contesto ella mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta - ¿Tanto lo amas? - la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y su sonrojo la delato haciendo sonreir a Sasuke con maldad.

- Y-Yo no lo amo - contesto ella moviendo sus manos rápidamente - Descansa Yamanaka yo lo cuidare - desaparecio dejandola sola en la oficina de su amigo, sabía que la rubia sentía algo por Naruto pero también sabía que ella no se lo diría y menos con lo que se estaba haciendo en este momento, aparecio en las calles de Konoha tratando de buscar a su Hokage cuando choco con alguien, se encontro con la causante de todo, se encontro con Sakura.

- S-Sasuke-kun - saludo ella visiblemente apenada, se notaba su embarazo, aquel que todos habían creído era producto de Naruto hasta que salio la verdad y resulto ser de Sai - Permiso Haruno estoy buscando al Hokage - no le tenía ningun respeto porque simplemente no entendía porque había hecho lo que había hecho y no solo eso le había dolido ver como sus dos amigos, aquellos que lucharon por traerlo de vuelta a la aldea se hacían daño con mentiras para no herirse con la verdad.

Y lo que acabo con el equipo 7 fue que ninguno de los dos quizo decir "suficiente", no al contrario habían seguido con esa relación para seguir engañados - ¿Volvio a beber? - pregunto la pelirrosa llamando su atención - ¿Qué esperabas? - pregunto molesto observando que su mirada se empañaba, quiza había sido muy duro pero no pensaba pedirle disculpas - T-Tengo que irme - dijo ella pasando de él pero detuvo sus pasos al escuchar ese típico "Hmph" de parte del pelinegro.

- Deberías de hablar con él, si esto sigue así perdera su cargo, eso lo destruira más, tú eres la culpable por las decisiones que tomaste como su anbu te pido que hables con él y como su amigo te pido que te vayas de la aldea cuanto antes - desaparecio al haber dado con su amigo, tenía que volver temprano a casa con su esposa Hinata y con el pequeño Itachi pero primero tenía que asegurarse de que el rubio dejara de beber.

* * *

Llevaban dos horas en el bar y él no planeaba irse, estaba harto de que Sasuke lo cuidara como un niño pequeño porque no lo era pero al parecer su amigo no entendía eso - ¿Terminaste? - pregunto el pelinegro y él tan solo rió - No sabes nada - contesto él para recibir un puñetazo que apenas esquivo a pesar de su estado - ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! - pregunto con el vaso de whisky en la mano escuchando el crujir de los huesos de su amigo que queria matarlo en todos los sentidos.

- ¡Eres el Hokage! - grito el pelinegro quitandole el vaso de whisky de la mano pero de inmediato se lo arrebato para llevarselo a la boca y tomar la botella que bebio con gran premura para tirarla al piso espantado a varios meseros que jamás habían visto así a su Hokage - ¡Suficiente! - grito el pelinegro golpeandolo en la nuca, su vista se nublo y en cuestión de segundos todo fue obscuridad.

* * *

Abrio poco a poco los ojos observando que se encontraba en su casa, se levanto pero cayo de nuevo a la cama, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, no sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido - Me alegra que despiertes - miro a Ino que se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta - ¿Y Sasuke? - pregunto pues suponía que sería su amigo quien estaría en su casa pero en vez de él estaba Ino.

- El pequeño Itachi tiene fiebre así que esta en el hospital, he preparado el baño - ella dio media vuelta y sonrió, si no podía quitarse de encima a Sasuke al menos se quitaría a la rubia que siempre estaba cuidandolo y siempre se encargaba de asegurarse de que al menos se viera presentable, se coloco detrás de ella y cubrio su boca con las manos, ella trato de soltarse pero no podría después de todo era el Hokage, esa era su ventaja.

- N-Naruto - la rubia cayo al suelo desmayada, la cargo en brazos para depositarla sobre la cama, Ino se veía hermosa, tenía que admitirlo le gustaba demasiado pero su corazón aún pertenecía a la pelirrosa, la observo parecía una muñeca de porcelona, llevo las manos a su blusa para deshacerse de ella y dejarla tan solo con una camisa de tirantes delgados, paso sus dedos por su cuello y observo sus pechos, se veían demasiado apetitosos.

Llevo las manos a su falda y empezo a bajarla poco a poco pero antes de terminar con su tarea se detuvo, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?, ¿planeaba abusar de Ino?, eso era caer demasiado bajo incluso para él, se llevo la mano al cabello para alborotarlo un poco, en verdad que no parecía el Hokage ni siquiera tenía derecho a llamarse así, estaba casi abusando de Ino pero es que tan solo quería que lo dejaran solo, ¡al diablo!, se quitaría a Ino de encima.

* * *

Sintio a alguien removerse así que abrio de golpe los ojos para observar al rubio entre sus piernas, el primer pensamiento fue que estaba siendo abusada pero él tenía el pecho descubierto y al menos aún tenía los pantalones - ¡¿Qué crees...?! - no termino de hablar cuando él se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios, así no quería esto, coloco sus manos en los hombros de él tratando de que se alejara de su persona pero obviamente él tenía más fuerza que ella.

- Vamos Ino, se que te gusto - ella lo miro asombrada, bajo la vista y observo que tan solo estaba cubierta con una toalla, trato de sentir su ropa pero al parecer no tenía nada, su aliento choco con el de él y aspiro el aroma a whisky, estaba hebrio, no podía más, ya era suficiente con lo de antes como para que él intentara abusar de ella - N-Naruto, no, n-no - era imposible detenerlo cuando su aliento estaba sobre sus pechos.

- ¿Así te alejaras de mi? - pregunto él y fue cuando ella se dio cuenta que de nueva cuenta se estaba haciendo daño, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía se rindio - Bien, si con esto estaras mejor, venga, hazme tuya - él la miro asombrado porque simplemente no entendía la actitud de ella - No puedo - dijo él mientras caía sobre ella, Ino iba a decir algo cuando sintio algo humedo sobre su cabello, Naruto estaba llorando.

- La amo tanto que por eso hago esto... quiero... que ella vuelva a mi - la rubia tan solo sonrió para abrazarlo - Se que duele pero debes seguir adelante, ella es feliz con Sai, es momento de que tú busques tu felicidad Naruto, solo hazlo, ya es suficiente con tus borracheras, ya es suficiente - dijo ella sintiendo su calor, estaban en una posición comprometedora provocando que su sonrojo apareciera de nueva cuenta, él seguía llorando y ella tan solo lo aferro más.

Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Ino sorprendiendo al rubio - ¿Porqué lloras? - pregunto él removiendose un poco, hacía demasiado frío pues la ventana estaba abierta - Por ti idiota, lloro por ti - sonrió un poco, esa rubia lo amaba y quiza solo quiza podía intentarlo con ella, de hecho lo haría, necesitaba a alguien así a su lado así que la convertiría en su esposa, sin embargo, primero olvidaría a Sakura, era una promesa.

Ambos miraron a la derecha para observar a Sasuke con una expresión de furia en su rostro - ¡¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces dobe?! - grito golpeandolo para que dejara a la rubia, a sus ojos él estaba abusando de ella porque ella también estaba llorando, Ino se cubrio con las sábanas de inmediato - ¡¿Qué crees que haces golpeando a tu Hokage, teme?! - grito preso de la furia para tomarlo del cuello mientras el pelinegro lo miraba furioso.

- No estoy abusando de ella estúpido, ya he tenido suficiente Uchiha - su amigo tan solo se solto del agarre - Mañana tienes montañas de tareas así que llega temprano - dicho esto desaparecio dejandolos solos - ¿Has tenido suficiente? - pregunto ella y él asintió para tomarla de la mano y abrazarla, sintio sus pechos en su torso y sonrió, Ino estaba calientita - Ya he tenido suficiente Ino - la separo un poco así que ella se llevo la mano a sus pechos para cubrirlos escuchando su carcajada.

- He visto todo rubia - ella tan solo se sonrojo más - I-Idiota - sonrió un poco para acercarse y besarla suavemente en los labios, Ino sabía a mango, que tremenda casualidad porque era su sabor favorito, ella sabía que él continuaría con su camino... si definitivamente ese suficiente era verdadero ahora y le alegraba demasiado.

* * *

Habían pasado dos años de aquello, ahora volvía a casa, era algo tarde pero es que de verdad que los deberes como Hokage eran tremendamente cansados - ¡Papá! - grito Minato extendiendo sus manitas para que lo cargara - Estoy en casa - miro a su esposa, Ino se veía hermosa con su embarazo de seis meses, miro a Kushina que estaba tomada del vestido de su madre, camino hasta ella y la cargo igualmente - Bienvenido - dijo su esposa besandolo suavemente.

Si definitivamente estaba en casa, tenía todo lo que quería y eso... eso era suficiente.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	34. Niña Linda

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de mi pareja favorita de Naruto.**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Esucho el comentario de Shikamaru diciendo que Ino era una niña linda, quiza se refería a otra cosa pero él tan solo penso que si era una niña linda porque su rostro era fino, porque era un poco mimada, porque no podías negarle nada a ella, sin darse cuenta recordo aquella misión que hicieron juntos cuando eran niños... si definitivamente Ino era una niña linda pero era su niña linda

* * *

**Niña Linda  
**

Tomo asiento en la mesa de sus amigos, otra reunión con los novatos, tenía deberes como Hokage que terminar pero le era simplemente imposible porque Sakura lo había obligado, así que no le quedaba de otra, miro a sus amigos que parecían cohibidos por verlo sentado a su lado, Dioses ni que fuera el rey, tan solo era el Hokage pero de alguna manera los comprendía, había cambiado, ya no era aquel chico que siempre estaba de un lado a otro ahora era a alguien maduro.

- Hokage sama ¿qué va a ordenar? - pregunto la mesera con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y él solo suspiro para señalarle tan solo una taza de chocolate mientras miraba a la ventana, la escucho retirarse con pasos apresurados, escucho una suave risa detrás de él para sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, de inmediato aspiro ese aroma tan conocido - No debería ser tan malo con las chicas Hokage-sama - sonrió levemente al escuchar el tono de voz de Ino.

Todos los clientes estaban absortos ante la escena, jamás nadie se comportaba así con un Hokage, sus amigos estaban igual que los demás, Ino en verdad que no tenía respeto por su líder al hacer eso, sin embargo, a él no le importaba porque Ino era su pareja aunque nadie estuviera enterado, se enteraría cuando ella fuera su esposa y quiza antes porque era demasiado posesivo cuando se trataba de la rubia que le había robado el corazón.

- No soy malo - aseguro él con una leve sonrisa para observar que ella se apartaba de su lado - Bien, voy al sanitario ahora vuelvo - la observo caminar con pasos calmados al sanitario del pequeño lugar donde comerían con los demás - Ino es una niña linda - miro a Shikamaru que había dicho eso en un susurro aunque no lo había logrado, Chouji asintió mientras se llevaba a la boca demasiada carne, se encontro sonriendo y recordando algo.

* * *

_Habían sido enviados a una misión para ser la doble de una princesa que extrañamente se parecía a Ino, ella se veía algo entusiasmada al igual que él, en esa misión descubrio que Ino bien podría ser una princesa, una bella por cierto, además de que descubrio que con su cabello suelto se veía como una deidad y a pesar de tener 13 años se encontro sintiendo algo por la rubia porque simple y sencillamente ella le llamaba demasiado la atención.  
_

_La princesa no se parecía en nada a ella porque Ino era esbelta, en cambio la princesa era un poco más llenita por decirlo así, él de inmediato dijo que eso no era ser un doble y mucho menos tratandose de un matrimonio arreglado pero Ino lo mando a callar diciendo - Una persona siempre quiere mostrarle a la persona que ama un poquito de su belleza - comento ella y en ese momento sintió que su corazón se aceleraba demasiado._

_Sin darse cuenta en esa misión ya sentía algo por la rubia aunque lo que sentía por Sakura se interpuso, sin embargo, había tomado la decisión correcta al elegir a la rubia en el presente._

* * *

Quiza la definición de Shikamaru respecto a niña linda era diferente a la suya, porque para él una niña linda era como Ino, alguien dulce, alguien que a pesar de haber perdido su castidad con él seguía teniendo vergüenza cada que hacían el amor, alguien que con solo una sonrisa podía tranquilizarte, alguien que con solo una caricia era capaz de hacerte olvidar el día terrible en la oficina, alguien que con un beso era capaz de robarte el aliento.

Una niña linda sin duda era Ino y así la amaba, la observo caminar a la mesa y tomar asiento junto a él, los demás llegaron poco a poco así que de inmediato el pequeño local se vio rodeado de jounins y chuunins, las meseras depositaron los pedidos y observo que Ino sujetaba su mano mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de carne, la observo degustar ese trozo y de pronto sintio una necesidad de quitarselo de la boca y después besarla.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la oficina? - pregunto Sakura llamando su atención, estaba tan concentrado observando a la rubia que lo miraba juguetonamente - Bien - fue su escueta respuesta para acariciar la pierna de la rubia que se atraganto con la comida - ¡¿Ino?! - quito su mano de inmediato al ver que Sakura auxiliaba a su compañera, sonrió un poco al verla tan sonrojada que todos notaron esa sonrisa cuando casi no sonreía al contrario siempre parecía estar midiendo el tiempo.

Continuaron comiendo cuando llego Sai que tomo asiento al lado de Ino, no era tonto había notado el interés de su amigo por la rubia quiza era hora de que supieran que ella era suya - Bonita ¿podrías servirme un poco? - la rubia lo miro con el ceño fruncido para suspirar pero justo cuando iba a tomar un plato él la tomo de la mano para negar con la cabeza - La futura esposa del Hokage no es tu sirvienta - se escucho un grito de exclamación en todo el local además de gritos de sus admiradoras.

Ino le sonrió así que la atrajo hacía si para observar que sus amigos los miraban con asombro - Shikamaru no vuelvas a decir que mi mujer es una niña linda - el Naara asintió para voltear la vista a la ventana, se levanto con ella para desaparecer, quería estar con ella ya, la necesitaba, necesitaba estar dentro suyo ya.

* * *

La rubia sintio la cama debajo de ella y sintio que él se acomodaba entre sus piernas - Creí que no deseabas decirles - es cierto, era él quien no deseaba decirles porque si lo hacía sus amigos lo atiborrarían de preguntas y no deseaba estar distraído - Ya era hora además estuve recordando algo - ella lo miro funciendo el ceño pues no entendía a que se refería - Una persona siempre quiere mostrarle a la persona que ama un poquito de su belleza - ella abrio los ojos asombrada por sus palabras.

- He notado que te has pintado las uñas cuando odias hacerlo, he notado que es otro perfume, no lo hagas - pidio él recostandose sobre ella cuidando el no lastimarla - ¿Porqué? - pregunto ella pues lo único que deseaba era estar más bonita para él - Por que así me gustas, así te amo, te quiero a ti tal y como eres, se que deseas mostrarme tu belleza, sin embargo, tan solo siendo tú ya lo haces, no quiero que cambies por mi, quiero amarte a ti Ino, solo a ti, no a alguien más, solo a ti - algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

- N-No digas cosas como esas - él sonrió un poco para recargar su mentón en el hueco de su cuello - Me he vuelto un cursi por usted señora Uzumaky - ella lo golpeo levemente en la frente mientras él reía - ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? - ella se aferro a su capa escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, siempre lograba sorprenderla - S-Si - la abrazo un poco más.

Ino era ella y así la amaba, la observo, era una deidad y estuvo de acuerdo con Shikamaru... si definitivamente Ino era una niña linda pero era su niña linda, solo él tenía la capacidad de hacerla sonrojar, solo él tenía la capacidad de robarle el aliento con una sola caricia, solo él tenía la capacidad de hacer que sus piernas fallaran... si definitivamente ella era su niña linda.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	35. Lluvia

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega, espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Aún dolía demasiado, el verla con alguien más era horrible, lo destrozaba demasiado, sin embargo, el cielo estaba llorando al igual que él, estaba lloviendo, el cielo lo comprendía... si definitivamente la lluvia se había llevado su tristeza al igual que esa rubia que estaba a su lado con demasiada fiebre

* * *

**Lluvia**

Salio con paso calmado de su oficina seguido de su secretaria qu leía algo rápidamente, el día estaba demasiado hermoso como para hacer deberes, sin embargo, era necesario porque tenía que supervisar como iba la construcción de la escuela ninja, pues habrían dos en la aldea, Ino quien era su secretaria llevaba varios pergaminos además de que con gran agilidad esquivaba a la personas con las que podría tropezar, sin duda alguna era una buena ninja.

Poso su vista al frente cuando detuvo sus pasos, de frente a ellos venía Sasuke y Hinata acompañados de su pequeño hijo quien se encontraba en brazos de su padre, Sasuke, sintio un nudo en la garganta al verlos, los recuerdos estaban demasiado frescos, después de todo tan solo habían pasado seis meses, puede que fuera demasiado tiempo pero para él era muy poco - N-Naruto-kun - ella le sorió levemente, sin embargo, tan solo fueron unos segundos.

- Hokage-sama debemos darnos prisa - Ino lo jalo para pasar de ellos, sabía que no deseaba estar más tiempo en ese lugar, lo empujo levemente para que avanzara - Mis disculpas Hinata-san, Sasuke-san - se disculpo la rubia con una reverencia - Hokage-sama debe darse prisa - lo volvio a empujar de nueva cuenta para que caminara, la pareja tan solo continuo con su camino, de alguna manera sabían que su amigo aún no estaba bien, lo comprendían.

- No tenías porque hacer eso - le dijo a Ino que lo golpeo con el pie en el abdomen provocando que se estrellara contra una pared, su secretaria era demasiado efusiva - Si no lo hacía Hokage-sama era capaz de quedarse de pie allí y tenemos cosas que hacer - asintió mientras ella llevaba sus manos al cuello de la capa y quitaba todo rastro de polvo, las mujeres en definitiva eran complicadas, continuaron con su camino a paso calmado.

- ¿Qué hay en esos pergaminos? - pregunto dando media vuelta en la esquina - El Kazekage-sama vendra a la aldea en dos meses estoy arreglando todo para que su estancia sea perfecta - contesto ella mientras una águila se posaba en su antebrazo y le entregaba algo - Faltan dos meses Ino - le comento con una mano en el cabello - Hare de cuenta que no ha dicho nada Hokage-sama - comento ella sujetando su cabello, hasta hace poco se había dado cuenta que lo lleva suelto.

Instintivamente la detuvo para observar que su cabello estaba atado en un moño dejando varios mechones caer por su rostro, llevo su mano a un mechón rebelde y lo coloco detrás de su oreja para continuar su camino, la rubia se quedo desconcertada mientras sentía que las piernas le fallaban, amaba a Naruto desde hace dos años, justo el tiempo que llevaba como su secretaria, sintio que sus mejillas estaban calientes, seguramente estaba sonrojada, continuo con su camino.

* * *

Detuvieron sus pasos frente a la construcción que estaba ya casi terminada, él camino a lo que serían las aulas así que lo siguio calmadamente, entraron a un salón y él camino a la ventana - ¿Hokage-sama? - estaba preocupada por él y no solo eso de alguna manera sentía que el verla con Sasuke le había traído de vuelta la tristeza, no era para menos, durantes tres meses penso que sería padre y... el hijo que esperaba Hinata era de su mejor amigo, era de Sasuke.

- Solo sucede una vez - ella camino hasta él para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido - ¿Cómo? - él la miro y noto la nostalgia en esos ojos color del cielo, noto el dolor que aún estaba presente - Solo sucede una vez, el enamorarte, el encontrar a tu alma gemela - ella sonrió levemente para negar con la cabeza y revolverle un poco el cabello - Creo que existe tu alma gemela pero no solo sucede una vez, pienso que en si no existe tu alma gemela porque en ocasiones no te cruzas con ella y terminas con alguien más, pienso que el intentarlo de nuevo depende de uno mismo - le comento la rubia con una sonrisa tierna.

- ¿Tú encontraste a tu alma gemela? - pregunto él y ella beso su frente - Si - contesto, él se levanto para tomarla de las manos - Debe ser muy afortunado - solto una leve risa - Hokage-sama debemos terminar con esto - asintió para caminar a la puerta mientras ella se quedaba allí con el corazón acelerado - Naruto es una persona afortunada porque me ha robado el corazón - murmuro ella para salir del salón, aún tenían cosas que terminar en la construcción.

* * *

Salieron de la construcción a paso calmado, era de noche, era hora de volver a casa - Nos vemos mañana Ino - se despidio con un beso en la mejilla, ella miro al cielo y observo que caería la lluvia pronto así que regreso a su departamento apresuradamente, sin embargo, la lluvia la alcanzo y se preocupo por su Hokage, sintio el impulso de ir detrás de él pero lo más seguro es que él ya estuviera en la mansión Hokage dormitando.

* * *

Abrio la puerta de su departamento para tomar una toalla y quitarse los zapatos, camino hasta su sala para tomar un pequeño short blanco además de una camisa de tirantes delgados de color azul cielo, ato su cabello en una coleta alta para colocarse unas pantuflas y dirigirse a su cocina, después de todo era la hora de la cena, miro por su ventana, la lluvia caía con más fuerza, camino hasta la ventana para buscar a su Hokage después de todo era del tipo sensorial.

Suspiro un poco para tomar un pequeño suéter y salir de su departamento, si tan solo su Hokage no fuera tan cabezota aunque lo prefería así, después de todo los hombres que no eran impulsivos eran aburridos, solo esperaba que no le diera un resfriado.

* * *

No sabía como pero estaba recostado en el pasto del campo de entrenamiento mientras la lluvia lo mojaba sin ninguna compasión, puede que mañana Ino lo matara por llegar enfermo pero ahora tan solo deseaba estar así un poco más porque de alguna manera sentía que la lluvia lo estaba liberando de su pena, estaba quitando todo el dolor que sintio cuando ella lo había engañado con su mejor amigo, se estaba llevando toda la desolación que su partida había dejado.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas - ¿Sabe porqué me gusta tanto la lluvia Hokage-sama? - se sobresalto un poco al escuchar a Ino fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba empapada - ¿Porqué? - pregunto mientras ella se sentaba sobre el pasto y recostaba su cabeza sobre sus piernas - Porque la lluvia se confunde con tus lágrimas y nadie nota que estas llorando - contesto ella acariciando suavemente su cabello.

- ¿Porqué estás aquí Ino? - pregunto él mirandola a los ojos con una leve sonrisa - Por que la persona que me gusta esta en la lluvia tratando de que el dolor se vaya cuando lo único que tiene que hacer es simplemente dejarla ir, además de que tiene que empezar de nuevo - contesto ella con una leve sonrisa mientras él la acercaba un poco para depositar un suave beso en sus labios, apenas un roce pero a ella le quito el aliento.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasaron en la lluvia, él había olvidado un poco su dolor, debía continuar, debía dejarla ir tal y como había dicho Ino.

* * *

Los dos se encontraban en el hospital, en la misma habitación, el Hokage tan solo estaba recostado en su cama observando el sol por la ventana - Es todo Shikamaru - miro a Ino que a pesar de tener 82° de temperatura estaba continuando con sus deberes como su secretaria, observo a su amigo irse con una reverencia para mirar a la rubia que tan solo estornudaba mientras maldecía cosas que ni él mismo entendía.

- Puedes dejar eso para mañana - comento él pero ella lo miro furiosa así que no insistio de nueva cuenta - Ino en serio deja eso para mañana - la rubia no hizo caso y trato de levantarse de la cama pero tan solo cayo al suelo maldiciendo, el rió suavemente al verla sonrojada y furiosa, en un movimiento rápido se coloco a su lado para cargarla y depositarla sobre su cama, se acomodo con ella y la abrazo, le daría un poco de su chakra para que se mejorara pronto.

- ¿Q-Qué haces? - pregunto ella al sentir algo calientito recorriendo sus tuberías de chakra - Ya que el trabajo significa tanto para ti te dare de mi chakra para que termines pronto - la acerco un poco colocando su mentón sobre su cabeza, ella se acomodo en sus brazos - Quiero que te mudes conmigo a la mansión Hokage - ella asintió mientras él cerraba los ojos.

Ino era alguien muy importante para él, no la dejaría ir tan fácil... si definitivamente la lluvia se había llevado su tristeza al igual que esa rubia que estaba a su lado con demasiada fiebre, ella suspiro un poco para acomodarse en su pecho, podía llegar a amarla y lo haría, solo necesitaba tiempo.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	36. Vestido

**N/a**

**Aqui un nuevo one shot de esta continuación.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece y tendre que vivir con ello.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Era la fiesta de compromiso de su ex-novia, Sakura se comprometía con Sai y no le molestaba pero lo que si le molestaba es que sus amigos excluyendo a Sasuke y al novio estuvieran observando a Ino como si fuera pato en época de caza, los entendía, después de todo el vestido que estaba usando era simplemente perfecto y a él lo estaba volviendo loco en todos los sentidos... si definitivamente tenía que volver a utilizar ese vestido

* * *

**Vestido  
**

Eran las nueve de la noche, se encontraba sentado en una silla, en la mesa más alejada del alboroto que sucedía en ese salón, después de todo era la fiesta de compromiso de Sakura, su ex-novia quien se comprometía con Sai, no le molestaba, jamás sería así, después de todo habían terminado en buenos termino, se llevo a la boca un pedazo de pan, no tenía apetito, después de todo no era más aquel chiquillo que era demasiado ruidoso.

Las cosas habían cambiado era Hokage, el Kage más poderoso, era alguien maduro ya que debía ser así, miro a sus compañeros quienes se estaban divirtiendo como nunca, bueno el alcohol siempre ayudaba a eso, observo a Shikamaru viendo algo bastante entretenido, estiro un poco el cuello y casi se le fue el aire, ahora ya sabía que estaba viendo tan entretenido su asesor, la rubia vaya que se veía hermosa, parecía una deidad.

Se levanto y la observo descaradamente, tenía puesto un vestido tubo de escote corazón con cola watteau charmeuse con volantes cuentas de color rojo, este dejaba ver su pierna derecha hasta el nacimiento de sus muslos, se veía perfecta, el color del vestido contrastaba con su piel color crema, su cabello estaba peinado en un moño dejando varios mechones caer por su rostro, eso le daba un toque tierno, demasiado tierno.

Observo que el vestido se ceñía un poco en el busto, ahora que se daba cuenta tenía demasiado busto, sonrió un poco, Ino se veía hermosa con ese vestido porque le daba un toque de sensualidad pero aún conservaba el toque de niña - Al parecer tú tambien la observas - miro a Sasuke que tomo asiento a su lado - Se ve hermosa - contesto como si nada observando que su amigo tan solo fruncía el ceño - No creo que ella quiera algo después de todo es demasiado inocente - tan solo sonrió de nuevo.

Por supuesto que sabía que ella no había tenido novio, dudaba que hubiera tenido su primer beso, en simples palabras era perfecta porque desde hace mucho ella era suya, solo era cuestión de hacerselo saber.

* * *

- El Hokage te observa Ino - comento Tenten con una leve risa que la hizo sonrojar - N-No es cierto - miro hacía otro lado mientras sus amigas estallaban en risas - Vamos, se ve que le gustas al Hokage ¡te ha mirado descaradamente! - señalo Temari con unas copas de más provocando que las demás rieran más fuerte - G-Guarden silencio - su tartamudeo la dejaba en evidencia, le gustaba Naruto, demasiado para su bien.

- Bueno es que con ese vestido, has sido el centro de atención - señalo Tenten de nuevo aunque ellas la hubieran obligado a usarlo, después de todo deseaban que ella conquistara al rubio por el que se desvelaba - V-Voy al sanitario - dejo la copa por ahí y se dirigio al sanitario, necesitaba un poco de agua en la cara al menos para despertar cuanto antes.

* * *

- Es tu oportunidad - señalo Sasuke y él miro por donde la rubia se estaba marchando, podía ser que era su oportunidad, sin embargo, estaba un poco cansado, su trabajo no era fácil, ser Hokage tenía sus desventajas aunque así le gustaba, después de todo era su sueño así que estaba bien, solo estaba bien - Me sorprende que no seas tú él que vaya tras ella - le comento a su amigo azabache que miro a su derecha, Hyuuga Hinata era su problema.

- ¿Hinata? - asintió ante la leve risa de su compañero que tan solo lo hizo sonreir - Todo a su debido momento - señalo escuchando que su amigo tan solo se levantaba - Nos vemos - dejo la copa a un lado observando que su amigo tan solo fruncía el ceño - Cuidare que nadie entre al sanitario - ambos rieron aunque en ello había un poco de verdad, después de todo ese vestido le daba demasiadas ideas, algunas más decentes que otras.

- Te lo agradezco - el azabache rió un poco más observando que su compañero se dirigía al sanitario, bueno viendo a Hinata quiza era momento de hacer su movimiento, hizo varios sellos y creo una ilusión, nadie entraría al sanitario y el Hokage le debía una.

* * *

Tomo una pequeña toalla para secarse las manos cuando escucho que cerraban la puerta - Yamanaka Ino dejame decirte que te ves hermosa - dio un leve respingo al escuchar la voz de su Hokage, las piernas le temblaron y se sujeto del lavabo - H-Hokage-sama - en un movimiento rápido el rubio se coloco frente a ella colocando sus manos en el lavabo, la encerro por completo, no tenía escapatoría, ella era suya, solo suya.

- Te ves hermosa - le susurro sobre los labios mientras una mano bajaba por sus caderas - N-Naruto - su nombre de los labios de ella le supo a gloria, le encantaba que lo pronunciara - Tranquila - se acerco un poco más a sus labios y la beso, coloco sus manos en sus caderas mientras ella colocaba las suyas en su cuello, el beso era intenso, las vibraciones eran demasiado fuertes, tenían una conexión natural como si su destino fuera estar juntos.

Se separo un poco de ella y su mano derecha bajo por el vestido para detenerse en su pierna, ella temblo y sonrió un poco, la beso mientras la levantaba por las caderas para sentarla sobre el lavabo, beso su cuello escuchando su gemido, esa rubia lo iba a volver loco y era justo lo que quería, sus manos fueron al cierre del vestido y lo fue bajando poco a poco para bajar con cuidado los tirantes, la observo temblar, era claro que era inexperta.

- Te amo Ino - susurro para besarla y colocarse entre sus piernas, al separarse junto su frente con la de ella - ¿E-Eh? - sonrió un poco más al verla tartamudear, era simplemente hermosa - Te amo - dijo de nuevo para bajar por completo el vestido... si definitivamente tenía que volver a utilizar ese vestido porque lo volvía loco, además la hacía lucir linda y eso siempre le había gustado.

* * *

Salieron del sanitario y observaron que al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de su pequeña huída - Me debes una dobe - le dijo Sasuke al pasar frente a ellos con la ojilavanda de la mano, le sonrió a su amigo en señal de agradecimiento para tomar a Ino de la mano, era hora de ir a casa porque no pensaba dejarla dormir para nada y no solo eso no saldría de su casa en toda su vida porque sería su esposa sin duda alguna.

Ese vestido sería su preferido, deseaba que lo utilizara en más ocasiones y con sus encantos lo haría.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	37. Alma Gemela

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de mi pareja favorita.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

No podía amarla, Hinata aún estaba presente, era Hokage pero era hora de tomar una decisión, se iría de la aldea durante cuatro años, si para ese entonces ella no encontraba a su alma gemela sería de él de eso no había duda, volvería y sería capaz de amarla, solo entonces... si definitivamente Ino era su alma gemela

* * *

**Alma Gemela  
**

Se levanto de su asiento para caminar a la venta y se quedo de piedra, Ino venía a la oficina, sabía que tan solo entregaría su informe pero no deseaba verla triste o nerviosa por su culpa, noto que sus ojos estaban levemente hinchados, no deseaba que ella llorara por su culpa, no lo merecía, por supuesto que no, miro los papeles en su mesa, había tomado la decisión correcta, tan solo deseaba estar lejos de la aldea por un tiempo.

Tocaron a su puerta - Pase - esta se abrio dejando ver a Ino que miraba a la derecha - El informe de mi escuadrón Hokage-sama - no tartamudeo pero bien sabía que estaba mal, por su culpa, siempre era por su culpa - Puedes irte - ella hizo una reverencia, la observo tomar la perilla, deseo que no se detuviera pero lo hizo, se detuvo y maldijo, no deseaba verla mal, no deseaba verla mal por su culpa, ella se mordio ligeramente el labio y lo obervo.

- ¿Porqué? - pregunto ella y él fruncio el ceño - ¿Te refieres a...? - bien sabía a que se refería más no diría nada porque deseaba que ella se diera por vencida - Se que amas a Hinata pero de eso hace dos años, te pido que lo dejes atrás y te des una nueva oportunidad - pidio ella a punto de derramar lágrimas, sonrió un poco - Basta, no puedo amarte y francamente no deseo hacerlo - era la verdad y ella lo sabía, bien lo sabía.

- Hokage-sama - Sasuke aparecio frente a ellos y observo a la rubia marcharse a grandes prisas, la había lastimado de nueva cuenta - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto y el azabache tan solo nego con la cabeza - Sabía a donde iba a ir esto, tan solo intervine, no deseo que la lastimes más - señalo su amigo y él tan solo sonrió un poco - Lo malo del amor es que trae consigo demasiados líos - su amigo le lanzo un kunai que esquivo con una sonrisa ladina.

- Dejala ir yo puedo protegerla - aseguro su amigo y sonrió - No la he atado a mi es ella la que se ha empeñado en atarse a mi - Sasuke desaparecio, estaba molesto, demasiado molesto por su actitud, sin embargo, no tenía la culpa y ambos lo sabían, se levanto de su escritorio para ir a su casa, quería descansar un poco y guardar sus cosas para el viaje, después de todo se iría durante cuatro años, eso era demasiado tiempo al menos así parecía.

* * *

_- ¿Porqué? - pregunto observando a Hinata que tan solo seco su lágrimas - Q-Quiero ser a-alguien para p-padre - la estaba odiando en ese momento por empeñarse en ser alguien para su padre cuando para él ya era todo - Que te vaya bien - se levanto pero ella se aferro a su espalda, no deseaba dejarlo ir y él francamente no entendía entonces porque estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, los estaba lastimando a ambos de eso no había duda alguna.  
_

_- N-No t-te v-vayas - pidio ella y fue cuando sintio las lágrimas que resbalaban de sus ojos, odiaba verla llorar, sin embargo, era ella quien se estaba lastimando y por desgracia lo estaba lastimando a él tambien, eso era sinceramente horrible - Eres tú quien me deja ir no yo - se libero de su agarre y la beso por última vez, esos labios que tanto tiempo había besado serían de su primo Neji, esas manos que se habían aferrado a él ya no serían suyas. _

_Toda ella ya no sería suya y él no estaba haciendo nada - Te deseo lo mejor - desaparecio dejandola sola, no necesitaba sufrir más, ya lo había hecho con Sakura, ya lo había hecho con Tenten, ya era suficiente, estaba bien, estaría bien, era el Hokage después de todo así que debía de continuar con su camino, la aldea lo necesitaba, era su deber._

* * *

Había amado a Hinata con toda su alma pero al parecer para ella eso no había sido suficiente, el día de su boda se mantuvo como si nada aunque por dentro estaba muriendo, cuando ella tuvo a su primer hijo y lo perdio no estuvo con ella, tan solo la observo llorar porque Neji estaba en una misión, no se rebajaría ante ella, sin embargo, le era imposible olvidarla porque después de todo había sido su primer amor, su vida entera en determinado momento.

* * *

_- M-Me gustas - le dijo Ino después de seis meses, la miro, era hermosa pero no la amaba y no quería hacerlo al menos no aún - Lo siento - se disculpo con la rubia que tan solo sonrió levemente - ¿Aún la amas? - miro directamente a sus ojos y estos estaban reteniendo las lágrimas, estaba lastimando a Ino, sin embargo, no le importaba - Si - la vio levantarse y la detuvo por la mano, no deseaba dejarla marchar sabiendo que no estaba bien.  
_

_- Pienso que algún día te enamoraras de nuevo - aconsejo él colocandose en pie, ella lo detuvo suavemente por la mano - Creo en las almas gemelas y se que tú eres la mía, la encontre por eso te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad - la miro con una leve sonrisa - Yo no creo que exista el alma gemela de una persona, no puedo amarte, lo siento - beso su frente y desaparecio, sin embargo, alcanzo a escuchar **"Eres mi alma gemela, no pienso dejar que te vayas",** esa rubia era alguien buena._

* * *

Miro a la rubia que estaba entrenando en el lago, se acerco a paso calmado a donde ella se encontraba - Debes de moderar tu chakra - ella dio un respingo al escucharlo, siempre la colocaba nerviosa - N-Naruto - sonrió levemente - Me voy - ella abrio los ojos asombrada por su confesión - ¿C-Cómo? - pregunto, lo más seguro es que ella se sintiera desfallecer - Me voy cuatro años a la Niebla, si para cuando vuelva no has encontrado a tu alma gemela seras mía - se acerco un poco más a ella.

- T-Te dije que tú eras mi alma gemela - de alguna manera sabía que ella diría eso, se acerco un poco más y le sonrió - Cuidate, cuando regrese seras la primera persona a la que vendre a ver, lo prometo - beso su frente y desaparecio, era hora de irse, la aldea estaría cuidada con uno de sus clones pero este sería algo así como un robot porque solo se enfocaría en tareas de oficina, no en algo más.

* * *

Salio temprano de casa, hacía un bello día - Si caminas lento vas a llegar tarde - dio un leve respingo al observar a Sasuke a su lado que le sonreía levemente - No me digas que hacer Uchiha - sonrió un poco para caminar a su lado - ¿Cómo esta ella? - pregunto al azabache que sonrió levemente para mirar a su derecha - Más hermosa que nunca además es mía - la rubia rió suavemente ante esa contestación - Título de propiedad, que raro - ambos rieron mientras caminaban con dirección a la academia ninja.

Ella era profesora y él era anbu pero siempre la acompañaba a su trabajo, su deber era cuidarla hasta que el dobe regresara, habían pasado cuatro años, ya contaban con 22 años y eran grandes amigos - ¿Te declaraste? - pregunto la rubia colocandose bien la bufanda observando el leve sonrojo en su amigo - Me dio el si - sonrió un poco más para abrazarlo por el cuello mientras él trataba de zafarse del agarre - Me alegro por ti - ambos detuvieron sus pasos frente a la academia.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro años, Hinata era el pasado, Ino sería el presente, sus amigos lo recibieron con abrazos pero faltaba ella y Sasuke - ¿Dónde esta Ino? - le pregunto a Shikamaru que miro a Sai - Esta con Uchiha, son muy unidos - sintio un leve nudo en la garganta, solo esperaba que ella no fuera algo de su amigo - Debo irme - salio a pasos apresurados de su oficina ante las miradas de felicidad de sus compañeros.

Se teletransporto a la academia al identificar el chakra de la rubia, sin embargo, no había identificado el de Sasuke, eso era una buena señal, camino por los pasillos hasta que escucho su risa, se detuvo observando por la ventanilla a su clase, al parecer era maestra - ¿Han entendido? - pregunto con su típica sonrisa - ¡Si sensei! - contestaron los niños, abrio la puerta mientras ella estaba de espaldas - ¡Hokage-sama! - gritaron al unísono los pequeños niños.

Ella volteo y se detuvo de su mesa, las piernas le fallaban, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones - Pueden salir antes - los niños corrieron a la puerta y ambos se quedaron solos - Cumpli mi promesa - de hecho no había sido así porque había visto a sus amigos en vez de a ella pero quiza más tarde se lo diría - Y-Ya veo - contesto ella mientras él caminaba a donde ella se encontraba - ¿Encontraste a tu alma gemela? - pregunto él y ella se mordio ligeramente el labio.

- T-Tú eres mi alma gemela - aseguro ella mientras él la besaba suavemente, disfruto de ese beso como nunca, había olvidado a Hinata, ahora todo estaba bien, ahora podía amar libremente a la rubia... si definitivamente Ino era su alma gemela, la abrazo con cuidado - Te extrañe tanto que senti que moría - le dijo ella y él rió suavemente, no la dejaría de nuevo, ni loco, antes moriría.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	38. Brillo

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva continuación.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Había algo en los ojos de Ino que lo hacía pensar demasiado, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, lo reconocía de un lado pero no lograba identificar de donde, junto su frente con la de ella y de inmediato supo la razón de ese brillo en sus ojos... si definitivamente le encantaba el brillo en los ojos de Ino

* * *

**Brillo  
**

Miro de nueva cuenta a Sakura que estaba frente a él - ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? - pidio su amiga mientras le entregaba varias cosas - Es que estoy buscando algo Sakura - contesto él observandola mejor, noto que su amiga se estaba estresando con la mirada inquisitiva que le mandaba, desvio su mirada pensando nuevamente en los ojos de Ino, desde hace dos días que no lograba decifrar su mirada y lo estaba matando, tenía que admitirlo.

- ¿Qué estas buscando? - pregunto su amiga levantando una ceja - Trato de encontrar un brillo en tus ojos - contesto él viendo que la pelirrosa fruncía el ceño y negaba con la cabeza - Me retiro, Sai me espera - fue en ese momento que aparecio el famoso brillo en los ojos de la pelirrosa pero no logro apreciarlo mejor porque ella desaparecio de inmendiato, su amiga no ayudaba con su búsqueda, se levanto de su silla, tenía una reunión con los ancianos.

* * *

Caminaba a paso calmado, tenía que entregarle algo al rubio pues su misión había terminado, sin pensarlo se sonrojo y su corazón comenzo a latir con más fuerza - ¿Ino? - el aire le falto, levanto la vista y lo observo con un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas - H-Hokage-sama - saludo ella visiblemente nerviosa escuchando la suave risa del rubio que se acerco a ella para tomar los pergaminos que traía entre las manos.

- M-Mi misión ha terminado - comento ella y él asintio mientras le sonreía - Me alegra que no hayas sufrido en tu misión se que odias los climas fríos - nego de inmediato con la cabeza mientras él con la mirada le decía que realmente sentía los problemas que le había causado al darle esa misión - N-No hay problema - el sol estaba en su punto y noto ese brillo en sus ojos, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, penso que tenía fiebre.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - coloco su mano en la frente de ella para calcular su temperatura pero ella se aparto instintivamente, estaba ardiendo - N-No es nada Hokage-sama, me retiro - salio despavorida de allí, ese toque la había puesto mucho más nerviosa y no solo eso su corazón latía demasiado, no deseaba que él se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ella porque no quería darle problemas, en verdad que no lo deseaba.

Además sabía que él tenía un club de fans y que salía con algunas de ellas, era imposible que sintiera algo por ella, camino de prisa a su casa quería descansar un poco.

* * *

La observo marcharse y sonrió, la rubia era demasiado tierna para su propio bien y no solo eso cualquier chico se fijaría en ella y no deseaba que así fuera porque Ino le gustaba demasiado, tan solo deseaba saber de donde provenía el brillo de sus ojos, una vez lo descubriera pensaba declararle su amor y lo haría, sin embargo, primero tenía que ir donde los ancianos porque no deseaba que le gritaran como la ultima vez que había llegado tarde.

Detuvo sus pasos al observar a Sakura caminando al lado de Sai, ambos se veían felices, eran una pareja bonita, miro el rostro de su amiga y observo ese brillo en sus ojos... Sakura estaba enamorada, sin duda alguna, después de todo estaban comprometidos y ella solo tenía ese brillo cuando estaba con el pelinegro, no en presencia de alguien más, sonrió imperceptiblemente... Ino estaba enamorada de él porque al igual que la pelirrosa solo mostraba ese brillo con él, con nadie más.

- ¿Naruto-kun? - miro a Sai que lo miraba pues penso que ya debería de estar con los ancianos pero al parecer no era así - Gracias Sakura-chan - su amiga lo miro sin entender nada mientras él desaparecía sin decir algo más.

* * *

Salio de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo mientras caminaba a su armario, deseaba descansar un poco - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - grito un poco al observar a Naruto sentado sobre su cama, se sonrojo de inmediato mientras se cubría con una sábana, escucho la suave risa del rubio y se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba - ¡¿Q-Qué hace aquí Hokage-sama?! - odiaba un poco que lo llamara así, le gustaba más cuando decía su nombre.

- Dime por mi nombre, tenemos la misma edad - señalo él mientras se levantaba y caminaba a donde ella se encontraba, la rubia retrocedio hasta que sintio la puerta de su baño, él se detuvo entonces y la tomo del mentón para que lo observara fijamente - ¿Para quién es el brillo que tienes en tus ojos? - pregunto este y ella fruncio el ceño, de pronto se sonrojo, había escuchado de sus amigas sobre el famoso brillo.

_Cuando una esta enamorada sin darse cuenta sus ojos adquieren un brillo especial, algo que solo se ve con la persona amada,_ trato de mirar a la derecha pero él no lo permitio porque junto su frente con la suya mientras sonreía - Contesta - pidio él y ella tan solo lo miro fijamente para sonreir tiernamente - Para ti - contesto mientras él se acercaba y la besaba suavemente, se sentían las vibraciones, su conexión era demasiado intensa, se amaban demasiado.

Sus manos viajaron a la cintura de ella y la acerco un poco más invadiendo su boca, tan solo deseaba permanecer así con ella, un poco más y se separo mientras recargaba su peso con el de ella aprisionandola por completo, ella respiraba agitadamente al igual que él, la abrazo disfrutando de su calor... si definitivamente le encantaba el brillo en los ojos de Ino, la tomo de la mano para caminar con ella a la cama y recostarla.

* * *

Era de noche y ella se encontraba recostada en la cama mientras él dormitaba sobre su pecho, Naruto estaba demasiado calientito y así le gustaba demasiado, sin darse cuenta con la mirada le había dicho que lo amaba, jamás había sido su intención hacerlo pero le había gustado que las cosas sucedieran por si mismas, lo amaba y no habían sido necesarias las palabras, el brillo de sus ojos la había delatado por completo... estaba enamorada y era correspondida, eso era suficiente.

Ino le daba demasiada tranquiladad, se acomodo cuidando el no lastimarla para aspirar su aroma, los latidos del corazón de la rubia lo incitaban a dormir sin ningun reparo, ella le acaricio suavemente el cabello y disfruto de ese simple contacto mientras la luna entraba por la ventana, no deseaba que se fuera de su lado, la amaba demasiado y la cuidaría siempre, lo bueno es que el consejo le había dicho que era momento de contraer matrimonio porque él ya había encontrado al amor de su vida.

Mañana le pediría matrimonio porque no dudaba de los sentimientos de ella y mucho menos de los suyos, la amaba y siempre la cuidaría además de que jamás permitiría que el brillo de sus ojos desapareciera porque cada día volvería a enamorarla.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Decidi hacer este one shot porque es como una dedicación para aquellas personas enamoradas, nunca dejen que su brillo desaparezca, como dice Naru conquisten a esa persona cada día. **


	39. Solo Él

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva entrega.**

******Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Se sentía vacía, él se había alejado, no la amaba, amaba a Sakura, decía que lo había superado pero no era así, solo él era capaz de hacerla feliz y verla con otra dolía demasiado... si definitivamente solo él era capaz de hacerla feliz, sin embargo, quiza sería en otra vida

* * *

**Solo Él  
**

Se detuvo frente a su mesa mientras le extendía unos papeles, su misión había terminado y tan solo quería llegar a su departamento y descansar un poco - Mi informe Hokage-sama - demostro fuerza aunque no sentía para nada valor, sus piernas temblaban pero se esforzo en demostrar que no era así, él tomo los pergaminos y asintió, no la miro en ningun momento y ella le agradecio por lo menos no lastimarla más, no deseaba sufrir y él estaba haciendo lo posible por no hacerla sufrir.

- Puedes irte - hizo una reverencia para caminar a la puerta, coloco la mano en la perilla pero la puerta se abrio por fuera y observo a Sakura que abrio los ojos de verla frente a ella, sonrió levemente para salir a pasos apresurados de ahí, quiza podía ver a Naruto pero no a ella, a ella no podía verla, esa herida estaba demasiado fresca, corrio como si la vida se le fuera en ello, deseaba salir de la mansión cuanto antes, tropezo y cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.

- ¿Qué clase de ninja tropieza con sus propios pies? - abrio los ojos al reconocer el tono de voz, sin duda alguna pertenecía a Uchiha Sasuke, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba entre los brazos de este - Gracias - él dejo de sujetarla y le sonrió ladinamente para pasar de ella, su misión también había terminado y quería descansar en el distrito Uchiha - Por cierto Yamanaka, en días como estos solo debes dejarlo salir - dicho esto desaparecio y ella no entendio absolutamente nada.

- ¿Ino? - miro a Shikamaru que la veía visiblemente preocupado - Shika - lo saludo con una sonrisa y su amigo se acerco a paso calmado a donde ella se encontraba para abrazarla, odiaba esa sensación de que todo mundo pensara que era de cristal y que en cualquier momento podía romperse en miles de pedazos, por supuesto que se sentía así, sin embargo, no deseaba demostrarlo y los mimos de sus compañeros no ayudaban demasiado.

- Estoy bien Shika - señalo una vez él se separo de ella para besar su frente y tomar sus manos entre las suyas - Quería ver si estabas bien - fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que día era hoy, las piernas le fallaron y se sintio mareada, se sostuvo del brazo de su compañero que alarmado la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras veía que ella trataba de retener las lágrimas - ¿E-Es hoy? - su amigo asintió y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Naruto se casaba hoy, hoy se casaba con Sakura a petición del consejo, el nudo en la garganta se hizo presente y con ayuda de su compañero aparecio en su departamento.

* * *

-_ Promete que jamás me vas a dejar - pidio la rubia con una suave sonrisa al rubio que beso suavemente sus labios - Lo prometo Ino - dijo él juntando sus frentes, ella rió suavemente para tomarlo de las manos y jalarlo, de esa manera ambos estarían en pie - Te amo - le dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona mientras él la abrazaba suavemente, la amaba más que a su vida y no deseaba que se alejara, no permitiría que ella se fuera de su lado, jamás._

_Pasaron el resto de la tarde por el parque jugando con varios niños - Algún día quiero ser padre - detuvo sus pasos al escuchar esas palabras y sonrió levemente - En ese caso si tú quieres ser padre yo tendre que aprender a ser madre - comento ella juguetonamente mientras él la tomaba por la cintura y la cargaba escuchando su suave risa, la amaba y ella lo amaba._

* * *

Shikamaru se fue dos horas después pues tenía que asistir a esa boda quisiera o no además ella lo había corrido argumentando que se encontraba bien, eso era mentira, porque solo él era capaz de hacerla sentir feliz, solo él era capaz de provocarle una sonrisa boba en los labios al verlo, solo él era capaz de lograr que rezara a Dios cada día para cuidarlo, solo él era capaz de provocarle que quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a cualquier chica que estuviera a su lado.

Solo él era capaz de provocarle muchas cosas, ya fueran buenas o malas, solo él era capaz de amarla sin pedir nada a cambio y entendía que él también estaba sufriendo con esta situación, sin embargo, no entendía como es que él fuera capaz de preferir ese puesto de Hokage antes que el amor que se tenían, limpio sus lágrimas y se recosto en la cama, desde su departamento se escucharían las campanas de boda, solo esperaba poder soportarlo, sin embargo, también sabía que Naruto amaba a Sakura, eso no podía negarlo.

* * *

Miro su reloj, eran las siete de la noche, su boda estaba siendo en este momento, apreto los puños cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba en su habitación, se levanto de golpe y por un momento deseo que fuera él, pero no lo era - Quiere que sepas que te amo pero eso es el pasado, quiere que sepas que debes continuar - nego con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la cama, las piernas le fallaron y cayo al suelo mientras sollozaba más fuerte.

Sasuke la observo con una mirada neutra, desde que era niño siempre había odiado ver a las mujeres llorar y este no era la excepción, la rubia grito y eso le dolio horrible, Naruto la había amado y ahí residía el problema, la había más no la amaba, sin embargo, bien sabía que su amigo aún sentía algo por la rubia pero no deseaba dejar el cargo de Hokage, solo esperaba que su amigo no se arrepintiera con el tiempo porque entonces si que sería peor para los involucrados.

Ino comenzo a tirar lo que encontro en el camino mientras gritaba presa de la tristeza, las campanas sonaron y el corazón se le quebro, el Uchiha la sostuvo mientras ella se aferraba a su camisa y lloraba aún más fuerte, solo él era capaz de hacer que su corazón latiera... si definitivamente solo él era capaz de hacerla feliz, sin embargo, quiza sería en otra vida, porque en esta vida su destino no había sido estar juntos y aunque hoy doliera tendría que superarlo.

* * *

Se levanto muy temprano, deseaba aprender el elemento lava cuanto antes, deseaba ser fuerte, tomo su mochila y miro por ultima vez su departamento que estaría vacío durante cuatro años, contaba con 21 años, aún era joven, tenía que volverse más fuerte, cerro su departamento y bajo las escaleras a prisa no quería llegar tarde de lo contrario el Uchiha la mataría y no deseaba morir tan joven, una sonrisa sin ningun sentimiento se instalo en su rostro.

Era el primer día en que ellos dos eran marido y mujer y se sentía vacía, sin vida, él la había dejado como una muñeca rota, no esperaba recuperarse jamás porque solo a él lo había amado y él lo sabía, su corazón era de piedra y así estaba bien, porque solo a él lo amaría, quiza después de mucho tiempo fuera capaz de enamorarse pero al menos ahora esa idea no cruzaba por su mente.

Detuvo sus pasos al observar al Uchiha bebiendo un poco de agua - Llegas tarde Yamanaka - señalo él y ella tan solo lo miro con burla - Llegaste temprano Uchiha - contesto ella mientras se amarraba la banda en la cintura - ¿Lista? - asintió para mirar por ultima vez la aldea que no vería durante cuatro años, sonrió un poco al observar al Hokage que desde la mansión los observaba a ambos, él viviría con alguien más y ella no estaría.

Cada quien había tomado sus decisiones en esta vida, él no la amaba y ella lo amaría siempre, tendrían que vivir con esto al menos en esta vida, quiza después se encontraran y quiza solo quiza su destino si sería estar juntos, ella siempre pensaría que solo él sería capaz de hacer que su corazón tuviera vida, al menos hasta que decidiera buscar a alguien más hasta ese momento siempre sería solo él.

* * *

**N/a**

**Es la primera vez que no los dejo juntos pero quise hacer esto desde hace varios días, espero no me maten.**

**Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.**


	40. Fe

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de mi pareja favorita de Naruto.**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Tenía fe en él, él podía salvar a la aldea como muchas veces ya lo había hecho, sin embargo, no deseaba verlo lastimado, era su futuro esposo si él moría ella lo haría con él sin duda alguna, miro a los ninjas del sonido, eran demasiados, era el Hokage pero incluso él no era lo suficiente para aquellos ninjas, tomo aire, su deber era ayudarlo... si definitivamente la fe en él jamás se iría

* * *

**Fe  
**

Se encontraban desayunando en la mansión Hokage cuando se escucho una explosión, él de inmediato la cubrio con su cuerpo para protegerla, si algo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría, la rubia se cubrio los oídos porque de inmediato sucedieron más explosiones, el Hokage de inmediato hizo varios sellos para que Kurama le diera su chakra - ¡Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama! - esa era la voz de sus guardias personales, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba y Sasuke, estos de inmediato corrieron a auxiliarlos a ambos.

- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto observando a Ino que tenía un leve corte en la mano, paso sus dedos y la herida cicatrizo de inmediato - Nos atacan, son ninjas del sonido - maldijo, al parecer ellos no eran capaces de quedarse quietos por un tiempo - Lleva a Ino con los demás, estas a cargo de ella - le dijo a Kiba quien la tomo de la mano para caminar con dirección al marco de la puerta pero ella se detuvo y corrio a donde él se encontraba, lo beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello para juntar su frente con la suya.

- No mueras - asintió para besar su frente y desaparecio con sus demás guardias mientras Kiba hacía lo propio con ella, ella estaría a salvo, él como Hokage que era tenía el deber de cuidar a los aldeanos y proteger a la aldea costara lo que costara, miro a los aldeanos que estaban siendo evacuados a grandes prisas por los ninjas que se encontraban en la aldea, miro la puerta principal había ninjas heridos, hizo varios sellos para que sus clones se disiparan y ayudaran en lo que necesitaran, él debía pelear.

- Vamos - sus guardias asintieron preparandose para una batalla, solo esperaban salir con vida, aunque primero debían de proteger al Hokage esa siempre sería la principal prioridad, sin embargo, conocían al rubio y sabían que él jamás permitiría que algo les pasara, antes de eso moriría, por eso tenían fe en que el se alzaría ante los ninjas del sonido sin permitir que ninguno de sus amigos muriera.

* * *

La rubia se coloco al lado de varios niños mientras Kiba desaparecía, se alejo a pasos calmados de los pequeños para detenerse frente al gran muro de piedra, hizo varios sellos para visualizar lo que afuera pasaba, se escuchaban gritos, llantos, había demasiada destrucción, ni siquiera se igualaba a la de Pain pero aún así era demasiada, los ninjas del sonido en verdad que no sabían quedarse quietos, apreto los puños cuando lo vio frente al que parecía ser el líder, intercambiaron varias palabras y se desato la batalla.

Sintio las piernas fallar y se sostuvo de alguien que se veía visiblemente preocupada por ella, se llevo la mano a su vientre, estaba embarazada y él no lo sabía, si algo le pasaba moriría, no sería capaz de continuar si algo le pasaba a Naruto, sonrió a la persona que continuo con su camino para alistar su banda de ninja en la cadera, su deber era pelear a su lado, era su futuro esposo si algo le pasaba moriría, su deber era pelear, dio la vuelta y se encontro con varios ninjas que al parecer habían leído sus pensamientos.

- No podemos permitir que vaya Ino-san - de un movimiento rápido estos quedaron noqueados, no tenía tiempo para quedarse con ellos, Naruto la necesitaba y su deber era estar a su lado.

* * *

El líder de los del sonido no deseaba una tregua quería destruir por completo Konoha, las razones no las sabía pero no hacían falta, si alguien quería atacar su aldea primero tenían que pasar por él - Wakusei Rasengan (Rasengan Planetario) - de inmediato lanzo su técnica contra el líder pero descuido su defensa y fue demasiado tarde - Hyouton Rouga Nadare no Jutsu (Técnica del Lobo de Hielo) - el gran lobo traspaso su costado derecho - ¡Hokage-sama! - grit con todas sus fuerzas Shikamaru, cayo al suelo, le dolía demasiado la cabeza.

- ¡Naruto! - grito Sasuke esquivando un ataque, su vista se nublo por unos segundos y escucho que alguien se acercaba - Suiton: Suiryuuben (Elemento Agua: Látigos De La Esfera Del Dragón De Agua) - escucho más gritos y espero lo peor - ¡Katon: No Muchi (Elemento Fuego: Látigo De Fuego) - reconocio al instante la voz de Ino, abrio los ojos y observo a la verdadera peleando con el que era el líder y a un clon curando su herida - Debiste qudarte en el refugio - la regaño él mientras ella reprimía las lágrimas que querían salir.

- Tengo fe en ti pero quise asegurarme además te dije que no murieras, idiota - le contesto ella, se levanto mientras el clon desaparecía, de inmediato se unio a la rubia para pelear de igual a igual con el líder del sonido, hacían una excelente combinación, se complementaban a la perfección, no eran necesarias las palabras con solo mirarse sabían donde atacar, ella tenía fe en él y esta jamás se iría así mismo él tenía fe en ella, porque la necesitaba para vivir, si ella moriría él se iría con ella sin ningun problema.

Ambos terminaron con el líder del sonido mientras que los demás ninjas terminaron con el resto, cayeron al suelo, su chakra estaba en el límite, unieron sus manos, lo que vendría después lo aceptarían, ella susurro unas palabras y él sonrió, ambos cerraron los ojos, eran felices y su fe estaba intacta.

* * *

Miro a la rubia que se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de al lado, le dolía todo el cuerpo - Los ninjas del sonido estan en la prisión de la aldea Hokage-sama, esperan su juicio - asintió sin quitar la vista de Ino quien no había despertado desde hace dos semanas, estaba estable pero aún tenía el miedo de perderla, sin darse cuenta estaba temblando, no quería que nada le pasara, Sakura ya le había dicho que el bebé estaba bien al igual que ella tan solo era necesario que su chakra se recuperara, que ella no era como él.

- Si sigues viendome de esa manera voy a querer hacer cosas no debidas aquí - abrio los ojos al ver que ella lo miraba con gesto cansado, se levanto de inmediato para jalarla de la mano ya abrazarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello, estaba sin aire, el verla respirar de nueva cuenta le había devuelto el alma, la necesitaba para vivir y todo mundo sabía eso, ella se acomodo en su pecho mientras él hizo lo propio en el hueco de su cuello - Tuve miedo - la rubia rió suavemente - Te dije que tenía fe en ti, sabía que me costaría pero aquí estoy, solo por ti - le contesto ella.

La separo para besarla suavemente en los labios mientras varias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus ojos, había tenido tanto miedo, ella lo acomodo en sus piernas mientras acariciaba su cabello... si definitivamente la fe en él jamás se iría, le sonrió levemente - Te amo - murmuraron los dos al mismo tiempo, la fe quiza no se podía ver, no se sabía si existía pero ellos tenían muy en claro que en sus corazones siempre estaría presente, porque la fe existía en ellos no había necesidad de comprobarlo sabían que existía y eso bastaba,

Ella tenía fe en él y esta jamás desaparecería porque después de todo Uzumaky Naruto era el Hokage, el padre de su futuro hijo y la persona que más amaba, ella siempre tendría fe en él porque él le había dado las razones suficientes como para tenerla.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	41. Lágrimas

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva continuación de esta serie.  
**

**Espero les guste.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen: **

Estaba sufriendo, él prometio que jamás la haría sufrir y por su culpa habían perdido a su bebé, el chakra de Kurama se había descontrolado y su bebé había terminado muerto, ella insistía en que no era su culpa pero jamás le había gustado verla derramar lágrimas, eso lo destrozaba... si definitivamente las lágrimas de Ino jamás saldrían de nuevo

* * *

**Lágrimas  
**

- Hokage-sama - miro a la enfermera que negaba con la cabeza, se levanto tratando de calmarse, se escucho el grito desgarrador de su esposa que trataba de levantarse ante los gritos de las enfermeras y médicos, camino a prisa a la habitación de ella y la observo llorando, las lágrimas de Ino resbalaban por sus mejillas y no solo eso le dolía demasiado el verla así, camino a ella para abrazarla y ella se aferro como si la vida se le fuera en ello - Shhhhh tranquila - ella seguía llorando, le dolía verla de esa manera.

El chakra de Kurama se había descontrolado y eso había causado la muerte de su bebé, sabía cuanto Ino había esperado su nacimiento, cuantos dolores le había causado su embarazo para que sufriera de esta manera, ella lo iba a odiar, lo iba a odiar sin duda alguna, la recosto en la cama mientras sus lágrimas continuaban saliendo, ella se aferro más a su capa mientras hipaba, escucho el cerrar de las puertas y fue cuando se permitio el derrumbarse, a él también le dolía la perdida de su primer hijo.

Ino se aferro más a él y él hizo lo mismo de lo contrario caería en un abismo y de ahí no podría salir.

* * *

La observo dormitar en su cama, se había quedado dormida mientras las lágrimas salían, entendía su dolor porque también era el suyo, se recosto a su lado para abrazarla, estaba calientita, se había imaginado entre sus brazos y los de ella a su bebé pero al parecer su sueño no se cumpliría, acomodo bien a la rubia para dormir con ella aunque eso significara que él no durmiera porque lo único que deseaba era velar por ella, jamás le había gustado verla derramar lágrimas, eso siempre terminaba con él.

Además de que siempre había odiado verla mal por su culpa, porque era su culpa, desde que ella le dijo que estaba embarazada debio decirle que al tener al bijuu dentro de ella o al menos una parte siempre sufriría en los partos pero no quizo decirselo porque no deseaba verla mal y al final así había terminado, apreto los puños para no llorar, no debía demostrar debilidad ante ella porque su deber como esposo era ser fuerte y lo haría, tan solo deseaba dejar de ver las lágrimas de Ino, eso era lo único que deseaba.

* * *

Abrio los ojos cuando escucho varios ruidos en la cocina, se levanto de inmediato y corrio para observar a la rubia en el suelo con una mano en la cabeza - ¡Ino! - corrio a donde ella para ver como se encontraba pero ella tan solo le sonrió tratando de calmarlo - Estaba preparando el desayuno pero me he caído - le comento ella y él de inmediato la abrazo - Deberías descansar, no es necesario que hagas esto estando como estas - ella lo separo para besarlo suavemente en los labios y nego con la cabeza.

- Naru, estoy muy mal por lo del bebé pero debo de continuar, además deseo tener más hijos contigo, la próxima vez dare mi mejor esfuerzo - aseguro ella colocandose en pie al igual que él, lo tomo de la mano para conducirlo a las escaleras - Date un baño mientras yo preparo el desayuno - lo empujo para regresar a la cocina, la observo irse y sonrió, su mujer era fuerte además de que él siempre estaría con ella, sonrió un poco más al escucharla maldecir por no poder bajar algo del refrigerador.

Camino con dirección a la habitación pero detuvo sus pasos al observar el cuarto del bebé, ella lo había decorado porque sabía que sería un niño, este llevaría el nombre de su padre, camino de prisa a la ducha, necesitaba despejar su mente y el agua siempre lo ayudaría con ello.

* * *

- Tengo que ir de compras así que ire contigo - observo a su mujer tomar una bolsa de compras además de su cartera para salir - No es necesario yo las hare por ti - ella nego con la cabeza para salir de la casa junto con él, iban en completo silencio, el dolor aun estaba presente era obvio que este no se iría de un momento a otro, después de todo su bebé siempre estaría con ellos aunque no estuviera presente, ambos lo sabían, no era necesarias las palabras así que no había problema.

Ella se detuvo en el mercado mientras los aldeanos pasaban y la veían con una pizca de lástima, ella no le dio importancia, después de todo sabía como eran cuando se trataba de su Hokage, él se acerco para besarla y fue cuando ella noto que algo raro tenía el rubio, quiza se culpaba por la muerte del bebé, él dio la media vuelta para desaparecer, en definitiva si que estaba mal su rubio, suspiro para comenzar con sus compras, durante la noche arreglaría las cosas con Naruto por ahora tenía que comprar demasiadas cosas.

Miro a Sakura quien dudaba en acercarse, Dioses ni que fuera una muñeca que en cualquier momento podría romperse, la pelirrosa por fin se acerco y ella la saludo con un suave beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo estás? - al parecer en verdad que todos deseaban que respondiera esa pregunta - Estoy bien - le sonrió un poco a su amiga que se acerco a ella para abrazarla, la pelirrosa no era de dar muestras de cariño pero al parecer solo por hoy haría una excepción, le sonrió y la pelirrosa se despidio pues tenía que cuidar a su bebé que se había quedado con Sai quien era el padre.

Mentiría si dijera que no sentía celos, por supuesto que los sentía pero su deber era mirar adelante como Naruto siempre lo hacía, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus mejillas y se mordio el labio para continuar con sus compras.

* * *

La noche había caído, su esposo se bañaba desde hace una hora, estaba un poco desesperada así que se coloco la bata para caminar a la ducha y abrir la puerta aunque aún los separaba la puerta de cristal de la ducha, camino y se recargo en esta mientras el agua caía - Naruto - lo llamo por su nombre y escucho la maldición de su esposo al parecer se había caído con algo o golpeado con algo - ¿Pasa algo Ino? - pregunto él y ella sonrió, su esposo estaba llorando - Deja de hacer eso - pidio ella con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - dio media vuelta para entrar a la ducha, de inmediato el vapor la rodeo mientras algunas gotas caían sobre sus pies desnudos - No llores, ambos perdimos al bebé no solo yo y juro que te entiendo pero creo que no debemos de quedarnos en esto, tendremos más hijos hasta tú lo sabes - fue cuando él se dio cuenta de que algunas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de su esposa, ella también estaba sufriendo, quiza más que él pero no se había dado cuenta porque la tristeza era demasiada.

La atrajo hacía él mientras el agua los empapaba a ambos, no había necesidad de palabras además de que en el beso que se daban no había vibraciones de querer hacer el amor, era algo más, algo que identifico como paz, ambos necesitaban esa muestra de cariño para darse cuenta de que estaban juntos aún, que el perder a su bebé había sido demasiado duro pero que podrían continuar, no había sensualidad había ternura en ese contacto, deslizo su mano por la pierna de ella y la abrazo disfrutando de su calor.

Era algo extraño, algo diferente, volvieron a conectarse con esa simple caricia, limpio las lágrimas de su esposa y beso su frente... si definitivamente las lágrimas de Ino jamás saldrían de nuevo y aún si salían solo serían de felicidad, superarían esto y tendrían más hijos tal y como ella había dicho, profundicaron el abrazo porque sus lágrimas habían bañado su alma, serían felices porque continuarían después de esto.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	42. Canción

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega, espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Suspiro un poco de nueva cuenta, odiaba las fiestas y su amiga Sakura lo había obligado a asistir, era el Hokage tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, aunque al ver a la rubia esa idea cambiara, esa canción incitaba a bailar y lo haría con Ino... si definitivamente esa canción era perfecta para una noche como esta

* * *

**Canción  
**

Suspiro de nueva cuenta para observar a sus amigos que en verdad parecían divertidos con la fiesta que estaba dando Sakura en cambio él parecía querer salir de ahí casi volando, se llevo a la boca la copa de vino y observo a Sasuke coqueteando con Hinata, quien lo viera pensaría que estaba viendo mal porque su amigo se caracterizaba por ser reservado pero al parecer con la ojilavanda no era así, rió suavemente al ver a Shikamaru hablando con Temari quien negaba con la cabeza en dirección a Gaara quien era el invitado de honor.

Al parecer todo mundo se divertía en la dichosa fiesta menos él, sin contar de que varias parejas se encontraban bailando algunas canciones mientras reían, el ambiente era perfecto para las parejas pero él no tenía una bueno si tenía pero había terminado con ella hace dos días porque ella creía que aún gustaba de Sakura, lo había repasado en su mente tantas veces y se había dado cuenta de que él le había dado razones suficientes para creerlo pero no era así porque su amiga era justo eso su amiga, nada más.

Miro a Sasuke acercarse a donde él se encontraba, se veía raro, fue cuando noto que su amigo tenía una ire juguetón lo cual si era demasiado raro - ¿La has visto? - pregunto el azabache y nego con la cabeza, ni siquiera la había buscado porque si lo hacía era capaz de llevarsela de la fiesta y lo menos que deseaba era lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho, la chica en cuestión era nada más y nada menos que Yamanaka Ino, esa rubia le había robado el corazón con su ternura y su sensualidad.

- Preciosa, te ves hermosa - de inmediato reconocio el tono de voz de Sai y aún más que eso ese tono siempre lo usaba con Ino, volteo la vista y se quedo perpelejo al verla sonrojada, su vestido era un vestido en tubo de escote corazón hasta el suelo gasa con volantes encajes bordoneado de color negro, este dejaba apreciar sus piernas esbeltas y torneadas además de que el arreglo de mariposa en el vientre dejaba apreciar sus curvas y parte de su piel de porcelana, su cabello iba atado en un moño.

- Cierra la boca - miro a Sasuke con cara de pocos amigos y este tan solo se alejo con dirección a donde la ojilavanda se encontraba - Gracias - sintio una leve ataque de celos al verla con Sai, dejo la copa por ahí y salio al balcón de la casa de Sakura, necesita aire de lo contrario mataría lentamente a Sai y como Hokage no podía darse ese lujo, suspiro un poco cuando sintio el frío aire en el rostro, le dolía la cabeza, lo único deseaba era que esa fiesta terminara.

* * *

La rubia lo observo marcharse y suspiro un poco, le dolía cabeza, necesitaba aire pero sabía que él estaría allá afuera y no deseaba enfrentarlo, aún lo amaba, quiza habían sido sus miedos lo que habían provocado que su relación terminara - Ino - se tenso al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Sakura, quizo huir pero ella fue más rapida y la detuvo por la mano para adentarla en una habitación, escucho el cerrar de la puerta y tuvo un poco de miedo - Debemos hablar - rió suavemente para voltear la vista.

- ¿De qué? ¿De cómo sigues enamorada de Naruto? ¿De cómo te le metes por los ojos? ¿De cómo le das falsas esperanzas, aún cuando era mi novio? ¿De qué? - la miro directamente y su amigo tenía una mirada enternecida y a la vez de tristeza - Tienes razón lo sigo amando, sin embargo, él no me ama, te ama a ti - abrio los ojos ante esas palabras, su amiga se estaba dando por vencida cuando no lo haría normalmente - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Solo hazlo feliz - dicho esto salio de la habitación y ella se quedo allí sola, le dolía la cabeza, no podía hacerlo feliz, sus inseguridades siempre ganaban, se sintio un poco mareada cuando se estremecio al escuchar esa canción, era su canción, la canción con la que él le había pedido que fueran pareja, se levanto y sonrió, superaría todo porque deseaba estar a su lado.

* * *

Se tenso al escuchar esa canción, era imposible que sus amigos estuvieran enterados, dio la media vuelta para ordenar que la quitaran pero se detuvo al observar a la rubia frente a él, ella se acerco y coloco sus manos en el cuello de su camisa para acomodarlo - Ino - ella lo miro y le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo - Perdón - se disculpo ella para abrazarlo recargando su rostro en su pecho, la había extrañado demasiado que penso que moriría, la necesitaba para poder continuar.

- Soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón - ella nego con la cabeza para besarlo suavemente en los labios, después de varios segundos él tomo el control, quería besarla para robarle el aire, chocaron contra una pared mientras él colaba una mano en su vestido, ella gimio para separarse del beso y él sonrió juguetonamente, se detuvo para tomarla de la mano e inclinarse levemente - ¿Me permite esta pieza? - ella rió suavemente pero asintió para que él la tomara de la mano y se prepararan para bailar su canción.

Los movimientos eran lentos no había necesidad de exagerarlos, le dio una vuelta como si de una muñeca porcelana se tratara, la canción se escuchaba demasiado así que era fácil el bailar, pego su mejilla a la de ella cuando llego la parte lenta y se acerco un poco a su oído - Te necesito a mi lado el resto de mi vida - ella se tenso y sonrió porque ella sabía que quería decir eso, lo sabía muy bien por eso varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas - Quiero estar a tu lado lo que me quede de vida - sonrió para sacar un kunai y desaparecer con ella.

* * *

- Sakura - volteo la vista para encontrarse con Sai que la veía con una expresión que no lograba identificar - ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto la pelirrosa observando que ambos rubios habían desaparecido, quiza es que no sabía cuando darse por vencida o quiza era que era demasiado buena, lo más seguro es que fuera lo segundo porque lo primero era imposible ahora que él le había propuesto matrimonio - Vamos - su amigo la tomo de la mano mientras la estampaba contra la pared, en verdad que Sai era un grosero.

No se quejo cuando la beso como si la vida se le fuera en ella porque bien sabía que ese vamos significaba que no la dejaría sola y que a donde él fuera ella tendría que ir, bueno las segundas oportunidades existían después de todo.

* * *

La rubia sintio la cama sobre su espalda y sonrió al observar que su futuro esposo se quitaba el saco y lo mandaba a volar, rió suavemente al escuchar esa canción, él colo su mano entre su vestido para desabrocharlo mientras devoraba su boca, Naruto sin duda alguna era alguien insaciable, él la necesitaba porque la había extrañado demasiado... si definitivamente esa canción era perfecta para una noche como esta pensaba él porque en primer lugar la haría suya de nueva cuenta.

Y porque en segundo lugar le había pedido que unieran sus vidas, esa canción sería su canción sin duda alguna.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	43. Cumpleaños

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de mi pareja favorita.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Era el cumpleaños de Naruto y estaba un poco nerviosa porque había preparado la fiesta para él pero primero tenía que declararse, lo observo con varias chicas y fue el como cuando beso la mejilla de una, se sintio mal y salio de ahí cuanto antes... s definitivamente le encantaba celebrar el cumpleaños de Naruto sobre todo si él a partir de hoy era su novio

* * *

**Cumpleaños  
**

Se sentía demasiado nerviosa, su amiga Sakura se acerco a donde ella se encontraba para sonreirle - Todo saldra bien Ino, te has esforzado porque sea así - sonrió levemente después de todo ella había sido la organizadora principal de la fies de cumpleaños de Naruto quien ahora era el Hokage, él cumplía 20 años y en verdad que se había esforzado para que todo fuera perfecto, incluso el Kazekage estaba presente junto con sus hermanos, miro a los invitados que estaban platicando entre ellos.

Lo primero que harían sería esconderse y cuando él abriera la puerta gritarían "¡feliz cumpleaños!", suspiro de nueva cuenta cuando su amiga se aparto de su lado y se mordio ligeramente el labio cuando observo a su grupo de fans riendo mientras se sentían superiores - ¡Ya viene! - grito Kiba así que todo mundo se escondio detrás de los sillones y muebles de la mansión Hokage, la puerta se abrio y todos se levantaron - ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! - gritaron sus amigos observando que el rubio venía de la mano de una chica.

Sintio un nudo en la garganta al verlo con esa chica quien era una de sus admiradoras, sus amigos de inmediato fueron a abrazarlo y a felicitarlo - Gracias - les dijo a cada uno de ellos - Deberías de agradecerle a In... - Shikamaru no termino cuando fue empujado por unas chicas que corrieron a abrazarlo - ¡Hokage-sama felicidades! - una salto a su cuello mientras otra saltaba a su cintura - Gracias chicas - les dijo a sus admiradoras, sintio un leve nudo en la garganta pero le sonrió a sus amigos que la miraron.

- Vamos por una bebida - dijo él mientras las chicas asentían - Ino - su amiga Tenten en verdad que se veía preocupada - V-Voy al sanitario - avanzo a grandes prisas con dirección al sanitario, se había esmerado tanto en esa fiesta porque lo amaba pero eso a él al parecer no le importaba, miro su reflejo en el espejo, se veía preciosa pero al parecer eso al rubio no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo, su cabello estaba atado en un moño, su vestido consistía en que le daba un aire sensual.

Su vestido era un vestido en tubo de escote corazón con cola en corte de color charmeuse con volantes cuentas, este dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus muslos, dejaba ver su piel de porcelana, estaba hermosa, sin embargo, él ni siquiera la miraba, se miro al espejo, su mirada claramente denotaba tristeza pero sonrió, no era bueno que alguien la viera mal así que se calmo y se refresco con un poco de agua para salir del sanitario y continuar con la fiesta.

* * *

- Hokage-sama - miro a las chicas que le sonreía, tenía sujetada a dos de ellas por la cintura, antes jamás se había atrevido a hacer eso pero ahora no era el mismo por supuesto que hacía los labores de su puesto pero no estaba mal divertirse, miro a la chica con la que había llegado a la fiesta y sonrió, sin duda alguna era una belleza y sería quien calentara su cama esa noche, era bien sabido que le gustaba acostarse con sus admiradoras aunque después le molestaba que creyeran que habría algo más.

La chica quien era una castaña de cabello rizado se acerco más a él y sonrió, estaba destinada a estar en su cama, observo a sus amigos que se divertían en su fiesta, solo esperaba que no hubiera pastel, los odiaba más que nada porque le recordaban a familias y él no tenía una, lo menos que necesitaba es que le recordaran cosas malas en su cumpleaños, con eso si que no podría.

El rubio se acerco a la castaña para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla y observo a Ino quien los miraba pero eso era imposible seguro estaba viendo a alguien más.

- Naruto vamos a partir el pastel - Sakura lo alejo de sus fans para arrastrarlo a la cocina, sin embargo, no solto la mano de la castaña porque si lo hacía se enojaría con sus amigos al no saber que odiaba los pasteles.

* * *

Todos estaban alrededor de la mesa observando el pastel que había preparado la rubia, la rubia penso que le gustaría demasiado - Toma - la pelirrosa le extendio un cuchillo para cortarlo pero no tenía intención de hacerlo - Hokage-sama odia los pasteles - les dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de superioridad, sus amigos se miraron entre si pues no sabían eso, la rubia se tenso y sintio que las piernas le fallaban - No pienso partirlo, odio los pasteles, vamos - tomo de la mano a la chica, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

- Lo siento no lo sabía, me lo llevare ahora mismo pero no te vayas, es tu fiesta - se detuvo al escuchar a Ino, la miro con un poco de enojo para voltear - Quiero que lo tires a la basura, es insignificante, ni siquiera va con mis gustos - la rubia apreto los puños y tomo el pastel, sus amigos sintieron pena por ella pues pensaron que lo tiraría pero en vez de eso lo alzo para tirarselo a la cara escuchando los gritos de sus fans que habían salido ensuciadas con varios pedazos de pastel.

- ¡La próxima vez me asegurare de ni siquiera asisitir a tu fiesta y ni siquiera me preocupare por ello! - le grito mientras hacía sellos para desaparecer de ahí, le dolía la cabeza y sentía las lágrimas a punto de brotar.

* * *

La fiesta seguía pero él no dejaba de pensar en la rubia, maldita sea, esa rubia se parecía demasiado a Sasuke, ambos eran capaces de ponerle los nervios de punta, se separo de la castaña quien lo miro con enojo pero no le importo tan solo hizo sellos, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Ino porque para su desgracia era la persona que le gustaba y no quería que ella lo odiara, porque no podría vivir con ello.

Solo esperaba que ella no le lanzara algo porque entonces si que se pondría furioso.

* * *

Miro su mano que traía un vendaje, maldita sea, se había esforzado por hacer ese pastel tanto que se había quemado y Sakura la había reprendido severamente, le dolía la cabeza - Idiota - murmuro recostada en el suelo, su cabello caía por la superficie tablada - ¿A quién le dices idiota? - antes de que gritara o algo sintio una presión en sus muñecas que se encontraban sobre su cabeza - ¡Quitate de encima! - le grito al rubio mientras alzaba sus piernas para golpearlo en la espalda.

Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que él con un movimiento ágil abrio sus piernas y se quedo entre ellas - ¿Puedes calmarte? - le pregunto el rubio acercandose a su rostro así que ella desvío la mirada, le daba demasiada pena tenerlo así de cerca - ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunto con enojo - Perdón por lo del pastel además quería agradecerte por la fiesta - al parecer alguien se lo había dicho pero eso a ella no le importaba - Fuera de mi casa - volteo la mirada para decirle pero se quedo de piedra.

Él la estaba besando, sus labios estaban sobre los suyos, la presión en sus muñecas se disipo y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba correspondiendo al beso del rubio pues tenía sus manos en su cuello mientras las de él trataban de apartar su vestido, sonrió ante eso y más aún cuando él la sujeto entre sus brazos para depositarla sobre la cama, no quería pensar que él se iría al amanecer como siempre lo hacía con otras, tan solo dejo que las cosas continuaran.

* * *

Abrio poco a poco los ojos cuando el sol dio en su rostro, no quería voltear la vista porque si lo hacía él no estaría allí, sin embargo, segundos después se dio cuenta de que alguien la sujetaba por la cintura mientras sentía la respiración de alguien en su cuello, cuidando el no despertar a esa persona se dio la vuelta y se soprendio al ver al rubio quien al parecer tenía un sueño pesado, se encontro sonriendo al verlo, se le hacía una imagen demasiado tierna porque tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Soy demasiado guapo? - de inmediato se cubrio con las sábanas escuchando la suave risa de él - Pense que te irías - le dijo ella cuando sintio algo húmedo entonces recordo que al ser la primera vez que había hecho el amor debía de haber sangre, sus pómulos se cubrieron de calor - ¿Irme? Si planeo hacer mía de nueva cuenta a mi novia - se levanto cuidando el cubrir sus pechos para observarlo con los ojos abiertos - ¿N-Novia? - pregunto ella y el rubio asintió para acercarse y besarla suavemente en los labios.

- Vamos preparare el desayuno - el rubio la tomo de la mano para sacarla de la cama mientras cubría su cintura con una sábana al igual que ella - Naruto - este se detuvo al escuchar el llamado de su novia - Feliz cumpleaños - sonrió para acercarse y cargarla entre sus brazos - Señora Uzumaki tenemos que desayunar - ella rió suavemente mientras él comenzaba con el camino hacía el comedor.. s definitivamente le encantaba celebrar el cumpleaños de Naruto sobre todo si él a partir de hoy era su novio.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	44. Ramo De Flores

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva entrega.**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Miro a Ino de nueva cuenta, estaba atendiendo clientes, no entendía porque pero le fascinaba verla hablar de flores, sonrió un poco porque ella podría ayudarlo a preparar un ramo de flores para la persona que le gustaba... si definitivamente le encantaba el ramo de flores que había regalado

* * *

**Ramo De Flores  
**

La miro de nueva cuenta, parecía demasiado apresurada con los clientes de su tienda - Buen día Hokage-sama - lo saludo una chica así que tan solo le sonrió para seguir observando a la rubia - Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto - la ultima chica salio de la tienda así que entro por completo y cerro la puerta observando que ella cerraba su libreta - ¿Estas lista? - pregunto Naruto y ella asintió para quitarse el lápiz que traía detrás de la oreja - Vamos - asintió para cederle el paso a Ino.

No era raro ver a los dos rubios juntos después de todo eran grandes amigos - ¿A dónde iremos? - le pregunto ella con su sonrisa de siempre - A un nuevo local donde venden helado - contesto él y ella asintió, de frente a ellos venían Hinata junto con Sasuke, ambos se veían demasiado felices - Buen día Hinata-chan - saludo la rubia y el Uchiha tan solo suspiro ante el efusivo abrazo que la rubia le daba a su novia - Yamanaka la asifixias - la rubia miro con furia al azabache para soltar a la peliazul.

- Bueno, debemos irnos - Naruto tomo de la mano a la rubia para pasar de ellos, cuidando el alejar a la rubia de su amigo Sasuke - Celos - murmuro el Uchiha cuando el rubio paso a su lado con una sonrisa ladina - ¿Naruto? - la rubia lo miro pues estaba apretando de más su mano - Nada - contesto él para aumentar el ritmo del paso, solto la mano de la rubia cuando pasaron por sus admiradoras, estas de inmediato corrieron a donde él para abalanzarse mientras él les sonreía levemente.

* * *

Ino se mordio ligeramente el labio al observar que no se quitaba de encima a las chicas que no querían dejarlo solo - N-Naruto - lo llamo pero este al parecer no hacía caso - Vamos Naruto-sama - entre varias chicas lo jalaron apartandolo de la rubia que lo volvio a llamar pero este no se detuvo, tan solo siguio con las chicas que no se soltaban de su persona - ¿Ino-san? - dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Sai que le extendio algo, bajo la mirada y observo un cono de helado.

- ¿E-Eh? - el pelinegro le sonrió aún más - Oí que irías con Naruto-kun por helado pero él esta ocupado, nos vemos tengo que ir con Sakura - se despidio y ella se quedo de pie allí sola, suspiro para detener a un niño y darle el helado, este le sonrió para correr con sus amigos, la verdad es que ya no le apetecía el helado tan solo quería regresar al loca y darse prisa con las ventas, deseaba descansar, así que apresuro el paso con dirección a la florería.

* * *

Faltaban diez minutos para cerrar así que se dispuso a acomodar las azucenas, era una flor hermosa - Ino - dio media vuelta observando al rubio que se veía agitado - ¿Si? - pregunto dejando la flor en su lugar - Necesito un ramo de flores - ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido - ¿Para alguien especial? - le costo preguntar eso porque ella amaba a Naruto y dolía verlo con alguien más - Si - contesto mientras se sentaba en una pequeña silla - ¿Qué quieres decirle? - pregunto la rubia dando la vuelta.

Se obligo a calmarse, no deseaba que él se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos - Quiero decirle que la amo, que vamos a ser felices juntos, que es mi vida, que deseo tenerla entre mis brazos, que deseo hacerla mía muchas veces, que quiero miles de hijos con ella, que deseo vivir el resto de mi vida con ella, que la amo y que la amo - Ino le sonrió tiernamente para asentir - Deja que haga el ramo de flores - él asintió mientras se bajaba de la cama y se recostaba en el piso, estaba demasiado cansado.

Ino tomo entre sus manos la flor llamada **Ave del paraíso, **- ¿Qué dice esa flor? - pregunto el rubio observando que Ino las acomodaba con sumo cuidado - Es una flor de celebración ideal para una pareja comprometida anticipando un futuro sublime juntos, aunque se que no estan comprometidos pero es como si lo estuvieran porque quieres que sea tu esposa - contesto ella y él rubio asintió para observar que la rubia tomaba - Este es el **Lirio de los valles **- le comento la rubia con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? - pregunto él de nueva cuenta - El lirio de los valles simboliza la pureza y la dulzura porque para ti seguro que ella es dulce y aún no ha sido de nadie - le comento ella observandole y él sonrió - Me he asegurado de que nadie se le acerque - ella sonrió para tomar otra flor entre sus manos - Este es el **Tulipán** - le dijo ella y él cuando iba a preguntar fue callado por ella - Es una opción ideal para las parejas de larga duración que valoran su amistad tanto como su romance, supongo que es tu amiga - le comento ella.

- Es mi mejor amiga - aseguro el rubio - Colocare unas **rosas blancas**, **rosas rojas** y **rosas de color rosa** - le dijo ella colocandolas con sumo cuidado - Las rosas blancas simbolizan el amor puro e inocente, las rosas rojas simbolizan el amor profundo y las rosas de color rosa simbolizan emociones suaves como la alegría y la gratitud, listo tu ramo esta completo - le extendio el ramo pero el rubio se levanto de su asiento para caminar a donde habían más flores, se inco sobre varias para tomarlas.

- El **Crisántemo **simboliza que ella siempre ha estado en las buenas y en las malas conmigo, la **Margarita **quiere decir que sera un amor leal, la **Orquídea **con ella quiero demostrar un profundo amor y compromiso, finalmente la **Gloxinia de color profundo rojo **quiere decir que desde que la vi quede profundamnete enamorado de ella y no quiero que ella lo olvide - Ino se sorprendio pues jamás había pensado que él tuviera tantos conocimientos sobre las flores, era la primera vez que lo veía hablando así.

- Debe ser muy especial - comento la rubia colocando las demás flores - Lo eres - ella no entendio a que se refería así que el rubio tomo el ramo de rosas para incarse y extraer un anillo de compromiso - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - pregunto él y la rubia se lanzo a sus brazos así que él aparecio un clon para que dejara las cosas sobre el mostrador y después desaparecer, el rubio rodeo a Ino por la cintura - Es un si - le dijo ella mientras lo besaba suavemente en los labios.

Había esperado este momento demasiado tiempo - Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi - le aseguro él con una leve sonrisa para abrazarla y limpiar sus lágrimas, estaba llorando de felicidad... si definitivamente le encantaba el ramo de flores que había regalado, Ino era especial y apartir de hoy sería su esposa, solo suya, solo suya.

Ino estaba tan feliz de que él se le hubiera declarado y más que eso estaba feliz porque lo amaba más que a su vida y estaba feliz de que ahora se fueran a casar, lo beso de nueva cuenta, sus labios eran adictivos y ahora serían solo suyos, ambos se amaban y las flores estaban felices de su unión, después de todo por eso se les había dado un significado, para declararse a la persona especial y ellos dos eran el uno para el otro.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	45. Mejor Amiga

**N/a**

**Aqui un nuevo one shot de esta continuación.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece y tendre que vivir con ello.

* * *

**Resumen:**

La observo jugar con un perrito, Ino era su mejor amiga, en verdad que sentía el no poder amarla pero ella estaría bien, era fuerte más de lo que pensaba, además le encantaba que siempre que Sasuke la hacía enojar viniera a sus brazos como si fuera su hermano mayor... si definitivamente Ino era su mejor amiga y las cosas así estaban bien

* * *

**Mejor Amiga  
**

Eran las ocho de la noche así que se levanto de la silla del Hokage con gesto cansado - Hemos terminado - le dijo a su secretaria que asintió para retirarse con una reverencia, en verdad que lo único que deseaba en este momento era descansar porque vaya que había tenido que leer miles de informes de misiones del último mes y eso si que cansaba, tomo su capa de Hokage para colocarsela y caminar a la puerta, coloco su mano sobre la perilla y le dio la vuelta soprendiendose al verlos a ellos dos juntos.

- Yamanaka en serio deja de hacer eso - le llamo la atención su amigo Sasuke pues la chica caminaba de espaldas, Sasuke aunque no lo aparentaba era un tanto nervioso - Sasuke-kun ¿estas preocupado por mi? - pregunto la rubia con una ceja levantada mientras su amigo ladeaba la cabeza - No digas tonterías Yamanaka - señalo su amigo con cara de fastidio - Eso fue cruel - señalo la rubia con cara de pocos amigos - Es la verdad, no me gusta tu cabello - señalo el Uchiha con expresión neutra.

- No creo que debas decirle eso a una mujer - señalo el rubio cerrando la puerta tras de si - ¡Naruto, Sasuke me esta molestando! - antes de que dijera algo la rubia se lanzo a sus brazos provocando que ambos cayeran al piso quedando en una posición un tanto rara, él estaba sentado pero con las piernas abiertas y ella estaba entre ellas de rodillas mientras su rostro estaba escondido en su pecho, el Uchiha se sonrojo levemente al verlos de esa manera, en definitiva no le gustaban las mujeres.

El rubio coloco su mano sobre el cabello de la rubia y lo acaricio un poco - Yo pienso que tu cabello es hermoso Ino - le dijo el rubio con una de sus típicas sonrisas - Gracias - le sonrió ella cuando sintio un tirón en su mano derecha cortesía del azabache que tan solo quería irse ya a su casa - El informe de la misión, ahora si nos disculpas - se llevo a la rubia de allí escuchando sus replicas, el rubio tan solo sonrió, sabía porque hacía eso así que tan solo se levanto y camino a su oficina, después podría irse a casa.

* * *

- ¿Eres mi guardián? - pregunto la rubia mientras se soltaba del agarre del azabache - Yamanaka en verdad pense que eras más inteligente - señalo él comenzando a caminar seguido de la chica - Lo soy Uchiha - señalo ella como si nada mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su espalda - No te hace bien hacer esto - comento él mientras daban media vuelta en la esquina - Deberías dejar de preocuparte por mi y comenzar a preocuparte por ti - contesto ella con una leve sonrisa.

- Me da lo mismo - le dijo él deteniendose, habían llegado al departamento de ella - Gracias por traerme - le sonrió ella mientras abría la puerta - Si algo pasa llamame - asintió para ver desaparecer a su compañero de misiones, entro al departamento y de inmediato cayo al suelo de rodillas, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y no solo eso, tenía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, era imposible que su enfermedad estuviera avanzando, estrello su puño sobre la madera del piso mientras las lágrimas salían.

* * *

Abrio la puerta de su casa para encontrarse con Sakura quien le sonreía - Estoy en casa - dijo el rubio mientras se despojaba de la capa de Hokage - Bienvenido - le contesto ella caminando a donde él para acomodar su camisa, eran pareja desde hace tres años, un año después de que la guerra hubiera terminado él se le había declarado y para sorpresa de todos ella le había dado el si, ambos caminaron a la cocina pues la cena ya estaba lista, ambos portaban el anillo de boda.

- Ino ha regresado de su misión - comento él mientras bebía una taza de café - Ire a verla después - contesto la pelirrosa mientras servía un poco más de café, Sakura no deseaba ver a Ino porque temía que su amiga se pusiera mal, ambos entendían a la rubia pero sabían que ella estaría bien, era demasiado fuerte.

* * *

_- Me gustas - le dijo la rubia segura de si misma, tres meses después de que hubiera terminado la guerra, la paz reinaba era imposible que él le dijera que no, sin embargo, no era tan imposible - Lo siento, me gusta otra persona - se disculpo el rubio obervando la sonrisa de Ino quien se levanto de donde estaba - ¡Un perrito! - el rubio la observo correr a donde la pequeña criatura se encontraba, comenzo a acariciarla mientras este ladraba levemente, al parecer le gustaba el tacto de la rubia.  
_

_- Ino - la llamo y ella se levanto con el animalito en brazos - No hay problema, solo deseaba decirtelo, estare bien y te agradezco que fueras sincero - le contesto ella mientras besaba su mejilla - ¡Nos vemos mañana Naruto! - se despidio mientras corría seguida del animalito, él se quedo allí de pie, en verdad que odiaba no sentir lo mismo que ella pero no podía obligarse tampoco, Ino era fuerte, ella estaría bien, era una gran mujer, era una guerrera, saldría de esta pequeña brecha._

_Además aún era su mejor amiga y sabía que ella no se alejaría, ese no era el estilo de Ino._

* * *

Salio de su casa a paso calmado, un nuevo día en la aldea - Yamanaka - dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre de los labios del Uchiha, en verdad que el azabache quería matarla - ¡¿Porqué demonios me asustas así?! - grito ella con una mano en su pecho, su respiración estaba demasiado acelerada por culpa del Uchiha - Tienes cita en una hora, vamos - la tomo de la mano para comenzar con su camino, además de que no hacía caso de las quejas de la rubia que no deseaba ir al hospital.

- Uchiha - tampoco le importo el tono amenazador de la rubia y esquivo con gran agilidad el puño de la rubia, finalmente se detuvo para soltar su mano - No entiendo Yamanaka ¿porqué no te gusta ir al hospital? - pregunto él bastante cansado pues siempre era lo mismo cuando tenía cita medica - Me diran lo mismo, que esta avanzando, que quizas morire pronto, da lo mismo - señalo ella regresando sobre sus pasos pero fue detenida por su amigo quien en verdad se estaba estresando.

- Los doctores dijeron que hay una cura - comento él y ella de inmediato nego con la cabeza - Solo Naruto puede salvarme, si me da aunque sea el 10% de Kurama-san podre resistir los tratamientos porque con mi cuerpo no puedo, no pienso pedirle eso, sabes que al hacer eso... practicamente sere parte de él, es un jutsu prohibido, necesitare de él para vivir, no pienso hacerle eso a Sakura - termino la rubia con una sonrisa tranquila - Ino - quizo acercarse a ella pero ella nego con la cabeza.

- Nos vemos después Sasuke-kun - desaparecio y él nuevamente se quedo solo, ya vería que inventarle a los médicos... de nueva cuenta.

* * *

Salio de la mansión Hokage, era la hora de la comida - ¿Ino? - la rubia detuvo sus pasos al escuchar el llamado de su primer y único amor - ¡Naruto! - ella se lanzo a sus brazos y él como siempre le correspondio, parecían hermanos, era como su protector - ¿A dónde ibas? - pregunto él una vez ella se separo de sus brazos - A entrenar - le contesto ella como si nada - ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - pregunto él y ella asintió para que ambos comenzaran a caminar sin intercambiar palabra alguna.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque mientras el perrito jugaba con una pequeña pelota - ¿De qué quieres hablar? - pregunto la rubia un tanto entusiasmada, hoy no se sentía tan mal - De Sakura - contesto él con un gesto de preocupación - ¿Sobre su aniversario? - pregunto ella y él asintió un tanto cohibido - A Sakura le gustan los chocolates y las rosas, sería bueno si le preparas una cena - señalo ella colocandose en pie - En verdad tengo que entrenar, nos vemos después - señalo ella comenzando a correr.

- ¡Nos vemos después Naruto! - él se despidio de ella con una sonrisa enorme, sin duda alguna Ino era su mejor amiga y le encantaba que ella no se hubiera alejado después de que la rechazara, Ino era especial y le encantaba que se comportara como una niña porque le fascinaba protegerla de todo y de todos... si definitivamente Ino era su mejor amiga y las cosas así estaban bien.

* * *

Dio la vuelta en la esquina y sintio que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, se sujeto de la pared de una casa, su corazón estaba dejando de latir, el perrito comenzo a ladrar fuertemente tratando de ayudar a su dueña, su vista se nublo, le costaba respirar, su cabeza le dolía demasiado - S-Sasuke - llamo a su amigo, no quería morir, aún no, solo un poco más, solo hasta darle algo importante a Naruto, sintio una punzada en el pecho, no se sujeto más de la pared... en cuestión de segundos todo fue obscuridad.

* * *

El Uchiha caminaba como gato enjaulado, su mejor amiga estaba al borde la muerta, Ino era su mejor amiga, estrello su puño contra la pared del hospital, se estaba alejando de él, ella era con la única persona que podía hablar, la única que se acordaba de su cumpleaños, la única que podía prepararle un pastel que en verdad le gustaba, la única que entendía sus comentarios, la única que lidiaba con su mal humor, ella era la única que en verdad lo comprendía y Dios se la estaba quitando.

Aún recordaba la vez en que fueron a su primer misión, desde ese momento la estaba queriendo como a una amiga, ella fue la única persona que siempre estaba preocupada por él mucho más que Naruto y mucho más que Sakura.

* * *

_Abrio la puerta de su departamento, estaba cansado, sus amigos en verdad no entendían que no le gustaban las fiestas sorpresas pero su clon se haría cargo de ella, prendio las luces y la observo sentada sobre la mesa con un pequeño pastel delante de ella - Yamanaka odio las fiestas - señalo él y ella rió suavemente - Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke-kun - dio un respingo al ver que ella ya estaba frente a él, era demasiado rápida, la miro y de alguna manera sintio que no iba a poder negarle esto.  
_

_Observo el pastel, era de chocolate amargo, al menos ella sabía que odiaba las cosas dulces - ¡Tu regalo! - en verdad que se veía entusiasmada, lo tomo entre sus manos y observo tres anillos de oro, sin embargo, estos estaban con una cadena - Este es el tuyo - observo un anillo delgado, sin embargo, rodeado de uno más grueso, este tenía acabados dorados y plateados además de la inicial de su nombre inscrita, sin contar de que en verdad se veía hermoso._

_- Gracias - ella lo ayudo a colocarselo con una sonrisa, el de ella era ligero y de oro, además tenía una flor grabada y la inicial de su nombre, sin duda alguna el tercero era para el rubio, la tomo de la mano y comenzo a bailar con ella, en definitiva Ino era su mejor amiga._

* * *

- Lo siento, no logramos salvarla - escucho al médico y él tan solo se levanto de su asiento, camino con paso calmado, no sentía las lágrimas, no lloraría, le había prometido que sería fuerte, abrio la puerta y la observo en esa cama, estaba más pálida que de costumbre, observo que en su mano traía esos dos regalos más, los tomo con cuidado y unio el de ella con el suyo, eran mejores amigos, ella no se iría tan fácil de su lado, beso su frente y observo esa sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa tierna.

- Idiota - murmuro mientras caía al suelo y se llevaba la mano a la frente, el gran Uchiha Sasuke estaba llorando porque Dios le había quitado a su mejor amiga.

* * *

Llego corriendo junto Sakura, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que el anbu les había dicho - ¡Sasuke! - grito el rubio entrando a la habitación y se quedo de piedra al ver a su amigo llorando junto a la rubia, este se levanto y camino a donde él - Toma - le extendio el regalo que ella siempre había querido darle - E-Ella no esta... - los tres sabían que ella ya no estaba - Antes quería ir a un lugar, volvere con ella durante la noche, preparen todo - dicho esto tomo a Ino entre sus brazos y desaparecio con ella.

Naruto se derrumbo, su mejor amiga se había marchado, Sakura lo sujeto mientras lloraba, Ino ya no estaba.

* * *

Aparecio con la rubia frente a un bosque lleno de árboles de cerezo, se sento con ella en brazos mientras acariciaba su cabello - Mentí, me gusta tu cabello - comento él con una leve sonrisa mientras una brisa removía sus cabellos - Más te vale que sigas cuidandome idiota - rió suavemente para apretarla más, no quería que se fuera pero era necesario, su mejor amiga estaría bien a donde fuera, sería un ángel en definitiva porque era de esas personas que solo aparencen cada siglo.

Ella era única y agradecía a Dios por haberle permitido conocerla.

* * *

Konoha estaba de luto, Yamanaka Ino se había marchado, el Hokage lloraba como un niño pequeño, no era para menos su mejor amiga se había marchado pero se aseguraría de jamás olvidarla... ella siempre sería su mejor amiga aunque no estuviera presente.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	46. San Valentín

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva continuación.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Se acercaba San Valentín y ella no estaba segura de querer darle chocolates porque tenía miles de admiradoras y seguro tomaría el de ella como una más, Ino no deseaba eso, sin embargo, en verdad deseaba darle chocolates pero él se veía más interesado en esa chica... si definitivamente había sido el día de San Valentín más perfecto

* * *

**San Valentín  
**

Miro de nueva cuenta a Sakura mientras negaba con la cabeza, por supuesto que no pensaba declararle su amor a Naruto, era simplemente imposible que él sintiera lo mismo que ella además no deseaba que su amistad terminara si él no sentía lo mismo - Si no lo haces ahora, ¿cuándo sera? - pregunto su amiga mientras suspiraba - Lo hare a su tiempo, ahora tengo que ir a entregar mi informe - la pelirrosa asintió para levantarse igualmente pues su hora de comida ya había terminado.

- Por cierto Sai te manda saludos - le comento la pelirrosa dejando la mitad de la cuenta al igual que Ino - Envíale también mis saludos - su amiga asintió para tomar el camino en dirección opuesta - ¡Nos vemos mañana! - se despidio mientras corría así que ella emprendio su marcha con dirección a la mansión Hokage - Ino-san - se detuvo para observar a Hinata frente a ella - Hinata-chan - la saludo con un efusivo abrazo provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo con una sonrisa.

- El Hokage la busca - asintió ante las palabras de su amiga, le alegraba que ya casi no tartamudeara, eso la hacía lucir mucho más tierna de lo que ya era - Gracias - reanudo con su marcha, subio las escaleras con calma para colocar la mano en la perilla de la puerta pero se detuvo al escuchar varias risas desde el interior - ¡Hokage-sama por favor! - le pidio una chica mientras se abalanzaba sobre él - Lo siento, tengo trabajo - contesto este, suspiro para tocar, su buen día había terminado.

- Adelante - con paso calmado entro en la habitación y observo a todas sus fans rodeandolo como si no quisieran que nadie más se le acercara, sonrió levemente para caminar hasta su escritorio - Mi informe Hokage-sama - el rubio lo tomo entre sus manos para leerlo más o menos - Me alegra que no tuvieras complicaciones - asintió aunque claro que las había tenido, su hombro derecho estaba destrozado pero no lo había puesto en su informe solo su amiga pelirrosa lo sabía.

- Me retiro Hokage-sama - hizo una leve reverencia pero justo cuando dio la vuelta choco con Sasuke que había llegado hace no mucho, se golpeo en el hombro derecho y sintio que moriría allí mismo - Lo siento Yamanaka - este la ayudo a levantarse - No hay problema - salio de allí apresuradamente para detenerse en una pared y aspirar aire a grandes bocanadas, se sentía levemente mareada, entonces recordo que el día de San Valentín era en dos días, no podría preparar un chocolate en su estado.

* * *

Sus fans se habían ido así que miro a su amigo con cara de pocos amigos - Deja de mirarme así dobe - gruño su amigo azabache con una venita en el ojo izquierdo - Es tu culpa, las has asustado - sentencio el rubio firmando algunos pergaminos - Deberías comportarte como el Hokage además siento un poco de pena por Ino y tú también deberías de sentirla - alzo la vista para fulminar al azabache - Te has vuelto demasiado blando - contesto su amigo rubio tomando entre sus manos un vaso de agua.

- Sabes que ella siente algo por ti y aún así te comportas así - le dijo su amigo azabache mientras tomaba un pergamino para extenderselo - Sabes que si llegaramos a tener hijos sufriría igual que mi madre, no me gustaría verla sufriendo, la quiero demasiado como para permitir eso - sentencio el rubio y por el tono de voz Sasuke se entero de que esa conversación terminaba allí - Debes terminar esto - le señalo unos deberes para que el rubio de inmediato se dispusiera a comenzar con ellos.

* * *

Dejo las llaves en su lugar y camino a la cocina a pasos calmados cuando observo a su gatito sobre el sofá camino a donde este para acariciarlo levemente estaba simplemente hermoso, lo amaba demasiado porque Naruto se lo había regalado, se acomodo con este y cerro los ojos, tenía demasiado sueño hasta que sintio que alguien la miraba - ¿No te enseñaron que debes tocar? - pregunto abriendo los ojos y observando a Sasuke que estaba impasible ante su réplica tan solo le sonrió.

- ¿Cómo estas? - pregunto este caminando a su cocina, eran amigos pero casi no les gustaba demostrarlo por eso él la seguía llamando por su apellido, no es como si quisiera que fuera un secreto sino que simplemente estaban bien así las cosas - Estoy bien - le contesto ella dejando nuevamente al gatito para caminar a la cocina y observar al azabache que buscaba algo - La leche esta donde siempre, desde aquí la estoy viendo - señalo ella con una suave sonrisa mientras Sasuke se servía en un vaso.

- Tu hombro derecho esta dañado, desde aquí lo veo - le contesto este bebiendo leche ante la cara de molestia de ella - Da lo mismo, Sakura dice que solo debo descansar - dijo ella mientras caminaba para cerrar el refrigerador que a su invitado se le había olvidado - ¿Le daras un chocolate? - pregunto el azabache tomando asiento en su mesa - No puedo cocinar algo en mi estado, quedaría para dar pena - dijo ella tomando asiento igualmente en la mesa - Si debes hacer un chocolate, es la oportunidad perfecta - señalo su amigo.

Ino tan solo suspiro para negar con la cabeza - Si llego a hacer chocolates prometo que hare uno para ti - señalo ella viendo que él dejaba el vaso en la mesa para asentir, este se coloco la máscara de anbu y la abrazo levemente - Nos vemos después - asintió para ver que este desaparecía y camino de nueva cuenta al sofá, le dolía demasiado la cabeza.

* * *

El día de San Valentín finalmente había llegado así que había decidido hacer un chocolate y para su sorpresa el chocolate había quedado perfecto además de que tal y como había prometido había hecho uno para su amigo Sasuke, era de mañana y quería ser la primera en darle un chocolate así que lo envolvio al igual que el del azabache y los acomodo en una pequeña bolsa para salir con dirección a la mansión Hokage, cerro su apartamento no sin antes detenerse, deseaba verse bonita para el rubio.

Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con unas botas que llegaban arriba de los tobillos de color café claro además de una camisa de tirantes de color blanco que dejaba ver la venda en su hombro derecho mientras que su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta dejando varios mechones caer por su rostro, asintió para salir, admiro las calles de Konoha, los locales estaban adornados con corazones y demás cosas además de que las parejas caminaban por las calles, muchas de ellas iban tomadas de la mano, sonrió porque se imagino de esa manera con el rubio.

Detuvo sus pasos al observar al rubio caminando al lado de sus admiradoras, estas le daban chocolates que él recibía con una gran sonrisa - ¿Ino? - instintivamente escondio la bolsa detrás de ella para sonreirle - Buen día - sus admiradoras la miraron con un aura negra, en verdad que defendían lo suyo con todo - ¿Regalas chocolates? - pregunto este mientras una chica se colgaba a su cuello, a él no parecía incomodarle, justo cuando iba a hablar una chica se detuvo frente a ella.

- Hokage-sama - esta le extendio unos chocolates que él tomo con una sonrisa para alborotarle el cabello un poco - Gracias, seran los primeros que probare - aseguro este observando el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica - ¿A quién le regalas chocolates? - tomo valor para decirle pero llegaron más admiradoras que la aventaron, se sujeto de algo y lo observo sonriendole a todas, parecía más interesado en ellas que en la respuesta a su pregunta - Ino - dio un respingo al observar a Sasuke que tan solo comenzo con su camino.

- E-Esperame - le dijo caminando detrás de él, el rubio los observo y sintio unos celos enormes fue cuando se dio cuenta del vendaje en el hombro de la chica, algo se le removio al verla herida, observo a sus admiradoras, la obervo reir con Sasuke quien tan solo tomo la bolsa entre sus manos ante el regaño de ella, parecían una pareja, tenía que decirle que la quería, no podía permitir que su amigo se quedara con ella, era San Valentín le diría lo que sentía por ella definitivamente.

* * *

Se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque pues Sasuke se había marchado debido a una misión aunque claro estaba se había llevado su chocolate además de que le había dado un beso en la frente y sus admiradoras querían matarla - Idiota - murmuro la rubia mientras se acomodaba en la banca cuidando el no lastimarse más su hombro - ¿Responderás mi pregunta? - dio un resingo al escuchar al rubio que se encontraba sentado a su lado - ¿Y tus admiradoras? - pregunto con la vista baja.

- Contesta, por favor - pidio él y ella tan solo suspiro, tomo la bolsa y de ella extrajo el chocolate para darselo - Para ti - le dijo ella con una suave sonrisa y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas - ¿Es una declaración? - pregunto él y ella asintió - Se que tienes muchas admiradoras pero quería que estuvieras enterado - ella se levanto pero fue sujetada por la mano de él que la atrajo hacía si mientras enredaba sus manos en su cintura, ambos cayeron al suelo en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

- ¿N-Naruto? - él aparto varios mechones de cabello de su rostro y la beso suavemente, escucho miles de gritos de sus admiradoras pero no le importo, él solo quería a una persona y esa era Ino sin duda alguna, se separo de ella para acercarse a su oído - A partir de hoy solo recibire chocolates de ti, te quiero - ella sonrió mientras él la volvía a bear suavemente... si definitivamente había sido el día de San Valentín más perfecto para ella porque él la quería y porque ambos estaban juntos.

Naruto invirtio posiciones para acomodarse en el hueco de su cuello, quería estar así con ella por siempre, la amaba y no dejaría que nadie la apartara de su lado.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	47. Luna

**N/A**

**Aquí una nueva entrega de mi pareja favorita de Naruto.**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Observo la luna desde su ventana y su mirada se desvío al rubio que caminaba con una chica, sintio celos de ella, no podía quejarse su club de admiradoras era enorme quiza más grande que el de Sasuke, la luna estaba más que hermosa, era su confidente cuando lloraba o cuando tenía pesadillas, la guerra la había cambiado, la luna la había cambiado... si definitivamente le encantaba la luna sobre todo si él también le hacía compañía

* * *

**Luna  
**

Se encontraba en el marco de su ventana observando la luna, estaba más que hermosa además se podía apreciar a la perfección en todo su esplandor, suspiro de nueva cuenta para llevarse a la boca el vaso de leche que tenía entre las manos - Deberías aprender a tocar - le dijo a la persona que estaba en su cocina buscando algo - Jamás te ha incomodado - señalo el azabache que con paso calmado camino hasta donde la rubia se encontraba bebiendo leche, Sasuke la observo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Algún día me incomodara - aseguro ella con una suave sonrisa - ¿Cómo estas hoy? ¿Has tenido pesadillas? - pregunto este visiblemente preocupado - ¿Quién diría que el gran Uchiha Sasuke se preocupara por alguien? - pregunto ella burlonamente para ser golpeada en la frente por el azabache como cuando Itachi le hacía eso - Me he vuelto blando seguramente - aseguro este para acomodarse a su lado, la rubia siguio bebiendo leche como si nada estuviera pasando.

En ese momento abrio los ojos al observar a Naruto quien era Hokage caminando con una chica de cabello castaño, él sonreía y ella se veía sonrojada, seguramente tenían una cita - ¿Qué ves? - pregunto el azabache buscando con la vista lo que la rubia veía hasta que dio con el rubio y una chica de cabello castaño o posiblemente pelirrojo - Seguro es la conquista de la semana - aseguro Sasuke observando que Ino daba media vuelta - ¿Ino? - ella se coloco las pantuflas además de un pequeño suéter.

- Tengo sueño, deja todo en su lugar, buenas noches - dicho esto camino a su habitación para cerrar la puerta, Sasuke tan solo sonrió, su amiga estaba enamorada de Naruto, sin embargo, sabía que no se lo diría, antes moriría, sonrió para tomar ambos vasos y caminar a la cocina, sin duda alguna Ino había cambiado, no era la chica coqueta de siempre, era más madura, quiza las pesadillas que tenía la habían cambiado, no estaba seguro pero solo deseaba que ella volviera a sonreir como antes.

* * *

Llevaba dos horas tratando de dormir, había escuchado al azabache despedirse pero no había contestado, no sentía su presencia así que este no estaba en su departamento, suspiro de nueva cuenta, la luz de la luna entraba por su ventana, le era imposible dormir, algo no se lo permitía, se sento en la cama y suspiro mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas, tenía tanto miedo pero se esforzaba en no demostrarlo, no quería la lástima de alguien más, le dolía la cabeza de nueva cuenta.

Había perdido la cuenta de las pesadillas que la visitaban en sus sueños, desde la muerte de su padre no tenía un sueño calmado, siempre despertaba gritando, siempre terminaba gritando, sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones, el grito se atoraba en su garganta, era como si su mente no la dejara desahogarse, algo se lo impedía, era más que raro si lo pensaba, no podía gritar y terminaba golpeando algo en repetidas ocasiones con toda su fuerza o en algunas ocasiones terminaba como zombie al no poder dormir durante días.

Se bajo de la cama con cuidado para colocarse unos tenis mientras se ataba su cabello en una coleta alta, hizo varios sellos para aparecer en el campo de entrenamiento, se sento en la orilla del lago y observo la luna, era su compañera en noches como estas, ella no se quejaba de sus gritos durante la noche, su amiga Sakura si lo había hecho, su amistad no había terminado del todo pero no se hablaban casi, no era culpa de ambas al menos deseaba pensarlo así porque dolía estar sola.

Se abrazo a sus rodillas y escondio el rostro, al parecer no podría dormir de nueva cuenta, retuvo las lágrimas un poco más, no deseaba llorar, hoy más que nunca no deseaba llorar.

* * *

Dejo a la chica en su apartamento con la seguridad de que mañana no cruzarían palabra alguna, caminaba con dirección a la mansión Hokage cuando detuvo sus pasos en el campo de entrenamiento y observo a alguien sentada cerca de la orilla del lago, con paso calmado camino en ese dirección y se sorprendio al observar a Ino sentada, al parecer estaba cansada o algo así por la forma en que se encontraba sentada, era un tanto raro verla de esa manera pues siempre había tenido una actitud fuerte.

Detuvo sus pasos un poco atrás de ella - Ino - la llamo pero ella no alzo la vista así que se acerco para moverla suavemente pero ella no alzo la vista - Cuando una persona no contesta deberías tomar eso como una invitación a marcharte - señalo ella aún sin alzar la vista pero escucho la suave risa del rubio que tomo asiento a su lado - La gran Yamanaka Ino no desea que un chico este a su lado, si tienes citas diario según se - fue el turno de desconcierto de ella por lo que alzo la vista con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunto ella no entendiendo - Las chicas me dijeron que tienes citas diario, ¿es mentira? - Ino no podía creerlo, de verdad que con esa amigas para que querer enemigas - Me da lo mismo si les crees o no, si me disculpas - se levanto pero sintio un leve mareo, después de todo no había dormido en tres días, es que simple y sencillamente le era imposible el dormir - No creo en nada de lo que ellas dijeron - señalo este mientras la sostenía pues al parecer la rubia estaba mareada.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se veía un poco pálida además de que estaba un poco más delgada, al parecer Ino no estaba bien - ¿Porqué estas tan delgada? - pregunto sujetandola antes de que cayera al suelo - No te importa, ve a jugar con una chica - contesto ella tratando de levantarse pero al parecer sus piernas no respondían del todo - Contesta - gruño el rubio molesto - No quiero - dijo la rubia soltandose de su agarre para tratar de caminar pero se llevo las manos a la cabeza, le dolía demasiado.

- ¡Ino! - grito Naruto alarmado alejando las manos de su cabeza mientras tocaba su frente, la rubia cayo desmayada cortesía de él pues en verdad estaba preocupado por esta, la cargo con cuidado para desaparecer con ella en brazos y aparecer en la mansión Hokage.

* * *

La observo dormir, no tendría pesadillas, Kurama le había ayudado con ello, gracias a este había viajado en la mente de la rubia, era necesario, lo que encontro le dio pavor, algo estaba dentro de la rubia, no quizo ahondar más solo sabía que era algo respecto a la luna, la razón la ignoraba pero tampoco le importaba mucho, el bienestar de ella era primero, Kurama lo había exterminado en su totalidad además de que le había dado chakra para que nadie entrara de nueva cuenta ella.

- Hokage-sama - observo a Sasuke que se encontraba frente a él - ¿Estan listos los resultados? - el azabache asintió mientras tenía una mirada de impotencia - Es un jutsu relacionado con la luna, le quitaban la energía, al parecer alguien en verdad la quería muerta, lo increíble es que ni siquiera yo me diera cuenta - señalo este con furia - No es tu culpa - señalo el rubio caminando a donde ella - En si no es la luna Sasuke, alguien uso la energía natural de la luna, no te preocupes Kurama ya se encargo de eso - contesto el rubio acariciando sus cabellos.

- Gracias - dicho esto desaparecio, su amigo seguía siendo un tanto vergonzoso, la rubia abrio los ojos, se veía cansada en su totalidad - ¿N-Naruto? - asintió para besar su frente y cargarla en sus brazos, Kurama le había dicho que se fijara de si la luna le seguía haciendo daño y esta estaba en su punto así que con ella en brazos aparecio en la azotea de la mansión Hokage, la acomodo entre sus piernas mientras colocaba una manta para cubrirlos a ambos, ella se sonrojo por esa posición.

- ¿Q-Qué haces? - pregunto ella observando al rubio que la miraba con unos ojos enternecidos - Estoy con la mujer que amo, ¿algún problema? - ella nego con la cabeza recibiendo el beso del rubio, al parecer la luna ya no le hacía daño, ella ladeo la cabeza y observo la luna resplandeciente en el cielo - Es hermosa - señalo ella con una sonrisa... si definitivamente le encantaba la luna sobre todo si él también le hacía compañía - Tú eres más hermosa - señalo este besando su frente.

Cuidaría a la rubia siempre, ella era su razón de vivir, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, investigaría quien le había hecho daño, ella era su vida y alguien estuvo a punto de quitarsela, eso jamás lo perdonaría, la acomodo mejor entre sus brazos escuchando su respiración pausada, si definitivamente no dejaría que nadie la apartase de su lado, la amaba demasiado como para pemitirlo.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	48. Hospital

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva entrega.**

******Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Se sentía mal, Ino se estaba acabando a causa de un ataque a la aldea, estaba odiando el hospital, las enfermeras no ayudaban demasiado y los doctores no daban demasiadas esperanzas, no podría vivir si ella se marchaba, la necesitaba para vivir porque era su vida quisiera o no, odiaba los hospitales y los odiaría más si ella se iba... si definitivamente el hospital le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad

* * *

**Hospital  
**

Se llevo las manos al puente de la nariz, le era imposible concentrarse, ella estaba muriendose en una habitación que en este momento estaba odiando, si ella moría él ser iría con ella así de sencillo - Naruto - miro a Sakura esperando a que esta le diera buenas noticias pero por el rostro que tenía algo le decía que no sería así - ¿Cómo esta? - pregunto observando a la pelirrosa tomar asiento a su lado - No puedo hacer nada - contesto esta mientras apretaba los puños, gruño levemente, se la estaban quitando.

- La única opción... - no dejo terminar a la pelirrosa al levantarse y caminar a su habitación, no quería darle de su chakra, la amaba más que a su vida y no deseaba darle de su chakra porque eso significaba que en los partos sufriría, él no deseaba verla sufrir, quiza Kurama le afectaría demasiado porque era demasiada energía natural, no deseaba verla mal, la amaba demasiado, sin embargo, no deseaba perderla, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

La observo con una sonrisa al verla sentada en la cama atandose el cabello - Naruto - saludo ella con una sonrisa, él se acerco y beso suavemente sus labios para abrazarla levemente - Te amo - le dijo este apretandola más, tenía la impresión de que la perdería en cualquier momento - También te amo, sé que morire pronto, no deseo que te culpes por no querer darme el chakra de Kurama, estaba bien, respeto tu desición y te amare por siempre - le aseguro esta con una sonrisa tierna.

- Tengo que terminar unas cosas en la oficina - se disculpo este besandola nuevamente para salir ante la sorisa de esta, cerro la puerta y se recargo en la pared, la mujer más importante en su vida se estaba acabando y él no deseaba ayudarla, ella era demasiado buena por eso de alguna manera lo estaba perdonando por no darle el chakra de Kurama, lo amaría siempre se lo había dicho, sintio el nudo en la garganta y desaparecio, tenía asuntos que atender porque si quedaba era capaz de tomar una desición bajo presión y a nadie le haría bien eso.

* * *

Ino lo observo marcharse y sonrió levemente, lo amaría por siempre, sabía que su estado estaba empeorando, la puerta se abrio y observo a Tenten, no habían hablado desde que ella era novia de Naruto hace dos años, sabía que la castaña aún lo amaba y de alguna manera se había rendido con él al saber que ella se encontraba gravemente enferma - Te traje esto - Tenten le extendio un pastel que ella tomo aunque sentía que sus fuerzas se marchaban, se estaba acabando demasiado pronto.

- ¿Tiene veneno? - pregunto esta observando el gesto de furia de la castaña - ¿Cómo estas? - pregunto Tenten y nego con la cabeza - ¿Te gusta Naruto verdad? - su rival en el amor poso su mirada sobre ella - No hablemos de eso - pidio esta y la rubia rió suavemente, con eso le había contestado sin darse cuenta - Lo siento... mientras este viva sere yo Tenten, solo sera mío, cuando muera puedes luchar por él, ahora soy yo - la castaña asintió para hacer una reverencia y caminar a la puerta.

Al escuchar el cerrar de la puerta suspiro, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, se recosto nuevamente dejando el pastel a un lado, necesitaba dormir, sentía un mareo terrible y el sabor métalico estaba llegando a su boca, no tenía demasiado tiempo... su vida se estaba apagando.

* * *

Observo a Sasuke frente a él con varios pergaminos en las manos - Es todo - le dijo el azabache y asintió para llevarse las manos al puente de la nariz - Puedes irte - su amigo asintió para desaparecer, se levanto de la silla e hizo varios sellos para aparecer en el hospital, las visitas terminarían pronto y deseaba verla antes de dormir.

La observo dormir y sonrió levemente - Buenas noches - saludo esta y él dio un leve respingo, penso que estaba dormida pero al parecer no era así - Buenas noches - contesto ayudandola a sentarse sobre la cama, observo el suero en su mano izquierda, no lo tenía durante la mañana, sintio un leve nudo en la garganta al verla tan débil, estaba más pálida al menos daba esa impresión, llevo su mano a la frente, estaba levemente afiebrada pero ella tan solo lo beso suavemente llamando su atención.

- Te amo - murmuro esta acomodandose en su pecho, se sento en la cama para acomodarla mejor en sus brazos, estaba calientita, siempre desprendía ese calor, la apreto más cuando la sintio levantarse de prisa llevandose las manos a la boca - ¡Ino! - estaba alarmado al verla, los doctores llegaron de inmediato, Sakura la tomo de inmediato para recostarla sobre la cama de nueva cuenta - ¡Naruto, vete! - nego con la cabeza, era la mujer de su vida, no pensaba dejarla sola cuando más lo necesitaba.

- ¡Vete! - grito Sakura así que varios enfermeros lo sacaron de la habitación, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue la mano de un médico entrando en el corazón de la rubia, cerraron la puerta y él se quedo allí de pie escuchando todo el alboroto dentro, se llevo las manos al cabello en un gesto de desesperación, impacto su puño en la pared, tenía impotencia, odiaba los hospitales y los odiaría más si ella se marchaba, gruño levemente al ver entrar a más doctores a pasos apresurados.

* * *

Llevaba cuatro horas fuera de la habitación, la gente que pasaba lo veía con lástima pero a él no le importaba, su mente la tenía en esa habitación, la puerta se abrio y Sakura camino a donde se encontraba, se coloco en cuclillas y nego con la cabeza - No creo que pase de esta noche - volteo la cara mientras su amiga se alejaba, no quería entrar y verla en un peor estado, eso lo mataría, se levanto para abrir la puerta y la observo sentada en la cama, tenía lágrimas en las mejillas.

- Lo siento tanto, dije que estaría a tu lado para siempre y ni siquiera puedo con esa promesa - le dijo esta llevandose las manos al rostro mientras sollozaba, la cargo suavemente entre sus brazos para besar su frente... había tomado una decisión, desaparecio con ella no sin antes colocarle una manta, solo escucho el grito de furia de Sakura _"La cuidare bien Naruto, dejame el resto a mi", _asintió ante las palabras de Kurama para aparecer en el lago, tomo asiento con ella en sus brazos para acomodarla bie.

- Tranquila - murmuro este besando su frente, Ino se sorprendio al sentir algo que se estaba metiendo en su cuerpo, dolía demasiado, era demasiada energía, trato de soltarse del agarre pero Naruto la sostuvo más fuerte, sintio demasiado sueño... en cuestión de segundos todo fue obscuridad, el rubio la observo... si definitivamente el hospital le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, lo había pensado bien y la necesitaba para vivir solo esperaba que ella no lo odiara.

* * *

Abrio los ojos para observar al rubio que tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro - Lo siento, apartir de hoy sufriras demasiado porque es demasiada energía natural y tu cuerpo quiza no podra con ello, cuando tengas a nuestros bebés sufriras, perdón porque te voy a causar demasiado daño - ella nego con la cabeza para besarlo suavemente en los labios - Tú eres mi fuerza Naruto, me has dado la vida de nuevo, te agradezo eso, vivire por ti, lo prometo, te amo - sonrió levemente para sentir el beso de ella.

La beso más intensamente para juntar su frente con la de ella, había sufrido demasiado mientras ella estaba en el hospital, había sentido que la vida se le iba con ella mientras estaba en el hospital, pero apartir de hoy cuando sus hijos nacieran en el hospital los buenos recuerdos superarían a los malos, sin duda alguna.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Solo quiero decirles que solo seran cincuenta capítulos, les agradezco de antemano el haberme acompañado en esta aventura. Gracias.**


	49. Te Amo

**N/a**

**Aquí una nueva entrega.**

**Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen:**

Esas palabras no le gustaban, siempre que una admiradora le decía eso terminaba saliendo despavorido, no deseaba que nadie se enamorara de él, entonces porque al ver a la rubia con los niños deseaba que de los labios de ella saliera ese tan anhelado "te amo", suspiro de nueva cuenta Ino no sentía nada por él así que no debería de seguir viendola... si definitivamente solo le diría a ella "te amo"

* * *

**Te Amo  
**

La miro de nueva cuenta, tenía que estar bromeando la chica - Lo siento, debo irme - dicho esto dio media vuelta pero la mano temblorosa de la castaña lo detuvo, se sintio la peor persona en la faz de la tierra por estar haciendo esto - ¿T-Tú sientes lo mismo? - era obvio que no, la única persona a la que había amado fue a Sakura pero esta simplemente lo dejo por irse con alguien de la Niebla, desde ese momento no quería saber nada del amor, lo odiaba con toda el alma, odiaba ese sentimiento como a nadie en el mundo.

- No siento lo mismo que tú, si eso es lo que sientes, no me busques y hare como que no te conozco, tú haz lo mismo - solto la mano de la chica para comenzar con el camino a casa, deseaba descansar, además había roto otro corazón, siempre que una chica le decía "te amo" salía despavorido, era la hora de colocarse la máscara de frialdad pero es que no deseaba amar a nadie, al menos así lo pensaba en estos momentos, se detuvo en la tienda por algo de pan, después de todo tenía que comer.

Pago para esperar el cambio - Gracias por su compra Hokage-sama - sonrió levemente para caminar a la puerta pero justo cuando iba a abrirla observo a Ino entrar, esta paso de él y tomo una charola para caminar por los estantes observando el pan, sonrió levemente para salir definitivamente del local, mañana tenía cosas importantes que hacer en la oficina y tenía que descansar, de lo contrario revisaría de nueva cuenta la visita de los ancianos y no deseaba volver a escuchar sus reclamos.

Comenzo a caminar cuando fue golpeado en la cabeza con algo - ¿Porqué no me esperas? - volteo la vista encontrandose con Ino que lo había golpeado con la mano cerrada, tenía la misma fuerza que ella sin duda alguna - ¿Porqué no me saludaste? - contesto él viendo la sonrisa de la rubia - No quise - contesto como si nada avanzando, una venita resalto en su ojo derecho, la rubia era demasiado altanera para con sus superiores aunque ella ya no era una ninja sino solo una maestra de la academia.

- ¿No me esperas? - ella detuvo sus pasos así que le dio alcance para continuar con su camino - Te he visto con otra chica, nuestro Hokage es todo un casanova - la miro con una leve sonrisa mientras la rubia seguía riendo - No soy un casanova - contesto él pero solo la observo detenerse, habían llegado a su apartamento demasiado rápido - Nos vemos mañana Naruto - le sonrió esta mientras estaba a su apartamento pero la detuvo suavemente por la mano y la beso, ella no se resistio, nunca lo hacía.

Se separo de ella y desaparecio, aparecio en su casa, la verdad es que no tenía ni la mínima idea de cuando había pensado a besar a Ino, solo recordaba que una vez jugando en su casa, la había besado como si nada y ella le había correspondido, eran raras las ocasiones en las que lo hacía pero a ella no parecía molestarle, siempre que terminaba cansado de un largo día de trabajo terminaba en el apartamento de ella dormitando sobre sus piernas mientras la rubia le acariciaba el cabello.

Siempre que le dolía la cabeza o estaba enfermo ella siempre lo cuidaba, comenzo a cenar en silencio, solo quería dormir cuanto antes.

* * *

Ino se había quedado de piedra al sentir los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos, la verdad es que en algunas ocasiones la besaba pero siempre la hacía sentir como una novata, porque le temblaban las piernas o porque terminaba sin aire, se dejo caer en su cama para tratar de dormir aunque fuera un poco, quería dormir cuanto antes, mañana tenía que llegar temprano a la academia y necesitaba estar lista para todo, después de todo había sido su decisión enseñar a pesar del reclamo de sus padres.

Había seguido su sueño así que le daba lo mismo, se coloco la pijama y se acomodo entre los edredones, cerro los ojos y de inmediato cayo en los terrenos de los sueños.

* * *

Su día en el trabajo había sido pésimo, había tenido que escuchar los reclamos de los ancianos durante dos horas, caminaba por la calle buscando a la rubia pues los ancianos deseaban que entregara cuanto antes las calificaciones de los alumnos y lo habían mando a él, ¡a él!, era el Hokage no un mandadero pero ante la mirada de muerte de la anciana tuvo que asentir para salir cuanto antes, esos ancianos en verdad que eran unas bestias, odiaba que le dieran órdenes pero no podía quejarse después de todo eran los fundadores.

Detuvo sus pasos en la entrada de la academia, observo a los niños corriendo, al parecer era la hora del almuerzo, busco con la vista a la rubia pero no la encontraba, lo más seguro era que se encotrara en los salones así que camino con dirección a estos, observo a Lee quien tambien enseñaba ahí jugar con varios niños que gritaban como locos, en definitiva se les estaba pegando las mañas de su compañero, sonrió levemente al verlos tan entusiasmados con su profesor de taijutsu.

Continuo con su camino pero se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de Ino en una conversación de tres jounins - Yamanaka es tan linda, en algunas ocasiones me dan ganas de provocarle un desmayo y observar a detalle su cuerpo - apreto ligeramente los puños, tenía que controlarse antes de matar a esos tipos - He oído que aún es pura, cuando la veo tengo unas ganas de querer desvertirla - bien eso era suficiente, como un torbellino entro donde los tipos y los medio noqueo, eran sus ninjas y no podía darse el lujo de matarlos.

Tomo a uno del cuello para casi ahogarlo - Te atreves a tocar a Ino y juro por mi vida que te mato - sus ojos levemente se volvieron rojos, lo solto para salir de ahí con dirección al salón, abrio la puerta y la encontro con un niño frente a ella que al parecer se había caído porque estaba llorando, ella se levanto y le revolvio el cabello al pequeño - Tranquilo, estas bien, sigue jugando - le extendio una paleta que el niño tomo entre sus manitas para abrazarla, ella rió suavemente mientras el niño se levantaba.

- Gracias Ino-san - ella sonrió, el niño paso a su lado haciendo un tipo de reverencia, era demasiado tierno el pequeño, Ino lo miro con una leve sonrisa y sintio que le había alegrado el día al sonreirle, sin duda alguna ella era especial, camino hasta donde ella no sin antes cerrar la puerta, la acorralo y la beso suavemente, sus manos viajaron a sus caderas para tomarlas de estas y sentarla sobre la mesa, degusto sus labios mientras jugaba con su lengua, ella coloco sus manos en su cuello intensificando el beso.

Se separo de ella agitadamente, era la primera vez que iban más lejos, solo jugueteaban pero en ese beso había demasiada necesidad - Te amo - murmuro ella y él abrio los ojos asombrado por ese comentario, tenía que estar jugando, era la mujer a la que menos quería hacerle daño, sin embargo, sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, la beso de nueva cuenta mientras la recostaba sobre la mesa colocandose sobre ella, descendio por su cuello mientras trataba de apartar esa molesta blusa.

- N-Naruto - llamo ella y se detuvo, no era lugar para hacer eso así que bajo de la mesa y la ayudo a sentarse mientras le acomodaba la blusa - Te amo - le dijo a la rubia que sonrió para abrazarlo, él como niño pequeño se acomodo en su busto, los niños entraron entre risas mientras corrían - ¡La señorita tiene novio y es el Hokage! - grito un niño y sonrió levemente para desaparecer, durante la noñe podría estar con ella, en la noche serían uno.

* * *

Salio de la academia algo abrigada pues ya era tarde, dio un leve respingo al sentir la mano de alguien sobre la suya - Vamos, hoy dormira conmigo señora Uzumaki - sonrió levemente al escuchar ese nombramiento para besar al rubio quien la abrazo calidamente - Te amo - murmuro él y ella se aferro más a ese abrazo... si definitivamente solo le diría a ella "te amo", pensaba que el amor era algo que no era para él perono más, amaba a Ino y cada día le diría que la amaba porque era verdad y deseaba que ella no dudara de ello.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Casi acabamos y les agradezco por haberme acompañado en esta aventura.**


	50. Vida

**N/a**

**Llegamos al último capítulo de esta serie.  
**

**Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, de verdad gracias.**

**Espero les guste este último capítulo.  
**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Resumen: **

Miro a sus pequeños hijos jugando con los demás, sería interesante ver en que clase de personas se convertitían al crecer, observo a Ino riendo con las chicas, su vida había sido perfecta en todas las cuestiones, no cambiaría absolutamente nada de ella, sonrió levemente al ver que tenía todo lo que había deseado, sin embargo, era hora de que la siguiente generación se empezara a hacer cargo... si definitivamente la vida que tenía era perfecta

* * *

**Vida  
**

- Hokage-sama - observo a su secretaria frente a él - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto mientras dejaba la pluma a un lado - Su hijo lo busca - hizo una señal de que lo dejaran pasar y en pocos minutos observo a Minato frente a su persona, su hijo era igual a él excepto que no tenía las marcas en sus mejillas, se parecía igualmente a su abuelo, contaba con seis años - ¡Papá! - corrio a abrazarlo por lo que se levanto para cargarlo mientras le sonreía al pequeño niño que tenía una venda en la frente.

- ¿Cómo te sucedio? - pregunto y el pequeño niño tan solo escondio el rostro - No soy tan buen ninja, termine haciendome esto yo solo - sabía que le había costado decir eso por eso le revolvio el cabello en un gesto de cariño - Algún día seras un gran ninja y te aseguro que seras mejor que yo - al pequeño rubio se le iluminaron los ojos ante esas palabras para bajarse de sus brazos y señalarlo con el dedo, noto que en su mirada había una determinación increíble, sin duda alguna se parecía demasiado a él.

- ¡Solo espera y veras, sere mejor ninja que tú!- grito Minato entusiasmado, tan solo sonrió para ver salir a su hijo corriendo, suspiro un poco para volver a sus trabajos, tenía que ir a comer porque no deseaba que Ino le lanzara la sartén de nueva cuenta - Cada día eres mejor padre - dio un leve respingo al escuchar la voz de su amada esposa desde la ventana - ¡Ino! - grito alarmado pues le preocupaba que su mujer estuviera cerca de la ventana con un embarazo de seis meses.

Ella tan solo le sonrió para besar sus labios suavemente - No estoy inválida - aseguro con una risa traviesa - No me des esos sustos - le dijo y la rubia tan solo sonrió, busco con la vista a su otra hija pero al parecer no estaba con su madre - ¿Y Kushina? - pregunto observando que su esposa tomaba asiento en su silla, al parecer estaba cansada - Con la hija de Hinata - contesto esta, su secretaria entro con un vaso de leche que deposito en la mesa para la esposa del Hokage.

- Gracias - le dijo la rubia y la secretaria le sonrió para salir de la oficina, camino hasta su esposa para besar su frente - Debes descansar - comento él algo preocupado por su condición - He tenido tres hijos contigo, he soportado el parto, es obvio que con este hare lo mismo, no te preocupes tanto por mi - sonrió levemente para asentir, sabía que si la molestaba demasiado su esposa se enojaría y no le agradaría ver la otra faceta de la rubia, la observo y sin duda alguna se dio cuenta de que Ino era su vida.

* * *

La rubia salio a paso calmado de la mansión Hokage, se sentía levemente cansada y no era para menos, el bebé absorbía chakra de ella y además tenía el de Kurama, le costaba demasiado poder controlar ambos a modo de que no lastimara a su bebé - ¡Mamá! - alzo la vista encontrandose con su hija Kushina, identica a la madre de su esposo además de ser gemela de Minato, la pequeña pelirroja venía de la mano de su pequeño hermano Inoichi, quien era el menor con tan solo cuatro años.

Sus tres hijos eran su vida al igual que Naruto - ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto inclinandose levemente para observar que Inoichi tenía un sonrojo enorme en sus mejillas haciendolo lucir demasiado tierno para su propio bien - Shisui... ¡le ha robado su primer beso a Inoichi! - grito su hija, Ino tan solo se quedo con los ojos abiertos y con una expresión neutra en su rostro, seguro había escuchado mal y su hija se estaba volviendo loca, una aura negra aparecio alrededor de la rubia... estaba cabreada.

- ¡Uchiha Shisui! - de inmediato comenzo a caminar observando que los aldeanos salían despavoridos al verla caminar, Yamanaka Ino era un madre muy sobreprotectora, iría directo al distrito Uchiha a matar a ese pequeño niño, era un año mayor que su pequeño niño pero con gusto iría a la prisión porque alguien le había robado su primer beso al niño de sus ojos.

* * *

La noche había caído y todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, Ino estaba más calmada, no había matado al pequeño Uchiha, observo a su familia que reían pero faltaba Minato quien no había estado ni en la comida y ahora no se presentaba a la cena - Tranquila, no tarda - le aseguro su rubio y nego con la cabeza, estaba demasiado preocupada por su hijo, además sabía que estaba entrenando porque tenía la meta de superar a su papá y sabía que lo lograría pero solo no quería verlo llegar con heridas de algún tipo.

Suspiro de nueva cuenta para escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal, se levanto de su asiento y corrio a donde su hijo, Naruto tan solo sonrió para seguir comiendo mientras Kushina le contaba los acontecimientos del día, la rubia se detuvo frente a su hijo quien tenía dos arañazos en su mejilla derecha además de que un pequeño corte en su muñeca izquierda, lo abrazo y el pequeño se acomodo en sus brazos, un clon de ella entro con un botiquín en sus manos para darselo y de esa manera curar al pequeño rubio.

Coloco un poco de pomada en su mejilla y en la muñeca mientras que con una sonrisa colocaba vendas sobre las heridas - Mamá - la llamo el pequeño niño y ella espero a que continuara pero este nego con la cabeza, le extendio una paleta que este tomo entre sus pequeñas manos - Da tu mejor esfuerzo Minato - el rubio observo a su madre y asintió un poco más feliz, la abrazo e Ino sonrió, sus hjos eran adorables sin duda alguna.

* * *

Se encontraban entrenando, habían pasado nueva años, Minato y Kushina contaban con quince años, Inoichi contaba con trece años y su tercer hija de nombre Mito como la esposa del primer Hokage algo así como la abuela de Naruto, la niña era rubia de ojos levemente rojos, contaba con once años, era sin duda alguna una belleza.

- ¡Estas demasiado lento Minato! - grito Mito quien era la mejor kunoichi de su clase, su hermano esquivo el elemento agua de su hermana para tratar de regular su respiración, su hermana crecia a pasos agigantados sin duda alguna - ¡Estas demasiado energica Mito! - aseguro el rubio mientras se colocaba detrás de ella para tratar de sorprenderla cuando noto el clon de su hermana apenas logro esquivarlo - ¡Oigan! - ambos se detuvieron al escuchar el grito de su hermana Kushina que llegaba corriendo.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntaron sus hermanos mientras guardaban las armas ninjas que habían utilizado - El consejo esta hablando con papá... quieren su renuncia, no porque este viejo sino porque creen que es hora de que la nueva generación se haga cargo - los hermanos abrieron los ojos asombrados ante esa noticia, de inmediato salieron con dirección a la mansión Hokage.

* * *

Se encontraba frente al consejo, él pensaba lo mismo si tenía que ser sincero, la nueva generación era fuerte y poseían la voluntad de fuego, era hora de pasar la estafeta, Ino tomo su mano y asintió... justo cuando iba a hablar la puerta se abrio dejando ver a sus cuatro hijos - ¡No puedes renunciar viejo, eres el Hokage más poderoso, mucho más que el abuelo, eres el mejor ninja! - grito Inoichi visiblemente cansado, un tic aparecio en su ojo izquierdo al ser llamado viejo por su propio hijo.

- ¡No puedes dejar de ser Hokage, la aldea te necesita! - grito Kushina, los ancianos se mantuvieron impasibles ante los gritos de sus hijos - Nuestro padre es el mejor Hokage que Konoha allá tenido, no pueden quitarle el cargo - comento Mito quien estaba sujetada del brazo de su hermano, al parecer habían estado entrenando y se notaba que estaban cansados - Nuestro padre es el mejor líder de las aldeas, el ninja más fuerte, no pueden despojarlo de algo por lo que lucho desde que era un niño - observo a Minato y sonrió.

- La decisión es mía, dejare el cargo dentro de cinco años... el próximo Hokage sera Minato - sus hermanos observaron a su padre mientras él se sujetaba de algo - ¡Felicidades hermano! - sus hermanos lo abrazaron mientras el rubio trataba de asimilar la noticia, Naruto tan solo sonrió, sus cuatro hijos eran su vida e Ino igual.

Al lado de Ino había descubrido demasiadas cosas, por ella se dio cuenta de que la vida era disfrutar los fines de semana con la familia para regresar el lunes a la oficina y ahcer sus deberes, sabía que la vida no era fácil y él que creyera eso estaba demasiado equivocado, la vida era demasiadas cosas y a la vez nada, siempre se quejaba cuando los niños eran pequeños porque lo despertaban y aún así acudía a su cuidado, al final terminaba feliz de poder cuidar a sus hijos.

Su vida no había sido fácil, cuando era niño había sufrido demasiado porque nadie lo aceptaba pero aún así no se había dado por vencido, había luchado y tenía todo lo que siempre había querido, si, era cierto que no tenía ni la mínima idea de como ser padre pero nadie nacía sabiendolo, él había aprendido día a día a serlo, le habían costado noches de preocupación cuando los niños enfermaban, le había costado tragarse el orgullo y tener que pedirles perdón cuando exageraba con las cosas.

También había aprendido demasiado, cada día aprendía de ellos, de Inoichi aprendia que estaba bien aveces guardarte las cosas pero que después podrías decirlas con toda la seguridad, su hijo podía quedarse con el dolor días, meses, sin embargo, al final terminaba explotando y diciendole las verdades a las personas sin ningun remordimiento, quiza era malo pero al mismo tiempo era bueno porque su hijo sabía que quien se quedaba a su lado durante su enojo era su amigo y quien no lo soportaba no valía la pena ni siquiera el mirarlo.

De Kushina había aprendido que podías confiar en cada persona que conocieras así fuera por dos minutos, porque estaba bien creer que todo mundo fuera bueno, porque su hija era demasiado inocente pero sabía que sus hermanos siempre la protegerían porque Kushina tenía otro tipo de fortaleza, una fortaleza que no muchas personas poseían, su pequeña pelirroja tenía la fortaleza de creer en las personas a pesar de que estas le dieran razones para no hacerlo, porque ella caería pero siempre, siempre se levantaría.

De Mito había aprendido que era bueno ser un excelente ninja porque aunque todo el mundo pensara que tan solo por ser hija de él ayduaba demasiado en sus habilidades, ella sabía que no era cierto, porque entrenaba diario, muchas horas al día porque no quería que dijeran eso y sin embargo, no le importaba porque Mito sabía que eso no era cierto, porque a ella le importaba que solo las personas cercanas estuvieran enteradas, solo le importaba que las personas a las que amaba lo supieran, Mito era capaz de ser fuerte en cualquier circunstancia, Mito era solo ella a pesar de que tenía el apellido Uzumaki pero ella era solo ella.

De Minato había aprendido que el esfuerzo siempre va a dar frutos, que no importaba cuantas veces estuvieras en el suelo meintras te levantaras sabías que todo iba a estar bien, de su pequeño rubio había aprendido que no importaba cuantas veces lloraras porque siempre iba a haber alguien que te ayudaría a levantar, de él había aprendido que no importaba cuantas veces te dijeran que eras como alguien porque tú sabías que no era así, de Minato había aprendido miles de cosas cada hora y estaba feliz de ser su padre.

De Ino había aprendido que hacer el amor era el acto más perfecto creado por los Dioses, había aprendido que siempre podías intentarlo de nuevo, había aprendido que cada día ibas a sonreir más veces que el día anterior, había aprendido que te harías fuerte para proteger a tus seres amados, no tenía palabras para agradecerle a Dios el haberle permitido tener una vida como la que tenía... porque si, definitivamente la vida que tenía era perfecta.

* * *

Se encontraba detrás de su hijo, su esposa estaba tomada de su mano y sus tres hijos estaban al lado de su hermano, la siguiente generación había crecido y eran fuertes como su generación lo fue en su época, la capa de Hokage le quedaba bien a Minato, sonrió al escuchar su nombramiento y los aplausos de los aldeanos... un nuevo cielo estaba sobre ellos.

Su hijo se acerco y lo abrazo, él se soprendio pero lo abrazo aún más fuerte - Gracias por ser mi padre - sonrió levemente al escuchar eso mientras sentía que su hijo lloraba - Gracias Minato por dejarme ser tu padre - su familia se unio en ese abrazo y él agradecio por tener una familia como esta, sus hijos eran fuertes y felices, podía irse cuando el de allá arriba quisiera, había tenido todo y mientras viviera sería feliz, su vida era perfecta sin duda alguna, agradecía por haber vivido en esa época.

No tenía nada de que preocuparse, todo estaba bien, la brisa removio sus cabellos, los demás Hokages estaban felices y él tambien lo estaba, era una nueva era y sabía que sería igual de hermosa para todos, su vida era simplemente perfecta.

* * *

**N/a**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura y gracias por los reviews a todos.**

**He llorado al escribir esto porque a mi me ha gustado como a quedado, espero que a ustedes también, nuevamente gracias por haber leído esta historia... aunque la historia ha llegado a su fin espero y no la olviden, muchas gracias.**


End file.
